Coming Together
by Angel's Sanity
Summary: After saving his crewmate, Trafalgar Law decided she would join them one way or another. Sailing into his arms was one way he supposed. Now if he could keep his hands to himself, Anastasia would feel better. Even if they ignite a flame within her, she tries her hardest to resist. While hunting down her demons, she tried to keep her distance from her captain as the flames take over.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, so I recently got back into One Piece and Trafalgar Law simply was running over my creative side. The idea of this story has been haunting me for weeks now, so I'm finally putting it into work. So here it is! I obliviously own nothing but the plot and any and all OC I put into this crazy world. Enjoy!

* * *

Running was just a stupid idea, but most of the plans I had were stupid in some way or another. My feet moved with incredible speed as I moved through the brush. Pebbles and small rocks scratched the bottom of my feet as I cursed herself for not being normal and wearing shoes. Movement in the brush behind me signaled how close the enemy was, resisting the urge sigh as I moved faster. Making My legs stretch far, I attempted to lengthen out my strides. This shit always happened to me it was like I was cursed or something. Well, not that it would really surprise me if I was. Hell, it'd make a lot more sense if I was, explains a lot. Jumping over a branch I pushed my legs to cover more ground as I heard footsteps behind her. Nope, not dying today I still have people to kill, and goal to complete. Hell, if I was going to die it wasn't going to be on this awful archipelago either. Finally seeing the edge of the forest I mutter a couple words and I was suddenly crossing the 30 feet within three seconds.

Feet spread in front of me as I sailed through the air, hands dangling between my legs. Lowering the appendages, I landed, skidding and turning all at once so I could face the forest. Glaring into the brush yellow eyes stared right back at me. Lavender hair settling over my left eye as I regarded the animal laying wait in the brush. Watch the slitted pupils look from me to something behind me. I crouch slightly as it starts to come out of the brush. Wildlife didn't scare me in the least bit, normally it was just little things everywhere. Well, this place seemed to be crawling with large things. Take this panther that was coming towards me at this moment. A regular panther would be slightly intimidating, the overgrown monster in front of me was definitely intimidating. Slowly backing up to put more distance between the two of us I couldn't help but wonder what was behind me. As long as the panther was wary of both it and me, I had the upper hand. Humming to myself, I gained its attention just as it looked away from me. Now out in the open I could end its life before it decided to end mine.

"Shatter." The ground under the both of us cracked and lifted and dipped in different areas. Throwing the feline off balance I was able to attack it. Making my way to the animal, it suddenly turned in my direction with a paw raised up in an effort to attack me. Muttering another word, I propelled myself to be on top of the panther. Looking directly down I was passing over the top of its head. "End."

As the word passed my lips I touched the back of his neck. Feeling the feline jolt as its muscles twitched. Flipping myself more so I would land on my feet I looked at back the panther. The now dead animal was twitching slightly as it's muscles stopped receiving messages from the dead brain. The uneven earth started to annoy me as I had to stand with my feet on two different slabs of terrain. Bringing my left hand from my side, I rested my head against it. Pondering what I should do with the carcass, I suddenly remembered that the panther was looking at something. Turning to my right I saw a strange sight.

A polar bear.

In an orange jumpsuit.

We stared at each other for a couple brief moments. Then I started to move towards it. The fear in it's eyes seemed only natural once it saw me kill the other animal. I looked down in its arms and saw a body. Correction, a very injured man, wasn't dead yet so I shouldn't call it a body. A large green hat sat upon the unconscious man's head. Orange, shaggy hair matted with blood. The arm closest to me seemed to be broken in a couple places, and both his legs were in different angles. Once I was a few feet from them the bear started to back up. Raising a lavender eyebrow, I stopped two feet from them. The large animal was shaking slightly, the man in his arms being tousled a bit from it. Looking back into its beady eyes I saw the raw fear building more than before.

"Are you lost, sweetheart?" I expected the creature to simply nod or shake his head to answer. It seemed to be debating whether or not to actually grace me with an answer.

"Yes." My eyes widened when it verbally answered.

"You can talk?" I couldn't keep the shocked tone down as I responded to it.

"I'm sorry!" It looked down and then suddenly it tensed. Looking back up to me, then the man in its arms. I stepped closer to get a better look at the downed man. There were gashes on his chest and his other arm was split open. "Please, you have to help me get back to the port! Shachi will die without the Captain's help!" His beady eyes imploring me to help him save the man in his arms. Assuming it was male, I suppressed the urge to sigh for the hundredth time today.

Turning on my heel I started in the western direction. After a few feet I noticed I didn't hear any noise behind me. Looking over my shoulder the polar bear didn't move as he watched me with a lost look. Nodding him in my direction his face lit up as he scurried to follow me. Pushing the foliage in front of me out of the way I made sure that the bear could follow me properly through the woods. It wasn't long before we made it to the beach just in front of the port. On instinct, I turned around and pushed the bear down by putting my hand on top of its head.

Looking behind me at the beach I noticed weapons were flying around the battlefield. A man with a white cap with brown spots was facing off against another man. The other was blond with a sword in his left hand and a dagger in his right. Cursing to myself I spun around and ran into a blue field. Hoping my gut instincts were right, I tackled the blond. Holding both hands by his head, his eyes were closed as he thrashed around.

"Hey, cut the bullshit now Alec." Pale blue eyes snapped open as he took in my face. I could only imagine the dirt stained face looking back at him. My lavender bangs still cover my left eye slightly as they hung forward. Leaning back slightly I felt a point of a weapon behind me. Glaring at the male he sheepishly smiled at me and the weapon disappeared. Simply turning around on his chest I looked at the other male. His weapon was still raised in his right hand as he regarded me with a frown.

"I believe the polar bear belongs to you, yes?"

His eyes narrowed at me, pointing in the direction where said bear was he turned to look as well. Sheathing the sword he calmly looked at the man in the bear's arms, giving the animals instructions to get back on the sub? The blue field that was around them collapsed and retreated into his chest. Raising a thin eyebrow at that I fought the curious urge to touch him. My own abilities required it and I was wondering just what he had going on inside him. He was clearly a fruit user like myself. My thoughts came to a halt when he approached us. Moving off of the idiot under me, I stood with my arms crossed over my chest defensivly. It was beyond to early to see is he was a threat to us. Specially when I just saw him in combat with the man behind me.

"Bepo said that you lead him out of the woods." My already raised eyebrown went higher as I showed my slightly confusion to the name he gave me. "The bear."

Nodding in understanding, I still reagrded him with caution. He seemed to want to say something else, but it was lost when a groan came from behind me. Looking over my shoulder at the idiot on the floor, he was holding his head between his hands. Walking over towards the pained part of him I placed my hands on both his cheeks. A very slight green glow came from them as his pain expression relaxed and she stilled. Apparently using his ability was still draining him too much. His condition was getting worse. A frown settled on my lips as I stood up and sighed heavily in defeat. My abilities could do nothing more for him, no other ability could save him either. Narrowing my eyes at the sand next to him I reached up and attempted to run my fingers through my hair when I remebered I put it in a bun for traveling in the forest.

"I wanted to thank you Miss...?" The deep voice behind me caught me by supirise. I thought he would have just walked away with how long I was in the thought. Turnning back to him, his stormy eyes look in my expression. Keeping my face neutral now, I had no problem keeping this face no matter the situation. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I stared at his face longer, narrowing my eyes as I tried to recall where I had deffinetly seen the man before. His tan face held a slight smirk as I raked my eyes over his handsome face. I wasn't going to sit here and act like her was a plain joe, he wasn't. But I wasn't going to drool over it, I'd been around attractive men all my life, I wasn't going to start acting like a girl now.

Bending over and lifting the now unconcious man from the ground. I wrapped an arm around his waist and threw an arm over my shoulders. Rolling my eyes at how heavy he was, I made me think of putting this fat ass on a diet. Dragging the blond away from the unknown male I didn't turn around to even grace him with my name. My only focus was on the foolish man in my care. I was going to end his life with my own hands one day I swear. He couldn't stop being an idiot for two seconds of his life. Making my way back to the town just on the other side of a short patch of forest I almost dropped him a couple of times. This idiot, even in his sleep was a pervert. The hand dangling over my should gromped my breast, it was then I decided to drag him on the ground.

So that was how I ended up dragging him into to town with just a couple of weird looks. No one else really thought it was out of the ordinary for this scene to unfold. We've come into town more than once with us looking like this. The idiot was always pushing himself to hard an thought causing himself to pass out from exurtion. Making my way to his little house I kicked open the door and threw him on the couch. Running a rag under the faucet for a couple of seconds until it was cold and drenched, I placed it on his forehead. He would be heating up soon, and I wasn't going to be playing nurse all night again.

"Ana-onee!" Barley sitting in the chair, I turned to the door where a small child was. His black tousled hair and wide blue eyes cut through me. Shaking my head slightly I gave the child my full attention like always. His small chest was heaving up and down heavily as though he had been running from something. I could feel my eye brows furrow together and a small frown grace my lips.

"Yes, Alex?" The small child seem to relax at my voice.

"There's been an attack on the city square!" Raising out of my seat I crossed the small room in two strides. Bending down and placing my hands gently on his shoulders.

"Do we know who did it?" He started to shake, as unshed tears came to his eyes.

"The Young Lord Patty did it! He and his men slaughtered everyone in the square!" His nose started running, and tears started running down his face. It was then I noticed his dirty face, and scraped knees. My blood started to run cold.

"Alex, were you and your sister in the square?" My tone was wavering. My rage came rolling off of me in waves when he started shaking harder and let out an aguished sob. The room started to heat up as my anger got the best of me for a couple moments. Flickering my eyes to the young man on the couch. "Stay here with Alec, I'm going to rid of us the problem."

Walking out in large strides, I ignored the young child's pleas of me staying put. I had been on this island for 5 years and just barely tolerated the man sitting in the villa on the hill. His arrogant ways were through, I would end them today. The patients I was raised with was slipping fast, and I wouldn't be able to control myself once I got to my destination I knew that. The silly games he played, the horros these people had to endure under him. I would end them all today, for once and all, he would no long terrorize these harmless people. Alex's yells could be heard through out the now quiet town, but no one made any point to stop me while I took to the small trail that monster had come down while I was gone.

* * *

So this was just the opening scene of what I have in store, there will be much more to come I already have the next two chapters started! They will be coming out shortly! So leave a review or something to let me know you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to thank Fey Croix for being the first person to review! Totally made my day when I saw it!

I can only hope that you'll be satisfied with this as well, along with many others!

So without further ado, I give you the next series of events to come!

* * *

The voices on my way to the villa caught my attention. Jumping off the trail for a moment I made my way into the tall trees above. Trapesing across the branches with ease I made my way closer to the unknown voices. Stepping on to a tree closest to them. I shimmed my way stealthily to the branch closest to them. Taking a deep breath, I muttered the word dance. One foot on the branch and the other on air. Slightly thankful for the ability that I stumbled across over a year ago from a traveling pirate. Keeping myself in the foliage of the tree I knew that I wouldn't be seen. I then proceeded to do my act of spying on the mysterious people below me.

I recognized two of them instantly. The bear, Bepo, and the guy with the weird hat. A slight smile crept on my face as I watched the bear with his crew mates. They were with a large man, okay enormous, he had to be part giant. Another had a hat on his head, and large letters spelling PENGUIN. The other one had dark brown hair and seemed to be the only regular looking one as he wore normal clothes instead of the orange jumpsuit. They seemed to be in a discussion about a missing companion of theirs. Crouching down into the thicker foliage I closed my eyes and listened to them.

"We've been missing Caleb-ya for some time now." That was the guy from earlier.

"Damn it, I knew I should have gone with him and Sachi to the store." No clue which one that was but he was pretty angry.

"Yes, but what I gathered from the town we need to retrieve him fast. People don't survive long up there I guess." That one was right. Patty never kept people alive for too long, something about his boss.

"Then we should get moving now." Bepo's voice went up a couple octaves showing he was scared. "Captain?"

Keeping my eyes shut, I willed my ears to listen as the other man whispered something. It was only one word and I couldn't pick up what he had said. The other men around him went deathly silent as he said it, another command came from him that I also didn't hear. A slight breeze went through the canopy where I was. Not paying any attention to I chalked it up to the drop in pressure from earlier. Good, we needed rain soon. The town was going to dry up with the draught that was going on. Alec would do something stupid again, and I'd have to take care of him. Not something I wanted to do again, especially after the last time.

"How long are you going to stay like that?"

My eyes snapped open at the words that were spoken right in front of me. Looking up I saw the man from before looking down at me with a smirk. Jumping up from my crouched position I propelled myself backwards, keeping the five of them in my sights as I put the much-needed distance between us. Looking around the group the only one that looked dangerous was the man Alec was foolish enough to fight. (As tall as the giant man was, I knew I could take him down like that panther if need be.) That idiot was barely able to use that damn ability and took on a man who appeared to be in excellent health. Standing up I looked at them calmly, but my eyes rested on the man who seemed to be in charge. Going out on a limb I'll also say that he was the one who teleported me down here. Using some kind of ability, most likely a devil fruit. If his sickening smirk didn't sicken me, I'd try to fond out what he could do.

"Who are you?" I asked in an even tone, even though his stare was starting to annoy me. The smirk on his face seemed to grown more, making him seem more devilish to me. His arrogance was almost suffocating even from the new found distance I put between me and the five in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to snuff it out with my fist. Although it wouldn't get me far I supposed. I was typically against violence with someone that I had just met, but I can see us butting heads.

"You don't know who I am?" Frowning at him I shook my head. He crossed his arms over his chest. I took in the tattoos he bore as I mimicked him as I did the same. Another breeze came by only this time it seemed to caress my bare legs, my shorts only came to about mid thigh. I didn't think much of it until it did the same around my spaghetti strapped tank top. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in the mood for one of these senseless games, I sure as well wasn't going to part take in it either. "I am Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates. You are?"

I followed the breeze as it came from my right. The same direction of the villa once you got around the bend up ahead. He knew we were on the path, well there went my element of surprise. This was going to be tougher than I thought it was going to be. Sighing to myself, I lightly leaned my head into my right hand. I wasn't going to get out of this without a headache. Taking a couple steps forward, the men parted so I could walk through them.

"If you want your friend back alive I suggest you come now. Patty seems to know that we are already here. It would be a waste of a trip on your end if he were to die." Lifting my right hand up to them as I walked in front of them, signalling them to follow. I could hear them whispering behind me as we walked forward. I didn't care much to listen to what they were saying, but rather checking to see if the breeze was changing at all. Walking around the bend I saw a figure up ahead, narrowing my eyes I strained them to see who it was. Vibrant red, and purple streaked hair was what I saw first. This was where the headache was going to come from, I knew it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the town hero Ana-chan." Blue painted lips pulled back to reveal sharp, white teeth. I frowned heavily as I looked at the clown in front of me. Yup, my head was starting to hurt already, I lifted my forefingers to my temples rubbing them soothingly. Why was everyone on this damn island either stupid or annoying. Actually everyone in this damn castle was a combination of the two.

Bobby was Patty's second in command. The clown like bandit seemed to not really fit in with the pirates that actually ran the villa. His obnoxious neon green jumpsuit made the orange ones behind me stylish. His narrow beady eyes seemed to light up when he saw them. No doubt he would want to try out the color himself. Running my hands over my face I tried not to sigh as we ran into this imbecile. The devil fruit he ate gave him the ability to turn objects into ammunition. It could be potentially a dangerous fruit, but this guy put it to shame. I normally would entertain this guy gimmicks, but I wasn't in the mood today. Not after what Patty had done to the town folks. The damage was fixable, but there were lives lost. So his would repent for theirs.

"Move it Bobby, I need to see Patty." The annoyance was coming off me now. First that panther, just had to pick me for lunch, then Alec had to be stupid. Now I had to deal with one of the stupidest people I knew. Since there was a long list of stupid people I knew, he was especially stupid. I rolled my eyes at his pained expression. "If you don't move I'll kill you this time."

He dropped the fake expression, and wore a real serious one. Looking from me to the men, and bear, behind me he looked confused. "Is this your crew?"

Slapping my hand over my face, I barely felt the sting of it at his stupid question. No matter how many times I told these idiots I didn't belong to a crew of any sort they still asked me every time they saw me. Seeming to forget each and every time was quite an accomplishment somewhere I swear.

"No Bobby, their not. I don't have a crew remember?" I kept my voice calm as I tried to think of a way to either kill him or subdue him. Killing was so much easier, but I didn't want more blood on my hands than nessecary.

"So then are they your friends?" This idiot was asking to many questions, wasting my time. He was either a real class A idiot, or he was stalling us so we couldn't get to Patty. My eye were practically slits as I regarded the stupid man. "Come on Ana-chan you never travel with people. You only ever talk to like three people in town and sleep in the forest at night. I'm just curious."

Oh, he was stalling alright. This bastard only ever really cared about himself and his 'show'. Placing a hand on my hip, I drew circles in the air with the other. "Dance." His feet suddenly left the ground, and the clown started screaming in fear. A smirk made its way onto my lips as I moved him in different directions and upside down. "So, tell me what Patty is doing that made you come down here and distract me?"

"You will address him as the Young Lord! And I will never tell you!" Crossing his arms over his chest and looking away my patients snapped. I didn't have time for this, Patty was obliviously up to something and I was going to stop it. The breeze picked up again and Bobby stopped and looked in the direction of the villa. Well that decided it. Stepping to the side, I dodged a small bullet as it embedded itself into the ground my left foot had been on just a moment ago. Glaring at the dumb clown he gave me a sheepish smile like he hadn't been trying to injure me.

Looking at him gave me time to realize the shadows around me. Moving my head left, then right two more flying bullets went flying elsewhere. Gracefully moving to my left I turned so a larger one would almost collide with the clown who turned it back into a rock. At least he wasn't stupid enough to harm himself, but as I let another slip by me I realized he was. The new hole in his right shoulder was a reminder of how stupid the people I was working with were. It was a little suprising that he wasn't going to try and escape from this somehow, or do something incredibly stupid. I placed my money on option two.

"Good-bye Bobby." I walked to him in a calmly fashion. His eyes widened as he became scared for his life, we both knew I was going to end it. Finally reaching him, I put both hands on his cheeks, opening my mouth to say that last word he'd ever hear he opened his mouth.

"Wait! I'll tell you just spare me!" I arched an eye brow at his sudden co-operation. Then again potenial death did that to people. He took my silence as a sign to continue. "The Young Lord, is using the port behind his villa to move some crates back to the Boss. I've heard that they are needed for some top secret project that he is doing on an island in the New World. So top secret that the Marines don't even know that it's going on. I was sent here to give them more time so they they could put it all on the ships and get it out of here before you came."

Tilting my head to the side I took in the material. That was some what useful information. I glanced off to the side, only snapping my head back when I saw some more supicious objects near me. I sighed and looked at the sweating clown in front of me. "End."

Dropping my hands from his face the clown fell to the ground as I walked around his body. The ammunition around him fell to the ground as well. I would have let him live if he didn't try and blow me up with those bombs, now duds. Taking the turn around the bend I could see the villa in the near distance. Crossing my arms over my chest I shifted my weight back and forth from one leg to the other. Thinking of whether I should try to sneak in, and assasinate him so he couldn't tell others what was going on and sabotage him. On the other hand, though I could just kill every single person who gets in my way and send him into a frenzy about who it could be. Hands on my hips caused me to try and leap forward to escape their grasp. The large hands pulled back and I was suddenly pressed against a hard body.

"You're distracting my men. Please stop Ana-ya." The deep voice of Trafalgar Law invaded my ear, as he come into my very personal space. With it it seemed his over whelming amout of heat also came with it. His warm breath on the back of my neck sent shivers down my spine. He let his grip slack just enough for me to escape from his grasp. I knew my cheeks would tinted red, seeing his face made them even worse. The ever knowing smirk he gave me irked me in certain ways, I did know wether to smack it off or rebut him. Turning around and stomping towards the villa I decided to just kill people instead.

The guards at the door didn't even know what hit them when I came in like a hurricane. The deep chuckle behind me made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in a paranoid way. We were more than halfway through the villa and I kept distance between myself and the Heart Pirate. I didn't want him putting his hands on me again, I didn't like the sensation that came with his touch. Though watching his victims fly around the blue field he had created was pretty entertaining, in a morbid way. Making my way through the double doors in front of me, I saw orange right beside me and looked up to glance at the bear. Bepo it seemed was a master at kung fu, or some other type of martial art. I didn't know much between telling the differences between them, just how to use them. Smiling up at the polar bear, he grinned back down at me. Four other pairs of feet come in close behind us as we mad our way to where Patty would most likely be. The thing that caught me off guard was the fact there were no more guards in the room. This room especially had the most seeing as how our destination was only right ahead of us. Throwing my hand out, I signalled them to stop. Kneeling down to the floor, I felt it for vibrations. Yet another ability I had stolen from a Marine, the same one who gave me Shatter. Standing up I frowned at the fact that there wasn't any on this floor. At least in the room we stood in, so there really weren't any more people in the villa at the moment. Stationary people wouldn't be detected so if they had managed to be say sitting I wouldn't be able to detect them. Patty would be sitting on his 'throne' in his 'Throne Room'.

The thing that caught me off guard was the fact there were no more guards in the room. This room especially had the most seeing as how our destination was only right ahead of us. Throwing my hand out, I signalled them to stop. Kneeling down to the floor, I felt it for vibrations. Yet another ability I had stolen from a Marine, the same one who gave me Shatter. Standing up I frowned at the fact that there wasn't any on this floor. At least in the room we stood in, so there really weren't any more people in the villa at the moment. Stationary people wouldn't be detected so if they had managed to be say sitting I wouldn't be able to detect them. Patty would be sitting on his 'throne' in his 'Throne Room'.

It was unsettling to me with the lack of people. Even if Patty had the ability to move the air in almost every way he pleased he never fought himself. That's why he had henchmen who would do it for him no matter what. The damn fucker thought he could buy me with money, sneering out loud I tried my best to not laugh at the insane thought. He kept asking me each and every time I came up here for whatever reason, to join some stupid thing and each time it was a no from me. Everyone in this insane place thought they could just do as they pleased, but that was going to end today. Very simply, in fact, maybe this will be my warm up for the day. Scratch that, my exercise for the year.

"Is there a problem Ana-ya?" Ugh that voice, that velvet voice was making me sick at the moment. Turning my head to the right I saw Law out of the corner of my eye. Looking back at the door, I ignored him as I stepped closer to it. Putting my hands on it quietly I placed my right ear right against it. Trying my best to hear if there was any movements or talking on the other side. Despite my efforts though I couldn't hear anything from behind it. Sighing, I was taking my hands off when the door suddenly exploded.

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuun! Well, there I've gone and added a little bit of excitement! I wouldn't get too worked up over a fight scene here since right now is only supposed to be about showcasing Ana's abilities to Law. Ya know, getting him all excited about what she can do, interesting the Dark Doctor in all the right ways!

Don't be afraid to leave me some criticism, I'm a very open person! Leave any and all opinions/questions and I'll definitely answer them I promise! Until Next time!


	3. Chapter 3

So here we have chapter three!

Would love to give a shout out to Sarge1130 for leaving a review last chapter about Ana's Devil Fruit abilities!

So to somewhat clear your confusion you are on the right track about what her abilities are! Which one I can't say because it will ruin some things that I have in store for our lovely OC.

Anywho here is the next chapter that you have been waiting for! So let's roll the film and kick back and watch! I own nothing of course but any and all OC's I chose to throw into this plot of my own!

* * *

Blasting me back, my body flew across the marble floor like a rag doll. Hissing from the pain, I tried my best to clear my swimming vision. Yelling was going on as I try standing up from my half laying position. The cool wall next to me was my crutch as I stood. The world in front of me was slightly lopsided as I finally got to my feet fully. When my line of sight finally cleared I saw Law standing next to me. His eyes snapped from the floor to me, a look of concern crossed his face briefly before it vanished and was replaced by anger. Schooling his facial features before he turned to look at his crew members. This site was slightly nostalgic as I took it in.

A slow clap made us both snap our heads in the direction of the used to be doors. I groaned as I saw an obnoxious blue boa hanging from the brunettes broad shoulders. My right arm shook as I used it balance myself on the wall. Turning to my left so my back pressed against the wall I glared at the annoying man in front of me. Getting my bearings I knew I would need to deal with this fucker, don't get me wrong they were incredibly weak. Well to me they were, I didn't know about the pirates next to, but I needed my energy to use my abilities to stop whatever Patty had organized. Today wasn't going the way I wanted it to, and I seriously needed a nap and some rum. The latter being used to put me in the sooner.

"Ah, Ana-chan came to visit me. I'm so happy this is your second visit this month!" Dark shades concealed his amber eyes I knew he had. Pearly white teeth were shown when he pulled back his disgusting lips. "Tell me, did you rethink my offer of inviting you into the Donquixote Family? You would make such a lovely addition to our humble family. Our Lord is already interested in you, and would love to meet you." My face deadpans and I know it. They keep saying this to me and each and every time I give them the same fucking answer.

"If I said no, the first 300 times what would make me say yes this time? God damn it, Patty, it's time you let this island go. You don't need anything from the actual island, all you do is torment the people who live here and chase trade away. What is your purpose here?" I question him. I've always wanted to know since he came here four years ago. They came in, burned half the town down and tracked down a place for this ridiculous villa. As far as I could tell no one ever came to visit them from the port. And I would know, I slept on the cliff that jutted out to see when the nights were clear. I would have seen any ship come in at any point in time, the port was always in my sight.

"That's right, you are practically the personal defender of this island aren't you? Chasing away harmful pirates, keeping the townsfolk in good spirits after my men raid them. Yes, you seem like a very valiant person." His grin turned into a sick smile. "Although I wonder how they would react to your bounty."

My eyes widened on their own before I could put up a calm fascade. I haven't even checked what happened to that thing since I settled down on this island four years ago. The mention of a bounty was a shock back to the world I had tried to leave desperately behind. Narrowing my eyes at him I mumbled dance to myself and disappeared. Only to reappear above him, flying so we were facing the same direction I took his head in my left arm and flung him over my front. Sending him flying through the air and right into the gold wall behind his dumb looking chair. His body fell forward and made an imprint of the wall. Lifting two of my fingers up he rose with them, jetting them to the left he went soaring in that direction.

Crossing the distance between us I landed a kick right into his ribs, making him tumble backwards. But I was already on top of him, forcing my knee into his stomach. Using my weight o hold him down, a bad idea, and taking his skull in my hand. His eyes were wide, but I smirked at him, for a man I dealt with a lot he didn't know shit about my abilities. Raising his head off the ground I smashed it back down numerous times. His face wasn't bruised enough for my liking so I proceeded to shove my fist in his face a couple times for good measure. Satisfied with the damage I threw him into the nearest wall to us.

"I always heard that you were ruthless when you were fighting. At the age of 10 you killed two Marine Captains, and for the next 5 years you terrorized any Marine who came near you. Tell me young Ana-chan what do you have against them?" He was on his hands and knees, trying to talk about my past to me. This dumb fuck, obliviously didn't know who I was. Taking long strides towards him, I felt my body being pulled back by an enormous hand. Skidding backward I looked up to see the giant hold the fist of a man slightly smaller than himself.

"That's Patty's right-hand man David the Giant Slayer. He's unnaturally strong." My voiced droned through the room to the man that accompanied the Heart Pirate Captain. My eyes noticed orange moving as Bepo closed the distance between himself and David. Seemingly giving the giant a hand after I told them his name. I've seen that man throw houses into the ocean, I can only hope that Bepo wouldn't get hurt. There I go again...caring about people I barely know. About to take my steps toward the now raising enemy I stopped when I heard Law's voice say a command.

"Room." A slight blue ring formed under his right hand in front of his chest. Then the blue dome came out of it. I stayed put, outside of the blue field. I never even noticed that he had stepped in front of me off to the side. Looking over at him, he turned to glance at me. "Go and check out the port in the back, that's where most of his men are. I'll take care of him." Opening my mouth to protest, I saw the glint of madness in his eyes. Throwing my hands up in the air I turned and pulled along the one who wore the PENGUIN hat.

I knew what happened when you fucked with people who looked like that. The towns destroyed at hands like that was devastating on your mental health. Makes you go insane slightly while you try to reason why things had to happen in a certain order. My jaw tensed in place when I thought of the town possibly in flames and smelling of burnt flesh. I refused to let something like that happen here, these people took me in as one of their own and I would do anything to save them. No one else I loved was going to die while I am still breathing in this hell called life. I wasn't going to fail the people who believed in me once again.

"Don't worry about them." Snapping from my thoughts I looked to my left to see the man smiling at me. Worried? About who? I gave him an openly confused look and he laughed. Narrowing my eyes at him I contemplated knocking him out and leaving him for his captain. "Bepo, Jean Bart, and Captain. They'll be able to handle them, they would never lose." The convinced look on his face almost made me puke.

xoxox

After running around for what seemed forever, we rounded a corner and found ourselves in a room full of guards. Smiling, I jumped into action with the Heart Pirate next to me, he was surprisingly a good partner to have. When commanding him to move about behind or around me he complied and we had tremendous success in kicking ass. He was surprisingly good with hand-to-hand combat even if he looked like a loser. After knocking the last poor soul out I barged my way through the last set of doors and stormed outside with the pirate right behind me.

We arrived at the port just in time to see men finishing up putting the crates on ships. They stopped and looked at us. One male snapped his fingers and ran out of sight, raising and eyebrow I saw him come running down towards us holding a man over his shoulder. Putting him down on the ground softly the man next to me, PENGUIN guy instantly got on the ground shaking him. Calling him Caleb and almost begging for a sign of life from him. Turning my gaze up to the man in front of us he looked nervously between me and the men. Oh, I get it. He thought we were coming here just for him. I tilted my head to the side and looked at the ships, then back to him. His face paled.

"Now, I should warn you have people evacuate those ships before I decide to sink them right here and now. Just because I'm in a good mood." Turning on his heel and yelling at the other to abandon their ships and tasks the whole port went up in a frenzy. Some jumping overboard, others running down the docks past her and the men on the ground. Looking at the ships, I didn't even board them as I walk along their hulls. Dragging a finger along them, I took in how large their cargo was. The crates were almost as tall as me and definitely big enough to fit some powerful things inside of them.

Then I felt the urge. The pulsing need for destruction of these ships. Sure I should probably scout the ships and see what they had on them, but I think I'll run into fuckers like them again sometime soon. Making my way to the very end of the dock I looked at the large ships in front of me. Lifting a hand to hold my cheek I called out the command that would bring me the destruction I wanted. The once empty ships were now filled with flames. Hot and hungry for whatever they could reach. Greedily licking the mast, and decks of the ships, dominating everything in their ways. Closing my eyes, I let a smile slowly pass over my lips, leaning heavily into my hand. The overwhelming feeling of satisfaction rolled off my body in waves as I took in the magnificent heat coming from around me.

The heat reminded me of so many good times as I sailed the Grand Line before making this place my home. Times with a man who loved causing destruction as much as me. I could almost envision his always present smile, and warm body. I've always hated the cold, being from a summer island the heat always meant I was alive. You couldn't feel anything in the numbness the cold provided, sometimes I tolerated it, but the heat. Oh, the heat made me feel so alive, it made my skin itch in such a familiar way. My hands now almost burning with the need to set destruction in front of me. To hear the screams of my victims.

An anguished cry came from the end as Patty looked at me in horror. He was just a head, but for some reason it made it all the better. His body tied up next to the Captain who was showing him what I had done. Slowly walking down the burning dock I took my time getting to them. I could feel the heat getting to me as I swaggered to him slowly with purpose. The sadistic smile came across my face as I watched his face grow pale with every step towards him. Once reaching them I got close to the idiot's face, his body squirming as I laughed. The laughter sounded strangely what it used to sound like after some events back in the day. It should have unsettled me, but it made me laugh harder. I actually had to rest my hand over my abdomen as it started to hurt with the rise and fall of my laughter.

"Tell this 'Doffy' that I'm coming for him. What he did to these people will not go unpunished. He is another name on my hit list now." My sweet smile came back as he suddenly realized I was going to leave him here alive. To face his boss, or whoever came for the now burnt ships of useless supplies. My small hands on his cheeks as he begged for death and all I did was continue to smile at him as he lost every single bit of dignity he ever obtained. Ignoring his pleas for redemption and pity I turned my gaze to the man holding his head. Tilting my head as I took in his expression, not one I was really expecting. Then again, he had a decapitated head in his hands, and it was very much alive.

A smirk graced his lips, and his eyes held a certain amount of mirth as he watched me. Turning an eyebrow up at his expression, I turned back to the bear I was worried about earlier. I had purposely made sure that I did this quickly so I could see he made it out okay. I had a few runs in with David and they always ended in with me having some nasty bruises. Walking up to Bepo who was currently apologizing for something. The man with the glasses was looking over the man that was held captive for whatever reason. I stopped my walking when I was face to face with the bear.

"You hold your own against that shit head, sweetheart?" I gave him a small smile as he gave me a recount of how he and, Jean Bart, kicked his butt. I nodded and oohed at the right times. Then Law crashed our party saying that we should leave before whoever was supposed to get the supplies came. Looking back at the burning ships I let a small chuckle pass my lips as we turned towards the mansion.

xoxox

All of us made our way through the villa, and just as we made our way out I couldn't help but look at it. Taking in the white marble walls and columns. This land used to belong to the townsfolk, and they had a mansion here for some hero that had left. That idiot Patty had it knocked down and this built. I smiled a bit as I heard Bepo call my name, looking over my shoulder they all were waiting for me. Taking my attention back to the cold home that was on top of the hill I felt the urge building in me once again, and I just had to let it win. Turning my back to the building, I snapped my finger and called out one word.

"Devour."

The villa then erupted in a glory of flames. The heat felt pleasant behind me as I walk towards the men. A smile on my face as I left behind another piece of destruction with my mark on it. A laugh almost bubbled its way past my lips, but I suppressed it as Law regarded me with a concealed expression. Winking at him I continued downhill back to the town. A skip in my step and such a lightness in me, the easy going steps carried me out of the view of the pirates for a moment. Like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders as I set those ships a flame. Looking down at my hands I felt my vision swim a bit, stopping and holding my head between my hands for a moment I clenched my eyes away the images from behind my eyelids, forcing them back into a little box.

The voices in the back of my head told me different things than my subconscious. Words of destruction and chaos whispered to me like prayers. While the things I heard from my sane side told me to keep on the path I was going. Not to give into the primal need for death. If I gave in I wouldn't be any better than the people I was going after. No. I had to keep my head on straight for a little bit longer. I could go to an isolated island and lose control there, but here not yet. I had too much to do before I could let myself go. I needed to keep myself anchored to here somehow, but I wasn't really sure how to go about something like that. I needed something that in the end could bring me back from the edge, right before I lost myself. It had to be important to me.

"Ana-chan!" Turning back around Bepo was running towards me with the PENGUIN hat guy. Both threw an arm around my shoulders and chatted lively about life on the sea. Rolling my eyes at them, but none the less talking back to them. The man expressing his gratitude that I had found Bepo and Shachi when I did. He was his best friend and would have nearly died without the red head next to him. Grabbing one of my hands and shaking it profusely until the bear next to me yelled at him. Apologizing for yelling and for his crew mate stupid brain, I laughed out right as the bear glared at him. Looping my arms between one of their own we made our way right into the middle of town laughing.

Maybe my life was finally starting again.

* * *

Ta-da! So here we have to start of a beautiful adventure. Things from here on out will start pick up more, we'll start to see the interaction between Ana and the crew. Maybe some between her and out lovely, cynical Captain Law!

I already have chapter four and five completed for the most part. They'd just undergoing my scrutinizing eyes for grammatical errors and such. Other than that they should up within the next week or so since I've been busy with work and all the such of being an adult. Thought I stay up until like three am just to make sure the creative juices keep flowing!

SO, any and all favorites, follows, or reviews would be appreciated. I love hearing feedback on anything I do and getting it from you guys will help ensure that this story is going to be the best it can! Don't be afraid to ask questions, or give some pointers I take everything with stride! So, I'll see you all in the next week or so with the next installment of Coming Together!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here we are! The journey is going to get started now and so will all the fun! Pretty soon the updates will slow down, because my family does a lot of family vacation-thingys in the month of July. So the odds of me having wi-fi for my laptop are pretty slim at the moment. Doesn't mean I can't respond to any questions people might have once the ball gets rolling here, but I just won't be able to update as quickly.

* * *

xoxoxo

To say the town was celebrating was an understatement. People were completely hammered as they were singing and chanting in the streets of the town. I was throw up in the air like some kind of hero when I came into town. Apparently Alex had done me the honor of telling everyone I was going to get rid of Patty for once and all. I guess they were holding their breath as they waited for me to come down the hill with word of victory. Well, the flames of the villa were pretty much all the proof that they needed. After being picked up the first time, I got the pleasure of seeing Trafalgar Law smile at my uneasiness. Smirking back at him, I told the people of how they had come along and helped. The young ladies seemed to appear out of nowhere as they swarmed him. The irritated look from him was satisfying to say the least. With the little victory, I started the drinking by opening a new bottle of rum and chugging half of it in one gulp. After that everyone was participating it seemed.

People left, right, and center were begging for celebratory shots. Not one for being able to turn people down I did them all. Thanking god for my past companions, as I had an excellent tolerance to the alcohol. I couldn't tell how far we were into the party when Alec finally came out and had a bottle of jack with him. After hitting him over the head with it for being out of bed, we drank the whole thing. Use and a couple of others reminiscing when I first came to the island with my idiotic friend in tow. He left, but I stayed and helped put the people who couldn't defend themselves.

Once light started to come around most people were either asleep in the street or being carried home. After making sure everyone was settled in for the remained of the night, as it would be day soon I grabbed Alec and we stumbled out of town. The Heart Pirates disappeared after some time, Law coming up to her personally when she had just polished off Alec and mine bottle. Barely making to the small cabin I had on the cliff we sat on the edge. We had done this a many a times, so falling off wasn't a fear. The sun was just about to start rising over the horizon on the ocean. Turning to my right I could see the bright yellow sub of the Heart Pirates. None of the crew members seemed to be up and at it yet. Well, I assume it's because a number of them got roaring drunk only hours ago.

"So, you going to take up their offer?" Snapping my attention to the drunk next to me, I gave him a confused look. Looking back at me, he gave a small smile. "I heard him talking to you."

I ignored him for a couple moments. Taking in the smell of the sea, even if it was kinda damp this morning. The sight of the sun rising over the horizon of the sea and the sky. This is what I wanted, the peace. But I couldn't deny that the adrenaline from pirating was something I long for, for quite a while now. Four years on this island wasn't much, but the peace made it seem like forever. Maybe that was why it made me itch for excitement. Just like setting those ships on fire just hours ago at Patty's villa. I was known for being a pretty violent little girl, Nico Robin and me were compared in just about every port I went into. It didn't help that I looked defenseless so people would try to kid nap me and I'd have to put them down. Those things aside, maybe I really did miss life on the sea.

xoxoxo

 _Slamming the bottle down on the crate in front of me, I laughed at Alec who placed his head on the crate as well. Almost near his limit he couldn't take his sip and finish it off, so I did. Rubbing his back lightly I tried hard to stop laughing at his pain, but only laughed harder when I realized he would be so hung over. The man across from me got up and said he was going to get some whiskey for me, and I didn't stop him._

 _"May I have a word, Ana-ya?" Leaning my head backwards, I stared upside down at Trafalgar Law. Funny I hadn't seen him all evening. Maybe he was hiding from the attention of all the females. Snapping my head back to the way it was supposed to be, I patted the seat next to me. Once he was situated I turned my body towards him so I could give him my full drunk attention. Moving my legs so they were placed between him, making him spread his more with a raised eyebrow at my actions._

 _In the light of the lanterns lining the street, seeing as how it was well past sunset now, I couldn't help but study him closer. He had a small soul patch, sideburns and looking just above his eyes I could see dark hair. The hat caught my attention even more so, the soft look fabric seemed to be calling my name. Reaching out my hand, I gently took it and placed it on my own head. The disheveled bun on my head preventing it from settling all the way on my head, but I smiled none the less. I could see unruly black hair on top of Law's head, it was like bed head. How cute._

 _"Ana-ya, I need the hat back now." Looking back down I saw his hand held out expectantly. Grabbing the hand, I turned it over to read the print on his fingers. DEAT, pausing I turned it so I could see the H. Grabbing his other hand I noticed it was there too. Also, there were tattoos on the back of his hands. Just how many tattoos did this man have? His hands shook, glancing up at him through my eyelashes I saw him giving me an amused look as he chuckled silently._

 _"Well, seeing as how I have your attention, I wanted to ask you a question." His smooth voice seemed to caress me, and I nodded to him seemingly forgetting how to speak. Now I see why my close friends tell me not to drink so much in one sitting. I got side tracked so damn easily. The thought of my friends brought a smile to my face, still looking into Law's handsome face. Then my blood ran cold._

 _"Join my crew Ana-ya."_

 _I visibly tensed up as my eyes widened at his question. He looked between both my pale blue eyes. Looking down at the hand I was holding I frowned. The thought of taking to the seas again had crossed my mind, but... I looked over at Alec. Then I looked around to the people who I had grown close with over the years. Feeling his hand close over mine, I looked back at him. A small smile, not a smirk, was placed on his lips. Eyes held understanding as he watched my reaction. This was the place I called home, I've lived here longer than my actual home island._

 _"We set sail tomorrow, the Log Post has set for the next island." Gently pulling my hand from his, I took the hat from my head and placed it back on his. Missing the warmth that it had given me already. I could see the slight pain from rejection, but he covered it fast with impassiveness. Just as he was about to move I place a hand on his left leg, gaining his attention once more._

 _"I'll tell you the same thing I told my friend long ago." He nodded at me to continue as I stared into his eyes. A million thoughts and memories running through my mind as I recalled the words that started my trip so long ago. "I won't fall unless you promise to catch me." Flickering from one stormy eye to the other I waited for his response._

 _"Well, I like to think I catch quite proficiently." He gave a small smirk to me, tapping my hand on his leg. Removing the appendage I kept his gaze as he rose. "Should you decide to come then meet us before we set sail. I hope you come Ana-ya." Walking away from me and towards Bepo, I saw the bear wave to me with a slight smile. He waved to me and I gave a tentative wave back to him. I watched them walk into the darkness towards the port. Turning around the man returned with the bottle of whiskey, and I greedily drank it._

xoxoxo

Looking at the barely rising sun, I enjoyed the light gray hues and the slight red and orange ones. The sea was shining, almost in an inviting in a way. All drunkenness we had been feeling slipped away in the silence as I recalled my conversation with the Surgeon of Death. I wouldn't lie and say I never thought of returning to the life of pirating, but this town just seemed so comfortable. It was going to be so peaceful as Patty was gone, and so were his goons. This is what I had wanted...wasn't it? I had everything I needed here, my old friends came back and visited just about every other year, having just left not to long ago.

"Ana...I think you should go." Whipping around to face so fast I thought I had whiplash I stared at him openly. Alec was facing the sun, as it was breaking on his face. A gently breeze whipping around loose strands of my hair, and tousling his slightly. His pale blue eyes mirrored mine own.

"Alec, what about your migraines? How will you tolerate the pain?" The panic in my voice was real. I had seen him before me, barely able to move throughout the town during the day. Not able to sleep at night. The thought of him wasting away scared me greatly. Alec was one of the first people to really accept me when I arrive here. He laughed at me.

"Ana, I survived without you here before. I think that I can survive without you here now. Besides, Docs medicine seems to be working. As long as I don't use my ability I won't have a problem." His easy going grin made an appearance. Looking away from him I took a look at the sub, people moving about it. The sails were raised and they looked to be raising the anchor.

"It's too late now their leaving now." Standing up I walked to the furthest point of the cliff. They would have to sail by me to get to the next island. I don't know if I was going to watch them leave, they didn't seem like a bad group. Bepo seemed like me enough and I was getting rather attached to the polar bear. The ship/sub started to move and I watched a door open and out stepped the captain of the vessel. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked down follow him. He seemed to be watched the dock and the beach behind it. My heart sinking slightly when I realized he was looking for me.

He suddenly looked up and matched my gaze, as if sense I was staring at him. I could feel the frown settling in on my face, my throat getting tighter. It was hard to see a good crew like that go, when offered a spot to be on that vessel right now. Taking a step closer to the edge I couldn't help the longing sensation I felt. It was almost the same one when _he_ left this very same island. I didn't regret staying then, but I think I was after passing up this offer. I could see a slight frown on the Captain's face, I guess he hoped I would be there once they were ready to sail. And at this moment in time I wished more than anything that I had been. My arms tightened their hold on each other as I kept eye contact with Law.

"It's never too late Ana." When I tried to look back I suddenly felt the ground leave my feet. Letting out a gasp I clasped my hands around Alec's neck. Looking at like he was a mad man, what the hell was he thinking. He gave me a breath taking smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't be enough for you." Confusion blatantly on my face.

"Alec what are you- Oh my god!" My question was cut off when Alec suddenly lurched back and forth. Only when he went forward he let me slip from his grasp. Reaching out my hands to find purchase on him, he stepped back slightly so I couldn't. "ALEC!" His name tore through my throat.

At first it was like slow motion. Feeling the sensation of leaving the safety of his arms and suddenly thrown of into the depths below. Then I was suddenly falling at a fast pace. I watched in horror as he stepped to the edge to watch me fall. That man, who I thought to be my friend just threw me off a cliff into salt water. Knowing I was a fruit user. Tears filled my vision as a sob made it past my lips. This was it. I was going to die here. The wind pounded in my ears, making it so I couldn't hear anything. Alec looked to be saying something, but as he did I was to far down the side of the cliff to see the words form on his lips. Closing my eyes I waited for the impending doom. This isn't how I wanted to go out. I was suppose to die at an old age watching my grandchildren grow up. Passing along stories of my times sailing the high seas. Sitting in an old rocking chair I rocked my kids in. The love of my life sitting right next to me. I was suppose to have the time of my life traveling the seas of the Grand Line and the New World. I still had revenge to achieve, people to free. I had dreams of being apart of an amazing crew doing amazing things together, I didn't want it to just be a dream. I wanted it to become a reality.

Then the falling sensation stopped as I landed softly in a pair of muscular arms. Wrapping my arms around the person's neck, I opened my eyes wide. Mere inches away from my face was that of Trafalgar Law's. Tears that formed in my eyes threatened to form again as I looked from him up to the cliff. Alec stood there, wind whipping his hair around, and attached at his leg was a sight that nearly broke me. Alex was hugging his leg like a life line as he watched me sail away. The arm closest to me reached out in a vain attempted to touch me. He was screaming something with tears streaming down his face. Alec bent down and picked up the 8 year old and held him as he struggled to get away reaching for me. Once their faces got blurry to me, to far away to see I turned and hid my own in Law's neck. His arms held me closer slightly, my body shaking from the near death experience. I heard him saying something to me, it sounded like soft words of comfort and I just curled up into him more. I heard him speak once more, before I crashed.

 _"I told you I can catch proficient."_

xoxoxo

Tucking her into his bed Law took a step back into the chair next to his desk. He ran a hand over his face and he let out a relieved sigh. He had wanted her to come with them yes, but that was not how he intended for her to come aboard his vessel. He had been hoping that she would be waiting for him when he stepped out of the interior of the ship. But when he emerged from within, the dock and beach were bare of any life forms. Then the overwhelming feeling of being watched made him look up. And there she was.

Arms crossed over her filled out chest, a frown making its way onto her neutral features. She held his stare as the ship started to move. Bepo's voice coming out of a den-den mushi giving instructions on the sails and such. The bun on top of her head was starting to fall, wisps of lavender hair flying about in the early morning wind. Legs spread as she took a step closer to the edge, he frowned more when he thought of her slipping. It'd be a waste of a precious life. Her friend walked up behind her. Then shit hit the soon as he picked her up Law got a bad feeling. When he actually saw her sail from his arms, and her voice screaming was when he went into action. They were too far from her at this point.

"Penguin open the sails more now! Marcus move us closer to her! I want every available hand ensuring that we make it in time!" His voice boomed over the silence that had enveloped. And people were moving faster than they had in a while, hangovers and such were forgotten as they worked hard. A sickening feeling in his gut said that they wouldn't make it. She would hit the rocks below, or worse fall into the sea and drown. She was a devil fruit user, he personally knew that she wouldn't be able to swim.

"Captain!" Looking behind him, Bepo threw a pen to him. Looking at the pen then at the bear it didn't click right away then he realized what it was for. Nodding to his first mate he made his way toward her. Once she was in range it was all set. He heard her dumb friend calling to him.

"You better catch her Trafalgar Law!"

"Room!" Calling the order to come as fast at it could from within him. As she broke through the pale blue barrier he called out the command that would save her life. "Shambles!"

The pen vanished from his hand, and suddenly she was in front of him. Bending his knees to soften the landing, he caught her under her legs and behind her back. Small arms instantly wrapping around his neck and pale blue eyes snapping open to look in his own steel ones. Her wild looking eyes turned form him up to the cliff where he saw a young boy had joined the idiot standing on the cliff. Reaching an arm out and screaming something, but the wind caught it and they couldn't hear. Her hand unconsciously tightened around his neck, as he tightened his hold on her. Ana's whole body was shaking from the rush of adrenaline that was coursing through her veins.

"Hey, it's okay I've got you."

"You're safe Ana."

"You're going to be alright, I promise."

Trying to stop the trembling girl in his arms from having a breakdown. She curled up into him more, bringing her legs toward her chest. Arms latching onto the material of his sweatshirt, face well hidden in his neck. Her breath was coming in short puff and at this rate she was going to slip in unconsciousness.

"I told you I can catch proficiently."

Those words seemed to do the trick as she finally went under and passed out from exerting herself. Turning on his heel, Law took his newest crew member down below. The men shuffling about stayed out of his way as he walked down the halls and to his room. Kicking the door both open and shut, he tried to settle the girl down, but she wouldn't let go. Smirking a bit at this he wait a couple more seconds for her body to adjust and recognize that she wasn't in any danger. Once it did she, almost reluctantly, let got of him.

Now sitting here, Law leaned back and smiled at the sleeping form in his bed. Only meeting her for a whole day he knew that this was the best choice he made since coming into the Grand Line. Glancing at the wanted poster under some papers his smile grew. A young girl with pale lavender hair glared at the camera with her hand raised at it. She had to of been almost 12 in this photo, so much money for a little girl.

 **Man-Eater** **Anastasia**

 **Wanted Dead-or-Alive**

 **350,000,000**

 **Wanted for;**

 **Piracy, crimes against the World Government, destruction of Marine property, assassination, murder, and numerous massacres.**

 **Considered armed and dangerous, if spotter contact the closest Marine Admiral. DO NOT ENGAGE.**

Yes, the finest decision he's made so far.

* * *

Whoop! So Ana is officially on board with the Heart Pirates! I know that some people have their OC's coming aboard willingly, while most have them knocked out and dragged on. So, I wanted my own to be different, I mean come one who would really throw their friend off of a cliff? Into the arms of one Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death? Maybe me, but that's beside the point, I just wanted Ana to go on with a different tactic. And being hurled off a cliff seemed like the best option for me.

So, now from here on out we will see the interaction of Ana and her new crew mates. While they'll be having fun and getting into trouble, her and the captain will be hitting some rough waters. Just little white caps for now as she adjusts to Law and his backward ways of doing things. Then it will be getting rougher for a little bit, for their first piece of action. Then things will be stirring between them sooner than later, just a little taste of what is to come in all good time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, all! So I'm super stoked that some others have reviewed! Yay! So I decided to answer some of the questions here, but I had already had them explained in the story down below in the chapter. Some not all, because some things still need to be a secret for the plot! Anyways, so the chapters have been getting significantly longer as I continue writing them. I've already started the first adventure of the crew! So that will be a few more chapters down the road though. Until then, we'll get see how the crew reacts to Ana, and more importantly how her and Law interact. I wouldn't get too attached, to how things are now though, they'll be changing. I mean Law's a bit OC here in my opinion but, it's so that Ana will start trusting not only the crew but him too.

 **Savage Kill:** This chapter kinda starts to explain her abilities but seeing as how Law always has to be right, we'll just have to wait a bit more. It'll be coming up a lot sooner, and I also mentioned a bit of what happened to Alec.

 **Apple Blossom:** Thank you verrry much, I have more chapters coming out sooner rather than later because of a family vacation so don't worry about those!

 **CaptainCommanderLucy:** I'm so very happy that you found it interesting! I hope I can keep your interest for a as long as this story takes us!

Also, I know that my grammar skills and such have been off and I'm trying my best to correct them so please have mercy on me! I will get it right one of these days!  
Anyway, onwards to the story, I own nothing but any and all OC's that I threw in my crazy plot.

* * *

The feeling of being rocked, caught me by surprise. Opening my eyes the room, I assumed, was dark. It took me a moment to realize that I was on a ship, well a sub, but it was still a shocking thing to get to terms with. Alec, that dumb shit. Remembering how I got on the ship, made me shudder quickly. I didn't want to feel that sensation for a very long time. The rocking of the vessel was actually pretty calming in some sense. Probably from traveling with my idiots back and forth causing hell along the Grand Line. Letting my eyes adjust some, I could see a little strip of light under a door. Getting out of the bed I stumbled slightly to the closed portal. Holding my hand out and searching for the door knob, I opened the heavy steel door.

The blinding light was the first thing that got to me. I squinted for a couple moments as I let my pupils dilate correctly to it. After doing that I looked left, the seemingly endless hallway curved right. The opposite direction had stairs in the middle of it. Weighing my chances, I went left. There were many more doors on either side of me as I wondered the sub...ship thing. Taking the left turn, I was meet with stair leading down. Well, down it was. Holding on to the railing of the narrow steps I tried to ignore the rocking of the sub. Making it down to the next floor I just continued to walk in the direction right in front of me. I couldn't have been down there for a couple of seconds when I heard loud laughter and glasses clinking.

Turning into the only open doors I'd seen I barely ducked in time to miss a glass flung in my direction. Glancing back up I could see that two men were in a fight and the others were cheering one or another one. Money was on the floor, mugs of ale in the air. Men with their arms around each other while others looked like they wanted to strangle one another.

"Give it to him Penguin!"

"Nah, show him how a real man does it, Jacob!"

Others gave their opinions on the match and I just stared in open shock. Maybe I had done wrong when I expressed my desire to come along with these men. They seemed to be barbarians from first glance. Although they were at the celebration last night it didn't mean I had talked to any of them for a long time. Only brief things and swapping of tales here and there between drinks.

"Miss Ana?" Blinking for my dry eyes I turned to the familiar voice. Smiling I saw Bepo standing next to me in his orange jumpsuit. I tried to hide the surprised look on my face, but his was already showing signs of worry.

"Sorry, you scared me a bit Bepo." Sheepishly grinning at the large mammal. Then spent the next couple minutes trying to have him stop apologizing to me. I felt a little bit bad when I started laughing at him, but he was too damn cute. How did one such as Bepo end up in a place like this? Both of us turned our attention back to the men who were now all out brawling. Penguin seemed to have the upper hand, rolling the brunette from the day before underneath him. Until Jacob punched him straight in the face.

"Now, now what do we have here?"

The whole room stopped their commotion in just that once sentence. All looking in Bepo and my way, I was about to turn around when I felt an arm drape across my shoulders. Scrunching them up and looking to my left, I no longer saw Bepo, but the sweatshirt covered chest of Law. Putting my hand into his side I pushed myself so I skidded to the right and just barely out of his grasp. His tattooed fingers brushed against the bare skin on my left shoulder, ghosting over the flesh. Flinching out of the way so he couldn't touch me anymore I glared at him. The damn smirk was on his face again, just like it had been at the villa. I grabbed my shoulder and brushed it as if I could brush away the feeling of his calloused fingers on my soft skin.

"It seems that our newest crew mate is up and at it. Are we celebrating, or are we just fucking around like I told you not to do?" The rest of the crew seemed to decide that they were just starting to celebrate my sudden appearance. I said nothing and didn't bother looking at the Captain as I felt his stare on me. The men went right back to what they were doing, minus the fighting, drinking copious amounts of alcohol together. "Ana-ya."

I suppressed the shiver that threatened to go down my spine as he said my name in a low tone. He just loves getting a reaction out of me. It was the only plausible explanation. Glancing over in his general direction he seemed to be staring off into space. All while looking directly at my face, it was a creepy sight. His steel eyes narrowed slightly and a hand darted out and grabbed hold of my own. I suddenly was propelled forward after him, looking behind me Bepo was smiling and waving good-bye to us. Don't wave like that! I don't know where I'm being taken! I kept my thoughts to myself in case the man pulling me got any ideas from my fear. Making our way up the stairs again and down a few doors from the room I awoke in we stopped.

As soon as the door was opened I was hoisted up into his arms. My face becoming red as I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself or bring him down should he try and drop me. Keeping them there, holding onto the soft fabric I was placed on a cold hard surface. A large hand parted my legs at my knees and stepped in between them. The other hand that belonged to him was turning my head slightly up and to my right. His grip tightened when I tried to remove my jaw from his grasp. Barely parting my lips to speak, his forefinger was placed on them in a sh way. Staying this way for a couple moments, when Law finally seemed satisfied when he pulled away, removing himself from between my lower appendages. Going over to a desk not to far away and sitting in a rolly chair. Pulling out a folder and writing some stuff down, I sat and waited silently trying not to shiver in the cold room. I was failing epically.

"So I need to ask you some questions, and I need honest answer okay Ana-ya?" Looking at me from under the brim of his hat I gave him a wary look.

"How about, I answer what I want and you deal with it?" Wrapping my arms around my chest, gripping each other I started to create friction. God, this is why I was born on a summer island, the cold was practically my natural enemy. The tsking from the doctor in front of me caused me to come back to the world of the living. Turning the chair around so he was sitting on it backwards, he rolled over to me.

"Ana-ya, I need all of them completely answered, or I might have to punish you." I couldn't tell if the next shiver I had was from him or the cold seeping through my bare skin. I blamed it on the latter and looked away from him. The skin on my face was still burning, and I wasn't going to let him think he had a hold over me. It was just the coldness of the room.

"Full name?" He waited in silence for my answer.

"Anastasia." Turning back to him I pulled my knees to my chest. Trying to build some heat in my legs as I rubbed them with my hands. I ignored the arched brow from Law as he seemed to be waiting for a surname. "I only carry my first name, I don't have a surname."

"Age?" Crossing my arms over my knees I rested my chin on them.

"19." He glanced up from his writing to take my face in. I didn't act my age, but it was due to the fact I had to grow up fast. I regretted nothing.

"Awfully, young for a girl who has quite the bounty on her. Blood type?"

"X." Closing my eyes I could hear a slight humming, probably the engines.

"Family?" A silence filled the room, opening my eyes I had just closed I looked at him from near my lashes. Looking in each stormy iris before I contemplated my answer.

"I have two nonbiological brothers. Other than them, the rest are dead." The infirmary was so quiet I could hear the slight scratching of his pen as he wrote, even his deep breathes. Which were oddly comforting as they reminded me of my older brother.

"Names." He asked trying to read my reaction to the question, or maybe the former one. Either way I wasn't going to answer, my idiots were my idiots. I'd die before I ratted them out, even though they could probably end the doctor in three seconds flat. I looked away from him and stared at some medical tools, waiting for the next inquiry.

"Weight, and height." He spoke with a hard tone.

"Couldn't really tell you. I haven't measured myself since I was 13, and my weight never really bothered me enough to check it." The doctor sighed at my words, shaking his head slightly with a frown.

"We'll do that before you leave. Any allergies?" He stopped his scribbling to look up at me, once again from under the brim of his hat.

Uncurling my arms from my legs I placed them behind me to lean on them and let my legs dangle over the edge.

"Besides bullshit, nope." I heard him snort at my lame joke.

"At least we know you have humor now. Well, let's do a physical and see if your damaged goods." The smile on his face widened as I looked at him like he was crazy. No way was I going to let this man anywhere near me if I could help it. I needed personal space and he was trampling all over mine, and it wasn't going to keep happening. Plus there has to be another female on board who could do it!

"You? You're going to give me a physical? Nope, no way." Sitting up straight I crossed my arms over my chest, turning my head to the right once again. Hearing him chuckle I resisted the urge to look at him. Then I felt his warm hands on my legs after some time. Before I could clamp them shut he had slipped in between them. One laying on my thigh, at the edge of my shorts. Why the fuck did I wear such short shorts! His right hand snaking under my flimsy tank top, settling just under my left breast, skimming my bra. Tensing up again, I placed my hands on his chest to shove him away but he didn't move.

"Now Ana-ya I am a professional. So let's make this a painless as possible kay?" His tone was serious, but was also amused. "Besides there no other females on board out sub, you are the first."

Glaring back at the doctor I raised my arms over my head when he tugged at my shirt. After he neatly placed it next to me, I shivered at the coldness of the room. Missing whatever little warmth my thin shirt had given me. The cold stethoscope on my bare back made me gasp, turning to glare at the man behind me. Removing the freezing object from my back, he brought it to his lips and breathed on it. Damn bastard kept eye contact with me the whole time. After that he returned it to my skin, I didn't make a noise as it was warm on me. Taking deep breaths in and out like he instructed I didn't make any small talk. I hated people touching me and this was pure torture for me. Moving it to my chest now, I kept my eyes trained on the wall to my right as he stood on my left. My schooled face almost dropped when he stood in between my legs again.

"What fruit did you eat." Glancing at him, he was looking at my face rather than my nearly exposed chest. Looking away from him, I let my silence answer him for some moments. Then looked back at him.

"I ate the Mimic Mimic Fruit." He looked at me with a blank expression as I told him.

"There is someone already that ate a fruit named that Ana-ya."I gave him a dirty look as he brushed off my answer. A sigh came from him as he reached around for something on a cart next to him. When did that get there? His left hand grasped my chin slightly as he guided it back to him. "Open up."

Seeing the brown stick he had in his hand, I complied for my own sake. Pressing down on my tongue I said 'ah' as needed. He then pressed his cold hands to my neck and I grabbed them out of instinct. Taking in his curious look, I gave him a schooled one as I let go and dropped them to my sides. Every now and then his eyes would snap to the left side of my face, and it was starting to annoy me. Reaching up I felt what he was looking at. A small scar right on my hairline, reaching down to the top of my ear. Most of the time it was covered by hair, so I forgot it was there most of the time. When my hair was up in a bun was the only time it was noticeable.

"What happened?" Looking past him and at the mirror on the other side of the room I took in my face. Lavender hair, always in a bun, almost completely destroyed. Heart shaped face, big pale blue eyes, both had slight bags something I was used to seeing. The far away look on my face started to form a look of confusion. Since when did I look so pale and fragile? Maybe I always had, who knows I didn't pay much attention to myself.

"Marines, when I was younger." I flinched at the cold voice I had.

"Started piracy young?" He had me lay down and was pressing on my abdomen, for once gently.

"Was thrown into the life, quite literally. This loser I know threw me on his ship and got me out of the place before it was burned down." Closing my eyes, I put a little trust in the doctor as I reminisced.

"So how did you stumble across a Devil Fruit then?" Keeping my eyes shut, I felt him press down by my lower abdomen.

"I guess I had accidentally ate it when I was three, confusing it for an apple on our farm."

I could picture it now. A small house, barely two stories painted white. A large willow tree off to the right, near a large pond filled with different types of fish. Lush green grass as far as the eye could see. Then there were three children running around the house. A tall boy with dark hair and bright amber eyes, holding a doll in his hand. A slightly smaller girl with pastel hair and sky blue eyes following him screaming at the boy. The last being a boy with dark hair and hazel blue eyes. Mirth in the boys eyes as they picked on their sister. It ending with a woman walking out of the house with fresh cut apples from the orchard just off to the left. All three forgetting their game/torture and eating the pieces of fruit. Then flames engulfed the house.

"Ana-onee!"

Snapping my eyes open I lurched forward and saw Law watching me with a curious face. Snatching my shirt, I pulled it over my body, relishing the slight warmth it gave me. Looking away from him I looked around the room some more. The door on the opposite side of the room, next to the mirror was labeled _Operation Room._

"We just need your weight and height." Slipping off of the table, my ankles hurt from the sudden weight thrusted upon them. Grimacing at the pain I made my way after the good doctor. Stepping on the scale I looked down at the little numbers. 110, hm...when did I lose so much weight. Turning around on the scale Law reached behind me and pulled up the measuring part. AS he scribbled down the numbers I turned to look. Five foot five frowning I realized I was a lot shorter than the people I knew.

"You will eat three meals a day, every day." Snapping my eyes up to Law I saw the dissapointed look on his face. Frowning even more at him, he continued to stare me down.

"I don't eat three times a day." It was true, I normally didn't eat at least one of the meals a day. Going between dinner and breakfast. My statement only seemed to make him frown more.

"Ana-ya you are almost twenty and weigh the same as a 12-year-old. This, not an option, I will personally force-feed you the food if need be." Crossing my arms over my chest I looked away from him. He may have been right, but I didn't really want to hear it.

"How about this, I'll try my best to do it." Glancing back up at him, His frown settled in more and he stepped closer to me. Standing my ground I looked up at him defiantly as he took each step closer to me. Until he was just a couple inches from my face glaring down at me.

"Now Ana-ya, from what I can tell you don't particularly care to be touched a lot yes?" Glaring right back at his accurate statement I said nothing to him. Only trying to convey my new found hate for him, by the hateful stare back at him. "How about this, you eat all three meals, or..." Trailing off he placed his hands on my arms. I stiffened in my place but didn't look away from him. I wouldn't let him win this, now or ever. I took orders from no one. He started to lean close in and I tried my best not to lean back, but it was a losing battle. One hand slid up to the back of my head cradling it as the other wrapped around my waist. Dragging me into his hard body, and I felt the urge to punch him square in the face. Placing my hands on his chest I tried to push him away. Hard. His face went past mine and to my right ear.

"I'll show you so much affection it will make you sick. So, you eat your food and I'll keep my hands to myself for now, hm?" Pulling back slightly I wished my look alone could kill the bastard. Fisting my hands in the fabric of his sweatshirt I tried to remove myself from his hold. Then the fucker tightened his grip on my waist pulling me close to him. God, I didn't like the way my face heating up, or the weird feeling in my stomach and my heart needed to stop pounding so loudly. I swear he could feel it from how tightly I was pressed against him.

Then he was clear across the room gathering his things from his desk. I inhaled deeply, not noticing that I had been holding my breath. Taking in the air like I was just drowning I glared at the back of his damn head. I didn't like this anymore, I suddenly wanted to be back on the island. Far away from this sadistic bastard and back into the safety of my home. When making my way out of the damn sick bay I turned left instead of right, which would take me back to the galley.

xoxoxo

After a series of lefts and rights, I noticed with a frown I was definitely lost on the damn sub. There was no one around so I couldn't ask where I was, and there was no way I could retrace my steps. Cursing myself for my bad luck I kept walking in the direction in front of me. At the end of this dead end was a door. There weren't many on either side of me at the moment, but there seemed to be rooms everywhere in this place. Just how big was this vessel? It didn't look that big at the port, but it was deep water. Cursing myself I stopped just outside of the door. After contemplating it, I opened the door maybe it had a map or something so I could navigate back to the galley.

Stepping into the room I think I was breathless for the second time in my life. The room itself was dark, but it was lit up by lights outside the sub. Letting my feet carry me forward I openly gawked at the scene before me. Inside the room was three couches facing the center of the room, around a table. But behind the couches were large windows, and they were what captured my attention. The light outside of the sub made it possible for one to see the sea floor that we were scrapping by. It wasn't smooth sand so we must be in deeper water at the moment, but that was okay. There was plenty of life out here.

Sitting on the center so my body was facing the window and my arms could settle on the back of it. I tucked my feet under me and crossed my arms one over other and leaned my head on them. Growing up I had a dream of scouring the bottom of the ocean one day. Eating the Devil Fruit though shattered those dreams. I couldn't even go near salt water willingly for a number of years, and even then I was forced to. But I never lost my love for the sea creatures that would float by me should I fall into the salty abyss.

Taking in the scenery I couldn't help but sigh. There were so many types of marine life on the other side of the glass. Schools of fish were trailing by slowly, not in a rush to be anywhere. A couple of crabs were casually crawling around, some fighting with others. Then there were some of the large solitary fish, enormous ones that were borderline Sea Kings. Those were some of the most brilliant creatures out there, the colors ranged in all of the rainbow. They seemingly just glided on the unseen currents that carried them, and us along it. One looked over at the sub as I glanced right at it the large eyeball seemingly staring right in my direction. Blinking twice it swam away.

I smiled a bit as it reminded me of some large fish that would jump off the coast of the island. I almost had the urge to turn to my left, but I knew he wouldn't be there. The fool had thrown me off of a cliff to get me here, still baffles me. I could only hope that he was okay. Before he ended up on the island just months before me he was a pirate. That was where I picked up the ability to make things levitate. I couldn't remember the name of the fruit, but I do know that it takes a lot of concentration and drains the user quickly. It happened to Alec more than it did me. Thus, it created the surge of regret filling my body as I realized I left him behind. He didn't really have anyone on that piece of rock except for me really. A certain memory made me frown as I recalled how he ended up leaving his crew.

They had been on an island somewhere near the New World and were surprised by Marines. They had been fighting when Alec had gotten a huge mallet to the head. Knocked him out instantly, but he had woken up in a hospital not too long after that. After a week in a coma, he came out with amnesia. He didn't know who he was, what crew he belonged to nothing. I guess he had agreed to go along with them, as they promised to drop him off somewhere safe. Now though, he'll get flashbacks frequently causing painful migraines. To the point, he can't move or he'll pass out. The damn idiot decided to help me train using his ability and we figured out that the level of concentration triggered the migraines also, but on another level. So the doctor and myself banned him from using his abilities. I frowned more when I thought of him and Law going at it. Why?

I didn't know how long I stayed here, watching the under sea life float about the bottom of the sea. My eyes were getting tired and I felt my head starting to tilt to one side. Each time my head started to droop I would snap it back up. Trying my best to not fall asleep, I finally laid down on the couch. Looking up at the illuminated ceiling I smiled at how comfy the couch was. Didn't seem like it was used often, or maybe at all. Reaching one hand up my waist to settle under my shirt right under my right breast, my right hand behind my head. Looking to my left, into the couch I closed my eyes. This part of the sub seemed to be relatively abandoned so I didn't really have to worry about someone coming and finding me here. So I started to daze off.

xoxoxo

 _"Come on Ana-chan! We don't have all day for you to dilly dally!"_

 _His freckled face smiled at me from down the trail. Running after him I tried to keep myself from falling over the roots that seemed to be springing from the ground. Tripping a few times I could hear him laughing at me. The stupid cowboy hat resting on his head prevented the suns rays of getting in his amber eyes. Glaring at the tattoo on his back I cursed him for his very existence. This shit head just dragged me all over the island to wreck havoc on a Marine base that I'd never heard of. Losing my train of thought I tripped over a branch. Putting my hands out I braced myself for the impact that never came._

 _"Geez you sure are a klutz still Ana."_

 _Then_ sensation _of being picked up made me_ slightly _panic. Holding me close to his chest, he ran off in the direction of the ship in the harbor. A ship that was long forgotten now. The Jolly Roger was one that didn't fly anymore, the crew awaiting us lived across the Grand Line now. No one kept in contact but us, we always have and always will. Moving my face into his neck, I couldn't help but notice he didn't smell like spice and smoke. He smelt like steel and minty almost. Looking up he kept his amber eyes on the trail that would take us to our home._

 _"Ace?"_

 _The abnormally serious look on his face turned into pain as he looked forward. The two of us looking down to see a town on fire. People running everywhere, some half burnt. Children screaming at carcasses, pleading for their parents to come back to them. Wide eyes took in the destruction and death that took place around us. Looking back up at him, Ace was looking down at me. The look of pure hatred on his face._

 _"I've always known you were a monster."_

 _Then the falling sensation started again. I was falling from his hold, and into an unknown abyss. This time, Ace wouldn't be there to catch me._

 _"ACE!"_

 _Then it went black._

* * *

So there it is! Ana's first day on the ship and the mandatory physical given by the onboard doctor. Mentioned above, they way they are now is not permanent what so ever for the ever sea has it's rough patches and my dear Ana can hold a grudge. Though we will seeing much more from the two as we sally forth into the beginnings of the plot. A couple supernovas to meet, maybe a couple other familiar faces.

So leave behind a favorite, follow, or review if you so kindly could. Reviews can be anything from criticisms, to compliments. I'll take any and all opinion or suggestions. I appreciate all feedback no matter what so don't be afraid if you think it's something mean, just lets me know what I'm doing wrong so it's a better experience for you guys! Well, my schpeel is over soo I'll see you guys with in the next week for chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise! I figured since I'll be away until the 9th that I could post something else up to make up for the time span! So here we go! Things between Ana and Law are going to seem like their progressing fast, but well not everything happens like in a Disney movie. Like I said last chapter how they'll be for the next couple chapters isn't really going to last. Fear not though, they will be fixing that before you can even blink! Okay, maybe not that fast but you get the idea! Anyway here are some shout outs for my lovely reviewers who made my day all warm and fuzzy!

 **Apple Bloom:** I do my best to strive for mysterious so thank you! Here's another chapter, and before you know it chapter eight will be out as soon as I come home! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Sarge1130:** I think you're becoming a personal favorite of mine right now with the way you review, and I agree about Sanji. The poor man would have died from a nose bleed. I personally believe that while Law might not be completely innocent, he also wouldn't be in the middle of a huge party like that. And trust me, coming from a person who doesn't like being touched as hot as Law might be I wouldn't like it either. As I was writing that part I sat back and thought, hmm what would Law say being the sassy man he is. Ana's bounty is a combination of different things from when she was traveling before she was on the island with Alec. And I agree Law can be very intimidating, and Ana will be seeing that sooner than later unfortunately for her. You'll soon see how Ace fits in here with Ana as we stroll along with the beginnings of my crazy plot scheme. Who knows, maybe we'll be seeing some of him soon ;)

 **CaptainCommanderLucy:** Really happy that you liked the ending of the chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, I look forward to seeing if you do :)

So here we on, onward to the story and all the good stuff in it! Unfortunately I do not own anything but my OC's, and the plot, cause if I did...well there would be lot more of shirtless Law!

Enjoy!

* * *

Lurching forward I felt something holding me back. Looking beside me I saw a peaceful looking Trafalgar Law, sleeping. He wasn't wearing his usual frown, it took years off of his life looking like this. Hat placed on the desk next to the bed, I took the chance to look around from my half sitting position. The bed had to be a king, the desk next to it was large and papers, books, etc. were threw all about it. Two doors on the wall adjacent to that were shut, for the most part, the one slightly opened seemed to be a bathroom. The room overall was spacious even with the large desk, bed, and a bureau on the wall next to the door tot he hall. It was then I realized this was the room I had woken up in yesterday.

Laying back down, I was dragged into Law's side. Turning over in his sleep to face me, I was squished against his naked chest. Mumbling something in his sleep he pulled me in tighter. Snuggling into the side of my neck, hiding his face I couldn't tell if he was truly awake. I had missed dinner last night, so I wasn't entirely sure if this was the weird punishment he had set for me. After he tangled his legs with mine I was sure that it wasn't while Law seemed to love my uneasiness he didn't appear to want to be touched either. He didn't really cross any lines when he did touch me. So full on embracing me didn't seem like a thing for him to do.

Wait, just how did I end up in here? Last thing I had done was watch the sea life outside of the window of that room. Damn it, I should have remembered where it was. I'm most definitely going to find out how to get there, I liked that room. Looking down at the sleeping man, I took in his bed head. Reaching a hand up to play with the soft fibers I felt the urge to smile. Law must have carried me back here. Then I felt the urge to punch him in the head. I told(Not really, but still) the fucker I didn't like to be touched and here he was cuddling me like a teddy bear. I sighed, it wasn't like I was going to get out of his grasp while he was asleep so what could I do? Getting more sleep was an option, but then I'd have to settle for cuddling him back. I weighed my options in my head, after deciding I sighed again heavily.

Place my left hand under my head, I turned in that direction to cuddle the bastard better. My right hand still in his hair as I adjusted myself better. My face was practically in his hair, but I couldn't find myself really caring all that much. I had been in this position before, Ace used to sleep like this. He liked holding me in my sleep so he would know where I was at all times. Law, however, seemed to take advantage of having bed mate and was refusing to let me go like his favorite stuff animal. He was substantially cooler than Ace was in his sleep, letting his ability slip through burning my clothes sometimes.

Law stirring caught my attention. Arms locking around me like a vice grip, body tensing like he was getting ready to strike. The grip was turning into something like suffocating as it almost cut off my air flow. It seemed more like he was readying himself for an attack rather than attacking, after a few moments. A slight whimper, yes a whimper, from his lips made me realized he wasn't waking up. Law was having a nightmare. Holding him closer to me, and wrapping both my legs around his I tried to comfort him. The noises started to die down, but I could feel his body temperature starting to heat up. At this rate, he would wake up and I don't think he'd want me to see him like this. So I started humming. Ace told me I had a soothing voice, for when he'd have his own nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night screaming. So I did it like I used to with him.

His grip slacks slightly and I continued to hum the rest of the song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. Closing my eyes, I massaged his scalp while he returned to peaceful dreaming. The nightmare seeming to pass, but he didn't move himself from me. Deep breaths came from him and the noises all stopped. The room was filled with his even breathing and it was actually peaceful for me. This is how I was used to falling asleep. Someone else's breathing creating a lullaby, it was comforting to know that someone else was in the room. I didn't like sleeping alone, so on the island I never did get much sleep. Letting my hand slack a little bit I felt Law moving some but ignored it as I curled more into the warmth he gave and returned to the world of unconsciousness. This time it wasn't Ace that was carrying me through the brush, and the town wasn't set on fire.

* * *

When Law came to, he was ridiculously comfortable. The warm blankets and pillows almost seemed like they were comforting him as if they knew he was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't until he felt the blanket glide across a pant covered leg that he opened his eyes. Meeting his vision was the smooth lightly tanned skin of someone's neck. Tilting his head back, he remembered why someone else was in his bed. Her full lips were slightly parted as she was facing downwards to him. Long lashes settled over the top of her fragile cheek bones. The steady rise and fall of her chest just on top of his let him know that she was asleep. A hand in his hair slightly holding onto the strands of protein. His own hands were on her body as well. His right arm was holding her close to him while his left arm was coming around her back, almost touching her right breast. He was momentarily confused as to how they ended up like this.

xoxoxo

 _When he had found her in the meeting room last night he was slightly surprised. He had expected her to wonder her way back to the galley or the infirmary at least. Not in the slightest chance did he thinking she would navigate down to the very bottom of the sub. Laying on her back while the lights from outside the sub made her look unearthly. Law had eyes, and he could see how beautiful she was in regular lighting, he wouldn't lie about it. But the soft bluish glow coming from the deep sea lights was something else. Her ever-present bun had all but been done away with. Long pastel colored hair flared out behind her almost like a halo, while the rest tumbled to the carpet floor. The hand under her shirt made it raise up and gave him a slight glance at her black lacey bra that he saw earlier. Her ridiculously short shorts left her long legs uncovered and he couldn't help but trail down them and back up. She was facing the couch, and her deep breaths made her chest fall up and down._

 _Walking over to her, he scooped her up in his arms. Frowning at how light she was in as he held her. Remembering that he set about looking for her after he noticed she skipped dinner, the frown grew. Missing a meal would not be tolerated anymore. She was a part of his crew, so now she had be healthy at all costs. It was oblivious that she had gotten lost, but that was the point of bringing someone into this room. Letting them think they could easily navigate ou, if a deal had gone wrong. Turning around away from the windows and their breathtaking views he made his way out of the dark room. Taking his time as he made the way back up to his room._

 _Long strides carried them throughout the sub quietly. Most of the crew was asleep, save for him and Jean Bart. He and Bepo took turns watching the navigation systems, seeing as how they were 3,000 feet under the sea. The currents were something that always needed to be watched. It had to be close to midnight and he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep soon. The girl in his arms started to turn slightly. Looking down he noticed the contorted look on her face. Seemingly to be struggling with something in her subconscious._

 _Crossing the threshold into his room, he gently place her down on the bed. Turning away from her, he settled at the desk only two feet away to start charting some places on a map. Her even breathing filled the room, but it didn't unsettle him. Although it was an out of placed site to see someone in his bed. She was placed on the right hand side of the bed, seeing as he slept on the left. Turned on her side so she was facing him, the pained look on her face seemed to increase after an hour or so. Then she started to mumble in her sleep. Not paying any attention to it Law kept on charting until she said something legible._

 _"Ace..."_

 _Snapping his attention back to her, he looked to see if she was awake. Noting the still pained look on her face he surmised that she wasn't. The familiar name how ever didn't come again throughout the mumbling she did. Placing down the pen he had been using he saw on a small clock on the desk that it was almost two am. If he was going to try and sleep, now was the best time he supposed. Shedding his sweatshirt and undershirt, he crossed the room to the bureau next to the door. Kicking off the boots, and socks he was wearing he replaced his jeans with some soft black flannel pants. All of the used items landing either by a hamper inside of it, as to not have them on the floor. He crossed the room after he turned off the light and crawled into bed. After placing Ana under the covers, he settled himself in for a night of sleepless rest._

 _Laying on his back he stopped moving as he felt her shift closer to him. With his right hand under his head, she took the spot next to him. Not quite touching him, but close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him. Hands balled up by her face, she seemed to be more at peace being closer to him. The pained look on her face almost fully gone as she scooched closer to him. One leg draped over his right one and she sighed contently. The tiny bit of contact soothed her completely, he resisted the urge to chuckle. Brushing some of the hair on her face away, he could feel how soft her skin was once again. Allowing himself, he caressed the skin on her face trailing form her temple to the tip of her chin. Letting his body fully relax he let his mind drift off into a sleepless night of nightmares._

 _xoxoxo_

So that was how Trafalgar Law found himself smirking this morning. The girl curled in his arms didn't like being touched but had willingly cuddled herself to him during the night. Maybe he should do away with the room he was preparing for her. If he was going to actually sleep with her here then she'd be staying. While she might not be happy with it, he'd somehow make this work. In the end, she'd probably be getting her own room. While his desk was slightly cluttered at the moment he particularly liked his things in a certain order. Shifting slightly so he could untangle himself from her, he didn't realize it would be so tedious. While she might be all soft from her skin to her curves, she had strength in her fragile looking hands. They kept their hold around him as he could feel his smirk grow at that, it did things to him.

Finally easing himself from the bed he crossed the room, the port hole giving him light. They must have surfaced sometime in the early morning. Grabbing two shirts, and his regular pants he turned to look at Ana. She was significantly shorter than him, so his jeans wouldn't fit her. Then a light turned on in his head, but he had a single pair of shorts somewhere in his drawer. After digging them out he walked over to the desk. Writing down instructions for her to shower, and come down to the galley for breakfast as soon as possible. If she had missed breakfast the punishment would be applied as agreed upon. He willed away the thoughts of her not making it to breakfast on time, and more importantly what he would do to her. Her and the soft skin and soft curves. Walking into his own bathroom he quickly showered. Drying off his hair with the towel he was out and dressed in five minutes flat. Ana still asleep he sighed and left the room, quietly shutting the door after him.

* * *

The bed was cold when I woke up. Two meanings, one Law was a blanket hog and rolled away from me, or two he was up and at it already. Hesitantly reaching out I didn't feel him anywhere on the bed. Opening one blue eye I took in the room once again. The light coming through the porthole gave me an indication it was morning. Sitting up I saw some clothes on the desk next to the bed. Swinging my feet over the edge I curled my toes in the soft texture of the carpet. I took in the clothes first, a black and yellow shirt with the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger, and light blue shorts. They both didn't look like they'd fit, maybe some alterations to the shorts and I'd be fine. Then I looked at the note.

 _Ana-ya,_

 _I left these clothes for you, take a shower its the door on the left across the room. After which you are required to come down to the galley for breakfast. This is mandatory, no way out of it, you will eat three meals a day. Should you fail to make it for breakfast I will ensue your punishment that we have agreed upon. So for your sake I'll see you for breakfast. Oh we stop serving it a little after 10. Hurry._

 _-Law_

Glancing up to a small clock on the desk I almost froze in spot. It was 9:48 am. Oh shit. Grabbing the clothes I quickly ran into the bathroom. I had about ten minutes to get in the galley so I could force down whatever Law was going to make me eat. Striping myself of my clothes I slightly cursed Alec even more seeing as how I didn't have any undergarments to change into. Turning the faucet a couple times to see how it worked I jumped in even though the water was scolding hot. Taking some green body wash, I lathered it up and washed myself. I vaguely could smell mint as I let it wash my skin. He had shampoo, but no conditioner, something I'd have to grab myself from the next island we'd stop at. Whenever that was.

Turning the water off I grab a slightly damp black and yellow towel using it to dry off my body as I put my bra back on, and went commando in the shorts. Hair quickly pulled into a bun on to of my head I neatly placed my clothes under the bathroom sink, not knowing where else to put them. Hanging the towel where it once was, I turned off the lights and made the bed. Seeing as how I was the last one to leave it, then I was out the door. And I had never moved quite as quickly in my life than I was at this moment in time. Squeezing myself between the few members of the crew that I hadn't seen yet as I made a mad dash for the galley.

As soon as I crossed the threshold of the galley I heard last calls for breakfast. Smiling slightly I walked up to where we could select our food, only to hear a whistle in my direction. Turning around I saw Bepo and Law sitting at a table off to the side away from the rest of the crew. I also saw a plate of food already waiting for me. Frowning heavily at the captain I made my way over to them. Bepo seemed happy to see me so I gave him a smile as I approached the duo. Settling in next to Law I took a chance to see what he had selected for me. Two fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice. While it did look like something someone would regularly eat I felt my stomach churn at how much was on it. Taking a glimpse up at Law he was watching me with that amused look again.

"Problem Ana-ya?" That bastard had the balls to smirk at me.

"Yes, I don't particularly eat this much for breakfast, it's a shame to see it go to waste." I tried to say pleasantly from behind gritted teeth. I liked this fucker when he was sleeping.

"Nope, you'll be eating it all." I openly glared at him and he just smirked more at me. Opening my mouth to say something I felt him shove food in it. Almost choking on the buttery pancakes I forced myself to eat them. The glare I gave him increased ten fold. "I told you that I'd force feed you if need be."

Snatching the fork away from the sadistic bastard I tried to finished my pancakes. Just after them my stomach was pleading for me to stop. I didn't possess the appitite that I used to back when I was younger. But for the sake of my pride I was going to finish it, because hell would freeze over before I let Trafalgar Law feed me. I felt like throwing up after the last bit of bacon went down the back of my throat. The glare I was giving Law would be enough to scare most sane people, but this bastard just looked so proud of himself.

"Good, now we have surfaced for the next couple days seeing as we'll be down for another 7 days. So I'd suggest taking in the rays before we submerge later on tomorrow. Lunch will be served at 3:00. I expect you to be in this spot at the time. Or I will hunt you down Ana-ya."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he took my empty plate away an walked with Bepo. The bear had chatted with me while I was eating, and I tried to reply back but the bastard would shut my mouth. Saying it wasn't polite to talk with my mouth full, earning a glare from me. The polar bear just kept happily talking as me and the captain were in a stare down. Only pausing to lean over an pat my back as I choked on some egg, the damn bastard put a hand on my upper thigh. Removing the apaendage from my lap I increased my glare 1000 times over. This was not going to be a continuous thing, that was for sure.

xoxoxo

Jumping up from the table I made a dash to where the rest of the crew was heading. Bursting out of the sub's door, almost knocking it off the hinges I let my arms stretch towards the sun. The rest of the crew seemed to ignore my barging in (out?) as they continued with their talking and games. Scurring over to Penguin and Shachi I looked down to see the game of poker they were playing. After watching them for a bit I asked to join. They were a little to excited for me to join them. After a couple hands, not so much.

"God damn it Ana-chan why are you so good at poker!" Shachi threw his three of a kind in as my royal flush came out. Penguin had a flush, but not a royal one so I took this one.

"I told you guys before, I used to play with some guys and had to learn. I'd be a broke woman if I didn't!" I laughed as Jacob took the cards back and shuffled them. I had met Caleb, captive man, Marcus and Keith. All of the men seemed so friendly, maybe it was the fact I was the only female or I was just cool. I chalked it up to the former once since they could barley keep their eyes off me. When Law had told me, I was the first female I thought he was joking. Nope, definitely not joking.

Speaking of the devil reincarnated, he was no way to be seen. So far so good, in my book at the moment. At first he seemed like a nice person, then he had to invade my personal space and be a dick. Did he think he was cute or something? Cause his face and body might be easy on the eyes but he needed to work on his personality. The crew how ever seemed to make up for it in some ways. They were nice and funny, something I could work with. Totally compatible, hell even Bepo was and he's a bear! Speaking of which, he was napping not to far away from us. I kept eyeing him, he looked soooo comfy, and I don't think I can resist anymore. Getting up from the game, not listening to the guys whining I made my way to the sleeping mammal. Propping myself up against him I tilted my head up to the sun. Law's dark shirt called the warm rays to me as I took them in. Legs spread apart and arms crossed over my chest I could feel myself nodding off.

"Ana-chan?" Stirring slightly I opened my eyes, using a hand to block the bright light from the sun. Looking up once I adjusted I saw blue eyes behind glasses, oh Jacob. The slightly frown on his face didn't really bother me until I saw the others looking at me like that too.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Penguin and Shachi started to laugh. Jacob turned around and told them to shut up, before turning around and answering my question.

"You seemed to have gotten a sun burn, right on your cheeks." Placing my hands on my cheeks, sure enough they were tender. Aw, shit. The only place aloe cream would be is the infirmary. Where Law might be, ready to make fun of me. Law...oh shit.

"What time is it!?" I quickly stood up, feeling woozy as the blood rushed to all the needed areas.

"Uh, its about 2:50..." Poor Penguin didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence as I bolted down into the sub.

I of course got lost as I took the wrong turn, but when I did manage to stumble into the galley the devil himself wasn't there. Throwing a fist in the air for my victory I sat in the spot that he had directed me to sit in. Guess who wasn't getting punishment? That's right this girl! To say I wait a long time was an understatement. No one rolled in until 3:30. Penguin and Shachi came over an sat in front of me. When I answered them why I was already here they laughed.

"Captain himself isn't here until this time." Shachi provided for me.

"Yeah, he probably just wanted to scare the shit out of you." Penguin added on as he laughed at my bright face.

"So, you two mean to say I could have gotten down here late, and enjoyed my nap. But didn't because Law is a fucking dick?" They both went silent and weren't looking at me anymore. So when a body slid in next to me, I deadpanned.

"I'm a what Ana-ya?" His voice was turned in my direction, and he was close enough for me to feel it on my neck. Scooting over a bit to put some needed distance between us I didn't make eye contact with him.

"So, what's for lunch?" I placed my right elbow on the table and rest my head in my hand. Still not acknowledging the captain to my left. I could feel the intense stare into the side of my head. Nope, not going to look...

"I guess, Chef made an assortment of sandwiches, ribs, mash potatoes, corn, and some curry and rice." Penguin seemed to be drooling at the mouth, no wait he actually was.

"That's wicked attractive Pen, you should ask girls out like that." His face got bright red as he dragged Shachi, who was laughing, to get some food. Leaving me and Law at the table. Fuck.

"Can I get my own food, or will you be selecting it for me again?" Still wasn't looking at him. But the chuckle I got from him made me wanna smack him upside the head.

"You may get your own food, I'm not a total dick Ana-ya." Standing up quickly I didn't even grace him with a response as I got my food. Cutting in where Penguin and Shachi were I smacked them upside the head for not letting me know that the captain was right behind me. Both just gave me sheepish smiles as they said it was out of fear of their own safety. Safety my ass, they wanted to see me get in trouble.

Grabbing a couple chicken salad sandwiches, some ribs, and lots of mash potatoes I made my way back to my table. Shachi and Penguin already there talking to Law, Bepo on the other side of him. Marcus and Caleb actually joined us too. Sitting down the table greeted me, like they haven't seen me all day, and continued to talk about the ship's maintenance. Something about turbines, and a combustion engine I think, or maybe it was pistons. I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you. I picked at my ribs, seeing as how I downed my sandwiches, and was waiting to feast on my mash potatoes. After setting the bone down, I started on them. And by the gods they had to of been heaven. Hearing laughter from beside me I looked at Law from the corner of my eye. He was covering his mouth slightly as he quietly chuckled to himself. Glaring at him I continued to merrily eat my starch.

After consuming the food, we all sat down for a bit just laughing and talking to each other. I got a million and one questions thrown my way from the guys, and Bepo. Asking where I was from, what type of ability I had, family. It all sounded like questions that Law had asked me, but then I realized, everyone who became a member here was asked those questions. The tenseness I felt in my body slowly started to melt. Answering some of their questions, but evading others skillfully.

"So, you don't know the name of the island you're from?" Marcus gave me a weird look.

"Nope, all I know is I was born the day of the summer solstice on a summer island. Apparently it was a sign from the heavens to the elderly people." Chuckling to myself at the praise the older generations gave me as a child.

"And your siblings?" Caleb asked while cleaning his glasses. A moment passed as I considered the question.

"Well, I actually haven't met one of my brothers." Leaning my head on my hand like earlier I tried to remember what Ace said he looked like. "But, my other self proclaimed brother would be Portgas D. Ace."

The table was strangely quiet as I came back from la-la land to see that they were all staring at me. More like I had ten heads and they were trying to figure out why. It made me so uneasy as I looked around the table.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I could feel the slight pain of the sun burns I had gotten earlier but other than that I thought I cleaned my face well after the ribs.

"No, it's just that you were saying something about a self proclaimed brother?" Penguin offered up again, and I frowned at him.

"Yeah, Ace saved my ass a long time ago, and ever since he's claimed to be my older brother. So I have to include his own brother as mine. So I got a two for one special in a way." Law cleared his throat as he rose from the table, asking Bepo to accompany him to the command room. Once he left I turned my gaze to the men in front of me who looked at me like I had ten heads. "So, I'm going to take a nap, someone wake me up for dinner."

xoxoxo

Scurrying from the table and room, none of the guys seemed to really comprehend I left until I was down the hall. Holding onto the railings I propelled myself up to the next floor taking the stair three at a time. The slight pull in my hamstrings meant I needed to stretch thoroughly at some point in time. Can't be slacking now of all times aboard a pirate's sub. Something was wrong with that statement. Going down exactly 8 rooms from the stairs I opened it to find myself in Law's room. I didn't have a room to call my own so I'd have to put up with the bastard until I did. Hell, I didn't even wear shoes today, how the fuck did I not notice that?

Sighing to myself, I wondered over to the bathroom. Running the water in the tub I washed my feet, and they were dirty as hell. Making sure they were clean, and dry I made my way back to the room. The soft carpet felt great on my now hurting feet. Crawling under the covers of the bed I pulled a pillow from the left side of the bed to me. The covers irritated my sun burned cheeks a bit but it was nothing, I had dealt with worse. I didn't really feel it so, score for me. Cuddling the pillow, I couldn't help noticing how it smell of steel and mint...like a certain Dark Doctor.

* * *

 _Oh no, I was lost. The people were bustling all around me as I tried to navigate the port. Everyone was so much taller than me. No one would listen to me as I tried to ask for help. I just wanted to find my brother. D had to of been somewhere around here, he said he'd be home soon. The Marine ships in the port pointed to him being home. I just had to find him. Running over to some crates I stood on them as I tried to look for a spot of black. After a few moments I had finally seen one._

 _Getting down I ran over to it the best I could. My small legs were trying to stretch themselves out to take in my land. I had crossed the distance in a matter a minutes. The first thing that had caught my off guard was the lack of a shirt. Mama always made sure that D had worn shirts. Papa would be upset if he didn't. No one wanted Papa upset, it meant more drills and we didn't want those. I came closer to the person and tugged on his shorts. The face that turned to me made me frown._

 _Yellow eye were wide and looking at me with a weird look. The freckles on his face were the dead give away. Declan didn't have freckles, Mama had some but none of us did. I frowned heavily at him and tears started to form in my eyes. A hiccup made its way past my lips and I tried to stop it. The man bent down with his arms flailing around. He looked to be panicking as he tried to calm me down._

 _"Hey stop that! I don't know how to deal with crying children! What do you need!" His tone was screeching at this point and hurt my hears._

 _"I-I just wan-ant my bro-brother!" The tears kept on streaming, but his face softened a bit._

 _"Where is he?" The new level of loudness was much softer than before._

 _"He's o-on a sh-ship!" I pointed to the closest Marine ship, and he had a darkened look on his face as he stood up. Ruffling my hair a bit he gave on last smile._

 _"You should give up on that. Your brother probably isn't the same person." Kicking him in a rage I ran away from him._

 _Running in an unknown direction I didn't stop until it hurt to much to carry on. My legs burned and my lungs were painful with each breath I took. I had sat down on a small box, and the tears hadn't stopped. In fact they were worse. I put my face in my hands and cried out harder. The man was mean, and I still couldn't find my brother. Mama was going to be so mad with me for going off by myself. I kept on crying until I felt a hand on my head. Looking up I saw a woman. She had blond hair, and green eyes._

 _"My name's Celia, who are you?" The warm voice reminded me of Mama._

 _"I'm Ana..." I was cut off by my tummy growling. I hadn't eating breakfast this morning and it was noon now. Celia chuckled a bit and reached out a hand towards me._

 _"How about I fix you up something?" Looking between the hand and her, I slowly took it. We made our way back to a ship, and she cooked for me._

 _Meeting Celia had changed my life forever._

* * *

Alrighty then here is chapter six!

I hope that all of you have enjoyed it like I did writing it! Just bear with me the next few chapters until we get into some action and more partying from our rambunctious crew! Ana's still getting a feel for the crew and their captain for now, but soon enough we'll be sailing into adventure and more on action for the most part! So until then I hope that you all like what I'm putting down so far!

Favorite, Follow, Review just let me know that your liking it! Ask me any questions, give any suggestions, comment all you in a review or PM me, I'm always open to whatever you guys have to say! Reviewing also gives me more incentive to post quicker ;)! So hopefully I'll see you guys next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Well, I've been back but my internet was acting weird so I've been turning it on and off for the past couple days. I have survived the great outdoors and got an incredible amount of work done with this story and inching towards the plot! So to make up for my late coming back I shall reward you guys with another chapter between today and tomorrow.

That is if you guys want it...

So anyways here's some shout-outs for those who graciously left behind a review last chapter!

 **CaptainCommanderLucy:** I have to thank you for your continued support with this story it means so much to me right now you have no idea! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, can't wait to hear from you again! :D

 **Apple Bloom:** I thought the cliff hanger was also a nice touch thank you! To answer your question, yes there will some lemony goodness, but not for a little bit. Our lovely protagonist is in slight denial of how she's feeling towards Law at the moment, but that clears up in just a bit! Bear with me until then, please! More chapters are on the way, I have up to chapter 19 written right now, just waiting to edit them and such.

 **Sarge1130:** It was so adorable to see Law like that, cause I mean who wouldn't want to be his personal teddy bear? They're going to hit a couple hiccups soon that will have Ana separating herself from him, but they won't be straying from each other for too long though. Law absolutely loves teasing poor Ana, he's bored a lot so she fills that up. I just want you to know that you are so awesome for the support you give, and I hope I wrote this chapter just as well. I can only hope to live up to your expectations! We'll be seeing more and more of Ana's past as we sail on into the plot which will begin to heat up very soon. I thank you for your lovely words and hope to see you next chapter as well!

So, here's the part where I tell you I, unfortunately do not own One Piece if I did there'd be so much more of the Heart Pirates! I only own the plot, Ana, and any of the OCs I decided to throw in!

Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up the bed was cold again. Just like it was yesterday and the day, hell since the first day I got here. I had been on the sub for at least a week now, and I haven't seen Law since I woke up the second time and he was just leaving the room. Wasn't at breakfast, lunch or dinner. Seeing as how he wasn't around to tell me what to do, I spent most of my time helping out in what way I could. When a pirate crew of 20 had to make sure the sub wasn't going to up and sink on us, there was plenty to help with. Doing laundry the third day was probably the worst so far. Apparently they left it there until the first person used the last of their clean clothes. Now it made sense why Law had so much clothes between the bureau and the closet. He didn't want to be stuck doing this though he is the captain and could make some else do it. So I sucked it up and did almost thirty loads of the horrible smelling laundry. In the end, everyone was happy, but I also wanted to throw up everywhere. I did not participate in the drinking that night for I feared I would vomit on the closest person to me.

So the next day I took to cleaning the floors. The halls were still confusing to me, but I was constantly seeing someone now so I could ask where I was. Common sense was to sweep first, and I was suddenly thankful for Law for a whole moment. The smart bastard had mini vacuums installed in different parts of the ship. So one could sweep the dust and what not over to them and they'd be sent straight to the trash. A hallelujah moment if I have ever seen one on this damn sub. We had submerged the other night so there was lots of whining and card games going on. Hence why I was cleaning the filthy floors. I refused to climb into bed with dirty feet, so I had to scrub them all the time when I wanted to sleep. After mopping the whole place clean, I returned to bed with just slightly dirty feet I could clean with a hand rag. That was a huge improvement, let me say. There was enough dirt on this sub for a mini island to be made, I didn't really know how these people survived the way they did.

Speaking of bedrooms, I still had to room with Law. Bastard said something about my own room before and I was so excited, but I haven't heard anything since. So each night I crawled into his bed, to wake up at some point in the night in his arms. It was becoming a habitual thing at night now, me waking up at around 3 or 4. Only when I woke up did I feel like I was in my own room. Law had to get up sometime around 8 or so because the bed was cold when I woke up around 9, or a little bit after it now a days. And since I only had one outfit he would leave me some spare clothes every day, with a note telling me to shower and eat. Each day I would roll my eyes at the note but none the less I followed it's instructions. One never knew if he was watching, and I wasn't going to be molested today. Swinging my legs over the edge of the large bed I stared at the clothes. The light blue shorts this time were actually mine, go figure I washed them. And the black and yellow sweatshirt had the Jolly Roger smiling back at me.

Stepping into the bathroom I noticed today that there were two towels. One was black and yellow, the original one, and the other was just straight black. Reaching out to the black one I could feel the dampness in it, the two toned one was dry. I smiled a bit at it, he had gotten himself another towel so I would have a fresh one each day. It was a rather touching thing for someone like him to do. Turning my back to it I stripped and stepped into the shower, ignoring the way my stomach felt at his thoughtfulness. Finally knowing how to work the faucet I made sure it was lukewarm, instead of scolding like the first couple days. Still only using Law's mint body wash and regular shampoo I made sure to slather everything in to get the most out of it. Sure my skin wasn't as silky as I'd like it, but from the whispers around the vessel I heard we'd be surfacing soon and making a supplies run. With that, I could get clothes, and necessary feminine things, I was lucky at the moment but I knew when it would hit. Dreading it more and more with each passing day.

Getting out of the water, and turning it off I wrapped the black and yellow towel around myself. I guess one of the guys had an extra brush, so I borrowed it from him. Okay, I stole it from him. It's not like Marcus had luscious locks or something, I don't even know why he had it on him. Running it through my long locks I frowned at the image reflected by the mirror. My skin was tanner from those two days we surfaced, but that wasn't what bothered me. There was something wrong with my eyes, the pale blue irises looking back at me didn't seem right. They weren't the same ones I used to look at back on the island. These didn't carry the same dark shadows as before, nor did they look like they belonged to someone hell bent on tearing people apart. The eyes staring back at me belonged to a happy person, one who wasn't worried about her past creeping up and swallowing her whole. The realization of this kinda scared me. It was such a drastic change in such a short amount of time, and I didn't like it. I'd always reminded myself to never get too comfortable with those around me, I'd leave them one day to fulfill my dreams.

This crew was no different. While I had been getting comfortable around them I had slacked off and forgotten why I had even started my journey. Yellow eyes and dark hair came to mind and I felt my hands clenching unconsciously. I needed answers, and I needed blood spilled. There wasn't any way around it what so ever. Some people had to be brought to justice and it was starting to look like I was the one to do it. The images of flames and drying blood came to mind as I tried to get my overworking mind to stop it all at once. This is not what I needed at this time in the morning. What I needed was food, and the lively crew to keep me up. I groaned softly, didn't I just say I wasn't going to get too comfortable with them? Now here I was saying I needed them to cheer me up. _You're losing it, Anastasia._ Honestly trying to detach myself at this point would be foolish, it was only days in and I felt like one of them. It was just slightly unsettling.

"See something you don't like?" The deep voice caught my attention. Turning to my right I saw Trafalgar Law leaning against the door jam. Taking my attention back to the mirror I shrugged at him. The crossed look on my face hid nothing from him, I had expected to be alone hence why my guard was down. Putting it back up, I had a schooled look on my face. He came closer to me, and I simply picked up the purple toothbrush and proceeded to brush my teeth. I didn't like the feeling of plaque on my teeth so I brushed them regularly to avoid it.

"Ana-ya?" His tone was soft, but none the less I continued with my mundane task. Rising my mouth and checking to see if I had missed any spots by running my tongue over the teeth on the top first then the bottom. Returning to the task of brushing my hair I winced as I caught on a number of bad knots. Well shit, this was going to take some time to do. Turning to my left Law was still there. Maneuvering around him I made my way to sit on the desk chair and separate the strands so I could tackle each one individually. Picking up the brush it was taken from me, starting to twist around I felt a hand hold one section of my hair and brushing it with the other. Sitting up straight for a couple moment I finally relaxed. Maybe he should disappear a bit more so he could return and this more often. Closing my eyes, I leaned back on the chair and let him work through the knots gently.

I didn't really know how much time had passed, but I knew that I had missed breakfast. Neither of us spoke while he brushed my hair, at some point he had finished with the larger knots and turned his attention to the smaller ones. Even though it was my own hair, I wouldn't have done them probably for the fact that I would be running late. Today I had promised Bepo that I'd brush his fur for him, seeing as how we were getting into warmer waters and he was shedding. Well more like losing clumps of hair each hour seemed like the better way of explaining it. Any way, I didn't mind this version of Law. he was quiet, the constant sass and smugness wasn't there. He wasn't asking me questions like he had before when we were alone. This was the way I'd prefer to have him.

It was times like this that I wondered just how he became a pirate. Perhaps it was because I was a new member of his crew that I didn't know some things, but he seemed soft to me. Sure coming from Pops or Ace he didn't really scream soft, but to me he was like a lost boy. There was something soothing about my captain that I couldn't quite shake, yeah he got in my space a lot, but it seemed like it was in good fun. For at least, having him there was still a slight problem for me. No, not that it was his looks or anything, I just didn't like the way my body reacted to his. The weird sensation in my stomach, the heat in my face or the way I couldn't think quite right. It was all unnerving for me since I was normally compose to a point, in his presence sometimes I didn't quite feel that way. More like a school girl and her crush-which was ridiculous since I wasn't crushing on Law. _Even if I enjoed the way he held me at night, that was something else completely I swear._ The brushing sensation stopped for a moment, and I came out fo thought for it.

"We will be surfacing this evening on a little island called Blue Crush. I'll be making arrangements for us to be staying in an inn for the night to get off the sub." His deep voice carried out in the silence. Nodding slightly to let him know I had heard him, I didn't feel like talking yet, and he had started again. I just liked the sensation of him brushing my hair, much like... Leaning forward a bit I felt my hair fall out of his gentle touch. Grabbing my clothes I strolled into the bathroom and half shut the door behind me. Quickly changing into my clothes and hanging up the towel, I opened the door again and he was waiting by the hallway door. A small frown on his face as he opened it for me and nodded towards the hall.

Stepping out into the sub I turned in the direction of the galley, not really sure if Law had been behind me. Although I knew in the galley there would be one bear waiting for me, and hopefully he had breakfast with him too. Oh, and he did. Bepo was waiting at the table with his paws in his lap like he was fretting about something, hearing me enter he looked up and smiled. Right in front of him was an untouched plate of french toast, bacon, sunny side up eggs, and a glass of apple juice. Sitting next to him, he pushed the plate towards me. Saying a small thanks I started to eat the food. Since I've come aboard I had been eating three meals a day, and could stomach all the food. Unlike the second and third day where it didn't settle all that well. The bear turned around and started to talk to Law, but I was to focused on my breakfast to care.

"Right Ana-chan?" With a piece of french toast in my mouth I, turned to look at the other two. Bepo was looking at me with admiration in his eyes, and the human male looked slightly happy. Nodding to the both of them I finished the last piece of delectable toast. Picking up the plate I moved around the table and brought it directly into the kitchen. Chef was in there, the old man had on a chef jacket and hat while he moved about getting lunch ready. Stealthily I placed my dish into the sink and scurried out before he could see me. Chef was on the older side of the age bracket, but he let the boys know who was in charge of the food, no matter what time of the day. Just yesterday I helped him out with dinner since Jacob, who normally helped, had been called into the infirmary for a cold I guess. He was funny and had lots of tales to tell. Calls me lass and makes jokes about how one day I'll be falling on my back instead of my front one day. Shaking my head at the old perverts jokes I walked back to my favorite companion and not-so-favorite one

"Alright, where you wanna do this Bepo?" The black eyes seemed to light up as I spoke to him. Jumping out of his chair he said something about a rec room and darted off into the halls as I tried to get him to wait. Sighing heavily and placing a hand on my face, I shook my head at the over joyed bear. Just how was I going to get to this rec room? Turning around I saw Law starting to stand.

"Hey, where's the rec room?" Coming around the table he signalled me to come along with him. Silently following him, I eyed him cautiously. Just where had he been these past couple days. The sub might be big, but it wasn't that big. There was no way I could have no ran into him. Unless...

"Are you avoiding me?" It was such a stupid question, but I had to ask. That was the only way he could have slipped by me these past week or so. He didn't answer me though, and it irked me. I had just come aboard this sub, he didn't have any reason to be avoiding me. Hell, the way he invaded my personal space I had a reason to avoid him. Crossing my arms over my chest I followed him silently. It was a few more moments when he came to a stop, and I almost ran into him. Looking up he turned to look at me over his shoulder. There was that damn smirk.

"Did, you miss me Ana-ya?" Spinning on his heels, he leaned into my face. Leaning backwards I tried not to fall when he got to close. See, this was the Law that I hadn't been missing. I liked the other version of him better, soft, and kind. Rolling my eyes at him, I made to move past him. An arm around my waist, prevented that. Half way slamming me against the wall next to us I gasped at the slight pain in my head. Reaching back I laced my fingers behind my pounding skull, glaring at the doctor in front of me. His smirk widened at the sight of my pain. Then he leaned in close again, but I had no where to back up to. Turning my head to the side I heard him tsk as he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"I believe you missed the last call for breakfast this morning, Anastasia." I definitely did not like the way my name rolled off his lips.

"But I did eat now didn't I?" Pressed against wall, and trapped by his hard body I still had fire in me. He just let out a dark chuckle and I felt myself shudder at it.

"Maybe so, but that was because of Bepo, if not for him your punishment would be worse." I paled at that. This bastard already touched me enough as it is at night and now he was going to do it some more. Nope. Not gonna happen, I'm all set with this guy someone get me out of here. With my internal struggle, I forgot about the sadistic man in front of me until I felt it. A hand cradled the back of my head while his hips kept me in place. The hand holding my chin, touched my cheek, and then he was brushing his lips over mine. I froze in place.

Trafalgar Law was kissing me.

I didn't respond or even breath for the longest time. While it felt feathery soft, like I could pull away at any time I knew otherwise. The hand on the back of my head was tangled in my hair wasn't going to be letting go. It had to of been a few very brief moments, but to me felt like an eternity had passed when he finally pulled back. My lungs screamed for air, and my face was as red as a tomato. I felt the inside of my mind starting to shut down as he smirked at me. The door next to me opened and he turned around and started to walk away.

"Be sure to be on time for lunch and dinner." Be raised a hand in the air making down the hall. I finally let myself breath as I turned to walk into the room when I heard him call out again. "If not, you'll have quite the surprise tonight." Needless to say, I slammed the door seconds after hearing that.

xoxoxo

Brushing Bepo was almost therapeutic in a sense. After all of his excess hair was gone we both felt so much better. Everyone had gone down to get our lunches then we all chilled in the rec room. Three large couches circled around a table, a mini fridge for the chasers that Caleb, Jacob, and Chef needed. And large bar like area took up the space on the left. On the right, however, was an open area with mats, kinda like a workout area, only no weights. Probably was for rough housing. Needless to say, we were all having a nice buzz going, except Chef and Bepo. I questioned everyone on how they got on this crazy sub. Chef got on because Bepo had cleared out a black market animal ring, where he made food for the animals. To thank the bear he came along since they had no cook at the time and I guess Law sucked at cooking. (What a shocker...) Shachi and Penguin had gotten themselves in trouble up north and Law busted them out and to repay their debt they work on his sub and cater to his every wish and whim. I just called them whipped women in the end. I guess Jean Bart was a captain before, then his crew was killed and himself sold at a human slave auction. Law got him out of there and bam, they had a new navigator to swap with Bepo.

So my story of getting thrown off a cliff and sailing into one Traflagr Law's arms wasn't that strange. They all told me how they thought I was going to fall into the water and die. Or even worse go splat on some rocks near where I was tossed. Bepo's quick thinking and Law's commands were what saved me in the end. It was weird to think that the captain of this vessel could teleport things, mind you in the blue field, but it was still odd. I came from an odd place, know odd people like Ace, but this was still odd to me. One of the other members, Jackson?, came running into the rec room saying that we had surfaced and were expected out on the deck in the next 15 minutes with over night clothing. So for me, I just walked out and into the room I was forced to share with Law. Said captain, was nowhere to be found, but I took another shirt of his and that pair of shorts he owned. Putting them in a small bag that I had found in the closet. Everything I was wearing right now, except my shorts, had the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger on it. If there were Marines there I'd be fucked.

Anywho, I jumped out onto the deck next to Caleb and Jacob, the two brunettes weren't startled when I landed. They told me that they were instructed to wait for me personally before trying to leave. Bepo was calling out commands, telling who to go where and get what. The two boys were stuck shopping with me, for whatever I deemed necessary. A large bag of Beri was shoved in my by the bear and I smiled at him. Getting the okay to leave I grabbed the boys, one in each arm and dragged them off the sub. It was almost sunset and I wanted some proper feminine products for the night at least. Who was I kidding I was going to buy so much shit that they would have to carry. They were the unsuspecting pack mules I had been dying for, for a while. I tend to get lots of things when I do shopping sprees, and today was going to be no different that the last time. Only an establishment wasn't going to be burned down...yeah don't want that again.

The first shop was a regular clothing store. Grabbing two baskets, I placed on in Caleb's arms and on in Jacob's. Going through the store I picked up a number of tops, shorts, skirts, pants, and dresses. Throwing them in each basket that I felt like, and didn't bother pausing until I was in a fitting room with all 100 articles of clothing. While the two boys weren't as perverted as the others I wasn't going to display my clothing for them. I went through a number of combinations, but a few really caught my eye. A black half shirt that was mesh in the back, and a white skirt that came to about mid-thigh. I had seen a shoe store nearby that had brown knee high gladiators that would go with it. Then a short emerald green jumper that was strapless and flowy at the bottom, I like the way it moved with me when I twirled around. A black bikini, that would look good on me caught my eye as well, but for precautionary reasons I bought on in white as well. Finally a pure white sun dress that was tight around the bust but flared at my waist.

Gather the 20 outfits that I had decided on, we paid (well for most of it) and scurried out the door towards the shoe store. That stop there I had gotten the gladiators, multiple sandals, a couple pairs of shoes, and two pairs of black combat boots. Why two? Well, when you're as lucky as me you'll lose one somewhere somehow. A couple of high heels caught my eye, and no girls closet was completed without them. After that I demanded we go into a high-class store for a few formal dresses, with Law as my captain I figured they come in handy. Making out of there I had the boys hold my bags while I went into a lingerie store. I smirked as they got red in the face, and Caleb started to bleed from his nose.

As soon as I walked in I could smell it. Cheap perfume, leather, and sex. Yup, this was definitely a store for someone like me. Compared to most girls around here I had a small chest of a full D, but then again I didn't look like I was going to fall over. I had gained some weight back so I didn't look like a twig at least. Grabbing an assortment of undergarments, I smiled devilishly to myself when the actual lingerie came into view. I bet I could freak out the guys with this stuff, ooh yes I could. Grabbing some of that I, made my way to the fitting room. The first piece I liked was a bustier, it was black silk at the cups, and a bone corset with it. The sheer black fabric hugged in ways that I liked, the black thong matched and I even put on some sheer black stockings. Oh yeah, mamma liked this. Getting a red teddy and a couple other ones I couldn't help but be excited for them. When I'd use them I don't know, but I'd be ready. The heels I had bought came to mind, and I smirked devilishly at them in my mind. I'd be having fun with this stuff, I knew it.

Coming out with bags from there we hit the last store of the night, a regular supplies store. I grabbed the necessities. For my monthly hell hole, I was dreading it as always I couldn't stand it. It'd not like I'd have kids, I'm a pirate at heart, kids don't belong on the sea. Also getting shampoo and conditioner I jumped up and down excitedly, even more so when I got some jasmine, vanilla body scrub. Oh yes, I was a very excited girl to have these things. I even got myself a little bit of makeup, never know when the occasion called for it. Finally getting all the things I believed to need at the moment in time I let the boys direct me to the inn.

xoxoxo

It was on the small size, but we only needed like 10 rooms anyways. I guess Law had made up the sleeping arrangements and I actually got my own room. Jean Bart preferred to stay on the ship since he was so large and keep an eye on it. Clapping to myself happily me and the boys put the crap down in the room and got with everyone in the tavern. Our buzzes were gone and we needed them back, even Law was participating with us. Penguin and Shachi had a shot contest that I reffed, and in the end they both passed out at number 15. Laughing at them and leaving them on the floor I took a seat next to out captain at the bar. I ordered another shot of jack and it looked like Law was nursing some bourbon. I eyed it slightly before I shuddered at the memory.

I had flashes of familiar faces drunk off their asses. A bet going on between myself and a certain Logia user, barely being able to make it to the skies. A large figure was there to fish us out of the sea that we had fallen into. Laughter coming from all around us, and me getting chastised by the big man. Waving him off, I took to my favorite companion who was taking shots while nursing the horrible bourbon. Although I had just lost a bet, I was already in another one and this time part of the ship caught on fire. Two large hands came up and smack us upside our heads. Glaring at the swordsman behind us we started plotting his downfall only to get a swift kick into my gut, and thus flying into Ace. More laughter resonated from around us as we were almost knocked out by the normally gentle person. The rest of the night was a blur, but we had woken up tied to the mast and marker all over us. The rest of the week was spent fixing the parts of the ship we had destroyed, and sleeping on the deck.

"Don't like it?" We both were facing the crew, watching them draw on their poor passed out crew mates faces. Shaking my head a little bit he chuckled at me. I scrunched my face up at the noise. Oddly enough I had missed it the past couple days. Even though I would never say it to his face, I would never live through that embarrassment.

"Just some bad choices with it." To say, I was surprised when a glass of bourbon was dangled in front of my face. Nope, I wasn't what so ever. Taking it I turned to the man who gave it to me, smirk and all I could feel the alcohol running in my system. I couldn't say that he was ugly, or just okay looking. No, I knew my captain was attractive as hell, he was downright sexy most days. The ever present smirk just added to it most of the time, and his piercing eyes looked like he knew what I was thinking. Downing the bitter malt, I placed the glass back in his open palm. I knew I had a weird look on my face. His deep chuckle gave me tingles down my body. I smiled up at him, and he just kept on chuckling. Then I turned to look at him face on, and I realized something. He wasn't chuckling, Law was laughing, at me yes and I couldn't care.

"You should do that more often, than your creepy chuckle."

Turning more so I faced the bar I had the bartender bring us so shots of whiskey. Four in front of us I raised one to Law. Raising an eyebrow to me he took one and softly clinked it with mine. Throwing them back we must have done at least ten more. Deciding to turn around we saw that the crew had all but passed out on us. Laughing at them I had tears in my eyes from how hard I was laughing. Penguin and Shachi had a marker on every visible piece of skin, and even on their clothing. Jacob and Caleb had ended up leaning on each other and falling sleep on a booth near us. Marcus passed out on a table, and Keith was under it cuddling with a bottle of whiskey. That guy Jackson was actually sleeping with bottles on top of him, and Chef was snoring right next to the poor sap. Getting up, correction, trying to get up Law had to swing an arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"Good new and bad news." I said to him, surprisingly I could keep my speech slur free. Placing my arm around his shoulder I let him move me somewhere. "I'm not completely drunk, and I cant walk."

The world was spinning and I kept myself anchored to the sexy doctor next to me. I heard him laugh and looked at him, the mirth in his steel eyes made me smile. I kept my eyes trained on his, while they were a gray there was some specs of blue were scattered along them. I like his eyes they were so pretty. Stumbling a bit I looked back at the hallway, hallway? When did we get here? I thought you had to go out and around to get back to the inn from the tavern? I don't remember going outside. I wonder if the stars are out? Oh my god, I wonder if Law would let me go out and see them!

I opened my mouth to ask when we stopped in front of a room. It had 8 on it in gold fixtures, why they hell were we here? Looking up at my captain he was looking at me with a questioning gaze. Shrugging to him he sighed and put a hand on my waistband. I reached my other hand up and placed it on his shoulder, balling it in the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. The action made me pull him closer to myself. I didn't notice until his breath was fanning over my lips. I froze. I didn't even know that we had stumbled against the door. He had one arm around my waist keeping me against his body and the other on the door beside my head. I stopped breathing temporarily, the world wasn't spinning as much here as he held me.

I could suddenly remember how soft his lips were earlier. Even if they weren't moving against mine I felt the urge to see if they would. To feel his caressing mine, right here against the door. I wasn't too far gone where I wouldn't remember this, but I don't know if he knew that. He didn't move either, and I wish I had taken someone's ability to read minds, that definitely had to be on my list somewhere along the line. I so desperately needed that now, to read his. Suddenly the world was moving, and it had to off been a dream. I wouldn't live through the embarrassment if it wasn't.

xoxoxo

 _The door behind me suddenly opened and I clung on to him even more as we stumbled into the darkness. After shutting the door, we somehow managed to get to the bed. My back hit it softly and I could feel him above me. One knee between mine and his hands beside my head. I couldn't feel his breath on my face, but I knew he was just above me. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see the faint outline of his face. Sharp, strong jawline, soft looking lips, his soul patch even looked good in this lighting. Lifting a hand up, I used it to trace the features I could see, letting them run over his soft lips. The temptation of having them on mine was building inside me now, and I didn't think I could stop myself if I did touch them._

 _"Ana-ya?" He was looking in my eyes, and I couldn't look away. Bringing one hand up and the other down respectively, I trailed them along his arms and over his broad shoulders. Hands knocking his hat off and running in his hair, slightly pulling at the soft strands. I pulled him down, and didn't regret it once I felt his lips over mine. They were as soft as I remembered, and I was greedily taking them in between my own. Nibbling on his bottom lip, relishing in the deep noise that came from the back of his throat. The darkness made my heart pound as I felt him lower his body to mine. Hands finding purchase on my waist, and on the back of my neck. Tilting my head to the side to get more access. His tongue gliding across the seam of my lips, and I granted him access in. Tasting him while he was tasting me, the harsh taste of whiskey came to me. I couldn't careless, I took it all, in stride as I traced my tongue over everything I could. Making sure I could map out his mouth, and know ever nook and cranny of it._

 _Arching my body so I could feel more of him pressed to me I felt him shift. Settled in between my legs, as my own wrapped around his waist. After the need for air was too much, he moved down to my neck. I gasped once he made contact, sending little jolts of electricity down my body. I held on to his hair harder the further he went down. Sometimes nipping and licking in some spots, making me whimper as I bit back a moan. Pressing myself into him hard I could feel his body shake as he back up I felt him ghost his lips past my jaw and into my ear. I let out a soft whimper, that wasn't where I wanted his lips. I wanted them on my own, or lower on my body, the need was pulsing everywhere. My body reacting to his own too much for comfort, the coil inside of me made me squirm. I need it to either loosen up or snap, and I wanted to know what kind of colors I'd see if he snapped it._

 _"Time for sleep Ana."_

 _Not moving my hands from his scalp or my legs I nodded to him. The world was starting to spot out in black now. I felt him try to pull away and I started speaking to him. He stilled and looked me in the eyes, staring into them for a long time. I pulled him back down for a chaste kiss, and I felt him take his hands off of me. I let out a low whine of protest and as soon as they left me they came back. Moving his body so he was laying next to me. Pulling me into him as he wrapped his arms around me. Both of us pulled the other as close as can be. He started talking to me, but the words were lost as I heard his heart beating fast against the muscle under my ear. Tunning everything else out, I fell asleep in his arms. No nightmare, or midnight waking up, I slept and dreamed of a white house, with two little boys running around. And I was on the porch in the arms of a man behind me._

* * *

Well, that was one way of ending this chapter hu!I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This is where the ball starts rolling in the direction of Law and Ana! Things are gunna start happening soon once she can get over this stage of denial, but until then Law knows exactly what he's doing so it's okay!

Alright I had mentioned earlier that I would put another chapter up either late today or tomorrow at some point, but that's only if I hear from you guys that you want it. If not, I'll probably just be reading it over and making slight changes here and there, so let me know one way or another!So leave a review, favorite, follow do something so I know this is good or bad! I'm honestly taking any and all commentary from you guys, I'd love to hear some suggestions or if you have any questions!

I hope to see you guys next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, all!

This chapter is coming out relatively quickly because there wasn't much editing that needed to be done it. It would have been up sooner, but I chopped off all my hair so I could donate 20 inches to Locks of Love. I also had Warped Tour yesterday and knew I wouldn't want to be typing so much after being tossed around all day, which I was, so I did the editing before and now I'm updating! Things are starting to heat up between Law and Ana even if she doesn't know it, last chapter was the initial spark, so the ball keeps rolling!

So here are some shout outs for reviewing last chapter!

 **Apple Bloom:** Sometimes I can't stand waiting to update, but reluctantly decline the idea because my grammar skills suck and so do my spelling so I need to re-read and such all the time before I update. While I haven't recently watched the anime, since, before the time skip, I do read the manga. So I did read that chapter(762) and it caught me in the feels sooo badly, my heart went out for him! One a positive note, I will be putting up chapter 9 later this week so stay tuned!

 **ZabuzasGirl:** Firstly thank you for the review, I love the fact you thought it was wonderful gave me the fuzzies on the insides! There are plenty more chapters to come within the next week, I'll be busting them out don't worry!

 **Sarge1130:** It was a slight struggle to see how maybe Law would start to show anything towards her, I thought about it for a long time. It had to be something that wouldn't make him look too OC, and stay within his realm. So taking care of a crew member seemed like the best route to go, and we'll be seeing that extend very soon. The brushing scene came to me while I was sleeping I swear, just remembering that he had a younger sister it made sense, seeing as how she would have possibly bugged him to do it! The shopping scene was a close second for best moments last chapter. I was the kind of girl to drag my guy friends into the lingerie section alll the time, so I didn't want the boys to embarrassed seeing that! Maybe next time..and trust me the plans I have for that stuff will most definitely include the sexy Dark Doctor!

 **CaptainCommanderLucy:** Love to see that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well, thank you for the continued support.

So without further adieu, I own nothing but my lovely OC's the plot and anything else I wish to happen! So on with the story!

* * *

The harsh light from outside radiated in while I tried to hide from the world. Turning away from the windows I found the darkness I was looking for. Moving closer to it I tried to will the world to go back to sleep just for another hour or so. The dark mass next to me tried moving, but I locked it in my grasp. It stilled and then tried again but more gently. Whining that the light that came from the figure moving, I brought a pillow to my face. I was not ready for whatever today was going to throw at me. Desperate for the dream world to come back to me, I didn't want it to end so quickly, but I could hear movement throughout the room and I couldn't bring myself to really care about it. The bed dipped and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shrugging it off I could hear a noise from whatever was in my room.

"Ana-ya time to get up."

Rolling, so I could face the noise I started to open my eyes. The room was swimming for a moment then it straightened out. One knee on the bed leaning on over to me was Law. A smirk pulled his lips in one direction, stormy eyes taking in my own sky ones. I did not enjoy the smug look on his face. Certainly not something I wanted to see right now.

"Go away Law..." Shoving my face back in the pillow I was disappointed when it suddenly disappeared as did the covers. Leaving me exposed to the world, so I curled into a ball. Hoping to be able to fall asleep, I'd been able to do it on harder surfaces before. A hand was placed on my shoulder to rock me gently, and I groaned at it. I pushed it away and got more comfortable.

"The log post is showing out next island, and we need to go Ana." He dropped the -ya. Well, he probably meant business. Getting into a sitting position I could only imagine how I looked with my messed up pastel hair. It was let loose yesterday and I regretted it now. I could feel the knots never mind racking my fingers through them. Sighing I fell backwards and looked up at the ceiling blowing my bangs out of my face. Law's chuckle resonated in the quite room. Sitting up quickly I gave him a weird look.

"What?" He was resting against a wall across from me near the door.

"Did you sleep here last night?" I eyed him wearily. Was my dream...real? Oh, my god. My eyes widened and my face turn 10 shades red. How was I supposed to face him after that? I had almost molested the man if he didn't convince me to go to bed. Oh, my god. This was it. Law would never let me live this down, I had to leave now.

"No, I slept in my room with Bepo. I helped you to your room and then you stumbled in demanding that you were fine. Why, did you miss me?" The same smirk from yesterday and his eyes lit up with mischief. I started to shake my head hard.

"Nope!" Getting up I rummaged my new bags and quickly stepped into the bathroom. Changing into a pair of black shorts and a flowy blue top I ran back in the room. My hands looking for a pair of white sandals I slipped them on and turned back to face Law. He was looking me up and down like he was critiquing my outfit.

"Something wrong?" My voice brought his gaze back to my face. A frown settled on it. Picking up some of the bags he started to turn out of the room.

"We're leaving now." He made his way out and I quickly grabbed the last four bags and started after him. We had to of been the last ones out because Bepo was waiting for us with Law's weapon in front of him, held by his paws. All three of us made our way back to the sub. Bepo asking how our nights went and he talked about how hung over the others were today. Keith banged his head on the table when he tried to get up. Marcus fell off of the table and landed on top of poor Keith.

xoxoxo

After we had gotten on the sub Law lead me to the room we were sharing only to stop in front of a door right across from it. He stared at the door for a bit then turned back to his door. Opening it he made his way straight to the closet setting down the bags. I turned around and eyed the door behind me. What was in this room? Looking back at Law, he was staring at me. Putting my hand on the door knob I looked at him questioningly. Now that he was avoiding the room and staring at me intensely I grew curious. Receiving his nod I opened the door.

Flicking on the light I saw an empty room. A full sized bed in the left-hand corner. A couple doors to my right and a bureau in between them. A desk was on my left with the bed. Placing the bags on the floor, I ran a hand over the desk. It was a deep plum color, with multiple drawers in it. A light was placed on the corner in case someone wanted to write in the dark. A large map of the five seas above it, with the Grand Line in bold letters. Smiling at it I also noticed some detailed drawings of fish and sea kings. The dark carpet under my feet made the pale blue walls around me stand around I saw him watching me with a calculating gaze. Like he was waiting for my final reaction.

"Who's room was this?" I asked him quietly, not sure if it was a touchy subject. He remained silent for some time. Walking over to me in long strides, clearing the room quickly. Standing right in front of me so I had to look up at him.

"This was the room I had prepared for you." Long fingers reached out to brush some strands of hair back. Trailing down to my cheek cupping it. The hard look on his face and guarded eyes caught me off for a couple seconds. He normally didn't hide his emotions from me that much. Granted it was normally amusement and confusion at my antics, still it was unnerving.

"So why didn't you tell me that it was here?" My voice barely above a whisper. The hold on my cheek seemed to freeze. His eyes flickered between my own like he was searching for something. The span of silence grew as he continue to bore into my soul through the pale blue eyes I possessed.

"I suppose I grew accustomed to you sleeping with me." His voice wasn't shaky, but it was laced with some emotions I couldn't pin point. Neither of us moved for a couple moments as we tried to reach each other. His schooled expression and hard eyes, my open confusion and imploring ones.

"Would you rather I stayed with you?" The question seemed to throw him for a loop. I, myself was confused as I asked him the question. _I had my own room, I'd sleep here..., right?_ His eyebrows furred together as he regarded me hesitantly. Not really giving me much to work with while we stared at each other. But if I hadn't been staring at him so intensely I would have missed the very slight nod of his head. Barely smiling at him, I nodded back.

"So then I'll stay with you, just put my less needed clothing in here to not take up too much space." It was a compromise in a sense. Leaving clothes in here meant that I had a place to go to if need be. I was about to pick up my bags when Law's other hand caught the opposite side of my face. I was silent as his eyes ran over my face, ending on my lips, then quickly flashing back up to my eyes.

 _I pulled him down, and didn't regret it once I felt his lips over mine. The darkness made my heart pound as I felt him lower his body to mine. Hands finding purchase on my waist, and on the back of my neck. Tilting my head to the side to get more access. His tongue gliding across the seam of my lips, and I granted him access in. Tasting him while he was tasting me, the harsh taste of whiskey came to me._

I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered the dream I had when I was waking up. The feeling of his lips on mine was so real, I had questioned myself if it was just a dream. The taste of whiskey was overpowering everything as it seemed to contribute to my inhiberated state. My thoughts shattered when I felt lips ghosting over my own. Snapping to the real world I felt Law's hands on my face slightly tighten as if I would lean away. Although I knew I was curious, the small voice in the back of my head said stay away, but I don't think it was going to win. My hands were balled in the fabric of his sweatshirt. Like I was trying to decide, push him away, or pull him in. If I pulled him in, would it be like my dream? Hot, and heavy trying to reach for something more? My answers were satisfied after a couple more still moments.

They were as soft as I recalled, both in real life and the dream world. I instantly responded once his started to move on mine. He gently placed his on mine, giving me time to back away and say it was nothing. I didn't want that though, and that voice in the back of my mind was starting to pester me again. I had just met this pirate only a week or so ago, and here I was getting involved with him. I inwardly scoffed at the voice, we weren't getting involved with each other. Just lightly making out in a room that was supposed to be mine, but wasn't cause Law liked me in his bed. Maybe we were slowly...but that was a thought process for a different time.

A hand drifted to my waist and pulled me closer to him. My own hands finding purchase in his hair as I let the hat tumble to the floor. Forgotten as his tongue coaxed my own to play with his. There was no harsh taste of whiskey, just the peppermint toothpaste that we both shared. I felt his hand drawing patterns into the skin just by my hip from where my shirt was lifted. His other hand left my face to cup the back of my head, tilting it for better access to my mouth. Pulling on my hair slightly and I couldn't help the slight whimper that made it past my lips when he finally release them. The need for air was more than the want of our lips touching.

Leaning in he rested his forehead on my own for a brief moment as he let his lips place feathery light kisses along my skin. From the center to my temple, past my cheek and down just below my jaw. My hands moved down to his neck and shoulders as I tried to pull the rest of my body closer to him. The hand in my hair left and placed its self on my side, his thumb making slow sensual circles. His actions combined made me bite my lip hard so I wouldn't let another noise escape me. When my body went stiff as I tried to reel in the new emotions I suddenly feel like I felt him pull away slightly. His face hovering over my neck, his deep breaths.

Neither of us said a word for a while, and we didn't move from the embrace. It did give me time to think though. I had just met Trafalgar Law only about two weeks ago, not even, how was I in this position. I didn't know anything about this man, and he knew next to nothing about me. Sure, we slept in the same bed, in each others arms, or shared a shower. Other than that I couldn't think of how we possibly would end up in each others arms like this. He had never given me any suggestion that he was interested and I knew that I didn't give him any. So the why the hell did I just let him do that? Why had I given in so easily, responded so quickly? All the man ever did was fluster me, tease me, and make me infuriated so far. Except for yesterday when he was strangly quite and brushed my hair for me.

"After you put your stuff away come down for lunch."

I suddenly felt cold as he detached himself from me and sauntered out of the room. In three seconds flat he was gone and I couldn't even hear his footsteps down the hall. I suddenly had my reasoning back. I had just locked lips with my captain. That I've known for only about two weeks. Fuck, I think I just screwed up somehow.

xoxoxo

Shaking the thoughts away, trying to anyways, I grabbed the bags and started to sort them. Although weather on the Grand Line was random it felt like a better idea to keep my colder clothing in here. Seeing as how I'd wear my warmers ones here on the sub. After going back and forth a couple times between the rooms I was tired. I sat down at Law's desk and saw that the time was already 3:01. The log post must have completely synced to the next island cause I could feel the soft humming of the engines signalling we were under water. Finally having my clothes all settled I moved out into the hall.

With all the spare time to think, I had come up with a couple of things. Firstly, I didn't like how things were sailing between me and Law. I get it, on long voyages people with mix gender crews would occasionally hook up. Nope, not this girl. While I might not be completely innocent I wasn't a harlot either. And I wouldn't be, becoming one anytime soon, so Law could shove it up his ass. Plus on the other hand I was getting way to attached to this crew as well. It might not be a bad thing now, but with all the luck that I possess something was bound to happen. So not getting to close would be a great thing in the long run.

Stepping into the galley I could see all the guys sitting around the table again. Penguin shoving a drink in Caleb's hand who was clearly trying not to get drunk in the middle of the day. Shachi, Marcus, Keith, Jackson and someone else were playing cards. Law had a cup of coffee, and was talking quietly to Bepo. The latter seemed to notice me and gave me a million-watt smile. Sitting between the dick head and the unknown person I turned to them.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you before." I held out my hand for him to shake though I didn't give him my name. He grabbed on and gave two firm shakes.

"Name's Matt. I've heard lots of things about you." The world seemed to fuzz out for a few seconds. I returned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Law's stormy eyes giving me a slightly concerned look. Shrugging the appendage off of me I got up and got some lunch.

For the whole meal I reacted to everything the man next to me said. Each time he laughed, or put a hand on my shoulder when I said a snide remark about one of the guys in front of us. It was making my whole body hum with uneasiness, though no one really seemed to notice. You wouldn't really be able to unless you were watching me like some sick stalker. Oh wait, we have on on board, our captain. Currently sitting next to me with his eyes glued on every reaction I make. It was frustrating to say the least. He even placed a hand on my thing where no one could see. Getting up the hand fell, and I was leaving the galley. Waving to the guys I agreed to poker after dinner in the rec room.

Taking the time to stroll around the sub some more, I found a familiar hall. Smiling to myself I opened the door and wasn't dissapointed in it. The soft glow of the lights from the outside were the only thing lighting the room again. Settling down on the couch once again with my arms dangling over the back of it I smiled. The room seemed to make my problems disappear for a moment. Leaning my head on my left arm I took in the scenery. It was slightly different from the last time I was in here, for this time the bottom of the ocean was sandy. With the sandy bottom made life for smaller fish. We must have been in a shallower part of the sea at the moment.

The brightly colored fish seemed to be intrigued by the lights on the sub. Many of them getting close enough but once touching they swam away. Giggling softly at them I saw some braver ones come close to the window to peer in. Shifting from my position I made my way around the couch and settled on the floor right in front of the window. I stared at a sapphire blue fish, the back scales were slightly lighter then the deep blue ones in the front. Placing my hand on the glass I scared it away. Giggling some more I waited for some brave souls to approach me. As they did I studied each one, fiery red, salmon pink, canary yellow, emerald green. Others had spots, stripes, different patterns from other animals. Keeping my hand on the thick glass I kept smiling at the little fish.

I felt someone sit on my right as I kept on looking at the under sea life. They didn't say anything and neither did I. I didn't even have to look to see who it was. My personal stalker would follow me all over the sub if he could. So why not here to this little place I am now calling my safe haven. We both basked in the silence, but it started to get a little strained on my side. Didn't he have captain-like things to do, other than keeping tabs on me. I wasn't going to try escaping while I was down here. Hm, maybe I should start practicing my escaping plans. The next island we stop at should be a good place to start. I smirked at the idea of running from the man next to me, no doubt he would be hot on my trail. I let the bubble of laughter fall over my lips as I smiled at a small school of yellow and blue fish.

"Do you have a problem with Matt-ya?" There was concern in his voice, but I could hear the underlining caution to.

Matt. The dark haired, hazel eyes man didn't do anything to me. So no, I didn't have a problem with him. Shaking my head as my answer, I kept on looking at the fish. Then I saw one I didn't think I'd see again. It was white in the face area, a black spot over the eye, and the rest was faded into a deep orange. The slightly large fish swam behind the school it belonged to. Not really caring that much but keeping up enough. It made my smile falter a bit.

 _"You know, one day the kids will leave you behind." A slight smile graced my lips, ruffling dark hair on his head._

 _"Yeah well I don't care! I'm going to explore the sea floor one day, you and me Onee-chan!" His wide smile could split his face open. Scoffing at him slightly I rested my laced fingers behind my head. Challenging him to a race my 7 year old legs carried me forward towards a white house._

"That's a Don Angel fish*." Taking my hand off the glass I pointed to the fish off to the side. It was looking in the direction of the window. Speeding up so that it's eye was lined up with my face. Getting a good look at me it swam away back to its school. They started to fade into the distance where we couldn't track them.

"How do you know?" Leaning backwards on my hands I ran my left hand threw my long locks quickly.

"My younger brother used to study different types of fish." My head tilted to the left as I kept looking out the window. "Wanted to be a marine biologist one day." The smile had all but dissapeared from my face.

"Did he not end up doing it?" The question was harmless, but I knew I visibly flinched. I felt myself go numb at the thought of the answer though.

"You know, the first fight I had even gotten into with Ace was over fish." The memory came to mind. Both our faces getting red while we screamed at each other. The others on board laughing at us. "It was a native of my home island, Nueva Isla. The blue fins and orange body had slight yellow spots on it. We fought for a whole day over it. Everyone laughed at us, but we took it so seriously. I had to of been barely 13 at the time." My mind said stop, but my mouth kept going.

"Being fruit users, we couldn't go into the water, but James had pulled it up out of a net. It was small, maybe a juvenile, and Ace said he was going to cook it for me. After telling him that I refused he gave me a good whack on the head. Shouting that I should be grateful he would cook anything for me. We rolled around a bit, but I managed to get the fish back into the ocean. We fought over whether or not it was edible. Obliviously it was a fish so yes, but I told him no for the fact it was an island protected fish in the South Blue." I shook my head slightly at the face he made when I picked up that piece of info.

"Calling me out on bullshit, I made out cook Celia get a fish book for us. Setting it down on the deck I showed it. It was the fish of Nueva Isla, the exact same thing as the photo. He then whacked me upside the head again. He told me, I should have just told him it was important to me instead of throwing a tantrum. I just crossed me arms and looked in a different direction. I didn't know it then, but I guess he sat out on the deck all day roping in nets trying to find one. It had to of been close to midnight when he stormed into my room. Setting down the bowl and fish inside of it I didn't know what to say to him. I just started crying, and he scolded me saying crying isn't the proper way to say thanks for a gift."

It was the last night that I had spent in Ace's arms, claiming to be to big for it anymore. Though most days all that I wanted to do was crawl back into them and forget the rest of the world existed. I hadn't found a place much safer than where he was, but sometimes when I woke up in the middle of the night I felt it. The strange man next to me almost gave me the same feelings, and I wasn't to sure if I was liking it. Most of the time I couldn't stand it when he was touching me for any reason what so ever, but when he wasn't being smug I didn't mind it. The content feeling was something new to me right now, and I didn't want to explore it right now. Besides, if I decided I could always just pack up and move into my own room. I was close enough to quickly cross into Law's room if need be. Something I'd try not to do/

I looked out into the sea, trying to spot something similar to what I was talking about. Sadly it seemed like the small bright fish swam away. There were still larger ones, but they weren't as pretty to look at. Sighing I sat up and crossed my legs, leaning my head on my hands as I laced them together. The small appendages were held up by my elbows sticking into my knees. What a bummer, I wasn't done looking at them. Maybe they'd be back in the middle of the night. They could be nocturnal, makes more sense in this sea.

"How did you meet Fire Fist-ya?" Looking at him from the corner of my eye I forgot he was there. He was so silent through out my story.

"Ace, was stocking up supplies on the island. I literally ran into him while trying to find a marine ship. After explaining that to him, he told me I'd be better off not. Huffing and puffing away I still tried to look for it. I had gotten lost in the port and ran into Celia, she took me aboard and gave me some food. He was throwing a fit when he saw me eating his food, crying to Celia about feeding homeless kids. Throwing some food at him, we began to get along. They were staying on the island for a little bit before returning to their adventures on the rest of the Grand Line. I was so amazed by the stories they were telling me in fact I was so engrossed in them I failed to notice the sun going down. Running off and promising to see them the next day I ran home." My grip on my laced fingers tightened ten fold. In the empty sea bed reflection I could see Law watching me from my right. A hand came up, but quickly dropped and I sighed heavily. Looking to my left, I swallowed and continued.

"It started with a fire. Then the screaming, and shouting. Orders, cries for help, townsfolk warning one another. We were settled down way in the back, so we didn't know anything until someone came running and kicked the door down. Screaming at my mother to get off the island with us." My voice trembled and my throat tightened up. "Ace got me and threw me on his ship. End of story." The words came out rushed and didn't leave anything behind to follow up with.

The room was filled with that thick, awkward silence that I hated so much. Some more fish happened to fill the empty view and I was thankful for it. They were ruby red, and were on the smaller side for fish in the Grand Line. Other fish came forward to, and I just watched them float by as they were watching us. I didn't move from my spot and neither did he. Eye still glued to the right side of my face I wish that I had my hair down so it would create a curtain between the two of us. No doubt that he would remove it so he could see my face, the thought made me cringe. I didn't want to be touched right now, it was on the very bottom of the list of things I'd like to do.

More moments of silence passed as we both sat here and did nothing. He didn't ask any questions and I wasn't trying to fill the quiet around us. All I desperately wanted to do was run, but there wasn't anywhere to run to on this sub. Law wouldn't let me run anywhere any ways, he'd rather chain me to something and let me wait it out. Resting my eblows on my knees and my head in my hands I tried to will away any lingering memories that were burned into my mind. I visibly tensed when a large warm hand rested on my back. I arched it so it wasn't touching me but he just applied more pressure to make it flat on my being. Looking up at him I glared as he just looked toward the fish. After some more moments in silence I got up and walked out of the room, not even saying goodbye to Law. I needed a pick me up.

xoxoxo

Poker with the boys did the trick. Or maybe it was the rum in my system. Either way I felt great. I wasn't jumpy around Matt for the time being, hell I was even wrestling with Shachi. Granted the others jumped in and dog piled me but it was all in good fun. Even Bepo had come along and played a couple hands with us before he swapped shifts with Jean Bart, who wouldn't play. Chef and Caleb were singing some kind of pirate drinking song, well were until the former fell bringing poor Caleb with him. Marcus sighed as he was in charge of the younger lad.

Currently it was only Matt, Jackson, Penguin, Shachi, Marcus and myself up. Keith had to take his turn of over night watch on the engines so we drank in his honor. We were all discussing past tales, Penguin and Shachi were correcting each other so I didn't know what was real or not. Something about the captain being a vampire came up too, I snorted at that one. Law was to damn tan to be a vampire. Speaking of the weirdo, I hadn't seen him since my little run down memory lane. I didn't know if it was good or bad. I mean he couldn't punish me, I had eaten dinner, not much but Shachi finished the plate for me.

Looking at the clock I saw that it read 3 am. Clapping my hands I motioned for the boys to get up clean and get to bed. Ignoring the way Jackson tried to give me puppy dog eyes, making the others do the same the only one almost making me crack was Matt. Shaking my head a little I put my foot down and demanded that they do it now. After some threatening and some slapping they were helping me clean the mess that we created. Well, mostly Penguin, and Shachi but we all joined in after a while and it needed

Stumbling my way through the ship I felt myself starting to slow down. It was like something was infecting my lungs. It was thick and heavy, but it was so familiar. Coughing slightly I leaned heavily against the wall next to me. I had to of been feet away from the room. Sliding down the wall I coughed harder into my arm. Bracing my back against the wall I watched the world swirl around me. I needed help. Ace, Ace would help. Opening my mouth I shut it, and started to laugh. Silly me, Ace wasn't here. My head lolled onto my shoulder.

"Law..." The word came out like a whisper.

"Law." Regular tone.

"Law!" A mild tone.

"Law!" This came out as a yell.

Still nothing.

"LAW!" My voice reached higher and I waited.

No one came.

The world was starting to go black and I swore I heard the familiar click of boots on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw white boots, and on the other side I saw black. There were two sets. I knew who they belonged to. Gritting my teeth I held the unshed tears back. They weren't here, they couldn't be. Looking up at the white boots I glared at the bright lights of the sub. Dark hair and amber eyes bore into me.

"Declan..." A sadistic smirk fell on his face as he bent down to be face level with me.

"Hello, Ana-chan. I've come for you next." My blood ran cold, as the black boots shook quietly as the owner laughed at me. He wouldn't be helping me, my own father would watch as my brother kills me rather than save me. Amber eyes wide with a crazed lust look as he took in my scared face, it wasn't the first time either. I knew it wouldn't be the last, but I was going to fight to the end. At least I thought I was until I felt something hit me in the gut.

Then I passed out.

* * *

Poor Ana, it seems that she just can't catch a break no matter what she does. I kind of feel bad that it's going to be happening to her for some time in the immediate future. Just when she thinks she can't catch her breath she's 's a shame that we need to get on into the beginning of the plot so the action can all start, it's coming up in the next couple of chapters! The crew will taking on some mighty foes and seeing what Ana can really do out on the field. Plus we'll see some Law and Ana time next chapter for those of you who want to see more of it!

Don Angel Fish*: I completely made up this fish, I don't know if its real or not so don't yell at me if it is please!

So, until next time! Drop a review, favorite or follow to kep up with the support! the more of you who do, the quicker I update, simply because I want keep you guys entertained!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so here we go for chapter nine! This chapter is on the slightly shorter side because I wanted to give you guys and insight as to what landed Ana in the care of Ace. More into her background and what made her the way is now, we'll be seeing a good friend of her's next chapter anyone want to take a guess? This chapter also focused more on Law and Ana interacting with one another, seeing as how they won't be doing much of that around the corner since we'll be dipping into some action soon.

Also, I am leaving for boot camp for the Navy on August 3rd. I'll be gone for about two months, before then we will get to action scenes and the beginning of the romance between Law and Ana. I plan on putting out at least 10 chapters before I go. So that mean posting new chapter ever three or four days depending on how long it takes to get them edited. Chapter 10 will be put pretty soon, in the next couple days, so I'm just going to jump straight into the story.

Thanks to **CaptainCommanderLucy** , and **A** **ppleBlossom** for review last chapter you guys are awesome!

Like always I own nothing but my OC and the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

 _I woke to my door being slammed open. Getting up I looked at my mother with wide eyes. She was running around the room with a frantic look on her face as she called out to me. Telling me to get up and put shoes on. Not being one to disappoint I did exactly as she asked. My favorite pink and blue sandals. Running down the stairs I saw Matty sitting on Mayor Groove's lap. Looking at him with wide eyes, I felt my mother grab my faint orange dancing on the walls caught my attention. They were coming from the direction of the city, why?_

 _"Mama, where are we going?" She didn't answer as we went through the orchard. No one else talked, but I could hear it. The screams of children and parents, of pain, and of death. The blood curling screams made me turn around and then I saw them. With the house ablaze behind them, they were approaching us fast. Hats on their heads, and guns in their hands, the weird white-orange uniforms were so perplexing._

 _Tugging on Mama's hand she just shushed me and ran harder. But I didn't see where I was going and tripped. Falling on the ground I yelled for her to go. Mama didn't listen and they got us. Tears streaming down my face as I screamed and pleaded for them to let us go. To let Mama and Matty go. Matty's only 6 years old, it was way too soon for him. They only laughed and dragged me by my hair. It didn't matter how much I struggled, it was never going to be enough. I wasn't strong enough to be of any help._

 _We landed on Main Street. Looking up I saw the gallows, and people were hanging from them. My wide pale eyes looked in horror, Mayor Grove's arms locked around me trying to shield me from it. Mama had Matty in her arms, sobbing, crying as she called for Papa. Looking around the white jackets she called for him, but he wasn't there. The others laughed at her. I kept my eyes on the gallows and I saw a familiar face. The blank look on his face was one I was used to seeing, but hadn't in the past four years. That dark hair was hard for me to miss, or the yellow eyes staring ahead._

 _"DECLAN!" My screams snapped Mama's attention to the gallows as well. More people were on the stand, some little boys and girls my age. Then Declan pulled the lever. They dropped to their deaths. One of the boys up there was in my class, he sat right next to me. Ali, he was my friend. I saw the light from within go out, and it left the cold in this heated place. Reaching out for him I felt myself being ripped away. The flames around me ashed me and singed my clothing. They danced around me as I was dragged away from some unknown force._

 _"MAMA!" I called out for her. Fighting against the person holding me in their arms. Crying out for my mother, my father, Declan. Begging them to turn around and save Matty. I didn't care if I made it out, I needed Matty to make it. How could I be a good big sister if he didn't make it and I did? I was going to fail at being his protector if he didn't survive this! I promised Mama that I would always look after him, always save him! I couldn't do that if I wasn't with him!_

 _"You need to calm down Ana-chan." Looking up at the source of the voice I saw Ace looking down at me. The tears started to flow down my face, hiccups, trying to form words to him. "I have someone else looking for your mother and brother don't worry."_

 _Clinging on to the vest he wore I curled up into him more. Willing it all away, it was just a nightmare. I would wake up and Mama would have some warm milk for me, I knew it. The screams filled my ears as I opened my eyes again. Children laying, kneeling in front of burnt objects. Then it hit me. Those were their parents, they were calling out for their parents to help them. Others mourning the loss of siblings. Holding on to Ace tighter I felt the need to throw up._

 _Then suddenly the heat of the flames dissipated as I was sailing through the air. Reaching out for Ace I was already seeing his back as he ran into the fire again. Screaming out his name I landed in the arms of Celia. Clutching me to her as the ship made its way around to the center of the town. I prayed, to whoever was listening that he got Mama and Matty out. As we turned the corner I saw Declan still at the gallows. He still had a blank stare on his face as he pulled the lever. I looked at the faces at the wrong time. Mama was looking at me while holding Matty's hand. Reaching out, I felt my throat go hoarse._

 _"MAMA! MATTY!" Fighting against Celia I ignored her words of comfort as she turned me from the scene. Tears completely blocking my vision as I felt the sobs rack my body. No, Mama, Matty they had to be okay. This is all just a nightmare, that's all. I needed to wake up now. I pinched and pulled on my cheeks, the tears coming harder as I realized that it wasn't a dream._

 _This was happening and I had just seen the light go out in my mother's eyes._

 _I had just seen Declan kill Mama and Matty._

 _He pulled the lever that had ended their lives._

 _"Celia, hide the child there's a warlord and an admiral here." Turning at the words I saw the ship he was talking about. On the hull of the ship was a man. A long trench coat covered his body, and a large sword was on his back. Right behind him was another man, he had a white coat over himself. I opened my mouth again, but Ace jumped on board._

 _"Get us out of here Seymour! Celia, get her inside!" My body didn't fight her as she brought me below the deck and I sobbed into her arms. Calling out for Mama, and Matty, and Papa still. Why? Why had Declan done that? The world started to go fuzzy as I heard Ace coming down the steps. There were some words exchanged by him and Celia, the latter left the room and I couldn't take the silence. My world had just been filled with screams and yells of orders being thrown around, and now it came to a screeching halt._

 _He hadn't gotten to them in time._

 _I was taken into his arms as I screamed out the sorrow and pain. I had failed Mama and Papa, Matty hadn't been able to get out in time. Here I was crying on a ship leaving them behind and there was nothing that I could do. The shrills of me pleading him to turn around were muffled as my head was squished into his chest by one of his large hands. My small ones pounding on his chest didn't do anything to him, but I kept hitting away anyways. The overwhelming need to hit something was here, and I could feel static in the air as I kept on crying. Nothing he said mattered anymore, no words could console me as I threw everything I had into those punches that didn't effect him._

 _I cried for Mama and Matty, the people who died along with them, and the other who were made to watch. Ace didn't move but only whispered some things that I couldn't really hear at the moment. The pain inside my chest was pulsating as I tried to will away the tears, but I couldn't. I wasn't only 10, barely at that and I had just lost my family in one night. They were taken from me, by my own flesh and blood. Father was there and didn't even try to help, why?There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but I could form the tears didn't stop until I had passed out in my saviors arms, but that didn't stop the nightmares from coming. They all ended the same way._

 _Declan swinging his sword at me._

 _xoxoxo_

Waking up I took in a large gulp of air. My chest heaving up and down harshly as I sat up. Taking in the room around me, I relaxed a little bit. I leaned forward and cradled my head in my hands. I could feel the moist streaks on my face as I breathed deep breathes in and out. Trying to regulate myself as I came down from my adrenaline rush. The heaving turned into silent sobs as I failed at calming myself down. Getting out of the bed I crossed the room and got in the bathroom.

Turning the light on I squinted at the reflection in the mirror. Wild hair, and equally looking eyes stared back at me. Red puffy eyes were not a sight I wanted to see. Running some cold water I splashed it on my face to cool down the heated flesh, it was some what better than before. My eyes were still red, and hurt but the tears had stopped. Leaning my arms on the counter I rested my head on them. I was tired, and now had a pounding head ache that had nothing to do with the alcohol form earlier. Resting my hands on the counter top and gripping it hard I let my head fall, taking in the quietness of the room. In the silence I heard the door open.

Shutting off the light I stepped out to see Law walking into the room. He was looking at the bed before he turned to take in my state. The blank face settled into a frown, the way his eyes looked at me made me turn away. His hand gently took mine and lead me back to the bed. Getting under the covers I felt hot, removing my shirt and shorts from earlier I skillfully tossed them in the hamper. Curling up facing the wall I ignored the dip in the bed.

"Ana." His velvet voice was right in my left ear and I curled up more trying to will the shaking away. Strong arms came around and wrapped themselves around me. Moving closer, his warmth enveloped me completely. The shaking increased, it wasn't cause I was cold. I was more embarrassed that he had caught me like this. Placing my hands over my face I took deep breaths, but they weren't working. My form was still shaking and the embarrassment was getting even worse now.

"I'm not letting you go until you get it all out."

Choking a small laugh from my sobs I turned so I could face him. Burying my face in his chest I gripped the blanket in between us. His arms tightened around me, and he started to hum. It was the same tune that I had hummed to him the first night I spent here. The tears returned as I tried to remember my mothers voice and they way she would sing it. The damn broke when I realized I couldn't remember my mother's voice anymore. Nor could I feel her embrace me when I had nightmares as a child. All I had were the memories, but nothing behind the soundless pictures in my head.

Mostly I cried because of my younger brother. Matty was all my mother and I had. My father was never really in our lives, only popping in a few times that I could ever remember. Declan was a good 10 years older than me, so he was off before I was 7. The last time that I had seen either of them was years ago, with Ace. Matty was my whole world at the age of almost 10. I never let him out of my sight, I was always with him. And he died all because I was looking behind us, and tripped on a root. A fucking root of all things.

I could feel Law's chest rumble as his deep voice carried out the tune his mind must of remembered when I did the same to him. My chest hurt, and I knew it was the stitches in my heart from the past tearing it apart. They always did this. I'd put myself back together to next morning and months later they would just rip apart without warning. Alec used to be the one to hold me on the island, and before that was Ace. I couldn't tell when the tears had stopped and it became dry sobbing, or when those had even stopped. But I could tell you Law never stopped humming. I heard it as I trailed off into a dreamless sleep forever and a half later.

xoxoxo

I felt like shit when I woke up. The warmth around me didn't even matter. While I would bask in it for a while I didn't even care right now. My eyes felt so heavy, but I needed to open them. I needed to get up out of this bed and continue with my day, but as I tried to sit up, arms kept me pinned where I was. Protesting against the cage they made I let out a soft whine. Picking up my head I was inches away from Trafalgar Law's face. I tried my best to glare at him, but it didn't really work. Placing a hand on my head, he shoved it back to his chest. Cradling it there, while his other hand worked out some knots in my hair.

Turning onto his back, so I was on top of him, he got back to work. Facing the desk, and the small light that was on I frowned. It had to of been late morning, but here we were. Me laying on him, and him playing with my hair. It was certainly relaxing, but I needed to get up and do something, not wallow in self pity. Patting his chest, he groaned as an answer, but as soon as I pick my head up a hand would come and place it back down. We did this a number of times, each time I'd fail since he would only let my raise it a few inches.

"Law, I can't just lay here and do nothing." I finally spoke towards the desk, seeing as how I couldn't face him.

"You had carbon monoxide poisoning last night. You're not going anywhere but here, or in the infirmary with me." I sighed and let my body sag on to his. Not that it made much of a difference I now weighed barely 120. As skinny as Law looked, I knew he was hard muscle I had it right under me right now. Letting my hands fist the soft fabric of his undershirt I got curious. The muscles were tensing and relaxing to my slightly wandering hands, as they swept across his chest.

"You slept with a shirt on last night." I stated to him, and his hands paused for a moment, then continued. I could just feel the smirk on his face, I didn't even have to look.

"Would you prefer it off?" I rolled my eyes at the stupid question, and lightly smacked his broad chest.

"It's just a first is all." I adjusted my legs so one was settled next to his on the bed, and the other draped across his hip. This position was much more comfortable, being able to wrap myself further into his warmth. Taking as much as I could in, it wasn't often I was this warm in bed so I was going to take adantage of it.

"Do you normally check my state of undress while I'm sleeping Ana-ya?" Yup the heat on my face was from the carbon monoxide.

"Nope, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did." I knew about my lack of clothing at the moment, but I couldn't care. The new red lace bra, and matching cheeky panties were among my new favorites. His chuckle vibrated his chest, and I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile. Nope, was not going to let this side of him get to me. While he could be cute and cuddly here, everywhere else Law was a dick. I closed my eyes as I felt his work out the last of the knots and run his finger through my hair a couple times. Then he wrapped his arms around my bare waist, pressing me closer to him. His face in my hair just on the top of my head.

"Sometimes, when I get up." I smacked his chest again and he laughed. Not chuckled, laughed. I smiled at that, like a little school girl and I was so embarrassed by it. "Although I like the new pajamas, I much prefer watching you walk around in my clothes."

I raised and eyebrow at that. Turning my head so it rested on his chest I looked him in his stormy eyes. They were so open and care free at the moment, making him look his age of 21. At times like this it was hard to see him as the fearsome Dark Doctor. Supernova Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death. He looked more like a young man who didn't have any troubles. It was a sight I'd like to see more of, but it scared me in some ways. Even if he didn't look like it, he was a dangerous man, I just hadn't seen it yet. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to, to get names like that he would have to be a sadist for real not just my joking. Clearing the thoughts I tried to conjure something to lighten my mood.

"Possessive much?" The joking tone in my voice rang out in the silence. The eyebrow raised at me told another story though, and I quickly turned my head back to the desk. Well, it somewhat lightened my mood, and made something inside me go all warm and fuzzy. Closing my eyes I hated how easy it was to fall asleep on top of this bastard, but welcomed the peaceful dreams anyway.

xoxoxo

The sub had surfaced at some point in time. I had seen the light come through the port hole, but wasn't allowed to leave. The bastard said something bout 18 hours of supervised rest. I asked how he could be supervising me when he was asleep himself. Not really having the chance to take in his face until that moment I saw bags under his eyes. They weren't the usual ones, these were darker and heavier. Rolling my eyes at him, I gently tapped his cheek scolding him for staying awake this long. His only response was to guide my head back onto his chest and shove his face in my hair. The weirdo was getting weird lately and I didn't like it what so ever. I actually wanted him to be a sadistic bastard, I knew how to handle that with grace. This cuddly version of him was a complete 180 and I was struggling with it.

After a couple more hours of sleep, I was released and I didn't hesitate to jump up. Grabbing some clothes I rushed into the bathroom. Turning the shower on I finally could use my new products. The passion fruit, aloe shampoo and conditioner were amazing. I could feel the slightly rough locks turn into pure silk. Lathering myself in the jasmine, vanilla body wash I felt so much better. While using Law's mint body wash was practical, I felt bad for using it so much. Maybe the next island I buy him some more. Smirking at the idea I turned the faucet off.

Stepping out I grabbed the two toned towel and dried off my body so I could get dressed. Nude lace bra and thong set were already laid out on the counter, and I smirked at them. Grabbing some light blue acid washed shorts I yanked them on my body, and a red half shirt. Once I was dressed I began to brush my teeth, not liking the fact it was already past noon and I still hadn't done this. Finishing up in the bathroom I opened the door and crossed the room to the hamper, putting my dirty clothes and towel in it. Thinking back I hadn't done laundry this week, sighing I realized it was probably me who was going to do it.

Turning back around I opened my mouth to ask the captain if he wanted anything washed, but he wasn't there. He must have up and left when I jumped at the chance to get in the bathroom. Oh, well his loss. Letting the dirty clothes be, I made my way up to the deck. Some of the guys were already there, and so was Bepo. The latter was sleeping, and the former were drunk. To say I was surprised was a lie, there was no way I was. Sitting down next to Keith, the male smiled at me and started raving about how he thought I was dead.

"You didn't show up for breakfast this morning and neither did Captain!" His hands were in the air for a more dramatic effect.

"Yeah, we thought that the Captain had finally offed you!" Shachi was so drunk I wasn't sure he knew who he was talking to. So I laughed at him anyway, yeah Law was offing me alright. I rolled my eyes at the dirty thoughts running inside of it, the stockings and heels came to mind but I shook them away. I was not going to sleep with Law. The little voice in the back of my head spoke, I wasn't sure if it was a statement or my trying to convince myself of something.

"Nah, he said that I had gotten carbon monoxide poisoning." After the comment the group went quiet, and it was freaking me out. "Guys?" After some more silence Penguin spoke up.

"Um, yeah. That sorta explains why the Captain busted in my room at almost 4 am this morning." A hand on his chin as he tried to remember what happened last night.

"He was rip shit over the level of it in the sleeping area. When we double checked it, it was at an almost deadly level. Something Rick should have seen, but he was asleep." Keith offered up for my confused expression.

So Law had actually heard my yells last night? The poisoning could explain why I had seen Declan's face. Hell it would more than explain why I saw the other pairs of boots. But, if he was up and yelling at the crew then that also explains why he was coming back to the room so late. Aw shit. I owed Law a thank you, for saving my life. My mood went through a number of changes at this thought. I did not want to go find him and thank him. It wasn't really on my to-do list. There had to be something I could do though. The idea came to me when I heard Caleb talking about up coming physicals for the crew before we ported at the next island in a couple days.

xoxoxo

Getting up I called out a goodbye to the guys, who were sad I wasn't day drinking. Turning into the sub I tried my best to find a certain room. After a series of trials and fails I finally found it after about forty-five minutes of looking. I opened the door to the infirmary. I knew that I was going to regret this but, who cares I was taught to be grateful for those who saved me life. Looking around the desk for a couple moments I couldn't find a filing cabinet or anything of the sort. Where would Law keep their medical files? I could add somethings to it, and the next time he'd look he'd probably be happy about it. He didn't really like the fact that there were so many holes in my file, my fingers halted slightly as I willed away the images of flames.

"Is there a reason why you're rummaging through my desk?"

Fuck.

Turning around I leaned on the desk with a sheepish smile. Scratching the back of my head I tried to think of something to day. My mind was drawing a blank as I look at Law. My cheeks were heating up again from embarrassment and I couldn't take it. He was leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed over his chest. The blank stare looking at me wasn't giving me anything as he continued to stare. It was after a few moments that my mind started to work again and I could think again.

"I was looking for aloe, I burned my cheeks the other day and they're still tender." I said with the straightest face I would possibly pull. While it's true my cheeks were slightly tender still, I knew he wouldn't buy it. Raising an eyebrow at me he made his way to a cabinet by the exam table. Patting it softly I groaned, but none the less hopped up onto it.

"You should have came right after it happened, getting it treated right away." I rolled my eyes since he couldn't see me.

"It was just annoying me today when I went outside, so I came now." Watching him stretch his long limbs to get the green liquid in the back of the cabinet, I tried not to let my eyes roam him. A sliver of tan skin was revealed when he stretched and the sweatshirt went with him. Averting my eyes from his body completely I frowned at myself. I wasn't getting attached to this man. I couldn't afford it, I had to keep my eye on the prize in the end no matter what. I had been around attractive men all my life, I wasn't going to subcum to this one. Besides, people who get to close either die, or end up on the door step of death. The last one was too close, not again.

"How long ago did Patty make it onto your island." Frowning even more I looked up and leaned on my hands, studying the blank ceiling. Trying to find something intersting on the white cnavase but finding nothing.

"It was months after I had decided to call it home. Not even a year when that damn ship showed up in the harbor." I narrowed my eyes on some beakers in the distance. "Something about the perfect location for a base in that side of the Grand Line. Peaceful waters compared to the New World, and he was right about that." Law, who had been getting some rags stopped and looked at me.

"You've been in the New World?" I didn't register the change in his tone, so I kept going.

"Yeah, we had just crossed into it when the ship went down and we thought we lost Ace. Then Pops came out of no where with him, saying that he was his son now. I had actually jumped on the ship and yelled that he was my brother, so he was coming back with me." I smiled slightly at the memory. "We fought for a bit like siblings do, then Pops decided that I was to be his favorite daughter. It wasn't too long after that Ace and him said I was to young to be traveling with them, so I ended up on the island." Hm, I should probably look up the name of that island, lived there for four years and didn't know that name of it. The coolness pressed onto my cheeks caught my attention from memory lane. I really needed to stop visiting it so much lately.

"Keep this pressed here for a few moments." Doing as instructed I saw Law sit in his seat, backwards and wheel into the desk. Opening the last drawer and pulling out a file. Oh, that's where he kept them. I tucked the piece of information away for another time when he wasn't around and I could get back to doing something nice for him.

"Now," His voice finally caught my ears, a dangerous tone lingered in his deep voice. The sharp look in his eyes meant business too. Dropping the rags I looked at him with hardened eyes. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you will answer me fully and completely this time Anastasia." His tone was definitive, like I would really answer him.

"About what?" The edge in my tone was placed there purposely, see this wasn't the Law I liked. The other version was better to deal with right now, I was suddenly wishing I had stayed in bed. Or not come down to this fricken place. My thoughts banished when he rolled up right in front of me.

"About White Beard-ya and Fire Fist-ya. Starting with their abilities." Both our eyes clashed together.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

So, how was it?

I can't help but thank those who have been reviewing, and favoriting and following this story so far it means so much to me guys. Keep it up and I'll keep the updates coming so long as I'm getting something from you guys! I'd really like to get 10 more chapters in before I go, but it depends on how much you guys are loving/liking this story! Just let me know how I'm doing guys!

Hope to see you all next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Alrighty so here is chapter 10! Yay!

This chapter came out pretty quickly because it didn't need much editing since I tried to spell as carefully as I could. Here we'll be seeing Ana and Law testing the waters *insert winky face*. So that'll be something for you guys, I've been itching to write it and this is where it starts to come into play! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

Shout outs from last chapter's reviews:

A huge thank you to **CaptainCommanderLucy** who keeps telling me that I'm writing great chapters. I can't think you enough for the continued support!

 **Sarge1130:** That bed moment is my favorite for them so far! The hallucination is actually something that you should keep in mind in the up and coming chapters, for we'll see just why she had it. Cuddly Law is something I wish a side of him I wish we saw in the actual manga/anime but sadly I don't think it's meant to be. The perverted stuff is right around the corner trust me, it takes all I have in willpower to write about the frustrations that they're having at the moment and beyond this chapter. I hope you enjoy the ending here;)!

Son let the camera roll as we take in the story guys!

* * *

I glared at him from my position on the metal table. He was glaring back just as bad and it was annoying me. I couldn't move my hands, and now was being threatened to have my feet restrained too. My general dislike for the captain in front of me was slowly turning into hate. Sure, my stay so far had been pretty good, beside the weirdness between us too. But I had already planned on severing that though he was helping me do that now. Snapping my wrists, I felt the _sea stone_ cuffs chaff at my already red skin. We had been like this for a couple days already.

Yup, days.

This had to be day three. We were to be surfacing soon to an island named Octomna. Apparently it was a fall island for Law had graciously grabbed my colder clothes that were in my room. I briefly wondered if he had moved all my clothing into the room like I had ordered him to. Yeah, that's how I ended up with one cuff. The other from countless hours of not answering his questions. Well, it seemed like my warm welcome was over and done with. As soon as I was on that island I was leaving this damn sub. Fuck this shit.

"Ana-ya, I'd hate to keep you in those cuffs." I snorted at the soft tone he gave me if he actually hated them then he'd take them off.

"You sound so devastated for me Law." I openly rolled my eyes at him, causing him to narrow his eyes at me.

"We've been at this for three whole days now. Give me some answers and you can have your freedom back." He stepped closer to the table and I narrowed my own eyes at him.

"I won't tell you anything about Pops or Ace." My rough voice didn't help my cause right now, but I was going to fight with him over this.

"That's some true loyalty right there." The tone he used didn't settle right with me.

"Why jealous Law?" I leaned my head back against the wall. I was tired and hadn't been allowed to sleep the past couple nights. Barely any food or water, I was truly a prisoner to this man right now. He didn't grace me with an answer as he set the clothing down by my feet. While they were free I knew better than attacking him, I wanted to be able to move even just the slightest.

"So, how much longer are you going to do this?" Law looked down at my face, I tried to move away, but I was limited to a couple inches. This was sucking hardcore, I could hear the guys talk to Law in the hallway about how they missed me. And right now I was missing them too. Looking away from Law for a moment when I glanced back I could feel my breath catch.

For once, Law looked genuinely tired. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He didn't look like he was enjoying this like he had been in the beginning. I barely noticed that he was growing more warily each time we went through the questions all over again. I kept telling him the same thing each time. He'd have to kill me first before I released any weakness or secret of my two saviors. Taking his hat off his head, he ran a hand through it and came closer to me. Key in his hand he let the cuffs fall. Turning his back to me and leaving the infirmary swiftly.

Waiting a few moments, I looked around the room. Just to see if he was going to jump back and say surprise, but he didn't. Shutting the door softly I turned back to the clothing he had gotten for me. Everything was fresh, even the pink matching undergarments. Slipping it all on I turned to leave the room. Carrying my clothes to the laundry room I put it in the separate pile I had for myself. Then I quickly made my way to my room. Opening the door, I went directly to the bureau. I hadn't expected it, but Law had actually moved my things in here. Even the bathroom had the two toned towel, and my things in here. Moving out in the room again I sat on the bed. The room felt so empty, and I didn't even bother asking myself why.

Trafalgar Law might be a dick, okay a total asshole at times, but not completely. I had seen his softer side recently and even if he had locked me up in the infirmary like a prisoner. I knew that it was for the sake of the crew as he asked me how the other two powerful men were. But true to my word I'd have to be long dead for me to even consider answering him. My head hurt as some part of me tried to will away what had just happened, and nother part wanted to hold a grudge. Looking out the porthole I could see the guys on the beach seemingly waiting. Once I saw the Captain himself walk over to them, they all looked excited and left. No one really seemed to concerned that they were down a man. Well, then I'd just have to make my departure now.

xoxoxo

My brown trench coat and black boots were all people could really see. I had pocketed some shades from a street vendor and started to make my way to the other side of the port. A black beanie on my head to cover my obnoxious colored hair. The signs looked vaguely familiar to me at some points. Bright reds and blues chipped in places. Then one sign was familiar. The white words were a complete opposite to the name, but it was the memories that me go into the Black Tavern. Walking straight up to the bar I ordered some jack. I sat directly down towards the end, with a seat between me and the wall. An arm resting on the counter, and my right forefinger stirring the liquid in the glass.

I had been here before with Ace, and the Commander of the First Division of the White Beard Pirates. They were of course getting wasted and I was trying to get some info. Not too long after that a couple of Marine's came in and tried to al but burn the place down. I guess it was very known that pirates came here for information on their base. So being who we were, we kindly help them knock out and take a nap out on the street. Some time later when we finally left their captain had shown up and I had finally seen Marco in action. The mythic logia user was tearing up the base and setting the riches free. It was very like him to do that, especially when the people considered him a hero and could drink here as much as he wanted for free. Speaking of which, that shit head should be here somewhere. Well, time to get the fuck off this island.

I almost took my glasses off, until I looked to the enterance and saw a polar bear and a man with him. _Well, fuck me._ They had sat down all the way at the other side of the bar and were talking to the bartender. Putting down money for my drink I started to make my way out until I saw a familiar Jolly Rogger on the wall above the liquor. The white mustache and smiling skull made me smile at it. That was The jolly roger of one White Beard. We must have landed on his territory. Back on my first time here it wasn't under their protection, which is why I didn't recognize it. There weren't pirates every where causing hell, fires in the street and such.

"Oh, Ana-chan?" I almost stiffened from my spot until I realized that the bartender was talking about me, not to me. Oh, god I didn't want to stick around for this. Making my way through the throng of people I finally stepped outside. Now I could see it, there were many more jolly rogers all over the port. Then, that ment I could get in touch with someone. And I could get the hell away from the Heart Pirates. Strolling around the port I was looking at all the different jolly rogers, until I saw the one I wanted. The White Beard one sailing high on a ship. The little yellow flag under it ment that it was form the first division.

Scurring around people I finally made it to the rope ladder on the side of the boat. Jumping on some of the crew members stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Raising my hand in the air as a sign of hello, most went back to what they were doing. _Geez what kind of people came aboard here for them to not care?_ Carrying on I went in search of the captain of the ship. Thinking quickly I made my way to the wheel of the vessle. On the back end of the ship of course. Ah and there he was. The damn bastard I was looking for and he was a sight for sore eyes at the moment.

His blondish hair restting on his head still looked wierd to me. Hell, he always looked weird to me. He was reclinded in a chair, with his arms over his face. The damn shit head was sleeping, of course he was. They were always sleeping, somehow I didn't get that skill from Pops. I had gotten really close to him before he even started to stir. Like right in his face close, that's how stupid this guy was. He had the balls to snore in my face as he kept on doing his own thing.

"Oi, Marco wake the fuck up." Yup, Marco the Phoenix was sleeping in broad day light. Snoring, drooling, making a shame of his good name and bounty by doing this. Calling his name a couple more times I got so fustrated I just kicked him in the head. He was still asleep. This idiot better get up before I decided to kill him and take his spot. Curing rather loudly to myself I looked over the port side of the ship. Merchants talking up deals, dumb pirates falling for them. I laughed as I saw some guy swindle a busty blond into buying some fake jewels. What a dumb bitch.

"It's not nice to laugh at other people's stupidity." I was slightly shocked when he was up and at it next to me. Watching people with great interest, for once.

"Yeah well, maybe if you didn't fall asleep so much I would have been talking to you already." He simple chuckled at me and we people watched together silently for a couple more moments.

"So, what brings you here kiddo." I glared at him from the edge of my periphs.

"Im trying to escape this bastard that I'm currently stuck with." He looked down at me, the serious look in his eyes was strange to see.

"And just how did you get into his possesion." The low tone he gave carried on the wind. Telling him of how Ace left me on that island, in the care of Alec and how said idiot threw me off a cliff to my doom. Filling him in with most of the details he occasionally looked at the port while I continued my shpeel. Nodding at the end Marco was silent.

"Well," He said after some moments. "It sounds like your in his debt."

My eyes bugged out of my head. Did he not hear the last part where I was chained to a metal slab for three days? Or how much of a creep bastard Law was? I mean come on how was I in debted to that fucker? Marco looked at me again and let out a sigh. Patting me on the head and going back to his chair that had beer waiting for him. Groaning about how he was to old for this shit any more he popped open a beer and started drinking it.

"Marco! This is the part where you save me!" I threw my hands up in the air at him and sighed heavily. I watched that fucker roll his eyes at me.

"Think about it Ana you're a smart girl." I stared at him, and where he didn't answer I motioned my hands for him to continue. "Alec, being the dumbass he is, threw you off a cliff. Now, this Law didn't have to save you. He simply acted on impules to save a person whom he thought would be an assest to his crew. He could have simply sailed off and let you fall to your death, but he hadn't now had he?"

Looking at him and then looking away I crossed my arms over my chest. He had a point.

"Hearing that you know some important people in the pirate world, you should have expected questions. Going off like a cornered dog wasn't a great way of going about it. One little kid isn't going to bring down Ace or Pops, so I don't see why you felt the need to protect them. Think of what they would do if he had actually attacked them? No one is crazy enough to take on Pops, and Ace would play with him like a cat and mouse."

I frowned heavily at some sigh over a store on the port. I came here for him to wisk me off my feet, back into safety and here he was trying to get me to go back. Sure, everything he said was right in some sense but I didn't want to hear it. Sighing, I sat down next to the chair and popped open a beer for myself. I didn't like them much, but it was all I had at the moment. Looking up to the sky I closed my eyes, there was nothing wrong with shutting them for a few moments.

"You know I heard that a certain comodore was on the move again." His words made me open my eyes again, looking straight at him. His were still shut and he looked like the news shouldn't have effected me, but knew it did.

"What do you mean on the move, where?" My voice was steady but my heart was pounding inside my chest cavity at the moment.

"Into Paradise, he apparently thought that someone else was back on the sea. Checking it out, stopping at the hot spots that people normally stop at." One lazy eye opened and looked at me. We both knew what islands were the most popular and that the log posts would surely point too.

"Then maybe I should abandon the Grand Line for good this time." The smack to the back of the head was sharp enough to sting. Hissing in pain and holding it, I glared at him while he returned to being closed.

"Don't talk nonsense, Ace and I would come looking for you. Drag you back by that pretty hair of your's princess. Don't forget Pops won't let anything happen to his favorite daughter out of all his children." The sloppy smile slightly comforted me, but the fear was still lurking there as I followed Marco into a dreamless rest.

xoxoxo

"Ah, I see yeah she doesn't think much. More of a do first, repercutions later type of idiot." Marco's voice carried on the wind into my ears. He seemed to be talking to someone, that I couldn't quite hear. Was he really talking to someone while I was asleep? That didn't seem sketchy as shit right? Moving around a bit I found that I was in someone's arms.

"Oh look, sleeping princess is waking up." His voice made me want to punch him in the face. Cracking an eye open I glared at him from my position, while flipping him off. Being shifted around I knew the hands that were one me.

"Traitorious bastard." My voice was husky from the nap I took on the deck next to him. He smiled at me and ruffled the hair on top of my head. The scene looked so familiar, it almost made my heart ache. I had just seen this shit head only months ago, giving me word on our friendly pyro. A frown pulled my lips down as I remembered that. "Where's-"

"Well, Mr. Law take good care of our favorite sister hm?" The good mannered smile, and tone were there but I could see the threat in his tone. Apparently so could the dumb bastartd holding me.

"Of course, she's one of us now." The possesive tone was there and I could only turn up and glare at him while he looked down at me. Turning my finger to him, he chuckled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he simply looked back at Marco, exhanging some more words with the Mythic Logia user. Taking this as a sign of our departure I looked back at Marco. The frown on my lips seemed to reach his. As much as we drifted in the past couple years, I still felt like the 12 year old who was fumbling around the deck of the Moby Dick. Having him down my troat about hanging off the ship and doing other stupid things with the crew.

"Bye princess."

Waving at me slightly as I was carried away I glared up at the captain holding me. He just kept walking down the port. How did I not even notice that we were off the ship? God, I must be as bad as Ace if I slept through something like that. Shuffling around in Law's arms I kinda wished that he would just drop me. I didn't like being in his arms like this. It was annoying and embarassing, at the same time. People were staring and my beanie was all but falling off so you could see my hair. They were going to recognize me sooner or later.

I wasn't really sure where we were, but we had stopped outside of a inn. Looking up I saw the words _Swallow Inn,_ in a rusty red. My eyes still felt heavy from the unusual day nap, as I tried to keep myelf vigilient of my surroundings. It was small, but like other establishments it had the jolly roger of the infamous White Beard. I smiled a bit at it, the smiling face always brought happy memories back. I was in the New World with them for 3 years before I was shipped off to Alec. Alec had been the previous Commanader of the Third Division. Once his illness started to get to him, he had to put his piarting life behind him. I felt the smile fade, I couldn't help but wonder how he was doing, or Alex for that matter. He had lost his sister, and I was the closest thing he had to one, and I suddenly up and left the next day.

"You should know that was the worst attempt of escape I've ever ben apart of." I was brought back to the wolrd by the annoyingly smug voice of the man holding me. I felt my temper starting to slowly sink into nothing. He had been trying me these past couple days, and I was going to kill him.

"Well, if Marco was a better saviour I'd be home free by now." I kicked my legs a bit, showing I wanted to be let down. Though Law either didn't see it, or was ignoring the shit out of me.

"Yes, me and Phoenix-ya had quite the words to exchange about you." My movement haulted as I looked up at him. He didn't look down as he made his way inside the inn. Long strides taking us up to the second floor. I kept my suspicious gaze on him long enough for me to see his eye brow start to twitch. Oh, so he didn't like being stared at hm? Intensitfying my gaze on his face I could see an irritated frown appear. Finally stopping in front of a door he shuffled me around effortlessly to be able to slip a key into the lock and open the door.

"Now Ana-ya. Can I trust you to stay here or will you be trying to run off again?" Placing my on the bed, he stood to tower over me, I've seen scarier thangs than this.

"Well Taflagar if I decided that I will, would I be cuffed to this object as well?" The sickly sweet smile on my face was making my tone seem nice. Well, to me at least it did, but Law just glared down at me.

"Contrary to popular belief I don't enjoy punishing my crew." I rolled my eyes so heavily at that I think I almost saw my brain.

"Yes, but the three days behind us didn't show that." His glare was harder than before as he started to lean down to me. Nope. Rolling to the other side of the bed, I put it between us.

"You can't keep doing that." He arched a brow at my words.

"Can't keep doing what?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"You can't keep using my reluctance of touch to get shit out of me!" I growled at him, rather forecfully. "I don't particularlly like being touched, so each time you do that I have to restrain myself. Stop getting so close to me all the time damn it. It's one thing if I'm asleep, I can't feel it conciously. It's another when you want to punish me for not doing something you asked, or what ever. I'm not going to lay down and give you want you want all the time so get over it."

The room went quite as I panted softly from my practially yelling words. He had a schooled face on, and I was openly showing anger. Then he started to cross the room towards me. Glaring at him harder than ever before I tried to kill him with my gaze. When he was two steps in front of me I tried to make more distance by using the bed. The damn bastard saw that and half tackled me onto it. Squirming and thrashing about I tried to get him off. I didn't want him any where near me at the moment and I as getting close to ripping his head off.

"Law, get the fuck off of me!" The words were lost in the struggle as he tried to pin me. Finally fed up with it I put some power behind my attacks. He seemed to noticed this and use more of his strength too. It must has been minutes later that we actually stopped. I was on top, straddling his waist. Arms pinned to his side and the glare he gave me was deadly. I gave a triump smirk back down at him. His hat was lost in the struggle, and I knew mine was some where on the floor too. Lavendar locks fell around us like a curtain and I didn't give a damn. God, while this man infuriated me to a point of no return some moments I couldn't deny he was something.

The glare on his face didn't hinder how handsome he was, striking steel eyes, the side burns, hell even the small soul patch. His shirt had risen from the constant movement, but I didn't need to look down to see his amazing abs. I knew from the nights we had spent sleeping together what kind of body Law had. He almost always slept without a shirt, and now that I had clothes I wore tank tops to bed. There was always skin on skin contact, and it didn't brother me as much as it did with others. _What the hell am I doing?_ Shaking my head I steeled my thoughts. How could I take time to even consider if he was attractive as he tried to over power me? It wasn't going to happen, I've dealt with handsome men before he wasn't any different.

"So, now that you've lost. Tell me, why the hell you want to know so much about Pops and Ace." The glare was accompanied by a scowl on his face. His eyes flickered between my own supiciously.

"I need to know, to keep my crew safe." I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at his answer. He had said so many time on the sub when I was unable to leave the infirmary.

"You've said that already and I'm not convinced." We glared at each other for some time. Neither saying anything, and the room was filled with our panting. My trench coat was wide open, as my gray sweater and dark jeans were visible. Slowly I took of the jacket to cool myself down from the work out I had just done. _I need to get back in shape._ With people in motion, I needed to be at the top of my game, or I'd be float in the ocean soon.

"My men aren't the smartest crew around." I flickered my eyes from the jacket back to his eyes. Crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back I nodded so he would continue. "I need information so I can direct them into safer interactions amongst other crews. In the New World names like Fire Fist Ace, and White Beard are pretty common. Having some informaton on them could mean life or death for my men as we cross the line into it."

Taking in his serious face I tilted my head to the side. The heavy hair behind me went with the motion as I contemplated somethings. I ran my left hand through my hair, it was parted to the left for that reason. Taking my eyes off of my captive I chose to stare at the wooden wall. I thought of what Marco said. Pops was one of the strongest pirates out in the New World, and Ace was starting to make his way up there. Only the former could stratigize better than the latter. I shook my head slightly at how stupid my brother could be. Finally I brought my eyes back down to the man beneath me, and I smriked.

"I quite like having you at my mercy Captain." His scowl returned as he started to raise his hands. "But, knowing the names alone could bring you some salvation in that dangerous place." The hands fell.

"For example, we happen to run into some known pirates looking at me would already scare them. It's not a hidden fact that once someone is considered a child White Beard those who try to to attack one becomes a target for the whole crew. And that crew has like 16 divisions, and with commanders who are more than likely in the top 20 of the strongest pirates out there. Anyone stupid enough to throw around names like my brother's or Pops would be comitting suicide. The White Beard territories are far and wide yes, but the sheer numbers of them are frightening. Keeping their names out of your mouth would be the best way to survive." I started to explain to him.

"Ace himself isn't a bad guy, unless you piss him off somehow. The flames that he carries I swear are hotter than the flames of hell when he's on a streak. Trying to control them takes a lot of conectration on the users end. So try to avoid him when he's in a bad mood, though he'll probably pass out before attacking you. Oh, every single member of the White Beard crew had narcolepsy. They will pass out any time, any where no matter what. It's scary actually. I picked it up a bit, not as bad but if bored enough I pass out. Ace might be the worst after Pops, and-Hey why you smliling?"

Sure enough there was a sly smile on the bastard's face. He had shifted his hands behind his head and rested on them. He had a content look on his face and I frowned at him openly. I didn't like the look on him, and I was growing more fustrated. Here I was finally telling him something and he was smiling at me. It was so unnerving that I wanted to smack it right off his face. It wasn't like he had chained me to a slab of metal for any information I would give him prior to this.

"Phoenix-ya said that you were more like to be compliant when in charge." I could feel the vein in my forehead throbbing with my fustration. The fucker, attacked me knowing I wouldn't accept it. Then he had the balls to let me win, or not maybe, and smile like he had won. I ran a hand over my face as I took in some deep breathes. And that bastard Marco, oh he was going to get it next time I saw him. Time to get my abilities back in action on that shit head.

"I can't stand any of you." I growled out finally after some moments of silence. His body shook under mine as he laughed. I tried jumping up, not liking the feeling but his hands appeared on my hips. I squirmed as I tried to remove myself, not noticing that he was moving. I finally stopped when I felt his breath next to my ear.

"I wouldn't keep squirming like that if I were you. Might make me do something about it."

The husky voice made my face red, it was the darkest shade I could possibly go. I didn't like the way his body was pressed against mine. Or the hand that was now playing with my waist long hair. God, I wasn't putting my hands on his chest to pull him in I swear. No, and my breathing was normal and my heart wasn't racing I knew it. His lips weren't ghosting from my ear down to my neck. I deffinitly wasn't enjoying this in any way possible. His body flushed against mine, in all the right places. No I wasn't going to subcum to this I had better control than this.

But when his lips made contact with my skin I couldn't help the hitch in my breath. Tightening my hold on the fabric of his sweatshirt, I brought him closer. My eyes closed and my body relaxed against my will. The traitrious butterflies in my stomach were not helping me right now. Neither was his hand that was snaking up my shirt, brushing his finger softly over my skin. The calloused hand made me shiver at the sensations. He was placing butterfly kisses on my neck now, making his way down to my shoulder. Gently moving my sweater from my should to shower it with attention too. I even tilted my head to the right so he'd have better access to it, and I could feel the smirk on my skin. When his lips started their way back up, I couldn't help but arch my back to press my chest closer to his.

I had the need for his lips on mine now. Grabbing the back of his head, I pulled on his hair, making him lean back. I barely opened my eyes as I stared at him for a couple moments. The smirk was there, but his eyes were lidded like mine. Pulling him to me, I crashed his lips to mine. This was deadly and I knew it. Getting even this tiny bit involved with my captain was such a wrong move, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. Our lips moved together and I felt his hands pulling up my sweater. We barely separated for seconds after it was gone, and reconnected. I felt like I was on fire as his hands splayed out over my skin. They were traveling all over my body, as it hit the bed. _Just when did we swap?_

The sensations weren't enough at the moment, my body was calling out for more. Clawing at his back, I could feel the fabric bunching up in my hands. Yanking on it hard, I didn't relent until he helped me remove it from his person. My hands roamed over the newly found skin, raking my fingers up his back to his broad shoulders. I could feel his own working their way from my waist to under my breast, thumbing the fabric of my bra. As his lips made their way down my neck nipping at random spot and sucking on others, I felt the fabric being ripped from my body. Hands were brought back to my body as I wrapped a leg around his slim waist and brought him down to me. The groan from deep in his throat made me want to do something else that I knew would make the same noise, but louder.

My right hand dipped down low on his waist, taking in his waist band as his minstrations came across my collar bone. Trailing a finger down further I felt him stop and his breath hitch. Growing more bold I lightly brushed against him and the grip under my chest tightened as he tensed up. Using the moment I fliped us back around so I had him pinned under me, and it was a sight to see. The always calm doctor had red staining his cheeks as he regarded me with wide eyes. Placing my left hand on his chest I single handedly undid his jeans, keeping eye contact the whole time. Sliding my other hand down I relished in the contracting muscles under it. I was starting to tugging the offending piece of clothing off when we heard it.

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

Any guess on who was knocking on their door? I mean they must of have a good reason as to why right? We'll find out next time!

So you guys know the drill, leave a review, favorite, follow what ever your heart desires! I'd love to hear from some more of you guys, don't be afraid to drop some critiquing on my writing skills or whatever.

I just want to hear from you guys!

Anyways, I'll hopefully see you all next chapter :D!


	11. Chapter 11

Here go with chapter eleven!

I'm busting these chapters out pretty quickly now, since I really only have a week left until I leave, seeing as how I won't be back until October I'm trying really hard for you guys. I recently had an epiphany so I quickly made some changes ans added some other things to the next chapters coming. There will be plenty of Law and Ana action for all of you out there looking for it! We'll see them as they evolve throughout the beginning of their relationship. It'll be spicing up quite a bit with their first adventure as a crew starting next chapter.

So here are the shout outs for my loyal reviewers!

 **CaptainCommanderLucy:** I think I'll just keep on telling you how much your constant support means to me every chapter even if you didn't respond! I love seeing that you enjoyed the chapters :D!

 **Apple Blossom:** Yes, I know it was a buzz kill, but they can't just throw themselves together on the first whim! It's gotta be more interesting than that! It's coming up, though, don't worry!

 **Sarge1130:** I try my very best to write them as best as I can, the spelling mistakes are something I check more than I actually spend writing In the end I still catch them after their posted :/. Ana will very shortly be coming to terms on what she's feeling toward out sexy Dark Doctor. The Whitebeard pirates were the only thing really keeping her stable as a young teen, so she's fiercely protective of them. Marco's role here was to help her see that Law wasn't as bad as she makes him out o be in her own mind. While she spends time thinking about his faults and the actions that annoy her, he's actually not that bad. Marco had seen what kind of youngster Ana was, so pointing out somethings for Law will become very useful for him to get her to cooperate. UGH! I wish that interruption wasn't needed, but it was in the end. I have so much more planned for out duo, and it involves out local doctor getting some more color on his cheeks ;)! And the interpreter isn't any you'd think it was!

So, onwards to the story with the common knowledge I don't own anything but the plot and any, or all OC I put in here!

* * *

It had to of been a week from the time I last saw Marco. He had given us a going away party when were set to sail to the next island. Damn idiot fell asleep like five times during our drink off. I lost horribly to the pro as I fell off the chair and onto the floor. A drunk Marcus and Keith tried to help me as I slurred swears and threats at the older man. Marco just laughed and started his next contest with Penguin. That was another horrible defeat, we cried together over it. Keith had actually started the dancing, and it was a shit show. Himself and Shachi almost collided into some other White Beard pirates, a fight was on the brink. That was until myself and Marco whacked them all on the head, saying it was a party, not a brawl. Even if we were fighting with each other towards the end, we weren't going to serious injure each other.

Bepo had been asking if there were any female bears around. I tried so hard not to laugh at him, but I couldn't help it. He was so cute as he tried to find out which islands had some. The other crew was more than happy to tell him where they were. He had all but begged the captain to take us to some of them, and he agreed. The men cheered for the new adventure set about us. I rolled my eyes at them and laughed at them. Mugs of whatever were thrown in the air towards the night. Marco and I hanging on to each other as we tried to stand. I had succeeded in getting him drunk even if I was beyond plastered. That didn't matter as long as someone was there to see my victory to pass on to the others, Vista would love it.

I could remember being handed over to Law in the end somehow. The poor bastard was my personal walking stick. I clung to him worse than a baby chimp to its mother. I had tried convincing him to give me a piggy back ride, to which he denied. I threw myself on the ground and refused to move until he did. In the very end I had gotten what I wanted, my legs dangled in his arms as he carried me. I had wrapped my arms around his shoulders, talking to him about who knows what. After some time though I could feel myself getting tired. My eyes were starting to shut and I placed my head on Law's shoulders as my arms loosened their hold on him. I vaguely remembered saying good night to him as I let sleep overcome me. That was like I said a week ago, and it still felt like yesterday to me.

So here I was eating my food happily as the boys chatted about the next island. Getting jabs about how I was _all over_ our captain. Penguin and Shachi being the worst of the bunch already had lumps on their heads from me hitting them. The others seemed to get the hint and only made sly jabs that I didn't pick up on at first. Marcus wasn't so lucky as my irritation grew. He sported a black eye and was sent to the local doctor on board. Then my world came to a screeching halt.

"Ana-ya, may I see you in the infirmary." I had recently found out there was a loud speaker system in the sub. I groaned and turned around to see Marcus walking back in with a sheepish smile. Flipping him off he mouthed an apology to me as I sauntered out the door. Lacing my fingers behind my head as I made my way around some other members who smirked at me and laughed.

Now, I wasn't really scared of getting in trouble. No way, he got what he deserved and I couldn't care less. What got me groaning was the fact that I had to actually see Law. I actually hadn't really spoken to him since the party and even before that it was the inn. I could feel my face heat up as I took to the stairs slowly. I tried so desperately to erase the whole thing from memory, but I couldn't. It was invading my dreams at night, making me wake up in a cold sweat. I wouldn't be able to sleep for hours after that. I berated myself each night for even letting it get that far, it was such a bad idea. Probably the worst I've had in a while, and I've had some bad ideas. The thing was, I didn't regret it, and it sucked. Frowning I made my way up to the door and knocked. Opening it when I heard a gruff come in.

"Ah Ana, we have some things to discuss." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Nodding to him, he motioned to the slab. I frowned heavily at it but none the less sat on it.

"So, what's up doc?" I tried to be at ease with him, being on high alert wouldn't do me any good. Swinging my legs back and forth, I tried to relieve my boredom of this room.

"It would seem that you gave Marcus-ya a pretty serious black eye." He was at his desk writing something down in a folder. After finishing it, he put it in the cabinet and rolled over to me. Leaning back on the chair he seemed to be gauging my reaction.

"Yup, the idiot got it for being stupid. Honestly, Shachi was on his way next." I shrugged and looked off at the operation room again. I wondered how often it was used? Had anyone on this ship needed to be operated on? Knowing my captain, he probably dissected live people on it. The thought alone made a shiver go down my spine. I wouldn't be surprised actually if he did, he's sick like that. So good looking but oh so damaged. Hey, I think Ace said that to me once...nope it was Marco. Maybe Alec? Definitely Marco or Alec one of the two fuckers.

"Ana." A hand snapped over my eyes, bringing me back to the present. Blinking I let out a sound of acknowledgment as I slowly brought my eyes back to his form. He had a frown on his face and an irritated look. I pursed my lips together as I waited for his answer, but he just sighed.

"How have you been sleeping?" The question was so off topic that I simply raised and eyebrow at him.

"You're spacing out and the crew is getting worried about it. How much sleep have you been getting since we left Octnma?" I looked to the ceiling as I thought about it. The boys didn't really let me sleep until like 12, and I'd wake up in a cold sweat around 4. Maybe another hour after my shower at 5, and be up and doing chores at what 7? So that was like five or six maybe give or take on the day.

"Er, five or six I think." The frown seemed to deepen as he took in my face. I knew it didn't look pretty, but he didn't have to keep looking at it.

"Why are you getting so little of sleep?" His voice was soft and I felt nauseous at it. Like I was going to tell him. That would be suicidal in my book I can tell you that. Telling my captain that I thought some pretty dirty things with him as the star wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

"It doesn't matter. I get enough to function right?" My answer was border lining a yawn, and a groan. My body was actually tired at the mention of sleep.

"You need to be getting at least eight full hours Ana." Ooh, he dropped the -ya again. This is mister serious.

"Well Trafalgar, you don't seem to be getting any more than I am." The dark bags under his eyes gave everything away. I ignored the slightly worry clawing at the back of my mind. Things had to be like this, as much as I craved being in his arms at night, I couldn't. It was overwhelming me now, especially since the inn.

"Yes, well my bed has been lacking a certain warmth to it for the past couple days." I cringed at his words and looked away. I had all but avoided any and all contact with him. Thankfully my clothes had been in my room before I set out for a way off this sub. Spending time in my room trying to sleep, chores on the ship. Hell, I hadn't even been playing cards with the guys lately because I simply didn't want to run into him.

"My room seems to be too quiet at night." It was true, without the soft reverberating of someone's breathing it left me in silence. The silence always screamed the truth in all the worst ways. Beside my dreams of the man in front of me, my past was also coming up. Destruction, pain, sorrow. They were channeled into my dreams. Sometimes they were memories, and other times it was things that almost happened. They haunted me at night when I tried to sleep, and now I was finding they wouldn't go away. I hadn't actually had a peaceful night of sleep since we were on Octmna.

"Ana-ya you will start sleeping again. I can't have a zombie roaming around my ship." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this one. Here we go back to the -ya, he was trying to mean business now.

"Rich coming from the original one." The scowl on his face actually made me want to laugh.

"That is an order." My eyes snapped to his, and a serious look came on my face.

"I don't take orders well." The room had an eerie silence to it. Neither of us looked away from each other, nor did we break the silence. I refused to break it first either, I didn't take orders well and I don't know why he didn't see that yet. When had I actually complied with an order without sass or just not listening? Never, my point exactly. I didn't do it in the past and I won't do it now.

"Ana, this is not up for discussion." He gave me an almost venomous tone.

"Trafalgar, I will sleep as much as my mind lets me. No more, no less." My own icy words cut through the air.

"Anastasia, I do not tolerate insubordination." It didn't look like either of us was backing down.

"It's not insubordination yet. Unless you plan on drugging me, I won't get any more sleep than I do right now." The bastard stood up and came closer to me. I took the chance to scoot back farther on the slab of metal. I wasn't going to let him near me, end of the story. Bad things happened when he was, and I'm not to fall for them again. I would rather stab myself at this point.

"Don't tempt me." The threat in his voice was very real. He would do it, and he wouldn't regret it that bastard. I can't stand him. What ever pleasantries we had before were long gone now. As I opened my mouth to challenge him there was a knock on the door. It was like deva ju as it opened and an innocent Matt opened the door, just peeping his head in.

"Captain, we'll be reaching the next island in just over 36 hours." Waving to me with a smile, I returned the gesture and the medical assistant left when ordered to.

Glaring right back at Law, he never took his eyes off of me. It unnerved me when he did that. So much so, I wanted to continuously hit him over the head with something when he did it. But I couldn't because this was his ship, and I was his crew member. The thought made my gears grind. Even when being on Ace's ship or Pops' I never once felt like a prisoner, or so inferior. In fact, it was the opposite, being the favorite daughter and the sister I had almost free range like any other member. Sure Law didn't put restraints on me, no pun intended, but I had the feeling it was cause he knew everything that went on in this ship.

"What are the nightmares about?" His question came out softer than his previous tone. Although my gaze on him did not waiver.

"I don't have any." The lie glided off my tongue like any other answer I would give.

"I can hear you screaming."

Fuck. I didn't think that I was screaming. I hadn't done it since I was younger, and even then they weren't loud enough for someone across the hall to hear. But then again I was always sleeping with Ace, and he'd calm me down before things escalated. Especially when my abilities started to tie into it, making them dangerous. I had gotten over that while with Alec though a couple years ago. Those had been some nights, burning the midnight oil with a man I had barely known. I put my trust in my idiot brother and Marco for Alec to keep me safe, well look at me now. The damn bastard landed me here.

"They're nothing, just silly dreams." I didn't want to be in this conversation any more, it was going to get personal and I didn't want it to.

"Anastasia I won't accept lies." He took a step closer to me, and I shuffled back more. Almost falling off the slab, I climbed down it. Using it to put space between us. This situation was getting more and more like the inn and I was not liking it.

"I think I should take my leave, and get back to my chores." Carefully side-stepping him I had made it to the door. Before I could open it a hand slammed down by my head, shaking the door with the force. I could feel his body head so close to mine, and in this cold room it was welcomed. _No, stop thinking like that, distance remember?_ I didn't move, or make a sound. I breathed silently like I was taught to by Alec for hunting purposes. It was instinctual at this point when I was in a bad corner, so I did it now as my captain put me in one figuratively.

"You will get sleep before you do the damn chores you deem so important. If not, I will drug you and make you sleep in my room until I am satisfied with your sleeping habits. Understood Anastasia?"

I hated the way he said my name like it was rolling off his tongue in a sensual way. But I nodded to him none the less, and he let the door go. Whipping the door open I ran from the room down the hall and into my own room. Almost running into the door I slammed it behind me. Bracing my back against the door as my heart pounded. Throwing myself on the bed I tried to get the sleep my body was wishing for, even if I knew it was pointless.

xoxoxo

Sighing heavily I sat down at the desk, after some time of the sleepless rest that I had spent on my bed. Tapping my fingers on the deep colored wood, I tried to think of something to do but not actually leaving my room. There was an empty journal on it. Bepo I guess had seen it on the last island and had gotten it for me. Something about a log or something about my travels. Why would I need this? Who would read it after I passed? Who the hell would even want to read about my experiences?

 _"Ana-onee make sure you take good notes out there! I wanna be able to catch up to you one day, so I'll be taking my own. Then we can sit down and compare then! I bet my adventures will be so much cooler than yours! Just watch, I'll have the most exciting one out there yet!"_

Bright hazel eyes came to mind. They used to look at me like I was a star in the night time sky. Wide wondrous looks as they tried to figure out just what they truly were. Our mother would laugh, and we'd laugh with her in the end. Running my hand over the leather cover I thought about it some more. Grabbing a pen from the top drawer I opened it to the first page. While my print wasn't that good, my cursive was pretty on point. On the very first page I wrote down some words:

 _Dearest Matthew,_

 _My adventures from me to you._

 _-Anastasia._

Once satisfied with the words I turned to the next clean page, and started to write. The tales began when I first recovered from the loss of my mother and Matty. The time with Ace and the hilarious crew that he had. From Celia's cooking, James horrible jokes, Ace's narcolepsy, to Seymour's ways of getting us lost. I told about the storm that had hit us in the Grand Line and of how we had thought Ace was lost in the sea forever. Only to pop up on a ship just after the raging seas calmed. My fighting with him and Pops as I tried to convince Ace to come back to us. Only to get whacked on the head by Marco, making my relationship with the logia user known.

I didn't know how long I had sat there and wrote, but each time I started a new story. It was like taking a breath of fresh air. My back started to hurt from hunching over the desk, but I couldn't care. I didn't spare any detail I could recall, throwing in specific shades of colors to textures and smells even. I couldn't, I felt so compelled to write it all down. Some things were hazy once it got to the island and I had started drinking. My whole first time being drunk fiasco was written down to be laughed at one day. My first time hunting in the forests in the center of the island too. I even wrote down how I didn't know the name of my home for the past four years.

I wrote of Mama. I put it down on pages of how we used to act as children. When Declan was home so he would put up with us. How we used to annoy him while he tried training, and would chase us off of with a sword. How all of us would play certain games in certain ways because we didn't like the main stream ways. Mama's fresh bakes goods, and stealing apples off the orchards when she wasn't looking. My first time sneaking out the house and that I'd tripped over a rock and cried all the way home. It was also the first time had ever seen Mama so mad at me, the color red she gave was hysterical now. Her hair in a bun right on top of her head, hands on her hips. Leaning over while giving me the look of pure death while I begged for my life. Lavender hair just like mine and pale eyes to match, she couldn't stay mad at her mini me for long.

Leaning back from the book, I finally looked at it. I had all but filled the book. There was maybe a fourth of the journal left, and I clearly marked where Alec had fucked up and thrown me off the cliff. I smiled at the recent memory, it was only...about a month ago? Damn, where had the time gone? Matty would have loved seeing that, and it brought a smile to my face. That kid loved anything dangerous and it made me wanna strangle him sometimes. Hell, what could I say now? I hunted game larger than me for fun, when I was bored in town. He'd join me if he were here, and my smile dipped a bit. Closing the book, I walked around the room for my pajamas. Settling in on a black bra with a little bit of lace on it and all lace cheekies. I also grabbed some soft shorts, and a sweatshirt. I stilled when I grabbed it. It was Law's.

Looking at the yellow jolly roger for a couple moments I debated whether or not I should put it on. Shrugging it on I made my way out of my room. There wasn't a soul in the hallway, weird seeing as this was the sleeping quarters. Making my way down to the galley I saw that no one was inside of it. Turning to the clock on the wall I read 2:13 am. Sighing I laced my fingers behind my head as I made my way down to my little slice of heaven. My feet didn't make a sound as I passed by some storage rooms, and the laundry room. I knew my way around the sub for the most part now. Though I didn't know where the navigation room was, and what was in the operation room.

Opening the door quietly I gently closed it behind me as I walked into the dark room. Turning around I was shocked to see I wasn't alone. Sitting on the couch in front of me was someone I didn't want to see. But it didn't really look like he knew I was there, or he was ignoring me. Probably the latter seeing as how Law would never let anyone spook him. Making my way over to the couch on his left side I contemplated sitting down next to him. He was looking outside the sub at the colorful fish on the sea floor. We were still in shallow waters, and it was the best for spotting different types of fish.

Not taking my eyes off of the marine life, I settled myself down like before. Head on top of my arms, and legs tucked under me. The couch was spacious enough so that I was nowhere near touch the other individual in the room. Silence enveloped us as we watch the scenery pass us by. I took in some of the fish I knew from my travels and noted others that were fascinating to me. Hearing moment from next to me I looked out the corner of my eye to see him pointing to the bottom right corner. Turning my eyes to it I felt the smile on my face. The blue and orange fish had yellow spots on it. There was a school of them, not quite solitary fish even if they grew to a good size. They lazily swam by, not looking at either of us or the sub.

"Mellow Pox.*" I said after sometime of watching them, and I could hear the ruffling of clothing as he turned towards me. Not saying anything, but letting me bask in the silence as I didn't want him to break it.

"That's what the fish is called. Matty used to love searching for them."

I could imagine us down by the shore, me on the sand him in the water. My mother and the mayor not too far behind us talking about who knows what. I had buckets and pots of all sizes filled with different types of fish. Matty would catch them and I'd sort them by color and size, never letting the tiny ones get eaten. I had gotten stung a couple times, and cut by fins, but it didn't matter to me. I smiled bigger as I remembered how excited he'd get about new fish. The wide eyes taking in everything as though he had never seen them before when he had. It always seemed to take my breath away no matter what.

"They aren't abundant around the Nueva Isla, but we sure tried to find them the best we could. We think that they spawn there, seeing as how we would have surely seen them this size. Only small ones though, in our waters, Matty would hold them high in the air and fly them around. Almost killing the poor things on more than one occasion." The soft laughter that came from me was like a distant sound. As the silence came back I felt my eye lids start to grow more tired.

"My younger sister used to love learning about plants, and their different uses."

I snapped my head to look over at him, fully awake now. I almost opened my mouth to ask more of this new discovery to me, but I repressed it once I took him in more. His body was facing towards me, but his face was still looking out the window. Studying the life outside of it with half lidded eyes. He was tired himself, but wasn't asleep. I don't remember the bags looking this bad before Octmna. Sleep seemed to come to him easier before then, just like me so I wondered-

 _"I suppose I grew accustomed to sharing my bed with you."_

Maybe I wasn't the only one suffering from that time till the present. I assumed it was because he started do to captain things and not follow me around. But I never knew how Law functioned before I was here, perhaps he didn't get as much asleep as me. I would have never known from the way he slept with me before. He was leaning his chin on a closed hand that was up right from the couch. One leg propped up and the other hanging off the couch with his other hand resting on it. I was tired, he was tired. Maybe I was being stupid. Who cares, we both need sleep.

Crawling over the couch to him, he had barley moved his head towards me when I was in his lap. Curling my legs up as I sat in between his legs I didn't care that my shorts were riding up. I buried my face deep into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Taking in the smell of steel and mint, from his body wash. Fisting his undershirt, I pulled his warmer body closer to mine. He responded by leaning backwards, and wrapping his arms around me. Tightening them once he felt me pull him in, I didn't hesitate to snuggle more into him as I started to succumb to the land of dreams. So what if we had almost gotten way to involved with each other. Or that we pissed each other off purposely. It would be stupid to let something like that get in the way of sleep. I'll find a way of sleeping without someone near me, and he'll get used to not having me in his bed. So unless things change, this was a one time deal. _Right?_

xoxoxo

Striking gold eyes took in the sea waves as they crashed against the island before them. It wasn't their haunting beauty that captured his attention this night. No, it was the blade sticking out of the massive boulder that was protruding from the sea that did. The pastel and black color of the handle reminded him of someone he once knew. A long forgotten soul that had escaped from that place while others didn't. No, she wasn't the only survivor, but she was the only one he cared to track down.

"Commodore, we have a small boat going out to inspect the item." His subordinate's words caught his ears and he simply nodded to him.

Turning on his heel, his boots clicked across the deck as he ventured into his room. His desk in the far right-hand corner was cluttered with different posters and two stood out to him. The first being Portgas D. Ace, his weird smile and flames took up most of the photo along with his signature hat. The other was of a face he had been surprised to see all those years ago, but the bounty was well placed on her. She had torn apart Marine Bases, killed his brothers and sisters for the sake of revenge.

Man-Eater Anastasia was only twelve in this picture of her. He couldn't only imagine what she looked like at this age now. Their mother was a beautiful woman and he knew that Ana took right after her in the looks department. Now, though, he had acquired the information to prove that she was indeed his younger sister. The rampages were well documented of how she was with the Spade Pirate captain who turned into White Beard's Second Division Commander. The soft coloring on her was like looking into the past of Versailles D. Layla, their mother. The Banshee Layla.

In the picture, she was slightly older than when he last saw her. That was fine, though, he would be seeing her soon enough. He knew who she was traveling with, and where they would be most likely stopping soon. If not, he could always catch them in Sabody, everyone had to stop there before going into the New World. She would get them their faster, seeing as how she knew abut the coating that one needed to cross into Fisherman Island. After that it would be slightly harder to capture her, but the game would be all that more thrilling for him. The weapon she had dearly loved was thrown away, placed where no pirate or Marine would be stupid enough to try and get it. He, however, would be getting it. Hearing the tales of his sister he knew, she had gotten that from their mother who also could wield a sword worthy enough to be the world strongest swordsman.

The knock at his door brought his attention back to it. Opening the door he saw a unranked marine holding out the weapon to him. Nodding to the youngster he closed the door and took the black blade out of its' sheath. Not one spec of dried blood on it, probably from the rain over the years but it also wasn't rusted. It was a pleasant surprise for it being in the rain and salty air for however long. No cracks from the intense heat of the day to the freezing nights. Of course it was sharpened to such a deadly point on one side, their father wouldn't accept anything less and he was in his foot steps after all. Flicking the light blade out in front of him, he smirked.

"You're days are numbered, little sister."

* * *

Mellow Pox*: That was the fish from before that Ana had explained to Law. The one that cause a fight between herself and Ace!

So here we are again, the end of another chapter.

I 1000000% love those of you who have favorited/followed/ and my few reviews! I would love to hear more from you guys, though, reviewing or PMing me.

With that being said, do any of the choices above that tickle your peach!

I'll see you guys in the next couple days for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Alrighty, so here we are at chapter twelve!

The Heart Pirates get into their first adventure here! We're going to see action from the lovely crew as they tackle this island head on! Also how the Hearts react to the stories going on around the mysterious place. Some good bonding between Ana and the crew members while their out in the frosty tundra of the winter island. And of course, we'll see how Law and Ana keep warm while facing the elements pretty soon.

So here are the shout outs for the last chapter!

 **Sarge1130:** Law and Ana will be occupying the same bed for a many nights to come, while she'll be reluctant to do it. I can't have two zombies on the ship now can I? The ending was a bit of what is to come with the main plot of this story, after all not every is rainbow and unicorns! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **CaptainCommanderLucy:** There are plenty more surprises coming up for us as the chapters go on! As always, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

So let the camera roll guys! I own nothing but Ana and the plot~

* * *

To say I was excited didn't even cover it. We had been submerged for about three and a half weeks since we left Octomna, so to feel the breeze on my face was amazing. Matt, Keith, and Jackson had joined me up on the deck to take into the scene. The sun was just started to rise on the horizon out on the sea, illuminating ours faces as the island was only an hour away. Matt had already hit me over the head for leaning too far over the railing, which meant I almost feel into the depths below. I rubbed the back of my skull as it still hurt and shot him a dirty look.

"I told you not to do it Ana-chan." He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at me, it was now that I realized he was about an inch taller than me. Meaning that I had to look up at the medical assistant to berate him.

"Matt, I wasn't going to fall over, I swear! That would be the end of me so why would I do it?" Throwing my hands up in the air for more oomph, I watched him roll his eyes at me.

"You know, we both watched as he dragged more than half of your body back on board." Keith pipped up from the other side of me, and I didn't need to look to see that Jackson was nodding his head.

"Guys! You're suppose to be on my side!" Glaring at the mechanics, I rolled my eyes after they made weird faces.

"Face it Ana-chan, you almost fell overboard if not for Matt." Jackson's words were in a joking tone, but his face was still scrunched up making it hard to take him serious.

"Fine," Rolling my eyes I turned to my right to face Matt, "Thank you kind sir for rescuing me from the impending death."

While he rolled his eyes too, I didn't protest when an arm was slung over my shoulders pulling me into an one armed hug. Moving an arm around his waist it felt slightly weird, but at the same time a voice in the back of my head said it was fine. The thought almost made me frown. That same voice was ruthless when it came to me touching Law for any reason or amount of time but not Matt. It could be for many reasons, but for the most part I think it was cause he reminded me so much of the younger brother that I lost. It still scared me sometimes how similar the two were, it was almost like he didn't die but was instead here with me.

"Alright guys, Captain is coming up with orders!" Turning around we saw Bepo emerge from the sub with his suite half off. The bear then walked off to a still shady part and laid down, snoozing in the matter of seconds. Laughing at the first mate, I took my free hand and used it to cover my mouth. He was just to cute sometimes it made me want to cuddle the shit out of him. But true to his words, Law walked out not even a moment later with the crew filing out behind him.

"We will be stopping on an island called Ashflakes, it is a winter one so get dressed appropriately. Once we get docked and off the sub, I will assign you all tasks while we restock the sub. Should we be staying here any longer than three days we will be staying in an inn." The words made the crew jump up and cheer, that meant booze and women possibly. "That is after everyone completes their tasks in a timely fashion."

"Guys we get to party tonight!" Keith was up in spirits.

"Women!" Penguin and Shachi called out together.

I wasn't sure if they heard the second part, but suddenly Penguin and Shachi had me under their arms talking about women. Laughing at them I couldn't help but go along with their weird script filling in where I should. Keith and Jackson came and swooped in taking me for their own, and soon it was a tug of war. Or rather Ana in this case. Marcus and Rick were my saviors as the mechanics hit them upside the head and scolded them for almost injuring me. It kinda started an all our brawl that everyone was for at the moment. I stood there for a few seconds debating whether or not if I should going in after some time I decided against it. There was a slightly colder breeze that sent me back into the sub for warmer clothes.

As I walked into my room, I set about stripping the clothing that I had on me. The sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt were thrown into my hamper to be brought down to the laundry room some day soon. Delving into my closet I looked for the winter coat I was sure that I had. Finding it in the very back, I yanked it out. Only to have the rest of the clothing in front of it fall on top of me. Laying on the floor from the impact of the clothing I sputtered some hair out of my face. With the chilly air this morning I let it down in hopes of being warmer. Instantly regretting it now, I tried to find my way out of the clothing, but failed.

"Need a hand?"

Snapping my head back, I was suddenly looking at an upside down Trafalgar Law. The amused smirk on his face made me want to punch him in the head, but that wasn't an option so I just nodded to him. Reaching a hand up, his warm one grabbed on and pulled me up to him in one fluid motion. The other hand came around to my lower back, keeping me against him until I was steady on my feet. My face in his well built chest, I waited for a few moments for him to move. He didn't. One hand still in his own, and the other clutching onto his soft hoodie I looked up at the taller man. The smirk was still on his face, but his eyes held different emotions I couldn't pin point.

"Do you plan on letting me go anytime soon?" My voice came out softer than I would have liked, but I couldn't help it. Things had been so differently between us so suddenly that I didn't how to properly act around my own captain. One moment I could be yelling at him, and the other was a complete opposite effect. Just like right now, he hadn't spoken to me in days since we fell asleep in the Meeting Room. Not like I had been seeking him out or anything, no I was just doing my duties and getting along with the crew more.

"I haven't decided yet." His smirk seemed to fall a bit as he was lost in thought. The hand holding my own came up to brush some strands of hair out of my face. The he said it almost sounded like it had a double meaning, and I wasn't sure if I truly want to know what it could also mean.

"You do realize the men are waiting for you to go out and give orders." He leaned in closer and pulled me into his hard body. It was then that I remembered I was only in my navy bra and white boxer-like underwear. As much as I wanted to lean away from him and move, that thought of being so exposed kept me where I was. While Law had seen me like this before, there were no covers to protect my body from his wandering eyes.

He gave a sound of acknowledgement as he dipped in closer to my face. While we haven't talked, it didn't mean that I was blind to the way he looked at me sometimes. The way he would watch me work on my chores, before messing my progress up, and while I ate little bits and pieces at every meal. The thoughts disappeared when his lips covered my own, they were soft but firm. It was almost like he was waiting for me to move away from him, but I wasn't going to. I had showed him before that I wasn't a blushing virgin when it came down to it. If I back tracked now, the he wouldn't let me live it down, no matter much he enjoyed it as well. When his tongue ran over the seam of my lips I didn't hesitate to open up and let him in.

The hand on my face gently pulled it to the side so he could deepen the kiss. I struggled to keep a moan down as he backed me up into the wall behind us. His hand moved from my back to my left thigh pulling it up, complying I wrapped not one, but both around him. Once I was properly situated, it moved down to my ass, giving a squeeze to the fabric over it. My own hands dragged up his chest slowly to rest on his shoulders, and around his neck. Sucking on his tongue sensually, I smirked at the groan from deep in his throat. Moving a hand into his hair, under the hat, I turned his head to the side.

"I believe you're abandoning your captain duties in favor of fraternizing with your crew member, _Captain_." I did my best to make the simple sentence sexy, and putting extra emphasis on the last word. Nipping at his ear lob, I gave a shocked gasp when he bit down on my neck. He continued up my neck, sometimes softer or harder than the last. _He better not leave a mark..I didn't want to explain it to the guys._

"I do believe, that it's your duty to please your captain, _my_ Anastasia." I could feel my body hum as he said my way in that sensual way again. _Wait..._

"Who ever said I was yours?" Arching an eyebrow at his choice of words. I rested my head against the wall, and gave him a weird look.

" _I_ said you were mine. No matter what you think Ana, you'll always be _mine_." The amused smirk was back as he leaned in to nip at my bottom lip harshly. Hissing in the pleasurable pain, I almost refused when he put me back down. My legs felt slightly weak as they supported my weight again.

Rolling my eyes, I swatted him away to get my clothes off the floor and back into my closet. When I was done, turning around I wasn't that surprised to see he was sitting at my desk. Long legs stretched out as he watched me with the smirk and blank stare. Flipping him off, I went to my bureau to grab thick jeans, pulling them up my legs, I grabbed a tank top slipping it on I figured he'd leave. Nope, the creak of the chair turning under his weight reminded me he was there. I also put on a long sleeved turtle neck sweater, bringing my boots out of the closet I laced them up. With the thick coat in my hand, I spun on my heel to see Law looking at the journal. Grabbing it and shoving it in the first drawer on the left, I nodded my head to the door to tell him I was done.

xoxoxo

"I'm telling you, he's got to be part vampire." I rolled my eyes heavily at Shachi. Him and Penguin were going on about how Law only had a light military style jacket on and was fine. My own wasn't that thick, but they were having a field day with it. We were put in charge of seeing if there were any stores here that might have parts for the sub. Seeing as how we're pirates, we could be attacked at anytime. Hence why I was walking around with these two since no one else really wanted to deal with them.

Jacob and Matt were out getting food and medical supplies respectively with some other members I didn't now that well. Jackson and Keith were put in charge of finding out how long it took the log post to set, and a place to stay for the time. A poor choice in my opinion, but I knew they wouldn't want to piss Law off by fucking around. The captain and Bepo were out and about looking for useful information. The town we had docked in was on the small side, with one main street with shops and few side streets. Mountains in the back ground and lost of trees, a huge forest was on the cusp of the town.

Then something cold hit me in the side of the face. Bringing up my own cold hand I felt something wet on my cheek. Turning to the boys I saw that Penguin had stopped in mid motion. His right arm stretched out as if he threw something, and Shachi was on the ground with a hand over his mouth. It took me a few seconds to realize that Penguin had throw a snowball aiming to hit him. Shachi being smart dodged it, but I had gotten hit in the after math. Looking between the two I narrowed my eyes, but kept a smirk on my face.

"Oh, it's on." Grabbing a handful of snow I packed it together and aimed it right at Penguin, hitting him square in the face.

"Penguin!" Shachi ran over to his friend, all over dramatically. "I swear I'll avenge you my friend!"

Taking that time to make a small fort, I had started to make some snowballs while Penguin was dragged to an off street. My fort was between some metal contraption and a pole. After making some I picked my head up and looked out for the duo as they were scheming somewhere I couldn't see. I waited a few moments, then I saw a familiar green hat. Throwing the frozen water, I hit the mark only to see that it wasn't the whole person. With the distraction they had tucked and rolled to the other side of the street. Paitently I waited as they were doing some more scheming.

"What are you doing?" Ah, just the voice I wanted to hear. Looking up I saw blonde and brown hair sprinkled with snow.

"Well, Penguin hit me with a snowball, and it lead into a slight war. Wanna help?" Jackson was already grinning ear to ear, while Keith for once looked concerned.

"Captain wanted us to report back to him soon..." Sensing the man's hesitation I quickly spoke up.

"I'll take the heat if it goes down hill." That was all I really needed to say for him to join.

With the forgotten fear of our captain we started to make more snowballs. Jackson peeked over the top of our fort only to get hit in the side of the head. Keith and I jumped up to see that Jacob and some other person had joined the two mechanics. We started to throw the balls with deadly accuracy, even getting Shachi in the balls. The man fell on the 'battlfield' down with his face in the ground and ass in the air.

"Shachi! Man down!" Penguin rushed out on the field, and we stopped momentarily to watch.

"Pen...?" His hat forgotten as his brown hair was matted to his face and sunglasses.

"Hang in there buddy, you'll make it!" Penguin was all but screaming at his friend, and I whacked myself in the face. _He wasn't actually dying._

"Pen, I need you to know...in case I don't make it..." He even started coughing while holding onto his precious jewels.

"What is it?" Holding the man closer to him to hear his 'last words'.

"My porn stash is under emergency back up engine 3." _Yup, they were my crew..._

Penguin 'sobbed' as he dragged his 'dead' friend back to their fort to 'bury' him. Looking over at my two companions they were just in serious thought as I raised an eyebrow at them. Smacking Jackson over the head when he opened his mouth to ask if the stash was actually there. Keith was trying not to cry at his friends display of affection, if one would call it that.

"You will be defeated Evil Ana!" Penguin had jumped back into the 'battlefield' to point a finger at me with his proclamation.

Giving him the finger I threw a ball right at his face. Causing him to fly back towards Jacob and the other Heart, both looking between him and us. Putting a foot on the top of my fort, I rested a hand on my hip and the other in the air. The fist raised high as in defiance to the others words. Penguin was up and at it moments later, flinging a ball at me, so I tucked an rolled away from the fort and out into the open. Dodging the flying snow from my 'enemies' I had found shelter behind a lamp post and a mail box. Looking up, I swiftly tilted my head to the right to escape the firing. Then I stopped as Penguin's face went completely white, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"What is going on here?" The deep voice behind me wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"Ah, Captain!" I tried to sound cheerful as I turned around to meet his cold stare piercing me. Taking a step back from the pissed off man, I took in the snow falling off his hat and soul patch. _Fuck._

"Well, you see it's a really funny story actually." Rubbing the back of my head, he just glared at me harder. His arms came to cross over his jacket clad chest, waiting for an answer. Swallowing hard I tried to think of something. "Well, we had just finished our tasks, and _you_ said that we could have fun after that...so um..yeah."

The firmly pressed lips and glare didn't tell me that he was satisfied with my explanation. He looked from me to the others who were equally as scared. Looking slightly behind him I could see Bepo holding his nodachi, and Matt shaking his head at me. Flipping the dark haired man off, I promptly put the finger down when my captain's gaze fell on my face again. He then pinched the bridge of his nose,a new action to me, and then look at us all again.

"So, Keith-ya, Jackson-ya where will be staying tonight and how long does the log post take to reset?" Oh god, he was testing us now. I turned and gave them the most frightened look I could give, if they fucked up we were all screwed.

"The log post will set in five days, and we just talked to the owner of the local inn down the street." Keith spoke up after Jackson elbowed him in gut hard. Looking back at Law, he seemed to be a bit calmer than before. As he sighed, I resisted the urge to smile. _We won._

"Then get to the sub for any last minute things you might need, and meet back at the inn with everyone else." With that he left with Bepo who was smiling at me waving. Waving back at him and giving my relieved smile I ran over to the savior.

Taking his head under my right arm I gave him a noogie and yelled about how he was our savior for the day. Shachi 'came back from the dead' and patted him rather hard on the back, Penguin even gave him a hug. After everyone had their turn Keith was ready to kill someone and stomped back towards the sub. We sang the way way about 'Saint Keith', the two head mechanics goin above and beyond talking about how he slew a dragon. To say he was annoyed thoroughly afterwards was a great understatement. Promising to pay for his drink he was right back up in the spirits and talked about some crazy adventures he went on as a saint.

xoxoxo

The boys and I had a rowdy game of poker going and it was marvelous. Not wanting to spend the money on each other, but rather on booze, it was strip poker. Andrew, the man with Jacob, was already out because Penguin had 'taken' his boxers. Matt had only his jeans, as did Shachi and Keith, poor Penguin was down to his boxers. Jacob and myself had somehow kept all of our clothes on, and Marcus sat this game out trying to get as drunk as possible before trying to play. Bepo wasn't here with us tonight for he wanted to explore the woods in the morning to see if there were female bears. Our Captain? No clue, he was here in the beginning but left after the poker game began.

"Call." I looked at my cards and felt confident in my royal flush.

"Fold." Penguin gave me a weird look, and then turned to Shachi.

"Call." I raised an eye brow. _Wonder what he's got._

"Fold." Keith and Jacob both said at the same time.

Reaching for my bottle of rum, I looked at Shachi across the table, his sun glassed eyes didn't give anything away. The alcohol left a fiery trail down to my stomach as I tried to guess what he could possibly have. We both were like this for a while until Marcus, the dealer, flipped the next card. I smirked heavily.

A Queen of Spades.

"Fold." Dipping his head down in shame I raised my bottom in the air for victory.

"Hell yeah boys!" I gave Andrew a high five as we continued with the game for a bit more. In the end I lost my sweater, they were disappointed when I had the tank top on. So we turned to a better game to keep ourselves busy. Ghost stories. Andrew and Jacob were scared the most, by Shachi's tale of a headless pirate captain and the dismembered bodies of his crew. I laughed, and then confirmed that I had actually heard something about that in the New World, only to make poor Jacob shake and leave to sleep. With him gone, Andrew knew he was a sitting duck so he left too soon after. WE went through a couple more bottles until I thoroughly felt the alcohol in my system making me bubbly.

"Alright boys, now that the children are gone let's get drunk!" I picked up a new bottle of alcohol and they clanked their own with me.

"Wait, Matt's still here though, aren't you only like 17?" Whipping my head around to the medic I gave him wide eyes. He just looked at me like I had ten heads.

"What you didn't know?" Maybe it was the liquor, but suddenly I was holding the poor kid to my being in a bear hug.

"Oh, my gosh Matt! You're a little kid still! Why are you drinking with us, isn't it past your bed time?!" He was tucked under my chin as I yelled into the room, and the guys snickered at us.

"Ana! I'm barely two years younger than you!" Grabbing him by his shoulders I looked him dead in the eyes.

"My brother is your age, and I would never let him drink this young! Now, off to bed with you!" Standing up, only to almost fall over again, I dragged him off.

I didn't listen to his protest as we climbed the stairs to the rooms we were staying in. His hand in my own vice grip I just kept on walking until He stopped and jerked me back. Turning around he nodded to the door right in front of him. _Oh, that's his room._ Clearing my throat I motioned for him to open the door. After he did I swiftly shoved him into the room and to the bed, which the other had Andrew in it. Once I made sure he was staying there I made my way back into the dimly lit hallway. Closing the door softly behind me, I froze as I felt someone behind me.

"What are you doing in Andrew-ya and Matt-ya's room Ana?" Spinning around, and little too quickly I saw Law. Leaning on the door right across from my own. His arms crossed over his hoodie, one leg stretched out and the other resting on the door. His hat covered his eyes, that I knew were on me, but the pressed lips gave away his annoyance.

"I was putting Matt to bed, damn kid shouldn't be drinking so much at his age." Strangely enough I felt like I was on fire all of a sudden. The alcohol hitting me all at once. Grabbing onto the door jam next to me, I shook my head slightly to get rid of the swimming sensation in my head.

"And you being two years his senior should be? You can barely stand at the moment." Glaring at him, I hated the fact he was right. Even more than that though, I couldn't stand how sexy he looked under the dim lighting. The tattooed hands barely visible from his stance were capturing my attention once again.

"Hell yeah, at his age I was killing game bigger than Bepo." Walking over to him, I took his hands from his chest. The tattooed apendages always seemed to draw me in every time I saw them even slightly drunk. Turning my attention back to the noise down stairs I remembered I left my bottle down there, going to get it the larger hands closed over mine.

"I think you've had enough Ana." He pulled me closer to him, and I felt myself go with the motion.

"But, my bottle..." I whined to him, pouting as he gave me a slightly amused look. I didn't relent until he sighed like earlier, smiling up to him I knew I had won.

"Be in room 13 by 1, Ana or I'll come looking for you myself." Ignoring the warning tone, I reached up on my tip toes and planted a peck on his lips before going down to continue my party with the guys.

xoxoxo

Sitting on the bed, Law pinched the bridge of his nose again. He had left the room earlier to go on a short walk, maybe see how the drunks were doing, but that was halted. While Matt and Ana didn't see him, he definitely saw them. To say the least it didn't look good for his medical assistant as he watched him nod to the room he was staying in. Ana was more than likely drunk and not really knowing what she was doing, but Matt was sober for the most part. The medic would never do anything like that, especially with Andrew in the room, but the thoughts that crossed his mind weren't ones he wanted to see. No, they were ones he wanted to see with himself and her.

He silently cursed himself at the fact he had been in control last time, but she had gotten so bold. With the way she didn't like to be touched he figured she wasn't experienced, or mostly limited, but he was proven wrong. The way she had looked at him with those haunting blue eyes had his cock stirring in excitement even from recalling it. It angered him to some degree that he wouldn't be the first one to touch her. It was completely irrational. She was starting to worm her way under his skin, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to. He had his own goals to complete and he'd be damned if he didn't because of one girl. Taking the hat off his head, he placed it on the nightstand next to him.

The actual moments he could be with her were brief and fleeting at this point. She seemed to be going back and forth on the tension between them and if she didn't pick one way or the other he would. That option would end with her screaming his name, and ruining her for any other man possible. After seeing her for the first time, he knew that'd he have her. Testing the waters around had been fine for the last month or so, but now he wanted more. There would not be anymore interruptions, or excuses the next time he had her. If he didn't soon he knew that he'd be having a problem with the sexual tension. He sighed, and then groaned into his hands. That girl was going to be the death of him he swore it on everything he owned.

 _"Who ever said I was yours?"_

Thinking of how he face scrunched up slightly at the words made him repress a chuckle. She looked genuinely confused at the words, but they didn't really bother her. Things had subtly changed between them in Octmna, before his medical assistant had informed him that Penguin and Shachi had concussed each other. Also his package had come in from _him_. It was killing him to be doing work for this fool, but he had no choice until he could eliminate him. That was the whole reason for recruiting more people into the crew. He had every intention to make a stop not to far from here to get another, but Ana seemed to be enough for the moment. The next clear island they stopped on her'd be testing out those abilities of hers. Also he'd be cornering her soon to get more information about the New World.

Letting the thoughts be for a while, Law decided to lay down and try to get some sleep in. Sooner or later the only female would be coming through the door so it was best to try and sleep before then. He had noticed that she would be up and doing something at all hours of the day lately, and that wasn't going to be tolerated any longer. Even if he had to restrain her to his own bed so she could sleep. He groaned at the thought of her chained or something like that to his bed, there was no way he'd be able to sleep now. Getting up, he moved to the bathroom. A cold shower would cure his current problem that was for sure.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Leave a review, favorite or follow to let me know that you guys are loving this stuff!

See you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I had left for boot camp in early August and was there for about two months. Then I came to school and I've been swamped but luckily I've been able to somewhat write while being over loaded with info. But I'm back and I've got more planned than any of you would know! So please hang in there with me!

Thank you to those who reviewed while I was gone!

 **Geckogal077:** I know that Ana did like a 360 real quick, I personally blame it on the fact that Law invading her personal space so much made her squirmish. There are some things in her past coming up that will better explain that though. Thank you so much for the support in that one review that you gave me! I promise that I'll do a better job at clarifying her sudden craziness in all due time!

 **MABalas:** Pshh, I wouldn't say the best. I have read some other pieces that re pretty fantastic but I do aim to please and I only hoe to bring you even more with each chapter to come! There will be more sooner than you think!

 **Sarge1130:** I was totally going to try and get Law in the action, but it seemed a little to much to ask of him. The boys and Ana have just begun their misfit adventures that will drive the Dark Doctor crazy!

 **Apple Bloom:** You are just an angel reviewing each chapter and giving me motivation to carry on with this as fast as I possibly can I hope you truly know that!

So on with that show after the long await!

* * *

 _The stairs seemed like such a huge obstacle at the moment in time. Each step looked to big for a normal staircase and I wasn't happy about it. Penguin and Shachi had just left for their room, and it was around 1:30 am. I was late and really wanted to get to bed even if Law was going to be upset with me for being late. Not that he'd really know, since I probably had my own room this time. Sighing for the fifth time in the past ten minutes I ran a hand over my flushed face. How was I going to do this if the world didn't stop spinning. That seemed to be the more pressing problem for me to get my ass moving up the actual stairs._

 _"Do you need a hand?" Slowly turning around I saw a man with blond hair, and green eyes look right at me._

 _"Who are you?" Those were the words I intended to use, but not sure if I actually did. The man chuckled at my slurring words and reached out a hand to me._

 _"I am simply a man who would like to help you." I was about to take his hand when my common sense came back._

 _"My captain would be mad..." The thought of having Trafalgar Law's wrath on me wasn't something I wanted at the moment._

 _"Well, he doesn't have to know." He tried giving me a sultry look, that didn't work. I had other pretty faces to look at other than his._

 _Glaring at the man with narrowed eyes I turned my back on him and gripped the railing hard. He chuckled again, and when I turned around he wasn't there. No one was in the spot that I had just seen him moments ago. It unnerved me, and had the hairs standing on the back of my neck. Tackling the stairs one at a time it seemed like forever until I had made it up all the way. Leaning my back against the wall next to the staircase I cached my breath. The world was spinning more, but at the same time I was sobering up. The copious amounts of alcohol brought me a buzz, and that man had ruined it. Keeping on hand on the wall, I made my way to room 13._

 _Before I even opened the door, it was suddenly ajar as I looked at the piercing gray eyes looking back at me. Grabbing one of my slim arms in a large hand, he yanked me in and pressed me against the door. Arms pinned about my head, and his hips holding me there, I bite my lip as to not make a noise. This was the part where I was supposed to be scared, but the warm feeling all over me was telling a completely different body was betraying me more and more these days and it was irritating._

 _"Where have you been?" The simple question had me overthinking._

 _"Downstairs...it was hard to get up here." I looked away from his eyes and to the room behind him._

 _"You're late Anastasia." His voice was harsh, but it was in my ear as I turned away from him. It sent shivers down my spine as thoughts came into my head._

 _"Am I in trouble?" It was innocent enough for him, but to me it had my mind thinking again, this cursed body betraying me._

 _"Yes, you're in trouble. Why wouldn't you be?" Looking back at him, the smirk couldn't be hidden and his serious face wasn't enough to deter it._

 _"So then, how will you punish me Captain?" Oh, there was that blush again. The statement gave me the opportunity to free my hands and grab him by is hair._

 _Dragging my lips over his, I loved the way that he jumped back into my touch. The large, calloused hands were on my sides as he pushed his face forward to connect our lips. I gasped at the pressure on my ribs from his appendages and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Moaning at the sensation I had a hand clawing at his bare back, and the other still in his hair. My legs left the floor when I was suddenly jerked up and the door disappeared._

 _When my back hit the bed, all sorts of ideas came to mind and I had the urge to play out each any everyone of them. I wanted to have him moaning, and groaning my name while we pleasured each other. Moving my lips to his neck, I could feel my hips grinding into his own. Hands on my waist, but I wasn't sure if he was encouraging me or stopping me at this point. I had every intention of rolling us over and getting him turned on to the point of no return. His head ducked down to meet my lips once again, biting on my lower lip and dragging it between his teeth. It was the only thing that was replaying in my head at the moment._

 _Only, Law seemed to have something else in mind. Detangling himself with me but his lips still covering my own as he moved to the side. Turning towards him, his arms wrapped around me like a steel back and looking up I saw that his eyes were closed and he had a content look on his face now. Opening my mouth to talk to him, a hand came up to my head and shoved it on his chest._

 _"Go to sleep Ana."_

xoxoxo

Holding yet another book in my full arms I glared openly at Law while he was moving about the small book store. We hadn't moved form the medical section in over and hour, what was he doing? Oh yes, my punishment for coming back to the room late. The subtly jabs at how I needed to listen to his every command weren't actually all the subtle. Each time I rolled my eyes I was rewarded with a dirty look, and a scowl. There was silent promise that I'd get it once we were alone. After another three books added to my arms we finally made our way out with paying for most of them. The owner didn't seem to care, or he was intimidated by Law's looks. Definitely the latter option.

Back into the flurries in the sky I felt my mind start to wander to last night. That man had gotten under my skin in the few words we had exchanged. The haunting green eyes to me didn't look like they were really looking at me. Now that I was clear headed, I remembered that he wore a suite. Like the whole thing, a black vest, white shirt, black pants and black jacket. If I had looked down he probably was wearing glossy black shoes to complete the look. The way he talked to me was just creepy, tiring to act all seductive and shit. If I wanted that then I would talk to Law, I mean he was sexy enough. _Seriously Ana._ Groaning and shaking my head I tried to clear the thoughts out.

Barely able to see over the medical text in my hands I felt them getting clammy as I tried to keep myself from toppling over. It seemed like fate had some other options for me at the moment though. I didn't register the ice under my feet until my front foot skidded forward, and I was falling backwards. The books started to fall as well with me going down. Closing my eyes, I waited for the in coming impact of the unforgiving ice under me. Something caught me before I could make the fall however. Waiting or a few seconds thinking it was a fluke I tentatively reached out with my senses to realize someone was holding me up. Opening an eye I looked up to the unfamiliar face.

Dark eyes and white hair instantly caught my attention. It was the pure white shade that really called my attention, it was the same color as the snow falling around us. The dark eyes were a brown at closer inspection, but they seemed warm to me. Blinking a couple times I forgot that I didn't even know who this guy was. As I was pulled up I kept my hands to my chest, not wanting to touch him all that much. While he looked nice, it was also throwing me off. No one else in this town even looked at us, never mind helped anyone out. After being returned to my standing position I looked down and saw the books. Grabbing them, I was surprised to see the man helping me.

"That's alright, I've got it." The first I should have said was thank you, but the fear of Law seeing the books he just bought on the ground was the first thing I thought of.

"It's quite alright, I don't mind." He flashed a smile at me before continuing to pick the literature up. After getting them all I got back on my feet and reached for the ones he had. "I'll help you carry them, you couldn't see before."

"Um..." I couldn't help but lose my thought process as he looked at me. There was something about his eyes that drew me in.

"Is there a problem Ana-ya?" My captain's voice brought me back to the real world as I whipped my being around to look at him.

"Oh, I dropped the books after slipping on some ice." Turning back to grab the books from the stranger I saw that his eyes were on Law now. "I can take those back now." My voice was quiet the whole time I was speaking.

"I simply couldn't, you almost got hurt carrying them. You could fall again from having your line of vision obscured." He gave me a small smile, but the way he articulated his words caught me off guard again. _He was very educated, and persistent._

"If you needed a hand, you could have asked." Tattooed hands took the books in my hands, before I could even object to it. He just gave me a look that said _don't question it, let's go_. Looking back at the alabaster haired man, I reached out for the books. The man seemed reluctant, but he gave them to me and started to walk away.

"Oh, hey!" He spun back around and gave me a confused look. "Thank you for helping me."

He nodded and walked off, after sometime I looked back at my captain to see him staring rather intently at my face. Arching and eyebrow at him, I took the books again after he didn't give me reaction back. Walking in front of Law this time, I made sure that I had a steady grip on the books but could see. I sighed heavily, today wasn't looking like a good day. My thoughts went back to the man with white hair. It was strange how I lost my thought process for a few moments until Law came to intervene. Shrugging it off, I chalked it up to lack of sleep.

There was no denying though that I had in fact been lost in another world for those brief moments. It left me unnerved as we traversed through the snowy tundra. I spun around on my heel and looked around us. Taking in the empty street and little shops. No matter where I looked I couldn't find anyone. That was starting to make me wary of this town. Turning back around Law was staring at me curiously. Shaking my head I decided against telling him. I could feel someone staring at me, and I didn't like the way they were doing it. Like I was the prey in some game.

xoxoxo

When we had arrived back to the inn, after bringing the books to the sub, I saw the guys were all quiet for once. The pensive looks on their face actually made me worry a bit. It's not that they weren't smart, but because they looked like they were trying so hard to figure something out. Even Bepo was sitting off to the side rubbing his snout with a clawed paw weirdly. I looked around the room by myself, since Law was gone, and landed my eyes on the bartender. He simply shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know either and I repressed the urge to sigh again and slap them.

Sitting on a couch I tucked my legs under me while I looked into Rick's face right next to me. His messy brown hair, and dark eyes were focused intently on something, even his eye brow twitched some times. Looking across from me, I saw that Matt had the same look. Taking one more sweep around I decided that I was officially weirded out by the crew at the moment. Walking to the bar I decided that I needed some answers regarding the crew. If Law came back and saw this, he'd find a way to blame me for it. Somehow.

"So, how long have they been like this?" I straddled the bar stool as he cleaned a glass in his hand.

"For a while now, not to long after you and the other man left." His pale green eyes swept the room again, watching the off pirates.

"Do you know what they were talking about?" I rested my arm on the bar and placed my chin in the open hand.

"Something to do maybe? That one over their spoke up and they started to act like this." He pointed, and I was not surprised when it went straight to Penguin.

This time I sighed heavily, like extra hard. Tapping my fingers on the bar I contemplated whether or not I wanted to break him out of his stupor...I was going to. Crossing the room to Penguin, I started to snap my fingers in his face while he was staring off into space. Nudging the man a little bit, I saw his eye twitch a bit. Poking him in the face wasn't working either. It was just as I was going to smack him upside the head or just punch him that he reacted. Violence did wonders to my idiot crew members.

"I got it!" He threw a fist in the air, almost hitting me, and announced his eureka moment to the rest.

"What?" I asked while the rest of the guys turned and looked at us.

"We're going to explore that haunted mine!" My face paled as he said the words, but the others seemed perfectly fine with the proclamation.

"Oh fuck no." All heads snapped directly at me.

"Ana-chan why not?" Jackson came up to me and pulled me into his side.

"For a number of reasons, firstly did anyone bother to think if Captain would be approving this?" The room was silent after that.

"Well, we do have the first mate here." His pale eyes swept over to the bear who was still in deep thought.

"Maybe, there will be female bears out in the woods." That's all it took.

"Female bears?! What are we doing here, let's go!" Bepo was up in motion at the mention of the possibility.

"Guys seriously, we really shouldn't-" I tried.

"Come on Ana, don't be a wuss we got this." Keith was on the other side of me, and the two squished me between them. As the willing souls left, excluding me, I took a glance back to the bartender. He nodded to me and I nodded back. I wasn't going to take the fall for these idiots, and he was my alibi.

"We're off!"

xoxoxo

Oh, god.

It was worse than I had imagined. The entrance to the mine that they wanted to explore wasn't safe what so ever. The beams had cracks in them and icicles were hanging from everywhere. There was no light inside the tunnel and it made me completely nervous. The two mechanics still had me in their clutches so I wouldn't run, but even more so they convince Bepo that the female bears might be in the mine. I wasn't going to help them.

"Come on Ana-chan!" Shachi was on his knees begging me to light the torches they wanted to use.

"What part of, I want nothing to do with this didn't you get?" Keith started to pull on my cheek. Hard.

"I won't stop until you give us some light my friend." Glaring at him from the side of my eye I tried not to rip off his head. Closing my eyes I tried to block them out. It had to off been a half hour later that I finally conceded. Lighting a few torches so we wouldn't be in complete darkness, we ventured into the mine shaft that they wanted to explore.

According to legend, there was a treasure down here somewhere. The mine had been pretty plentiful for rare gems and gold for years in the past. It was discovered by some little kids one day who happened to stumble upon a pretty rock. Well, that rock turned out to be a diamond. Needless to say, people were drawn here to mine the precious gems that the mountain had held. The island prospered, and on the other side of this mountain was another city built from it. They had factories, and such for the creation of jewelry and such from the raw material. The island got its name from the color of the snow turning to ash gray after some years.

One day, miners went in but they never came out. There wasn't any explosions or collapsing shafts. They simply went in and that was the end of the story. Many had gone in to retrieve the men, but they too were lost to the spiraling mess that was the mine. After a while they shut down the mine due to the fact that so many people were going missing. The town shut down and many lost their riches from spending it too quickly. Most moved off the island and left the town abandoned. No one dared venture into the mines now after so many years of not being maintained.

Well, except for us.

It wasn't long before they started to get rowdy from being bored. To say the least it was grinding my nerves, every last of of them. I had gotten them to stop not to long ago, so it was peaceful now. The shaft gave me a weird feeling and I wasn't sure what to make of it at the moment. My peaceful moments were destroyed when the idiots began to act up again.

"Ouch, Penguin stop stepping on my feet!" I could hear Shachi hitting him off the head with something.

"God damn it that wasn't me!" The two started to fight and I sighed. Since I could light my body parts they said that I was to go first. The only comfort I had was the two idiots on the sides of me. Bepo, Matt, Jacob and Marcus were in the back, Shachi, Penguin, Rick in the middle then us three.

"Cut the shit guys or I'll make the lights go out!" Snapping my head around they froze and then threw arms around each other. Acting like their usual selves I turned around and tried to find a way to loop us out of here. This place gave me the creeps now and I wanted out.

"So, how much treasure do you think we'll find?" Marcus spoke for the first time yet today.

"Hopefully a lot, Captain isn't going to be happy unless we find it." Jacob's words made us all shiver. We left without permission from Law, and there would be hell to pay later. Maybe finding this treasure would be a good thing. Walking farther into the shaft, I could feel that it was slightly warmer in here rather than outside.

"So which way do we go?" Snapping back to Keith's words, I saw the fork in front of us. Looking between the two of them the right one seemed odd to me. Maybe it was the fact I didn't feel any wind coming from it. I had expanded my ability out to see if there was any, but the right came back negative.

"Let's split up." Spinning around on my heel, I glared at the red head and Shachi just gave a sheepish smile back.

"Hell, the fuck no. That's how people get lost, and die." My arms crossed over my chest I gave them all a death glare.

"So we go right then?" Bepo's small voice broke the pause in silence. Nodding to him, I turned around and light up my forefinger in front of me. The weird feeling I got disappeared from my mind, as I took the steps into it. I guess we're adventuring now. We had continued down the shaft until Bepo spoke up, moments after entering it.

"I smell..." He started off as he sniffed the air around us.

"What is it Bepo?" Rick gave him a weird look, as did I.

"Gun powder?"

Wait what?

The bright light came first, and then the impact. My body was thrown to the right as the explosion came from my left. Wrapping my head in my arms, the force made me make an indent in the wall, I could feel the earth break apart. My shoulder had to of been dislocated, but the ringing in my ears wouldn't fade an I tried to open my eyes. The pain racking through my body caused tears to start forming. When my eyes did open the world was swimming. But I heard it. The clicking of shoes coming towards me. I could vaguely see shiny black shoes at the edge of my vision.

"Who are you?" The words were slurring, and the world seemed fuzzy.

"Just a man who wants to help you."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!

The boys have gone and done it this time and gotten themselves ina quite the pickle! And no female bears!

Well, thank you for reading this lovely short chapter, I hope to see you next time!

Please leave a review, follow or favorite so I know people are loving it!

Until next chapter then!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Sorry for being so late, I got wrapped up in work and haven't be able to escape long enough to post this! I've got the next chapter out and on it's way so it'll be up hopefully soon! Thank you so much to those who have favorited or followed or reviewed in the time I've been gone! I promise I'll be trying my best to get better at posting chapters up! So let's get on with the story!

* * *

Ever wake up and feel like you were hit in the head by a club or something? Yeah, I do now too. I forced back down the groan as the world started to come into focus around my being. There was some soft shuffling somewhere around me but I couldn't pin point and exact location. It just wasn't a thing right now. My head felt like it was going to pop off any second and I was dying for some medicine that would be waiting in the infirmary...only I knew I wasn't on the sub. That'd be wishful thinking right now. All that I really knew was that it was cold. It was still for moments then movements, it was getting annoying now. I slowly opened my eyes, letting my iris adjust to the bright light around me. Sitting up I tried to take everything in.

The fridge room was not only huge, but pure white. The white vanity on my left, white bureaus, the sheets on me and the night stand next to me. The lavender strands falling in front of my face seemed more bold now than they ever did in their pastel existence. Hearing movement again I turned to my right, gripping the sheets I had expected a person to be there. No, it was only some curtains moving in the wind. There was a whole wall full of windows on my right, and it seemed to open to a balcony. The doors were open, and letting in the cold air I was feeling. Darting my eyes around the room, I gave the last glance over to see if anyone was in there and I was up. The cold floor didn't surprise me as I advanced to the doors. Closing them quickly I gave out a sigh of relief. The air around me seemed warmer already.

Looking out the windows I took in the view. The mountains in the far back were caped in snow as it made tributaries in the side of it. Water leading down along the ridges and ending in a waterfall not to far from here it seemed. Maybe a day's walk if I had to guess. Forever greens made up a forest leading to the opening around the large abode I was currently housed in. The large iron wrought fence looked to be about 7 feet tall. Inside of the fence were smaller spruce trees and such, but the only source of color I'd seen was the holly shrubs so far. Well those and my red toe nails courtesy of a very drunk Penguin one night. For being that drunk he did a really good job. Focusing on my reflection in the pristine glass I could see a white bandage on the side of my head, almost covered by my hair. It was somehow released from its bun that I had put it in earlier today. If it was even today, who knows how long I've been out. At least Law did a good job...oh shit.

"Ah, it seems that you're finally up." Spinning around on my bare heels didn't feel to good, but it was quick enough for me. Blonde hair and green eyes took my attention as I recalled where they were from.

 _"Just a man who wants to help you."_

Oh, that creep.

"It would appear so..." I eyed him like the creep he is as he just smiled at me pleasantly. Like he was so happy that I was here for some reason. Turning his back to me he sauntered over by the bed I had been in and opened a door on the left of it. Peering inside I could tell that it was a bathroom.

"Please clean yourself you will be seeing the Young Master soon." Without a due he was up and out of the room before I could even try and say something to him.

Leaving me by myself once again in this large room. Turning around to the view I place my small hands on the glass and forehead leaning on it. Breathing out the warm air caused the surrounding area to fog up with condensation. Staring out at the windows once more, I turned so my back was leaning on the cool glass. Glancing that the now ajar door for a few seconds I contemplated opening up the doors and running now, but I had no clue here I was was. In fact I didn't even know where the rest of my crew was at this point.

Strolling over to the door, I opened it more, and leaned on the door jam. A large sunken in tub was centered on the white marble floor. On the right was a screen, where I assumed I would strip. The opposite side had a vanity filled with all sorts of makeup. Right by the tub on the side adjacent of me was a massive amount of bottles, probably shampoos and body washes. The water was already drawn, but who knows how long at this point. I could always comply for now, get my information and then run like a mad woman. I mean isn't that what I always do?

Making my way over to the screen, I dropped my clothes behind it, and ran my fingers through my hair for a few seconds. Slowly and gently getting into the over filled bath I maneuvered until I found a place to sit and lounge. Slipping under the warm water for a few seconds I came up and opened my eyes looking right at the white linens rapped across the ceiling. Letting my mind wonder on the boys for a few seconds, I closed them with a heavy sigh. Dozing off in to a little sleep I couldn't help but wonder how their doing?

xoxoxo

Walking through the snow at this time of the morning was not something that Trafalgar Law wanted to do right now. When he had returned to the inn last night and been informed that some of his crew took off to the abandoned mine, he figured that they would return without treasure ready to drink away their sorrows of the day. Although that's not what had happened. Jackson had come barreling in at close to 4 am, practically screaming bloody murder that others needed help. The rest of the crew and himself had gone out there, but when they stumbled across the men in the snow he had gotten worried.

On the edge of the entrance of the mine, the fresh snow hadn't really had time to settle on them and set in. Though he wasn't sure how long they had been out there, and Jackson couldn't remember when they had left for their little adventure. He knew that he had left around noon to go and run some extra errands without Anastasia's company for she was getting pretty snappish. Not that it wasn't entertaining, but he didn't feel like having a moody woman on his sub at the moment. The constant itching in the back of his mind should have told him to come back to his crew sooner rather than later.

After the run in with the white haired man he wasn't to keen on leaving her out in the open. Law knew for a fact that he had been staring at them for a while that day. No matter what store they had gone into, or turn around the fairly small city. He was always there watching them. The book store had been his last stop of the day with her presence because of that fact. Then he had taken his eyes off her for once second and then when he looks back, he has her in his arms. That wasn't going to fly with him what so ever, he'd rather kill the man first. After that he made sure that she had gotten back safely, where she would wait until he returned for some more punishments. Well, where she should have been.

Now here he was traversing over the snowy tundra back to the entrance of the mine so he could investigate. Someone had lit off an explosive, but had only taken two out of the six that had gone. Bepo and Anastasia, were now missing in action. He couldn't very well leave his first mate behind, and his source of entertainment for the most part. The two had to be together at this point, if not then in the same vicinity as the other. Looking up into the falling snow, stormy eyes took in the entrance of the mine.

"Well, this might be a problem."

It had collapsed due to a boulder the size of a house.

xoxoxo

When I tip toed out of the I was shocked to see something other than the color white. The black haired, emerald eyes maid looked right at me as I came through the threshold. The typical black and white maid uniform was comforting to see. Polar opposite colors on the color wheel but in this winter wonderland it was so welcomed. Heart shaped face, large eyes and a small button nose gave her a cute face. Dainty hands crossed over her thighs as she gave me a blank face while I stood there in my towel. After I had shut my eyes, my clothes had gone missing, and I think I just found the reason why.

"Would you like some help getting dressed mistress?" Her soft mono tone voice called out to me.

Nodding deftly to her, I tried to keep myself together. Standing here and trying to fight her probably wouldn't be the best strategy for me right now. No doubt that I'd be able to take her, it was just a matter of I needed the crew so I could escape this place. Returning to one Law without a crew would not be on my to-do list to day. As the towel left my body, I wrapped my arms over my chest as she placed a pure white dress at my feet. Stepping in, I placed my arms in the sleeves as she tied the corset in the back of it. My lungs protested as the air left them, it was being tied tightly that was for sure.

After the dress was on, she placed some white pumps in front of me, and held a hand out to help me slip into them. Gently pushing me towards the vanity, I sat down as she started to brush my hair. The comb was being put through softly enough, but I didn't like the fact she was touching me so much. It left a bad feeling all over my body. The long fingers I was growing accustomed to running through the long strands was missing and it left an uneasy feeling in me completely. It meant my crew wasn't here and that they weren't safe. Hell I couldn't remember anything after the explosion happened.

Feeling her stop with my hair, I made to get up. Her hands on my shoulders slammed me back down on to the chair. The shock of it wasn't that she had done, but the fact that I knew it wasn't physically possible for someone her stature to be able to posses that much strength. It was like a 300 pund man forcing me back down into the seat. She had to of eaten a Devil Fruit or been experimented on by someone. If so that latter Law would love to take her alive and rip her apart to see just how she ticked. I would be there to laugh should she do anything between now and then.

Speaking of my sadistic captain, he was sure to have noticed that we weren't back by now. The sluggish way my body felt, I could assume that I'd been asleep for about a day or so. Maybe that was just a lingering effect of any medicine that they might have given me during my stay, but it was a gut feeling.

Finally being able to get up, I looked in the mirror to see that my lips were painted bright red, and the slight dark lines around my eyes meant eye liner. I had spaced out completely when she did the make up portion of my get up. My hair how ever had been braided tightly and then twisted around into an elegant bun. Sky blue eyes meet emerald ones as she motioned for me to follow her. Turning around, I silently walked behind her. While the pumps might have added height to me, the hem of the dress dragged on the floor, making it possible to levitate just above the floor. Making my foot steps silent, should I choose to stray from the maid.

Moving out of the room, I noticed the ever present scheme of white was not faltered by any other color no matter what. White pillars, floor, walls, and drapes. There were no statues, or works of art on the walls anywhere here. There were windows from the ceiling to the floor on either side of the hallway, giving views of the outside gardens on either side, but not the iron fence that I had seen from above. Meaning I didn't see a way out yet.

We had walked a little longer until she had opened a door that lead outside. Shivering in anticipation of the cold, I braced myself for it. Once she opened the doors, a cool breeze came in, but not like the one that would if it were back at the inn. The world outside in the winter wonderland wasn't actually all that cold. Stepping out in to the wilderness, I had thought it would be bone chilling. I didn't even see my own breath as we walked over to another building that I hadn't seen before. _So we're on the other side of the place then._

"The Young Master is waiting here for you." She spoke as she opened a door to the old Gothic looking building. Nodding once more to her, I step in.

The high ceilings and Gothic architect was almost breath taking. I had seen a lot of places around the Grand Line but I hadn't seen one like this before. It was unique by the fact alone that everything inside of it was white. In fact this was the only place that I'd been to that stuck with a color scheme. I wish that it had some hints of other colors but hey, beggers can't be choosers. The long hallway, made it look like some gathering place. Like a Grand Hall in some castles that I had been to over the years. In ways it was comforting but in the very same way it was unnerving. At least this place had statues. Knights, and such lined up on the sides. Some holding axes, others with swords. In fact...

"These look just like the ones in the Grand Palace on..." The name of the island escaped me for a few moments as I tried to remember it.

"Gudalupaiso?" Jumping about ten feet in the air, I turned around to see a familiar face. Dark eyes and white hair.

"Yeah..." I awkwardly answered back as he looked right back at me. The black sweater and dress pants weren't lost on me as he stuck out like a sore thumb in the room.

"You must be very confused, come." Nodding me to go with , I followed about ten paces behind him. It gave me plenty of room to fight back in case shit got real. After opening the door, I could see that it was a library. I couldn't help my open mouth, or the wondrous look I probably had on. It was a site to see. Books from the ground to the tip of the ceiling, it looked like they were floating in the alabaster room. A fireplace in the far right hand corner had some seats around it. While in the center of the large room was a desk with some papers strewn about it. Following him to the fireplace, I relished in its warmth.

"So," I started once I was seated comfortably. "What happened to my crew mates?"

"You're very blunt." He leaned an elbow on the arm of the chair and then his head on it. Smiling a smug smile.

"Of course, their my people I would love to know what happened to them since I woke up alone." Lacing my fingers over my lap, I decided that a professional approach would get me the best results.

"Well, I wouldn't happen to know." The look I gave him told him to keep going after he had stopped for a few seconds. "Barnes had showed up with you, and the bear. So I had you put in a room, and the bear brought to the animal house."

"Where the hell is Bepo." It wasn't a question, it sure as hell was a demand.

"The animal house, like I had just said." His grin grew, and now it was starting to annoy me.

"I understand that, and I appreciate you taking us in the x amount of time we've been here, but we must be returning to our Captain. He will not be happy to find that you have us, and that we're not with our band of idiots." Straightening out my back I gave him a hard stare, in which he returned.

"We can cover that later, firstly tell me about your Captain." Eh, wrong response.

"You'd have a better time ripping me apart limb from limb." Giving him a small sarcastic smile, he frowned heavily at me.

"A young lady should not really be saying things such as that." The dissapointed look on his face didn't go unnoticed and it spurred me on.

"This young lady was raised on the seas by an Emperor, and his crew of misfits. My brother is a fucking retard and loves to get himself in a shit load of trouble all damn day long. My Captain is a sadistic prick who loves to cause misery to his unfortunate victims. So Let me ask one more time. Where the fucking hell is Bepo." His face turned red in all the right places, and the infuriated look on him was perfect.

"You're not in correct position to be making those kinds of demands." His fist clenched as he tried to keep his anger in.

"I can guarantee that my captain will be storming your abode in not to long looking or the two of us, and you'll be wishing that you let us go." The glare I was getting now, was completely priceless.

"You are not as simple as you were out on the street." Flashing a devilish smile, I laughed a little bit.

"I'll have you know, I'm fucking crazy." He looked slightly horrified for a few brief seconds. The looked into the fire like he was contemplating something.

"Sire, we are having a problem with the latest addition to the animal house." My grin grew into a shit eating one, as he looked over at me then the butler.

"Go and tranquilize it, if it doesn't begin to cooperate. Kill it." At his words I was up and moving. With the sheer force of a bomb being fired from a canon, I had the greasy black haired butler in my grasp.

"You will show me where this animal house is, or I will be sure to kill you in the most horrendous way imaginable at this very moment in time." The flames probably could be seen in my eyes, as I told the poor man hat would happen to him if he should refuse me.

"Robert, she has no weapons she cannot do anything to you." I smirked heavily at his words.

"Let's dance then Robert." My right hand had his collar bunched up, and I raised my left.

"Ignite." As my left hand went up in flames the look of someone accepting their death came about the man's face. Making sure to get close enough where it was going to start burning soon, he started to thrash back and forth.

"S-SIRE!" He screamed out for the man behind us, who wasn't moving for anything that he was worth.

"Where the fucking hell is Bepo!" My hand was millimeters from touching the man.

xoxoxo

In a sudden moment I wasn't about to scorched another human being, I was in a whole other place. The red chipped paint, and crimson sheets reminded me where I was and I gripped the soiled sheets tightly and tried willing away the scenes in my mind. The sheets were the only thing from exposing my nude form to whom ever might walk into the room at the moments. The silent tears rolling down my cheeks ruined the make up that was already smudged, making little rivers on my face. Distant sounds of rowdy laughter and moans filled the empty spaces where my sobs should have been. The room was dead silent as I tried to erase the horrible memories that were just seared into my mind.

 _"Let's go celebrate with some shots!" It was his charming smile at first._

I gathered my clothing, leaving the bed with a slight limp as my body protested in pain. It wasn't one that I'd have ever experienced before.

 _"Just one more round I promise." His touch made me feel something different for a little bit._

Making my way out of that horrible place, I made it over to a barrel filled with water to wash my face. I couldn't do anything about the torn clothing, but I could cool down my face and remove the make up.

 _"I know a place to eat, just around the corner." He proved to be trusted by Pops._

I hadn't even made it to the dock and I could hear Pop's laughter shaking the ground. The party was going strong at close to 3 am, and it would until 6 to test out the new crew members. He would be there.

 _"Stop fighting it! It'll feel better I promise!" He took what could never be returned._

I had done my best to put on a good show. The newbies didn't miss a single thing, as I greeted each on of them and congratulating them on joining us. As I tried to escape down below, Thatch blocked the way, and Vista was right there so I couldn't run. Not opening my mouth and letting my bangs cover my eyes I didn't respond to anything. When Marco came over and forced me into a hug I broke. I was only thankful that Ace was out and about doing his own thing miles and miles away. For I knew that this would be a shit show more than it was already going to be.

Pops was on his feet and I could still feel the vibrations of the enraged man as he rallied everyone up for a hunt. I didn't move from Marco's embrace but I didn't need to for him to figure it out. It was simply the way I tensed up from hearing his voice speak. Talking about how he wouldn't rest until the monster was caught and brought back for punishment. I remember feeling the air whip around me as I collapsed to my knees. Vista there to catch me at the last second. Burying my head into my hands as I heard Marco tear him apart, and the whole crew up in a roar.

 _"You dare come here and ask to join us and then attack one of our own! Did you not think that we wouldn't catch you! That we wouldn't notice that one of our own is hurting!? You thought that'd you escape here alive after that bullshit!"_

I was never the same, but neither was Marco.

* * *

So here we have a little glimpse into Ana's past. Not everything can be nice and dandy in the world of pirates, even if your captain is an Emperor. At some point in time something would have happened to her and now we get some insight into how she is the way she is now. I plan on letting more of these flashback through in chapters to come for it will better explain Ana as a whole. Until then, what will happen to her? What about Bepo? Will Law get to them on time? Maybe, maybe not. Find out next chapter!

If you have any suggestions or questions for me, drop a review and I'll make sure to jump right onto it guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I just got done with school and the last few months were nonstop work so I didn't have much time to work on the chapter. Really it was more of editing it since my word doesn't like to work most of the time. We're on our way to sailing into the main part of the story now and I can't wait!

 **Sarge1130:** Things unfortunately happens out on the high seas, and Ana wasn't going to be protected just because she was sailing on the Moby Dick. It would just be unrealistic to me, so something had to of happened to her, and a few more things did that will be revealed later on in the story. Though Law won't let anything happen to her under his watch, somethings can't always be avoided. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to post it up! Thank you for the continued support it means a lot to me!

Thank you to everyone who had favorited/followed the story! I hope that I don''t disappoint any of you with future chapters! But enough with me rambling lets get on with the story! Just because I have to say, I don't own anything but the plot and any Ocs that I may put into the story unfortunately. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

I woke with a jump, looking around the plain room to see if anything was amiss. The deep growl of thunder from outside the room was the only thing that caught my attention though. Running my hand through my hair I sighed heavily. Lightening illuminating the room as I sat with my knees drawn to my chest. The nightmare had come back, and it wasn't going away. The flashes were more and more graphic each time they seeped into my dreams. Lightning and thunder used to scare me as a child, and even still while I was with Pops. Often finding myself curled next to Ace or Marco when I heard it outside of the Moby Dick. Now, I didn't really have anyone that I could cuddle up next to. I mean sure I could swallow whatever pride I have left and just walk next door to his room. He wouldn't say anything at first, but when he wanted to he certainly would. Turning my head to the window I watched the rain hit the window and each stream race to the bottom. Ashflakes seemed to be hit with a violent storm and Bepo didn't want to leave with it raging about.

 _The charred remnants of the head that belonged to the butler rolled on the floor. There was barely any blood since I had singed the head from the rest of the body that was now limp in my hand. Eye sockets completely blackened and smoking as the brain inside was still burning from the immense heat. The female shriek that reverberated inside of the room wasn't my own. No, I never screamed after killing someone. Well, not in fear anyways._

Shaking my head, I rolled out of the bed. Rummaging around the room, I finally found my bag in the middle of the darkness. Fishing out a bottle of rum, I flinched slightly as my grip broke the tip off. I now had immense strength that I didn't know how to control properly. Grinding my teeth together I threw my head back along with the bottle. Drinking the bitter drink down, I felt my eyes prickle with tears, I wasn't even sure what I would be crying about right now. Finishing the bottle in one go, I threw it across the room.

 _Black hand prints stained her porcelain face as I brought my hands back. Leaning in close, I could practically smell the fear rolling off of her in waves. Wide eyes with her pupils so small, it was all emerald green. She was pretty, but not so much when I was done with her. Her ankles bent in different ways, mangled hands, broken arms, crushed ribs, cracked femurs, and her pretty little heart ripped from her chest. It was amazing what the talents I stole gave to me. It hadn't even required that much force when I squished her heart in between my fingers. Staining them and my white dress crimson, but I loved it. I missed it._

Grabbing the other bottle of rum, I was done with it before the broken parts could fall to the floor. I stared at the bottle in my hands for a little while longer. The 'pirate' on the front had a ridiculous parrot on his shoulder and an old fashion sword in his hand. It was nothing more than a prop, and could nothing to hurt someone. That's what the wealthy did. Bought shiny toys that couldn't save their lives if they had even wanted to. Priceless swords still today that were blunt after years of use and not being properly sharpened.

 _I turned left and then ducked as the blade came around to strike me. It was like some awkward dance with a fool who didn't know the steps. Side stepping him as he tried to stab me in the waist, I laughed at his poor attempt of trying to get me. Spinning to my right, I twirled away from him while trying to laugh harder at him. His face red, chest huffing as he tried catching his breath._

 _"You're just like her." He heaved out as the sword clattered to the ground. Arching an eyebrow at him, he sighed heavily as started to laugh a little bit._

 _"Your mother." I froze in my spot as he kicked the weapon over to me._

 _"You knew my mother?" I squinted at him trying to see if I could remember him, but I drew a blank._

 _"Yes, oh god did I know Layla. Your mother was quite a sight to be seen. When she had washed up on our shores here it was like a miracle." His eye glazed over as he was pulled into the past, then they hardened._

 _"Then she went crazy. She sang one little song and went on a killing spree. On the other side of the mountains. There was nothing that we could to to appease her. Money, jewelry, anything that we could possibly think of." He gave me a hard look._

 _"I bet you're just like her. Go ahead." He waved an arm out in front of him. "Sing."_

 _I stared at him. My mind going a million miles an hour. My mother was a simple woman who just happen to know a lot because she read many books. She lived on Isla Nueva just like the rest of us. All living simple mundane lives until that one night. She would have never traveled to the Grand Line. No. It wouldn't make any sense since she was so nice. My mother would never be able to kill an insect never mind a human being. But... she did have scars on her arms and legs. They could have been from traveling in the woods. Looking him straight in the eye, I saw the world go black, and I didn't hesitate to slip into it..._

 _The last thing I remembered was blood and screams._

 _"Ana-ya?"_

 _Opening my eyes back to the real world. I looked up from my sitting position. Bepo looked around the room and then back to me in concern. Law however had an impassive face on. Nothing gave away anything that he was feeling or thinking. Looking back down at my hands, I knew that I had been rubbing them raw. The stain of the blood on them would fade though, I'd have to scrub hard in the showers that I'd take later. Getting up from my makeshift seat, I turned around to see the look of horror on his face one last time. Though his jaw was missing. Turning my back to the mangled corpse I walked out of the place with Law and Bepo following me._

Placing the bottle down on the night stand by the bed, I stared out the window. His last words to me were sing. It wasn't that I couldn't sing, but I didn't believe that I was that good at it. The only time I did sing was when I was black out drunk, other than that I just never did. Sitting on the bed, I rubbed my bar arms as I stared out the window. My mother would hum a lot when I was younger but I never remembered hearing her actually sing. Declan heard her sing once, but he dazed out a lot when I asked about it.

Letting my hair out of my bun I ran my fingers through the pastel strands. Apparently I didn't know that much about my mother. Being so young when she died I guess I just wrote her off as just a stay at home mom, who never left the island. It never occurred to me that she would have sailed into the Grand Line. Could she have been part of a pirate crew? The image of her decked out in some pirate gear made me chuckle and shake my head. She didn't have a single mean bone in her. I could have been blind to it since she was my mother after all, but if she had skills to be here, then she would have fought back. She wouldn't have been hung, or Matthew for that matter. Glancing at the clock on the wall it read 3:23 in the morning. The crew would be up in a couple hours, laying back on the bed I tried to will away all of the questions I had. There was someone who had the answers but I'd have to wait to get them. When I had him under my being chocking the life out of him. Closing my eyes, I cleared my mind for the most part. When I drifted off, it wasn't the nightmare this time, but rather other memories of blood, and horror. That I had caused.

xoxoxo

The storm had just calmed when Law had awoken from his light sleep. He had spent a while trying to get what had happened when Bepo and himself had found Anastasia. When he entered the premises, it wasn't shocking to find people guarding it. Though he was swift, the bastards had felt every inch of their skin ripped from their body as he let them bleed out into the white snow. The guards on the inside weren't any more fortunate. Each one having a piece of them removed painfully from their being as he tore them apart for information.

One thought he would be spared if he gave up information. Bepo was apparently in an animal housing while Ana was about in the main building. Every person he meet was lead to a painful death. The palace like place was white when he stepped in, was covered in crimson as he walked through. Finally finding the place where Bepo was held the bear was elated to see him. Though Law wasn't happy himself. His first mate was in a rather small cage, with cuffs and chains holding him in place. Never mind the red that stained his fur. The other animals that weren't in cages seemed to be trained to attack who ever came into the place. Not an ounce of regret when through him as he slaughtered them as well. Removing Bepo from the disgusting cage, they went about finding the other lost crew member.

Roaming through the halls they didn't encounter anymore guards as it seemed they disappeared. Opening every room, they had found nothing, well one room held treasures that Law would be sure to collect on his was out. When they had finally found the Ana, she was sitting on something. Looking around the room, the first thing he noticed was the charred body not to far from him. She burned him, probably from the inside out. The body was now ash and burnt remains, nothing to tell who it was. The next body was a mangled corpse. Obliviously female, but her limbs were bent in way he knew were painful until she was put out of her misery. The tiny hand prints on her face made him think it was electricity. Not that he had seen her do it before, but it wouldn't surprise him at this point.

Roaming on over to his crew member, he noticed that she was sitting on top of another corpse. This one was also mangled into a painful position, only the mandible not far away meant that she had ripped it off, and there was also an eye ball. She was in what once used to be a pristine white dress. Her lavender hair was not in a bun, as it was stained red in parts and sticking up in weird placed. She was ringing her hands over and over again. Trying to remove the blood that was staining them, and her dress. It was still in one piece, but she had destroyed with the blood of the individual lying dead on the floor.

"Ana-ya?" He called out to her, it took a few moments she had looked up. First to Bepo was shaking slightly, then to him. He gave her a straight face; he wasn't sure if any type of emotion would trigger her again. Besides he was trying to think of how she had killed all three, and how long it took. Man-Eater Anastasia was known to drag out her killings as she took pleasure in them. Now however, she didn't look that way, he'd have to see her in the middle of it then. When she had finally gotten up, he followed her out of the place and the mine to see the crew waiting and cheering as they emerged. Ordering them to go back and grab the loot he didn't ignore how Ana didn't listen and continued down to the town.

She had been locked in her room, since they had all gotten back. The bartender had told him that she had taken a few bottles of rum and went to her room. Since then no one had seen her, a few knocked on her door but she didn't respond. She had been held for only about two days, perhaps she was tired, getting in some much needed sleep. There had been the familiar screams of her nightmares, but he didn't go into the room. She had been dumped on that island years ago and hadn't killed anyone until now. She could still be dangerous; he'd have to make that call later though. They had to leave while there was a break in the weather. Getting out of the bed he got dressed.

xoxoxo

Putting my clothes away from being washed, I didn't acknowledge the knock on my open door. I didn't realize that I had so much clothing, and now I was finding it annoying. There was so much stuff to put and now it was a chore more than anything. I could probably invest some time into deciding what I really wear and don't. Sighing as I heard the knock again I turned to see Matt at the door. Arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. Arching and eye brow at him, I rest a hand on my cocked hip.

"You haven't eaten since we got back on the sub hours ago. Captain sent me to come get you." Rolling my eyes. I threw the shorts in my hand on my bed and walked out of the room.

"Ana, are you okay? Did those people hurt you?" I stiffened slightly at his concern, but shrugged my shoulders.

"I was fine for the most part, they in the weren't so lucky." Keeping my head up, I waved to some of the guys as I made my way to the galley.

"Well, Captain went in a probably decapitated them so it's fine I guess." I stayed silent at that comment. These guys didn't know that I used to rip apart Marines, or other pirates just for fun at one point in time. I stifled a chuckle as I walked into the galley.

"Ah, nice to see that you're finally going to eat." Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes again, I sat next to out captain and started to pick at the food on the plate in front of me. Not that any of it looked appetizing to me at the moment in time.

"Hello to you as well, Law." Shoving some chicken into my mouth it was all I really said for the next couple minutes. The two medics talked about books that Law gave Matt to read. Something about quizzing him on them later or some shit.

Fitting what I could into my mouth, I grabbed the corn bread on he plate and ran off. Ignoring the way, they both said my name. One in exasperation the other in worry. Waving them off I was back in my room putting the rest of my shit in my overstuffed closet. While we had just left Ashflakes, the next island was coming up in only a couple days, so I planned on making myself scarce until then. Which wouldn't be too hard since I was the only female, and I could blame it on my period. It was a true statement at the moment, but they never really affected me that much. So it kind of sucked that this one was going to be a summer island, oh well I guess.

Moving on from my room, back to the laundry room I was greeted by the stench of boiler suites. Beautiful. Really what I needed right now. I didn't mind doing to the dirty work of cleaning up after the guys but still, sometimes it was a little too much. The three tall mounds of dirty clothes was enough to knock people off their feet. Making sure not to take too big of breathes, I tackled to task in front of me. After setting some to wash, and others to dry I was in the middle of separating some from the others when the intercom came on.

"Brace for shock." What?

When the sub gave a sudden lurch to the left, I was flung across the room into a mound of dirty clothes. Struggling to get the hell out of the suites, popping my head out the sub lurched to the right this time. Rolling out of the mound and into the side of a washing machine was not fun. Once my head made contact with the metal contraption I felt my eyes well up. What kind of fucking metal was this shit made out of? Once the sub seemed to be fine and dandy again I stood back up.

Making my way down to the infirmary I felt a large pounding in the back of my skull. Walking in I wasn't surprised that Law was here. He gave me a weird look then nodded his head. Removing the hand, I had on my head I saw that there was blood. Even fucking better the day was getting for me. Sitting down on the metal slab, I hear his feet shuffle around the room. Staring down at my hand I felt the room fade from my vision.

 _"Ana?"_

That voice wasn't here right now.

 _"Ana, calm down. Thatch go get Ace."_

That man wasn't even here anymore...

 _Looking up I stared into Marco's concerned eyes. The concern though wasn't for my well-being but my sanity. Glancing back down into my hand, the small organ in it was that of a child's heart. The small girl only laying a few feet away from us. I hadn't meant to... we were told that Marines were here. She was dressed just like one. It wouldn't have been the first time I saw a midget get into their ranks. The gun she had was real also. Lifting my head up in time to see Ace running towards me in the distance. The tears welled up in my eyes. For the first time, I would cry over someone that I had killed. Feeling my lower lip tremble, the quilt washed over me in waves. Her arms chopped off, and crying as she pleaded for mercy, but I hadn't shown her one bit of it. The weapon in my other hand, I flung it as far away from as I possibly could._

 _"They said this weapon was a gift. Passed down from one of my own family members. But how? How could this be a gift when every time I unsheathed it, all I do, is kill everything around me? How Ace?"_

"Ana-ya?"

The deep voice brought me back from the memory as I glanced up to see Law staring at me. Closing my mouth and exhaling the breath I didn't know I was holding I nodded to him. He simply started to feel around my head as I winced to let him know exactly where it hurt. Feeling him wrap the bandage around it and giving a light tug to secure it in place, I made to get up. Only to have him hold my arm.

"You'll stay here for observations" He gave me a hard look like testing me to defy him. Not in the mood to be sea stone cuffed to the slab again I laid down. We were in silence until a den-den mushi started to ring. Looking at each other, Law answered the call.

"Uh, hi. Is Ana there?" Recognizing the voice, I started to make my way over, but Law surprised me and brought it to me. Nodding my thanks, I took the small creature into my hand.

"Vista, it's me." I felt a small smile when I hear slight cheering in the background.

"Hey Ana! It's great to hear your voice again!" The over ecstatic voice on the other line cause Law to roll his eyes and leave the room.

"Ha, yeah I hear ya there. So, what's up this ain't some social call is it?" The line went silent for a couple seconds.

"No, sweet heart I wish it were," Vista then sighed. "Anastasia, we got some news."

"Alrighty then, what kind?" I waited nervously looking down at the small snail.

"Some Marines, have taken your blade from the boulder you set it in." That piqued my interest.

"And? It's not like I was going to pick it up ever again." It didn't really sound like bad news, since now I wouldn't even know where to look for that cursed blade.

"Hun, your brother's men had taken it back to him." My eyes went wide.

"My brother? Like Declan? There's no way. It wouldn't profit him seeing as how we don't know who even had it before me in our family. I don't understand why he has it. I mea-" He cut me off.

"Anastasia, your brother is looking for you." My heart stopped beating for a second, and my stomach sunk. There was total silence in the room.

"Ana?" He called out.

 _"Hello, Ana-chan. I've come for you next."_

My blood ran cold just as it did that might of the carbon monoxide poisoning. Declan was in Paradise, there's no way he'd come this far out into the Grand Line looking for me. Unless...he was coming to finish what he had started all those years ago.

"Vista, you have to promise me you'll be careful." My voice sounded detached even for me.

"Honey, I'm always careful" Insert eye roll here. "It's you that we're concerned about."

Rolling my shoulders, a bit, I knew that I had to get back into shape. Now was a perfect time. We were still in the beginning of the Grand Line, by the time we'd reach a point where he'd intersect us I'd be ready.

"I'm at the top of my game love. Don't worry about me, I'll do what I have to, you know that." The line proceeded to grow silent again. He knew what I meant. I'd kill my brother to make it out alive. My plans were rapidly growing faster and faster and I didn't like it one bit.

"If you sat so hun, then I'll leave it to you." I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I've got to go, training is calling me. I'll call or something soon I promise." Getting off the slab, I put the den-den mushi down on Law's desk. Hearing him utter a farewell, I did the same as I left the room.

Luckily for me Law wasn't anywhere to be seen. Taking off to the rec room, I was on a one-way mission. I'd seen Penguin on my way, and promised to drink later once he was done with some routine maintenance. Stepping into the room, I removed the bandage on my head. Placing my hand on my head, I felt the healing powers that I'd picked up a while ago mend the tear on my scalp. Moving on over to the mat, I proceeded with my warm ups. At least 75 pushups, and another set of sit ups to match. Pulling my body off the floor, I moved to a set of weights in the corner of the room, resting them on my shoulders I started doing the reps at an easy 50. Moving them so I could lay on the bench I did reps the same but at a faster pace. After that I did some pull ups, then started all over again.

"You know, I thought I said to stay in the infirmary." Groaning at his voice, I dropped the weights. I had done the routine about six times before he walked in.

"I'm healed, so I came to get myself back in shape." Sitting on the bench starting at the Dark Doctor, I didn't blink as I went back to what I was doing. Thanking myself that I'd taken that woman's incredible strength when I did, I could press about 350 now. Better than 150.

"You have an open head wound. I hardly think that it's healed by now." His footsteps came closer, and I rose from the bench. Taking his hand, I held it to the spot that I had healed maybe an hour or so ago.

"See, fine." Turning my back to him, I went to do some pull up, then I'd cool down and eat.

"This is quite a dramatic turnaround from the girl whose been hiding all day." Rolling my eyes, I continued with the exercise.

"Shit happens." My thoughts traveled back to my quick conversation with Vista.

"Would you happen to know how Vista-ya got a hold of my den-den mushi?" I ignored his suspicious tone, to pull myself up more. Lifting my body over the bar and swinging my legs up, I twisted around so I was sitting facing Law.

"Listen, how they get what they do, I don't know. That was more of Thatch and Vista's thing, myself? I just ran in head first doing what I did best." His face went from relaxed to a contortion of curiosity and wonder.

"Which was what exactly?" Staring him in the eye I waited a few seconds contemplating answering him. Lifting my ass off the bar I swung them behind it and dropped to the ground. Walking past him, I didn't say a word until I got to the door.

"Me," I opened the door and looked over my shoulder at him. "I slaughtered every person in sight." Walking out I closed it behind me.

xoxoxo

Looking up from under the brim of his hat, the wanted poster in front of him boiled his blood. The photo was now updated. Lavender hair pulled up in a bun, her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled. A gloved had was covering her mouth, though he knew she was laughing. The other was on her stomach, which was cover in a thin military style jacket. She was breath taking at 19, looking just like her mother. It was sickening how much they looked a like. The small boat he was on rocked a little more than usual. Amber eyes looked at the sky to see dark clouds in the distance. His ship was going to fastest it could at the moment, their meeting was inevitable they both it.

"Soon, little sister. Soon." The maniacal grin rested on his face as he glanced at the sword next to his desk. "Real soon.

* * *

It seems like Ana is on her way to meet her brother after such a long time. Will she be ready for that day? We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves. We get a little glimpse of her mother in this chapter and what she did before she was a stay at home mom. Though it makes us question how she landed on the island as such, we'll find out in the future.

Please review, favorite, follow it means the world to me when you guys do! If you have any complaints, or suggestions I'll be more than happy to review them and taken them to heart for future chapters! Until the next chapter that I hope to have out in the next week or so!


	16. Chapter 16

Bam! Here it is, the next install of Coming Together! Someone else coming up from Ana's past, but it's break time for the crew as they relax for a little bit before shit starts flying from the fan. A little more interaction from Law and Anna in this chapter and hopefully some more in the next few chapters. Questions still going around in her mind about her mother, and let's not forget that her crazy brother is trying to track her down.

 **Sarge1130:** Well once Law had found her then he had taken her back to the crew. It was a poor choice on their end to think she was normal, I mean she's traveling with a pirate crew. I'll be getting into her mother pretty soon, when we run into some more people connected to her. Though Anna doesn't take any pleasure once she's calmed down from going on a rampage, it's different when she's in the middle of it.

So here we go, on with the story! As always, I own nothing, but I sadly already knew this. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The warm weather of the island we just landed on was great compared to Ashflakes. The sub was off on a remote side of it as we were staying in a resort. Oh yeah, that crazy dude had a shit ton of treasures that were more than enough for it. It was our second day here and the guys were loving it. Penguin was currently trying to pick up women as Shachi was telling them he was gay. Though they seemed to be more interested in Jackson and Matt at the moment. Said boy shot me a 'save me' look as I reclined under and umbrella. Shaking my head at him to let him know he was on his own, I laughed as two of the girls dragged him away. After the first couple hours out here Law had dissapeared because to many women were ooggling him. Bepo was somewhere in the jungle trying to find a female bear. Hopefully he didn't get lost, that would be an adventure to find him. I've had enough adventure since we were kidnapped so recently.

The man's words haven't left me yet though. My mother was such a kind soul, I couldn't imagine her plundering the seas. My father, hell yeah, I could see him doing shit just because he simply could. If he were that kind of man, but he wasn't. That wouldn't go well with the insane morals the mans got. Seeing Matt here on the crew is the only reason I could believe that my little brother could do it. Thought he'd only be in for the marine life that he would see. That brought a small smile to my face. Maybe my mother was a pirate at some point in time, it'd be hard to believe but I'd have to find out for myself. There was only one person who'd know though, and I had no idea where he was.

"Ana?" Looking up I saw a flustered Matt staring me down.

"Yeah?" I gave him a weird look.

"Save me." I started busting out laughing at his words.

"Matt, honey you'll have to survive on your own this time. Enjoy the attention, it's not like you'll be getting any when we set sail in a few days." He just frowned and huffed like a little kid. It was times like this that he truly reminded me of my brother.

"I don't want slutty women to throw themselves at me." Crossing his arms over his chest, he settled into the chair next to me.

"Well, in this world there's not many good girls now a days." Jackson was then throw into the pool by a jealous Shachi and Penguin at that moment. He belly flopped and it didn't sound to pretty to me.

"You're not like that though." Slowly tearing my eyes from their brawl, I looked at him briefly as he stared at me.

"Sometimes this happen to cause girls like me." We settled into a silence after that.

Keith and Jacob walked on to the scene and wanted in on the action, causing them all the topple into the pool. Everyone in the pool scattered to make way so they could fight, and now it was a drowning competition. To say they were causing a scene was something. I was laughing at them when someone caught my attention. The rum in my system wasn't strong enough to blur my vision yet and there was no way I was seeing things. Getting up out of the chair, I crossed the pool area to the bar.

Long blond hair was swaying in that damn high pony tail that I'd never forget. She was so busy on her task that she didn't realized that there was a person at the bar. A male bartender had seen me, and I just motioned to him to be quiet. Waiting a few moments, she didn't turn around. Tapping on the bar top for a few more seconds I tried to remember the name of the drink she always had. Then it clicked in my head.

"Can I get a sugar hill punch please?" She perked up at that and instantly began to make it for me. Taking the seat in front of me I waited patiently, only for the Surgeon of Death to sit next to me. Glaring at him for a second I stopped when a glass was put in front of me.

"Here you-" She stopped and wide green eyes stared at me. We were silent for a minute.

"Anastasia?" Sipping on the drink in front of me, I just smiled at her.

"It's been a long time Celia." The female in front of me squealed and jumped over the bar, right on top of me. Sending the stool flying backwards, but managing to miss the drink all together. Feeling her crush me in a hug.

"Oh, my god! Ana what the hell are you doing way out here! I thought Ace left you on some island in the beginning of the Grand Line!" She lifted her head to smile pearly whites at me and I laughed at her.

"I've escaped and now I'm on the lamb girlfriend." I chuckled as she gave me a disapproving frown. "No, but I joined a pirate crew and-"

"Anastasia, look at me. Does Ace know about this?" She got serious as we stood up from the ground. Sitting back down on my chair, I sipped on my drink.

"I'd assume so know, Marco and Vista know. Hell, I'd bet that Pops knows." Slapping my hand over my face I realized they all probably knew at this point. Oh boy.

"So did you think this through?" I tilted my head from one side to the other.

"Nope." Feeling he whack me behind the head, I glared at her for a second.

"You never change you know that." She smiled softly, and we turned in the direction of her boss that was telling her to get back to work. "Tomorrow's my day off, we'll hit the town and chat." One peck on the cheek and she was on the other side of the bar and tending to people.

Getting up with drink in hand, I wondered on over back to the chair I abandoned to see that Matt was gone. Shrugging my shoulders I sat down and closed my eyes. The black bikini I was wearing was under a white wrap, and I kicked off my sandals. Closing my eyes and resting my arms behind my head I lulled off into a light sleep.

xoxoxo

 _"Mama?" Turning around in a circle I tried to find my mother in the crowd, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Running past some people I tried to find higher ground, I could spot her that way. We had the same hair, how hard could it be to find her? Tears started to form in my eyes, I didn't like this. I never liked it when I couldn't find Mama. Pushing my way through the crowd, I came to a dead stop when I ran into someone. Falling on my butt, I looked up to see red hair and wild looking eyes. Fear ran through me at that moment._

 _"Little brat," A larger hand came at me, getting to my feet I ran. "Get back here!"_

 _I didn't know who the man was and I didn't plan on finding out. Making mad dashes for the port's busier section I ran under some marketer's table. Looking around, I could see people running everywhere. Some looked scared and others looked out raged. What was going on out there? Peeking my head out some more I saw the man again. Ducking back down I tried to make myself invisible. There was something going on in the middle of the place but I didn't know what. I chocked on a breath of air I was breathing in as I saw one guy holding my brother by his ankle._

 _Matty..._

 _Moving before I could think about anything else, I was up and jumping for him. Only to get caught myself as I hear laughter erupt all around me. Being held by my ankle as well, I tried to swing my little body away from the man. The tears were falling from my eyes but going into my hair. Then I was face to face with the man, my world froze. I couldn't breath and nothing was moving around me. He was speaking but I couldn't hear him. Feeling the world shift as I was swung around I grabbed onto his face. Then there was a bright flash of light and I was released from his hold and was on the ground._

 _People were staring at the two of us, and suddenly I could hear Mama. Turning around I cried out for her, but the world was going dark. I was struggling to breath as it felt like I was choking on air. Blue eyes and lavender hair caught my attention, but as soon as she appeared she was gone. The mayor was in front of me and he was trying to speak to me but I couldn't make words. The world went black as I hear people screaming and running._

xoxoxo

"Ana, wake up." Blinking my eyes a few times, I noticed it was chilly. Looking up I saw Penguin and Shachi, and that the sky was growing dark.

"Shit, how long was I out?" Rubbing my arms up and down I tried to gather some warmth into them. Taking the over sized sweatshirt from Shachi, I realized who it belonged to once it was on.

"Captain sent us out here about an hour ago. This idiot thought you'd be on the beach for some reason." Watching them banter for a few moments, I glanced at the beach. There on the edge of sea and land I could see a figure. It seemed to turn and look at us. Not taking my eyes off of it, I tried to see what it could be. The tall silhouette scared me, so many people in my life matched that, and many of them not people I wanted to see all that much.

"Come on, let's go before he decided to chop us up." I spoke hastily to them, as I pushed them to the inside of the resort. They talked about how we were apparently going to the casino tonight and blowing some well earned money. Sure, we were. Making our way into the lobby of the over-priced I looked over the vaulted ceilings with the angel mural on it. Then the over sized columns inside that actual building. I think the owner was trying to compensate for something when he was building it, but that's just me.

We were on the very last floor, all the way at the top. The crew wanted pent house and Law gave it to them, just because he didn't have to leave and deal with them. I didn't mind because I had an entire one just to myself, which I offered to Bepo since he was thinking about sleeping in the forest not to upset any guest. Which I wouldn't stand for, if we're paying this much for the rooms then he sure as hell was going to stay in them. Currently he was sleeping on the floor next to an open window. Closing the window softly, I pulled a blanket over him. Silly since he was a polar bear, and was practically always warm.

Tip toeing, into the bathroom I closed the door softly and started to strip. Letting the water get warm, I pulled a large fluffy, white towel closer to the shower. Jumping in, I quickly got all of my hair wet and started to wash it. The vanilla shampoo and conditioner helped since the salty air got caught in it. Shaving quickly, and washing myself I was out. Booking it out into my personal room, I shut the door to the main room where Bepo was snoozing. Making myself heat up, I could feel my hair starting to dry off. Running my brush, Marcus' actually, through my hair, I threw it up in my usual bun.

Moving on to my closet, I made sure to bring along some of my nicer clothing. Some more dresses I purchased in one of the many stores in the resort. Pulling out a nice emerald green cocktail dress, I pulled out some black heels as well. The dress its self went down to just about my knees, the satin material pulled to my right hip, not to mention that it was bare in the back. Putting myself into the fitting dress, I threw on the heels as well. I wasn't big on jewelry, but I did put on some diamond ear rings, and a simple bracelet. Walking back into the bathroom, I applied a light amount of foundation, some black eye shadow and eye liner. Finishing it off with a light red for my lips, I walked out of the room and out into the hallway. Going down the stairs, I couldn't help but try to imagine the guys cleaned up.

Coming around the corner of the last set of stairs, I looked out and I could spot them right away. Penguin's hair stood out since it wasn't cover under a cap, as he was horsing around with Shachi. Both had on white tux suites, matching canes, and white shoes. Those would be ruined by the end of the night. Jacob, Matt, and Marcus were wearing navy blue suites as they sighed at the two fighting in the middle of the lobby. They weren't the only ones though. Keith and Jackson were wearing black and white ones, which wasn't color co-ordinated like the others. I guess they wanted to be different but they were so alike that they picked out the same thing. Laughing to myself, I heard someone cough next to me.

Looking up, steel eyes gave me a curious look as I stopped laughing at the crew. He was in a black tux, and god did it look good on him. While the others had them tailored, Law's seemed to fit him in the sinfully right places. Shaking my head, I could feel heat creeping up on my cheeks. I was startled out of my thoughts, as he placed a hand on my lower, exposed back to guide me to the crew that was waving us down. The hand didn't drop as we approached them, but Keith whisked me away with the hopes of me playing wing-man for him. I was grateful for it. The spot where he laid his skin on mine was burning.

For a while, I was being passed from guy to guy. After securing someone for Keith, Jackson had caught me next. With all of the guys, I had toured the casino and seen them waste money on games they'd never win. The whole time I felt eyes bored into my back, I knew that Law was watching me from somewhere. We had locked eyes a few times, there was another pair though was a mystery. Finally being released from Penguin, who was the toughest to find someone for, I settled on the black jack table. Maybe I had stolen a few chips of the guys as payment, so I was sitting on a large amount of money.

"Well, aren't you a sight to behold." The monotone from next to me was from a dirty blonde male, as he turned to me I could see a scar on the right side of his face.

"Uh," I started out, "Thank you sir." Looking under my cards, I could see a queen and an eight. I was fine with where I was.

"You probably don't remember me." He tapped the table and the dealer turned over an ace.

Watching someone throw their hands in the air after a four was next, I glanced at the man trying to remember him. His brown eyes, strong jaw line, the shaggy hair, something about to call out to me but it didn't. He seemed rather generic in my opinion, nothing about him screamed different.

"Now I can't say that I do." Reaping in my wins of a few hundred, I place another 50 down to play the next hand. Though his next words ran my blood cold.

"I used to be apart of the 21st Grand Line fleet. My captain was a commodore." The scar on his face could have been left by me.

"Still in?" I cursed as I busted by ten. The man next to me collecting his winnings, as we both placed more chips to keep playing.

"No," He looked at his cards and seemed satisfied with them, my own and ace and a jack. "Kind of hard, when you loose and arm and half your leg." Biting back any response, I saw him give me a hard look. Waiting a few minutes I saw them one by one bust or tap out. In the end I earn almost thousand more than I put in. Learning a few things from other casinos, I took my money and got up.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but-" He caught me off.

"You'd never be sorry. You should have seen the look in your eyes as you bathed in my comrades blood." He turned to give me a hard look. "But if I were you I'd get into Paradise and find White Beard, or disappear. You're brother is on a war path to find you, and he plans on killing you even if it means he'll die himself. One of my friends is apart of his ship, says the man is mad with finding you. He knows where you are, and he's on a direct course with you."

"Thanks." Tucking the chips into the little clutch I stole from an unsuspecting woman, I made way for the bar.

Getting there I didn't hesitate to order three shots of rum, and another two of gin. Downing them all in 1 minutes flat, I told the bartender to bring more of them. Waiting for them to arrive someone sat next to me, and I knew who it was. A flirty red head came over on the other side of him and started to go on and on about her fortune. Rolling my eyes heavily, I fought the urge to bash her upside the head. Giving a couple of my rum shots to my captain, I downed the gin and polished off the rum.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you two together." Turning towards her slightly, I gave her a sickly sweet grin. Wrapping my arms around Law's left one and leaning on him, she seemed taken back.

"Oh yes, I thought that perhaps he had made a friend, he is terribly awful about finding new ones and not informing them that he's taken." She shot him a dirty look and left the bar. Snickering for a few seconds, I went back to ordering more shots.

"Was that really necessary?" He gratefully took the shots from me, but still had a scowl.

"I mean, she'll go gossip to her friends over by the slots who have probably been eye balling you all night, and they won't want to fuck with you know. Actually, they won't try fucking you with me being close to you. So, if you'd like to be thrown to the wolves I could very well leave and you'd be on your own." He gave me a slight smirk as he ordered himself a bourbon.

"How about the gentleman you were speaking with at the black jack table?" Giving him a questioning stare, he elaborated. "You didn't try to cozy up with him, could throw you back to him." I snorted at him this time.

"I don't think he'd be trying to sleep with me anytime soon." Finishing all of the shots, I could feel the warmth spreading through out me.

"And why is that?" Looking back at the table, he was still there, facing me with a dirty look.

"I chopped off his left arm and part of his leg, never mind the fact that I killed almost all of his comrades." Law nodded his head in understanding as I order a few more shot for the road. There were people playing live music outside and I wanted in on it. Throwing my head back for each shot, I laid down money and dragged the Dark Surgeon with me. "Come on, there's a party outside."

The clicking of my heels were kind of loud as I was half way running outside. Coming to a stop on the edge of what I assumed was the dancing space, I listened to the tropical beats. My body swaying to it a little bit as I reminisced in the almost familiar beat. Nueva Isla was a tropical island, and we had music much like this. Squinting my eyes a little bit, I turned to Law and pointed out Shachi and Penguin who were surprisingly spinning their partners around gracefully. He gave a small smile, and I just laughed at them. Until a man came in front of my and grabbed my hand. Giving Law a 'help me' look, I glared as he smiled wider at me and waved.

Placing a hand on his should, as a large on rested on my hip, I tried not to grimace at it. I didn't particularly like to be touched by men I didn't know that well for good reason. He twirled me around the dance floor like a pro, as I tried to keep up with him. His green eyes seemed to be haunting, and his brown hair was messy in a stylish way. The black suite didn't look nearly as good as Law's, that damn bastard. As his hand moved around to my back, his clammy hand gave me chills in the worst way. Then the creep leaned into my ear.

"How about you and me get more acquainted in my room?" I could feel myself shrink back from him. Before I could tell him that I wasn't interested, he wasn't holding me anymore. In front me now was Law. Giving me a sheepish look, he just smirked at my discomfort.

"Thanks?" The liquor in my system didn't have to tell me that Law without his hat was sexy as fuck. God, it should be against the law to be this gorgeous, good thing he's a pirate I guess. Laughing at my own joke he cocked an eye brow at me, and I shook my head. Moving around the dance floor, I let myself get lost in the lull of the song currently playing. I wasn't quite sure when we stopped twirling around, but we were some of the last people dancing. Getting lead back into the casino, then the lobby. I looked around but didn't see any of the guys, then it had to be late.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we went past the stairs to the rooms, and down another hallway, but he remained silent. One hand in his own and the other with the clutch, I held on to his hand slightly tighter as I felt the world shifting a bit. Making another series of lefts and rights we emerged outside, but there was a bunch of water in front of us. Pools? Looking at his calm face and back at the water I glanced down. Turning around, probably not the best idea, I found more stairs that descended into the ground. Dragging him down with me, I laughter bubbled out from me as I found a bench to sit down on and looked up.

There was lights so anyone at anytime could see the life under the water. Making Law sit next to me, I pointed out some fish that I knew by heart and spent some time talking about each one. There were fish that I didn't even know about, or have ever seen in my life. Kicking off the heels, I pulled my feet up to me, as I took in the larger predators. Enormous sharp teeth and fins to capture prey as they tried to flee. Kind of like fishermen. Looking up hurt my neck, so I turned side ways and laid my head on Law's lap. Ignoring him looking at me, I kept watching the world around us. The world that I so desperately wanted to see.

"You know, Matt is what I imagined Matty to look like when he grew up. The spitting image." I could feel the hold on my hair dissipate as he ran his fingers through my hair. The motion was soothing.

"Sometimes it's a lot like he never died. Like our own brother didn't kill him." The flashes of flames, and death filled my sense once more.

"You're not there anymore, and he is unfortunately gone." Blinking a few times, I looked into his stormy eyes.

"Yes, but now our other sibling is trying to kill me." I snorted at the idea of being taken down by Declan. "He is a fool for leaving Paradise just for little ol'me. Pops will catch wind of this and he'll be dead before I can even kill him. Shit my old man, might kick the bucket before I'm able to kill him." I laughed at the thought of it all. Not that my father was that old, well he wasn't young either.

"That's what you want to accomplish?" Staring back at the colorful sea life out in front of me, I gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that's crazy isn't it? I'm off on a suicide mission to kill the only members of my family left. Parents were only children, and then they somehow had Declan, and then Matthew and myself. Father was always gone for the Marines, then Declan left and joined them. Then they just ruined everything." Seeing the familiar Mellow Pox, I pointed at it and little Matty's face flashed before my eyes.

Turning back to Law, his eyes were calculating something inside his mysterious mind. That was one thing about Law I was never sure about. What ever went on in his crazy mind. It was always something new, something to keep me on my toes. I guess that what I liked about him. My thoughts came to a screeching halt, oh god no I couldn't do this. There was no way that I'm in any condition to be thinking like that. I didn't care if was a physical attraction, but when emotions came into things got messy real quick. Never mind the fact I can't do anything romantic with a man ever again. That was promptly squashed when I was 15. Seeing things darken I looked back up to see a large fish swim by, it was gray and smooth as it was flanked by smaller fish. A shark, a pretty large one as well, probably the only one in this huge tank.

"I don't think it's that crazy." Turning my hazed attention back to my captain, I gave him a confused look.

"People have dreams out there that could be considered crazier. Plenty of pirates hoping to get to One Piece, many of them dying in the processes of trying to acquire it. Others plan on becoming War Lords, or Emperors of the sea. Taking down one of those would be practically suicide, but some have managed it before for the most part. You're brother is a Marine, and it sounds like so is your father. I don't see why you couldn't do it. Man-Eater Anastasia." He brushed some of my bangs out of my face as he stared down at me. That name was one that hadn't escaped me in a long time.

"Man-Eater Anastasia..." I thought back on when I first got that name. I had to of been 12 or so, and had just finished destroying a fleet here in the Grand Line. People started to come up with things like I bathed in the blood of my victims to enhance my abilities, but shit like that wasn't true. Most of the time I was killing, I wasn't even in control of my actions. The weapon I held, was suppose to help bring the wielder's dreams come true. It wasn't my dreams to be showered in the blood of mostly innocent people. Things were changing, and hopefully so was I. Turning back to Law, maybe he could help me be a better person.

* * *

Okay so here is chapter 16! Giving the guys a chance to relax and have some fun in the sun! Some more alone time for Law and Ana, that will be taking some twist and turns sooner rather than later. Hopefully I'll have it out in the next couple weeks, I'm trying to get them pushed out. Though I won't lie I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block.

So if you guys have any suggestions, comment, critiques I wouldn't mind what so ever hearing them so I can try keeping along with the story line.

Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, or followed it means the absolute world to me truly! Until next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Heyyy! So I know I kinda of screwed up and didn't put this chapter in so I am now, plus the next chapter will go up right after this one and the following after that. I have like the next 10 chapters lined up but haven't gotten around to fixing them yet.

I AM SO SORRY!

I'll work extra hard to get others loaded up faster in the future! forgive me please!

* * *

 _Stretching my legs out father I tried to cover more distance with each step. The thick brush of the forest around me was dissipating slowly as I approached the forest line. The bright light of it was followed with some noises on the other side. As I crossed the edge of the brush, I reached out and clenched onto the handle of the sword next to me. It was such a bad idea, it was obliviously planted there and I took the bait. The cliff in front of me wasn't an obstacle as I jumped over it and flew into action._

 _My blade clashed with the marine in front of me. He was as generic as they came, but he would be dying just like the rest. Parring him off, I skidded back to where Keith was at my feet. He wasn't injured so I motioned for him to get behind me. Parrying the marine again at my waist horizontally, I smiled at him. Pushing the blade up, I slashed at his side. Letting his blood cover me as I stared down my true opponent. The ridiculous white hat was meant to look like fathers. The stupid white cape, and all white suite, oh god the white boots were killing me._

 _"You have no fashion sense, just saying." The beach had been pretty silent, until he started to burst out laughing at my statement. It was rippling through the air, and I didn't like it. My brother didn't know how to laugh._

 _"Ah, sister you're still funny you know that?" His amber eyes boring into mine, as he took off the ridiculous hat to fan himself. The black hair resting on his head was something else that reminded me of father when I looked at him._

 _"Should have been a comedian, lived at home with mother." His smile dropped as I spoke, but with a snap of his fingers two marines brought out a person and my throat constricted._

 _"My," He dug his fingers into his dark hair and dragged it up so I could look at his scared face. "Doesn't he look just like our younger brother?"_

 _"You harm one hair on Matt's head and god so help me Declan, I will decapitate you and leave it on father's doorstep." Clenching onto the hilt of the weapon in my hand I was trying to ignore the shaking._

 _"Now, now Anastasia, you're still eager as always. Take some time to relax, but what a surprise to see that his name is Matthew as well. It's like our younger brother never truly left us." His blade went straight to Matt's throat and I was moving. Not straight for them though._

 _The marines to my left were gutted in a matter of seconds. Their screams reverberating in the still air of the beach. Blood covered the sand and myself, as I clashed with my brother. The Heart Pirate being dropped from his hold as he tried to parry me. Pieces of white leather started to fall to the sand below us. His dark hair now exposed to the sun as the hat was shredded to pieces._

 _"My hat!" He screamed at me while I helped Matt up and moved him behind me. "Kill them all!" The clicking of guns caught my attention._

 _"Dance!" The sand around me started to move like a sand storm. Moving forward I started to slash at marines left, right and center. I had most of them down when I heard a scream. The sand settling as I watched blood ran down the white blade. Matt face first into the sand and my mind went blank._

 _"MATTHEW!" I was above Declan as I slashed down on him. That maniacal grin on his face as tears threatened to fall on my own. Moving back, I went at him again and again. From the left, to the right, above then below. Making a pattern that he wouldn't be able to keep up with. Nicking him on the leg and chest, it was annoying so I got more aggressive. Kicking his feet from under him, I slashed diagonally across him. His left arm and leg getting sliced down tot he bone as he tumbled away from me._

 _"That's enough Anastasia." The voice came from just behind some marines as they made way for him. The ridiculous black hat made me want to vomit. Flicking the blade in my hand, I got ready for an attack on him. Then I felt a pressure in the right side of my next. Looking in that direction, I could see a syringe in Law's hand. Tears filled my vision and I wasn't ashamed when they fell._

 _"How.." My knees shaking to support my weight, as I watched marine's pick up D and take him away. The other set of amber eyes pierced my own._

 _"How can you let him live!" He didn't blink or look away from me. I tried to take a step to him, but my arm was held back._

 _"He killed them! He tore apart our family!" My throat was closing up on me as I screamed at him._

 _"HE KILLED MAMA AND MATTY HOW CAN YOU LET HIM LIVE!" My voice going hoarse at the end. The world was starting to go black around the edges as he turned to the side ready to walk away._

 _"You're mother promised that I let those at fault live." Turning fully away he looked at me over his shoulder. "Including yourself Anastasia." No, he couldn't mean. No, father...father! Come back father!_

"Father!"

My body lurched forward as I reached out into the blackness of the room. Tears threatening to fall as I took in my surroundings. The all too plush comforter around my body was already a tell tale that I wasn't on a beach let alone the sub. Feeling hair sticking to my body, I pulled it over my left side as I pulled my fingers through it. My lungs constricted making me gasp out for more air than I could supply to them. Calming down, I looked for a clock or something only to come up empty. I didn't know what time it was, not even caring now I let the covers fall from my body as I left the bed. Going over to the closet, I threw on a pair of black shorts, a white tank top, and brown gladiators. Throwing my hair up into a messy bun, I put sunglasses in my hair to hold my bangs back. Grabbing the clutch I stole last night I was out of the room completely.

I guess I had the blinds drawn because there was some light from the sun rising in the east. There was a breakfast bar to the right of the main desk, and I was so going to enjoy a few bloody marys. I didn't want to think about that nightmare I had last night so drinking it away was going to be great. The first one was great, and by the second I was out the door. I had to meet Celia somewhere out in town, but I now realized that I wasn't to sure where. It couldn't be to hard to find a place where she'd eat breakfast or something.

The town around the resort was cozy or so to say. Children running around with smiles on their faces. Mothers not to far away gossiping or shopping together as they basked in the warm sun. Vibrant colors from the vendors all around me, and the fresh aroma of bread. The place made me feel slightly home sick, but I pushed it away as I tried to find the blond that I hadn't seen in so long. She was probably a few inches taller than me, but she was always in an explosion of colors. Almost like a child got a hold of plain paper and drew random shapes made out of random colors. Though I can't say much, I used to dress just like her, since I used her hand me downs.

Settling in at an outdoor cafe, I ordered a chocolate chip muffin, and a mud slide. I sipped on the alcoholic beverage and thought maybe I should stop drinking for a while. Then I saw Shachi and Penguin causing a scene down the street. Finishing the drink I quickly ordered another, nope I wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Not that the crew drove me to drink, it was a lot easier to handle them intoxicated.

"Isn't it a little to early to drink?" The feminine voice next to me called out. Rolling my eyes at her strawberry dacker, the blond sat down.

"Says the one who probably had that made for this morning." Thought Celia didn't look like it, she could put Ace and Marco under the table with no trouble. I could keep up at some points, but always end up sleeping on the deck tied to the mast so I wouldn't fall over board. Good times, I swear.

"Anyhow, I was thinking maybe we could get you out of that place and relax a little bit." I gave her a weird look. "Ana, I can tell when you're stressed out. That crew might be fun, but being the only female, from what I can see, it's gotta be tough some times."

Looking around the town, I could easily spot my crew mates, as they were being themselves. There's nothing wrong with it, I loved them but it could be a struggle to put up with them sometimes. Like when Penguin and Jackson threw Shachi off the sub while we were surfaced. Well, I could list more times they did something stupid, but she was right. The only sane people were Matt, Jean Bart and Cook. Other than that everyone was fricken crazy, in their own way.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Finishing my muffin, I looked back at her. She seemed to be studying me. "What? I got something on my face?"

She shook her head, and left money on the table to pay for our shit and dragged me out of the cafe. Linking arms with me, we strolled down the street hearing about how she ended up here. Apparently after we left her on some spring island, she didn't quite like it there so she moved around for a bit. After a bad break up, on the island previously here she had to defend herself from her stalkerish ex she had. We laughed about how Ace had dropped by and burned down half of the island and relocated her to here.

"Have you spoken to him?" She casually asked as she eye a purse on a vendor's table.

"No, actually I haven't. I've heard from Vista, and saw Marco not to long ago, but not him." I missed my brother, and sometimes it was almost painful. I spent years with him, finding out what I was going to do with my life. He said piracy was out of the question, since I had a bad problem of killing people.

"Well, I had talked to him just the other day and he said he planned on meeting up with you after he found his brother Luffy." She gave me a small smile as she walked away from the vendor. Making our way down to a more calm part of the town, I figured she lived somewhere around here.

"That's good, I have to talk to him about some stuff anyways." I smiled at the sun as I felt the wind knock me out.

"Mom!" Looking up from my spot on the ground, I saw a little boy hugging Celia's leg.

"Mom?" I got up and looked at her and the child. Bright amber eyes looked back at me and I was caught off guard by the resemblance the child held.

"Yes, this is Cain." We exchanged a knowing look between the two of us. "Come on, Cain this is your aunt Ana." The child seemed uneasy about me, but hey I had crazy hair.

"Hi, Aunty Ana." He looked back down at the ground, then complained he was hungry.

"Let's go to me place and we can talk. Plus I can make this munchkin some food." Cain let out a happy glee about food, and he couldn't be more like his father.

Her place was not to far away, and was cozy looking. Stepping into the small house, the kitchen smelt like vanilla and honey. Just like she did most days, probably from her cooking. She worked on some sandwiches for him, as I looked around and I could see some photos. A couple of an infant, who I assumed was Cain, and then there was some of her and him. None how ever had Ace in them.

"So," I started as the child ran out to play with some friends. "How old is he?"

She washed her hands, and sat in front of me, where she could see out the window and keep and eye on him. "He's going to be 5 soon."

"Does Ace know he's a dad?" She shifted her eyes back to me and brushed some strands behind her ear. Wringing her hands a few times she looked me in the eye.

"No, I simply couldn't." I gave her a serious look and she sighed.

"When I found out I was pregnant with him, I didn't know how to bring it up to him. The someone on the Moby Dick found out they were going to be a dad and he was in shock. He told me, that he wouldn't be able to take care of a child. He had things to do and he couldn't possibly drag the child down with him. When he dropped me off on the first island, I was probably a few months along. He promised." She stopped and looked back at Cain.

"He promised when he was ready, he'd come back and we could start a family. Ana, you didn't see the look in his eyes. The look that he had accepted that he might not come back. It scared me to the bone. How was I supposed to tell him, when he had to go do things, and was so adamant about not having children. I knew I could raise the child on my own, so I promised myself that one day when Ace was done with what ever he had to do that I'd tell him."

We sat in silence for a few moments, as we watched Cain play with some other children. Ironically they were pretending to be pirates and marines. Cain playing the part of a pirate captain leading his few friends to destroy the marines, and vice versa. The scene almost made me sick to my stomach. It wasn't fair to either him or Ace, but I understood. I would have done the same. Children didn't belong in the pirate world, it wasn't safe for them.

"Cain will probably be setting out on his adventure by that point."She looked back at me but I didn't face her. "Imagine, him setting sail to find out what the Grand Line has to offer and he runs into Ace."

Looking right at her now, I saw the pain cross her pretty face. Brows furred together as she pictured it in her own mind. We both knew that Ace would be livid for a little bit, but he'd accept Cain with open arms. The child on the other hand wouldn't be so accepting if he was anything like his father. Ace didn't even like his own dad, why would it be any different when Cain meet him. We could hope and pray, but it would probably end up like that.

"I tell him about his father, when he asks, but it always ends up with a question I can't answer."

"When's daddy coming home."

I knew the question, because it was one I always asked my own mother. She nodded to me and just shook her head.

"How do I tell him?" She looked at me with pleading green eyes. I sighed and thought for a few moments then responded.

"That's up to you. He's to young now to understand if you told him. Give him some time and a few more years, by the time he's 10 he'll understand. Answer the questions he has, but never his name or where he is. Memories that you have, but never hopes you had. You can build up Ace, but you can't not tell him about his flaws. My brother by no means is perfect but none of are. In time he'll understand, but for now let him be a kid." She nodded to me somberly, but then I went right into some adventures she hadn't been apart of over the years.

We talked for a few more hours, and by dinner time she offered for me to stay but I left. The walk down to resort was light up by holiday lights, the sun was just about to fully set and the streets looked beautiful. Smiling at them, I felt someone beside me. Not even saying anything to him, I just kept on walking. The few seconds stretched into minutes and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Is there a reason you're out here Matt?" The dark haired man looked down at me, but said nothing. Lacing my fingers together behind me, I kept on walking at a nonchalant pace.

"Are you and Captain involved?" His question caused me to stop and regarded him with wide eyes. He was a couple steps ahead of me and turned back waiting for an answer.

"Is this, like, a serious question?" His hazel eyes narrowed at me, but I couldn't take him seriously.

"Of course it is, I see the tension between you two. Now I'm just asking, is there something between you two." I could feel my mind moving in a million directions.

"Uh," I tried to give an answer but couldn't. "Why does it matter?"

His eyes widened at first, but then he got a crossed look. Glaring at the ground, almost like he was pouting like a child. God, he was a carbon copy of Matty right now. Just in a much more grown up body that's all.

"Captain said, I look just like your brother." Narrowing my eyes at him for a moment, they softened when he gave me a pleading look.

"Yes," I breathed out as I took a step closer. "You could pass off as a twin of my younger brother. Unfortunately he is no longer in this world."

"So then you see me as a younger brother..." It wasn't a question but more of a realization.

"I see most of the crew like that." I shrugged it off.

"But not Captain, I've seen you two before." The angry look on his face made me realize something.

"Oh, Matt..." I didn't know what to say. There was no way, but I thought back to our short conversation yesterday.

"What is it about him?" His question was one I couldn't answer. I just stared at him like a fish gasping for water. He shook his head at me and walked away. I watched his figure go and blend with the shadows, but there was nothing could say. I stood in that one spot, until I drew the next breath that I didn't know I was holding.

xoxoxo

Not really being one for being social, Law was actually happy with the small amount of people in the pub. This resort had many rooms for drinking and most were filled by the lobby and casino so he came here. The smoke in the air didn't affect him what so ever, but the busty blond on his right was. She was down right annoying, with a high pitched voice never mind the fact that her chest was fake. He didn't have to be a plastic surgeon to know, he had Ana. Who's breast were firm and plump, as well as her backside. Neither of which he could complain about on her.

Speaking over her backside, he could see it saunter into the pub that he was currently in. She was leaning over the bar, arms tucked underneath her chest. Fully lips moving as she placed her order to the bartender who couldn't help but look down her shirt. Grinning at her, he went off and made her drinks. Sitting down on one of the bar stools, she had a frown on her lips for once. Since getting off of Ashflakes she's been nothing but smiles with the crew. Hell, last night as he carried her to bed she was smiling. Whispering something in her mumbled sleep talk as usual, but he did catch snippets of his name.

That made him smirk a little bit. Being cautious with her seemed to be working in his favor. Letting her call the shots for the most part was bring her closer to him, which is right where he wanted to have her. Though he wanted to have her in many ways, and his imagination was becoming more and more realistic each time. He'd seen what she had in her closet and drawers for clothing. Some of the items seemed to be more scandalous than the rest. He'd kill to see her in them though. Heels still on as he made her scream him name over and over again, ruining her for any other man.

Feeling a bold hand on his growing erection, he cast a glance to the bimbo on his left. She was giving him what she considered to be a sultry look, but it was pathetic to him. Getting up, he brushed her off of his arm and made his way over the bar top. Ordering a drink for himself he sat right next to Ana. Though she didn't notice him. Well, that wouldn't do. Placing a hand on her thigh, she jumped slightly and looked up at him. Turning back to her shots, she took down 5 of the rum and another 3 of gin. Not even choking on the horrible after taste of them. Motioning the bartender to make more she seemed to be thinking. He assumed about him, seeing as how she gave him a calculating look.

"So," She threw her head back for the remaining eight shots. "I had gotten a nice question while on my way back here." She ordered some mix drink, and he took a sip of his.

"Which was?" Taking a longer one, Law almost spat it out.

"Are we involved, like, together?" He saw the weary look in her eyes, and he knew he was cornered. There was an attraction between them, but they both knew it was too soon to make any judgment on it. They could just have hot, steamy sex, and nothing ever again, or they could actually make something work. Law hadn't really thought past the whole hot, steamy sex part yet. Maybe she had though, now he was concerned. They were pirates after all, they couldn't be something and not know what came after it. He could either lose whatever they were beginning to form, or maybe give her false hopes.

"Well, that depends Ana," There was a way to save himself. "Are you going to drop your walls with me?" The little fruity drink had more than one type of alcohol, and Law knew he put it more on that side than fruity. She was feeling the alcohol now, the way she got mad then calmed down in two seconds and the glazed over blue eyes she was sporting. She seemed to be contemplating her answer for a few moments. Then turned her attention to the next drink the bartender brought her. Apparently it was a gift from a man down the bar. She raised it a motion to say thanks, and drank it.

"Sometimes, things happen and it makes it difficult for people to enjoy those things again." She had an off in the distance look as she regarded her answer. Just another mystery about her to try and solve, but she seemed more than comfortable to answer while in this state.

"Besides," She shook her head. "I have more on my plate than some mixed up feelings I've unfortunately got for you."

"Like what? Your plans of revenge?" His question made him rethink his original plan about the Grand Line and further now.

"My brother seems to always one up me, I plan on going to look for him in Paradise, and he comes here looking for me." She narrowed her eyes at the beverage like it was its fault. Then she turned and looked at him. "But I suppose I can't stop living just because we want to kill each other." The smile she gave him was everything the blond was hoping for, it was sultry with a promise of adventure. He wanted in on this adventure, for while she was along for the ride. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe she was making, just a little impact on his decision making. Though he'd allow it this once, seeing as how his plans were rolling without a hitch so far. Laying money down on the bar top, he took her hand and lead her away from the pub. Away from prying eyes, and anything else that could interrupt them this time.

xoxoxo

The obnoxious giggle coming from my mouth was the cause of the alcohol, I swear. My judgment may have been slightly impared, but I needed it to be. The last thing I needed right now, was memories flooding my brain right now. Not when Traflagar D. Law was placing kisses down my neck, and god did they feel good. The scruff of his soul patch tickled me slight, which caused the giggle bubbling out of me. They stopped as we back onto the bed waiting for us. I knew this wasn't my room, Bepo would be sleeping on the floor in the main room. No, this was Law's and he was currently removing the tanktop I was wearing carelessly throwing it acroos the room. The black button down he was wearing was coming off him now, while my shakey fingers worked to get it off. He chuckled in a low tone that went straight down to the apex between my legs.

"Anxtious are we?" He stilled my fingers and helped me get it off.

"Shut up." Was the only thing I said as I clashed our mouths together. The room was dark, but I managed to do it without embarassing myself further. He just chuckled again at me but gave into the kiss. Once his hands came in contact with my sides, I felt mixed emotions creep up on me. I pushed them down, I decided I was going to do this I wasn't going back now.

Running my fingers through his hair, I marveled at how soft it was. A low moan left my lips as he nipped and sucked at my lower lip. Oh, I liked that alot. His lips left mine and returned to my neck, nipping at the skin there. My hips buckled up on instinct, and I could feel the bulge in his pants. Kicking off the gladiators, I raised one leg so I could test out gyrating against it again. The motion sent shivers down my body. A hand planted itself on my hip, and the other came up my stomach and over my bra. Giving a squeeze, my nipples were hard and the fabric of my bra scratched at them deliciously. A whine came from my throat though I didn't know what for.

The kisses went down my collar, and suddenly the bra was gone. The cold air was a completely different sensation for me, but I liked it too. His right hand massaging my left breast I moaned again at it, especially when he squeezed hard at it. His left hand came up and cupped my right breast that he was planting kisses all over it and when his mouth settled over my nipple. I bucked against him again, Biting my lower lip, I groaned out in pleasure, hissing as he bite down on it. Racking a hand down his back, but holding him where he was, I didn't want him to stop what he was doing. There was something inside of me that wanted more though, and he was going pain stakingly slow. I needed to speed this up, there was a coil inside my lower abdomin and it wanted to release. I was going to get it.

Flipping us over, I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smirking at me. Smiling to myself, I straddled his waist for a second, but quickly was up. Running my hands down his chest, I made quick work of his pants. They were gone, but then I was underneath him again. Growling in the back of my throat, I almost complained. Almost. Then he removed my own shorts, but my panties went with him. It was cold for long, and I jumped when his fingers danced over the nerves down there. My moans couldn't be stopped when they were moving, and he was placing kisses down my thigh leading there.

My hands went to his hair as he kissed right where his hands were seconds ago. Gripping onto the soft strands, I moved my hips closer to his lips. The chuckled he gave resonated through out the room. The coil started to tighten as he lapped when he was touching before, and my mouth just hung open. My breath hitching as two fingers entered me. My mind was racing a million miles an hour. My hips moving of their own accord, and I wasn't sure if it was to get away from his menstartions or to get closer. Everything in my mind said to run now, but my body was saying the total opposite. Then the coil released as he started to suck on my clit.

"Law!" My body comvulsed in the most amazing way, and I swear I could see stars.

Just as I was coming down from the incredible high, I felt his breath on my face. Hand behind my head clashing our mouths. Teeth, tounges, everything meshed together as he worked his way out of his boxers. I held on to him like dear life, as he settled in between my legs. Then I felt something slide in between where his fingers had just been. I knew what it was, but I focused on his kiss rather than that. My throat was closing in fear, but I forced it all to calm.

He was rough, or shove right in like I had experienced before. This is why I was doing this. I couldn't always be afraid, and god I enjoyed what he had just done to me. When he was all the way in, I felt myself clamp down on him. He filled me to the brim, and it felt amazing. I gasped as he pulled out slightly and pushed back in. My hands clutching at his shoulder blades, I knew something came from my mouth, but it was lost on me. He kept one hand on my hip and the other next to my head. His mouth just above mine, as he did it again. Moaning each time, he dove in a little faster and harder after a few moments.

After a couple more times, I brought my hips up to meet him. Loving the friction that was coming from between us as we moved in time. My nailed racked down his back time and time again as we moved to some unknow rythm. The coil that was uncoiled, was taut once again. I moved my hips faster as I tried to reach that high once again. I felt it coming as he started to move fast and deeper. One of my legs was thrown over his shoulder and I could feel him deeper than before. Moaning his name out loudly, I swear it was like a prayer the way it fell from my mouth. I didn't care, this felt all the amazing to not relish in it. Then the coild snapped once more for the night.

"God, Anastasia." I could hear him grunt through clenched teeth as I clamped down on him hard.

After a few more thrusts from him, he stilled. His head falling to rest in the crook of my shoulder and neck. I could feel out heavy breathing, and the stickness from sweat that I now noticed. As he rolled off of me, I just stared at the cieling. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could tell that Law slept with the balcony doors open, letting in moonlight. Catching my breath, I could feel him looking at me. Turning to face him, I was suprised when he pulled me into him. My head on his chest, and I just listened to his fast paced heart beat. We didn't say a single thing, and I fell a sleep just like that.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all! I know it's been forever since I updated, struggling with work, the husband and a new puppy. It's not en excuse, but I'm trying my best here. With out further a do I give you the next chapter!

* * *

The warm breeze caressed my body as I felt the suns rays on me. The sheets around me were warm, but I curled more towards the warmth of the sun. Once doing that, I felt something drag me back to the shadier part of the bed. My back was blissfully warm getting comfortable in the embrace. The sun might be up but that didn't mean we had to be. Well, if he had plans to be I was going to stay right where I was. Feeling a hand rub up and down my bare leg, I swatted it away. I was pulled closer to him as I heard his breathing in my ear.

"We share a night together and you swat me away?" His tone was low, and husky as fuck. Ignoring the shiver trying to make its way down my spine, I just rolled over so I was facing him. His steel eyes were carefully guarded as he looked into my own.

"Maybe I am."

The sudden smirk on his face left when I got up from his embrace. Looking about the room, I found my clothes all over the place. Sliding my panties and shorts on I could feel his eyes boring into my back. The need to scrub myself raw was a little to much for me. Placing my bra on, I started the hunt for my tank top, and shoes. Once on, I made my way for the door. The cold gaze on my back never faltered, but I heard him rustling the sheets. My hand stopped on the door knob, as I felt him behind me. I waited for something, anything, but after some time nothing did. So I opened the door and left. Not looking back.

xoxoxo

The walk from my hotel room down to my best friends place was taking forever. Once again I saw the spitting image of my brother as I made my way into her front yard. Those amber eyes I loved so much came running at me and he gave me a huge hug. I was shocked by it, but I just laughed as he didn't let go. His mother stood at the door and gave me a loving look. I simply smiled at her. Once her let me go, I walked into her house.

"So, what brings you back here?" Celia, gave me a curious look as she poured me a drink. I mulled over my own thoughts and I decided to avoid it.

"I just wanted to see you once more. We're not going to be staying much longer if I know my crew and wanted to get some more time in with you."

The silence in the air was almost suffocating as she stared me down. Once upon a time she would have scared me, but now things were different. I was no longer the scared little girl that she once knew. I was a cold hearted killer, now. The thought stopped as soon as it began. I wasn't really that person anymore was I? Looking around the cozy home, I felt the calmness ofher life sink into me. How easy would it be to give up the pirate life and do something like this?

"You couldn't do this." She ever smiling eyes stopped smiling. "Is this not what you were doing back on that island Ace had dropped you off on? Yet here you are, with another crew sailing the seas once more. It was never like you to be sitting one spot Ana."

I sighed as she was right once more about my life decisions. Drowning the coffee, I realized it was spiked. Oh, she knew me well. Too well some days it seemed. She knew I came here for the comfort of a mundane life, one that I would not obtain any time soon.

"I slept with my captain last night." The sentence made more of impact that I thought. I had to face it now. I had crossed that imaginary line I drew with him. If he had seduced me, I could be mad. But he hadn't so I didn't have a reason to be furious with him like I wanted.

"So, now you want to escape him for a little bit?" I nodded at her, while she refilled my drink.

"I know I can't run forever, but I'd like to be with Cain for a little bit." The child was on a sing at the moment as he sang some children's song. To be young and ignorant was a blessing I supposed. Feeling her hand on my shoulder, I slammed the drink and went outside.

We had played marine and pirate for a while, surprisingly he wanted to be the pirate and who I to dash his dreams. After that it was just one game after another. I laughed louder than I had in a while, and so much more lively too. His innocence was everything to me at this moment. I could picture myself with Matty running around. The two of us playing in the orchard near our home. Mother calling for us when it was lunch time, but Cain and myself played well past that. It was nearly dusk when I had departed from them. He seemed so sad to know I was leaving soon. Celia wasn't nearly as sad as he was, but I could see the weariness in her eyes. I turned around and walked out of their front yard, and on to the road back to to town. After some time I turned around. I rarely ever did, but I had to. Celia didn't move from the doorway, as if she knew I would. I could see her lips moving but the words were lost to the wind, but I smiled at her. Turning around I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans and kept my stride steady back to the hotel.

 _"This will always be your home."_

xoxoxo

To say he was annoyed was the least he could say as he sat down in the bar in the back of the hotel. He could still see her throwing her head back into the pillow as she gasped his name. Her hips bucking back up to his as they meet time and time again. Nails clawing at his back, arching up into him as he gave the pleasure she needed. The kind she was craving since she came on board his sub. Everything about it was nearly perfect. Nearly. The far away look in her eyes made him so irritated. She should have been there in the moment, but she hadn't been. She had been preoccupied with something else other than the way he thrusted into her very core.

The pure gin in his hand reminded him of her too. She had tasted like it every time he kissed her that night. Feeling someone sit next to him he was surprised to see Matt. He ordered some drink, and proceeded to inhale it. The poor boy looked like he had his heart ripped out from his chest. Not saying anything to him, Law had a feeling he knew what had happened. Ana had finally set him straight, then went right into bed with him. The thought alone made him slightly better.

Then the devil herself walked in. She had changed into a loose white blouse and black jeans, tucked into her combat boots. Sitting down at the very end of the bar, she rattled off her order to the bartender. Not even looking in the mans direction, he noticed another man sat next to her. She seemed surprised to see him. He said something to her, and she smiled slightly. Knocking back her first few shots, she replied to him. Everything about her body language said that she was uncomfortable. He was now wondering who was, and what he was saying to her.

He didn't like it one bit.

xoxoxo

The salty Marine next to me cracked one of the worst jokes I had ever heard a day in my life, but after I told him that he seemed to loosen up. He seemed to enjoy telling sea storied with me, and I didn't complain once. He told me different islands he had seen and a few of them we had both seen, at different times though.

"No, I'm telling you that place was all haze gray and had no excitement what so ever." I said to him, and he let out a large laugh. Putting don the beer he had been nursing.

"It was alive when ever my crew came around, I'll tell you that. The drinks flowed like water, and the women-" and got dreamy eyed. "The women we beautiful and were more than happy to be with some courageous mariners." I laughed with him as we winded down on the drinks.

"I believe women would throw themselves at any many who wasn't from their island." We chuckled about it, as I looked at the time. Close to one in the morning. Tapping down on the bar, I got the bartenders attention, I got my bill, and slapped down some money.

"This will probably be you're last time visiting here isn't it. That woman and her child won't be enough to stopping you from your suicide mission is it?" His words struck home, as I looked up at him from the bar top. Letting them soak in. I nodded to him as I turned to leave.

"I spent the time with them as I could have, but I think we can both agree that the mundane life isn't for me." Lifting my hand up in a form of a good bye, I walked over the other side of the bar. Putting one hand on Matt and Law's shoulders they both turned to look at me.

"I think it's time to head up to bed, we got an early day. Bepo said something about being submerged by 11 in the morning boys."

Leaving the bar, I took to my room. Bepo wasn't there but I knew he was on the ship with Jean Bart to get the sub ready to go. Stripping mys shirt from my body, I stepped out of my boots, making sure that everything was packed and ready to go. Letting myself open the balcony doors, I felt the soft breeze of the cool night drift in, and I relished in it. This island was almost like home, but at the same time wasn't. There wasn't really anything comforting about it except Celia and Cain. That boy, I smiled and shook my head. He was going to grow up and be just like his dad. I was didn't realize I was that lost in thought until I head the door shut to my room.

"It's not polite to just walk into someone's room." Turning around I saw Law standing there in nothing but a dark blue shirt and his spotted jeans.

"It's not polite to just to walk out on someone after a night of bliss." Was his response as he walked towards me. The spacious room seemed to creep in on me.

"I had things to do today, couldn't be caught up with you in the sheets all day." I shrugged at him, noting that he didn't believe me. "Someone from the past has made a life here, and I decided to spend some time with her and her son. I don't think that I'll be coming back her for a while and that kid..."

The air was becoming warm, but then I realized it was because he was standing in front of me. Looking down with his intimidating gaze right into my soul. He was silently urging me on, but I didn't think of the words to say for a few moments. They seemed to be lost as I thought of the throws of passion I had been in with him only a day ago. This time last night we were in the sheets with only moans, and the sound our bodies slamming together reverberating in the room.

"He's my brother's son, only Ace doesn't know he even exists. He had told me when he did have a brat of his own, I'd be the god mother. Only fitting for the little sister he never had. He's going to be just like him one day, and I don't know if it's a good thing or not." I smiled more to myself than Law as I told him. He was going to be so much like his dad and he didn't even know him.

Shrugging once more, I walked back to the doors to the outside world and shut them. It seemed like the world was invading my personal space. Not like my captain wasn't since he hadn't moved from his spot. Unbuttoning my jeans, I walked out of them and moved towards the bed. Throwing the sheets over myself, and curled into the the right hand side of the bed. The pillow under my head was placed in front of me while I hugged it. When the other side dipped in I sighed as his arms wrapped around me. I didn't know why, but his presence was comforting. As his held me against him, I felt safe. After some thought, I left the pillow fall from my fingers as I turned over into his shirt. It smelt like mint, and I knew something was happening. Besides the fact that I was falling asleep, something was happening to me. It was all Trafalgar D. Law's fault, but I pushed the thoughts away as I clung to him harder. Needing to feel safer than I had in a long time. Things were going to get bad soon. I could feel it in my bones.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all! Sorry for the kind of late update it's been sitting here for a while and I just realized it hasn't been put up yet! SO I've realized I left out an import ant part of last chapter so I've put it in the correct order! A huge scene went missing and I can't let that happen!

A huge shout out to **sousie,** and **koreanmusiclover** for their reviews, hope to clear up any confusion! And **Sarge**! It's good to see you back in the review section! I hope the clearing up of the chapters helps you get back on board with the show I'm running!

* * *

The salty water breeze was amazing on my face. Being submerged for at least three weeks. I spent my time playing cards with the boys and slowly but surely picking of the pieces of Matt and I's relationship. It took almost the whole alcohol cabinet, and the whole crew, but we have a good standing now. He truly was acting just like a younger brother would, and I seemed to brighten my life. I smiled and enjoyed the laughter he had when we compared him and my brother together. They were so much more alike than looks, in many ways. He sat in the downstairs lounge with me and he let me teach him about different kinds of fish.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" Speak of the devil and he will appear.

Looking down from my perch high up on the sub I saw dark hair and blue eyes. Smiling down to him, I returned my gaze to the sea. It had been a while since I had alone time. The solitary sleep I had now a days was the only time alone I had. Every chore I had completed was always with someone, Penguin, Shachi and the ever-present Matt. This little time I had I wanted to savor. Hell, Law hadn't spoken to me or even look in my direction since I woke up in the hotel room alone the morning we left. I had made it to medical a few times that he was gone, our tension was my own fault. This probably made me madder than anything else in the world. Sighing heavily, I laid down on the roof of the sub. A nap in the sun seemed so heavenly right now. Closing my eyes I let the world fall away with Matt's shouts falling on deaf ears.

xoxoxo

 _The sun was poking through the leaves of the trees around me. Nothing seemed to be moving in the foliage as I laid in the nook of a tree. This was perfection for me, just the breeze in the forest and myself. The sight rustling of the brush below me let me know I wasn't alone anymore though. Looking down I saw Alex. The young child looking up at me with a curious look that changed to happiness as he smiled. He was speaking to me but there were no sounds coming out of his mouth. Shaking his head, he turned back down the path that he came from. Sighing to myself I let myself fall from the tree, I followed him. That little shack I called home had Alex and Alec outside of it. They were both waving to me._

 _As I approached, Alex was jumping up into my arms, once more the words he spoke did not have sound. The same with Alec, but I could hear the breeze moving the forest behind me. Nothing was making sense to me, but I smiled at them. The two of them started to argue like they used to about something, and I couldn't help but laugh. The something came to me._

 _This was it._

 _This was exactly what Celia was talking about. A mundane life. This was everything that I had left behind. Watching the two of them closer now I could see this scene happening down at the beach, or the market. Hell, every festival we went to they ended up like this. My laughter was well gone, but I could now hear the ocean crashing into the cliff to my left. Looking towards I knew why I had left it all behind. I wanted a life of adventure, the sea was always calling to me. Like every other pirate that ever lived._

 _"Ana-ya?"_

 _The gentle voice carried on the wind, which started to pick up. Turning around I saw Law standing there. His black sweater with the smiley face, and spotted jeans. His has was missing though. Tilting my head to the side I inspected him, he seemed to have that weird aura around him like he always does, and I couldn't help but smile a little bit at him._

 _"Ana-ya?"_

xoxoxo

Flickering my eyes slightly, I saw the clouds passing over the sun in the clear blue sky. Looking to my left I saw Law slightly bent over as his eyes roamed my face. Blinking a few more times I realized he was the real deal. Lifting my upper body up from the warm sub, I looked around I saw the sea shining brighty back at me. I couldn't keep myself from smiling, the sea seemed to be one the very few things that made me happy.

"Ana-ya?"

Looking back to him, I gave him a questioning look, but he seemed to more focused on something else. Tilting my head to the side, I noticed that he held a hand out for me. Grabbing it I let him pull me up. Though I landed with my nose right in his chest, his arm coming around me to steady the two of on top of the sub. Clutching his sweatshirt with both my hands I waited until we weren't rocking anymore. Looking up, I realized he wasn't looking at me, but a something behind me. Turning around I saw it too, a ship in the distance. Taking a step away from him, I narrowed my eyes at it.

It was a marine ship.

Looking back at Law, I tried to see some emotions in his eyes, or even a thought. He looked back down at me, and walked back to the deck of the sub. Turning back to look at me, I sighed and walked towards him and jumped off onto the deck.

"Get prepared, we're going to board that ship." I threw a glare at him, and he ignored it.

The men cheered loudly and I turned to go back into the sub we called home. I wouldn't be apart of this no matter what. Even though we were surfaced, I went down into the room at the bottom of the sub. I sunk into the couch in the center and let my hair down. Running my fingers threw it I sighed once again. If I keep doing that I'll get gray hairs before I turned 25. God, I'm turning 20 in only a few more months. I laughed to myself, and listened to it bounce off the room. Turning to the window I saw the fish swim around, as the current moved around us. The sub going towards the ship.

"Ana?" I could see Matt's reflection in the window, he seemed concerned.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready with the rest of the crew?" My question came out gruff as I looked past the reflection to the fish beyond.

"You are a part of the crew Ana." He walked away with a sad look on his face.

Could I really go out there and face the enemy of my crew? Shaking my head I got up and left the room. It wasn't like I had that cursed blade anymore, I wasn't very likely to do what I used to. Running my way to my room, I changed out of the leggings and tank top. Then into a pair of shorts and a dark wash jeans, my combat boots even. Feeling the sub lurch from side to side, I put my money on Bepo and Jean Bart avoiding canon blast. Finally coming to the deck of the sub once again in the very few moments I left, I seemed Law had said something to them to get them riled up.

Seeing how close we were, I saw a man in a white cape, but I already knew this was going to be hard. I couldn't back down now. Feeling Matt on one side, and Penguin on the other I felt myself smirk as we got close enough to board. Jumping the gun like usual, I pounced onto the railing of the vessel, looking down at the marines on board. Feeling the crew moral behind me, I threw the first punch in the closest man. It wasn't long until more than half the marines were down for the count, but a chain and ball came flying out of now where crashing into the wall next to me.

"Ana!" Ignoring Shachi's cry for me, I turned to face him.

"So then, you're the Man-Eater Anastasia?" He wasn't as generic as the others, he was blonde but he had scars littering his face down to his neck and beyond that if I assumed right. Not giving him and answer I dodged a second one. It was then that I noticed the chains were connected to his body, where his arms should have been. He's a user.

"It's no fun if you don't have a weapon either. Consider it an early birthday gift, from your brother."

My world come to a screeching halt. The lavender hilt and ribbon seemed to laugh at me while I stared at it. I didn't even notice the chain and ball making its way for my face, simply moving it to the left dodging it. I fought the feeling to let go and grasp the weapon in front of me. Holding up my right arm, I let the chain wrap around it and pull me closer to the blade. Turning my body sideways with my right side behind me, I tried to shake it off. Well that wasn't going to work. Moving backwards the man grinned, and gave a harsh tug. Letting it pull me forward, I maneuvered around the weapon and was right in his face. Reeling my left fist back I made connection with his face.

"I don't need it to beat you." Determination fill me, as I ran at him again. Dance made its way from my lips and the boxes they had on board hit him from the right. With his attention, there I made for his left.

"No so quick Miss." I felt something slam into my left side. Damn, there goes my ribs, I could see blood coming through the shirt. Looking to my left I saw someone who looked just like the man I was facing.

"Stay out of my way brother." The first one called. I noticed the second one had a large sword. It wasn't on the scale that Law's was, but it was bigger than my own. The two seemed to bicker for a moment, and I took a chance to look at the blade I left behind. _Fuck it_. Running back, I dodged the ball once again, and grabbed the sheath of the blade. Holding it in my left hand, I grabbed the hilt in my right looking between the two.

Pulling the hilt, I let the sheath fall as I ran at the two. Ball and chain would be easier to put out than the other dude. Moving left and right to make my direction less certain, I disappeared from them both. Landing behind him, flipping the blade to the dull side, I whacked him on the back of his neck. He fell to the deck with a thud and I didn't miss the blade aimed at my head. Falling back, it nicked my left shoulder. The blood ran down my arm, but I ignored it.

"It seems that you've finally pick up the gift. I was hoping to test my skills against you one day." We both got into our stances. My own with my blade pointed to the ground. His pointing straight at me. Pivoting my feet to his direction, I moved. Our blades clashed, my going up and his down, but from my view, I could swipe his legs from under him. Not wasting any time, I got on top of him, and drove the blade into his right shoulder. The one he was using to wield the blade. It clattered to the floor, as I rested on him.

"It wasn't supposed to be over this quickly, you should be rusting from not wielding it for a long time." He screamed up at me, but I didn't really hear him. Twisting the blade in the wound he screamed out in pain. The blood oozing from the open cut I had created.

"You can take the kid out of the fight, but you can't take the fight from the kid." The words echoed through my soul. Lifting in the blade high above me, I didn't flinch as it made its way into his right eye ball. He gave one final scream of agony and then he stopped moving. Looking down at the way the blade imbedded into his brain.

My mind seemed to be running in a million directions, until I noticed the ship had gone quiet. Looking around Penguin, Shachi, Matt and some others were cheering about going down below, and made their way to do so. Getting off the body below me, I glanced around some more. Bepo had come on at some point and he pointed over in my direction, he was with Law. Giving them both a small smile, I searched for the sheath. Looking down at the hilt I saw that I had wrapped the ribbon around my wrist without even thinking of it. Letting the blade fall from my hand it still hung from me and not touch the floor. Bending down I grimaced as my jeans and boots squelched from the blood. Picking up the sheath I quickly put the blade away after flicking the blood off of it.

"Ana-chan, did you hold up well!" Seeing Bepo's slightly concerned look, I smiled brighter to him.

"I did just well thank you. How about you Bepo, get any good kicks in?" The bear launched into a story of how he and Law had beaten up most of the Marine crew. I ohhed and awwed where need be, but by the time he ended his story the crew was already bringing things back to the sub. Guiding the bear to the ship I was stopped by a firm hand on my left side. Flinching from the pain I looked back at Law.

"You'll need those tended to in the sub." Nodding his head to me, I just shrugged and let it be.

xoxoxo

I let the water from my shower wash over my body, I had been in here for a while. The blood had sense been washed from my form, but I was still standing in the water. Though it was cold, I focused on my bruised ribs, never mind the gash on my shoulder was still bleeding as I inspected it. Looking down I didn't even notice cut marks on my legs. Not like they'd scar, none of my wounds did now. Placing my hands on them one by own I let the soft green glow heal them, but I knew better than to try healing bigger ones in my condition.

Finally turning the water off, I stepped out of the shower. Carefully stepping around my blood soaked clothes, I put a towel around myself. I didn't even bother with my hair, as I tried to find something loose for Law to be able to patch me up. Sweat pants, and a loose tee would have to do I suppose. Dragging the articles of clothing on, I walked down the labyrinth we called home to the infirmary.

Opening the door and closing it behind me, I could see Law studying some medical book. Not casting a second look at him, I hoped up on to the steel slab. It hurt to do so, but that was the reason I came here.

"I see I didn't have to chase you down to stitch you up." His calm tone seemed to sooth something deep in my bones. That time in the shower, I had thought about it over and over again. The way I brought down that Marine. I had spared his brother, but not him. Why? I could have simply knocked him out but I didn't. My thoughts went back to the blade resting on the desk in my room. That cursed blade.

"Rather not cause a preventable fight." My voice was dead even to me, never mind him. I saw him arch a black brow at my words.

Feeling his cold hands on my left side, I tried not to flinch away. The dark blue tee I had on was starting to get soaked with blood. The water from the shower prevented it from closing, keeping it open to the world and bleed freely. I saw him step away and grab a needle with some clear liquid in it.

"No." The words hung in the air as he stared at me. "I don't need that."

He hesitated at first, but then put down the syringe. I watched him as he sanitized a needle and hooked some medical thread through it. Laying down on my back, he rolled down my sweats and lifted my shirt. I bit my lip as he pushed the instrument into my body. The pain faded as he tugged along closing the wound. Keeping still, he made his way up to my left shoulder, luckily all the damage was on that one side. I kept biting my lip as he stitched that shut as well. Once he was done, I sighed heavily and sat up rather quickly. It hurt, but I couldn't care less, the pain meant that I was alive and kicking. Then I saw that he was staring at me.

"What?" He took a step closer to me, and the urge to back away came to me. His hand gripped my chin forcing me to look at him as I started to turn it to the left. His thumb brushed over my lower lip and I was surprised to see it come away with blood. Reaching up, I could feel a small cut on the inside of my lip. _Well shit_. Sighing, which was my only habit for the day, I tried to get down, but Law was preventing that. Glaring at him, he smirked in return.

Brushing him off, I leaned back and threw my legs over the other half of the steel slab. Walking around, I took a glance at his desk, I could see it. The newspaper clipping of the blade that rested in my room. Looking over at him, he wore a completely empty face, giving absolutely nothing away. Then I started to debate, would I tell him or not. He'd asked eventually and I'd give in at some point. There was another photo next to it and I craned my neck to see it. Moving the paper clip aside, I could see it more clearly now. It was me holding it.

More exactly it was me holding it in one hand, and the other one had a Marine head in it. My hair had blown into my face, and all you could see was one eye that had the look of murder in it. A couple ships in the background set a blaze, as well as the vessel I was on. The edges were blurry, most likely because I was going to kill the person who was holding the camera pointed at me. I never did like photos of myself, and that didn't change in the past couple of years. Shaking the thought from my head, I didn't really want to recall the day that happened. It was probably just before I was sent to the island of Ace's choice. Turning around I was face to chest with Law. The look on his face had changed to one of curiosity, and I sighed for the millionth time today. Sitting my happy ass down on the desk, he still stood.

"What do you want to know?" I inquired as he took his time to formulate a question.

"Why?" Was all he asked, and I gave him a confused look. Why what? Why did I do it? Why did I change? It could mean anything and he wanted it that way. If he cornered me, I just might turn away from the discussion that I had brought on.

"Ask the real question, that's too broad for the minute or so you were thinking." He just nodded to me and I was getting weirded out.

"Why did you kill all of those Marines." It wasn't really a question at this point.

"I didn't really think a pirate needed a reason for killing them." I started to look around the sick bay as he mulled over his next words.

"Most have a reason for massacring them like you did." I didn't look back to him as vials in the cabinet just behind him caught my attention.

"They took everything I ever loved away. Separated me from my family." I shrugged as I read the labels of different liquids he had in stock.

"From Fire Fist-ya or your real family." I snapped my eyes back to his as the tone was accusing.

"Ace is my real family, no matter what anyone else may think. When I lost everything, he was there. No matter what." Getting off the desk I made my way for the door and he didn't stop me.

"Then why did he leave you on the island all by yourself." That wasn't a question either. He knew there was a reason why, and he wanted to know. I stopped dead in my tracks right at the door, hand on the knob.

"You don't need to know-"

"I need to know because you are a part of this crew Ana." He words were like a knife but I didn't feel the sting. I just turned to look at him.

"Look at that photo Law. Go ahead look at it, take in what that scene must have looked like. I snuck off of Pop's ship, and did that. I am a monster when I touch that blade!" The words were louder than I expected, but I felt the adrenaline set in. "I went out of my way to kill every person who wore that uniform, retired or not. I slaughtered so many for the sake of revenge and you know what the satisfaction during it all was more than worth it! But guess what I found out Trafalgar, I found out that no matter how many I killed it would never bring back those that they had! They hadn't even been there that night, and I still murdered every single one of them like they had been. I took them away from their families forever because I thought I was getting my own justice. The day Ace and I left that blade in that rock, I started to become a better person. I put the revenge I desperately thought I needed and then it all vanished. You know what was left?"

The air was heavy, and I hated it. I hated the way my own words could bring me such a level of disgust. I hated the fact that he was standing there with not even an ounce of emotion, like he was calculating me, like some chemical equation for a new medicine.

"The screams of my victims, that still get me even while I sleep now. The void that consumed me after everything that happened that night, was never filled like I thought it was going to be. Is that what you wanted to know? So, you could scribble it down in my file, or store it away for when I needed to be kicked down even more. Well, guess what, you got it. Good job." I turned and stormed out of the infirmary.

* * *

Ta-da! I hope this makes you all happy in some way or another, even if Ana is having a bad day, but the days just keep on coming. Pretty soon we'll be at the point were the Heart Pirates really make an entrance in the actual Show/manga!

Please to let me know either i'm doing stuff you like or not!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all! Shocker I know right, me putting up another chapter after only a week and not a few months. I'm getting better at pumping out chapters that don't need much editing, but I'm kind of a slow learner. I'll still try my best for you guys though!

 **BNastyyBiatch:** I'm so happy that you've enjoyed the story so far! Makes me work faster knowing that someone is happy with my work :D! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Now than, on with the story!

* * *

The empty bottle in my hand joined the three others at my feet as I watched the fish outside the window swim around the surface of the ocean. The talk that I had with Law was still running in my head, but his words died out as I remembered the day that photo was taken. The Marines were maybe a couple miles away, but they weren't eager to take on White Beard and his crew. Although they didn't really count on me. After the first ship went down, they were scrambling to get away from it. The poor souls didn't have a chance. It took Marco, and Ace knocking me out to end it after I killed the man with the camera. He wasn't a Marine, just a normal man trying to make a living. I remember holding the picture of his kid and wife in it. The world just stopped turning, and I realized I couldn't bring him back. It just wasn't an ability that I had. Of all the one's I could steal that'd be one I'd never let go. Sighing, the color of the water hadn't brightened yet, so it was still dark outside. If I wanted sleep, I'd better do it now. Getting off the couch I left the bottles for me to pick up later in the day, I made my way for the door.

The sub was eerily quiet, must be in the late Pm or early AM if no one was up and about. Hell, even Chef wasn't cooking something in the galley. There was no one up, and my mind was still racing, as I got closer to my room, my hand froze on the handle. Beyond the door was my comfy bed, but with it also was the blade I had left behind so long ago. I didn't want to go in that room where it was. I could feel it calling to me, but I simply turned away from it. I had been so mad when Ace and I left it there on that rock to leave it to the elements to take care of. Hopefully the waves would take it into the dark depths of the sea, but they hadn't. Instead it was here with me. Turning my back to the door, I looked at the one in front of me. I could swallow what little pride I had left and go in or suffer through the night. Then I thought of the nightmares that would follow.

Taking a step forward, I raised a hand to knock on the steel door. I couldn't bring myself to though. I needed a distraction for the terrors that were waiting for me once I shit my eyes, but I couldn't do it. Though, I didn't need to. The door opened, and Law was standing on the other side of it. He looked at me, standing there like an idiot with one hand in the air like I was actually going to knock on it. I didn't say a word and it didn't seem like he was expecting me to. I needed a distraction, and he was going to be it. A small tentative step towards him, and I was nearly touching him. Moving my smaller hand up to his face, I slid it up past his cheek bones and into his hat. Taking it into my hand, I slowly took it off his head, and let it fall to the ground.

He took a step back and the door shut behind me. Not wasting another second, I took his face in my hands as I pulled myself into him. Gently letting my lips graze over his, I was surprised when he simply took my hand and lead me to the bed, sitting me down on it. The dark blue shirt was tossed off of me, and so were my sweat pants after a few seconds. The large shirt that Law pulled from his own chest was pulled over my body as he gathered me up in his arms and into the bed. Under the covers, my ear just over his beating heart. One arm over my waist and the other in my long locks after he took it down from its usual bun. The petal colored hair dancing on his now naked chest. It wasn't long that I could feel the sweet whispers of sleep calling my name into dream land. I following willingly, waiting for the nightmares to begin.

* * *

The next island we turned up on was a fall island again. I could smell the leaves, and crisp air before I could see it. The door to the deck was open and I was running towards it. Keith, and Marcus hot on my tailcoats as we rushed out. The promise of leaves to jump in and bon fires just calling our names. All we had to do first was get a place for us all to stay. It wouldn't be that bad, and since we had only left those Marines behind a week or so ago, we weren't dying for fresh air or action. Well maybe not combat action but the men were hoping for some kind of action. It didn't really matter to me, I was itching for some land, and bar.

Law had me spending the past nights in his bed, and I didn't like the feeling I had when I woke up to no one there. The disappointment, and even the emotion of hurtful came to mind. I was hating it, but each night I still went to his room and didn't sleep until he had me wrapped up in his arms. Waiting to count his heart beat or breaths until I slipped away into dreamless slumbers. This would be different on the island though. Bepo would stay with Law and I'd stay with Matt. Keith, Marcus and Penguin wanted to have a sleep over in our room. Shachi couldn't come because he has to stand watch with Jean Bart on the sub. Something about Marines lurking nearby. I had a pretty good idea why they were, if they were at all.

This was Free Island; the perpetual autumn island was known for being one of the few places where Marines and pirates could get along. There was no law binding the sailors to have to capture us. There was a code of conduct here, and as long as you followed it you wouldn't have any problems what so ever. Though if you fucked with the wrong person, it was game over for you, that's just how the island works. Great when you need something from the other party and you can't really talk to them civilly outside of islands like this one. It would be hard to believe but pirates and Marines have been known to work together for a common cause should the need arise for it.

"Ana-chan!" I had already launched myself into the air, and up over the rest of the crew. Holding the large hat on my head in place. My combat boots had black sheer tights on them and the large black trench coat I had on covered the rest of my outfit for the moment as I glided on the air for the next brief moment. Landing on the brow connecting us to the beach I didn't wait for them as I tore into the small port town. Turning around for a brief second I shot them a grin as I waved them on.

In no time, we were approaching the first inn that we saw, the Cauldron. We stepped in only for the inn keeper to just shake his head at us. The ruckus of another pirate crew reached my ears and I sighed, this was going to be easy. The hotels would be filled with Marines and the inns with pirates there had to be another place for us to crash in. Splitting up with the guys I wondered to the edge of the small town and saw a large house and it had a vacant sign out front meaning is was bed and breakfast kind of place.

Running back to where I saw Keith and Marcus last, I started to scream at them waving my hands like a mad man. Telling them about the vacant bed and breakfast, we rushed there and instantly got the rooms we needed, then raced back down to the sub, even without using my abilities I smoked them. Getting to the brow Law was standing there with Bepo staring down at me. I must have looked like a mess, hair falling from its bun and flushed cheeks.

"We found a place and got the rooms reserved for the time being." I told them as my two companions came up panting and huffing.

"God damn, Ana-chan why do you have to run so fast!" Keith exclaimed holding onto Marcus who didn't look any better. Scratching my left cheek slightly I smiled at them.

"Go pack, the others have returned from their tasks, after you three are done we go to the inn." Law told us as he went back to talking to Bepo.

Brushing past them, I went into my room. The coat, and hat I was wearing tossed from my body and on to the chair at my desk. Walking over to it, I opened the drawer containing the book I had been writing in. It was full now. Deciding that I'd need another to continue my writing, I worked on grabbing the knapsack I had and filled it with the essentials. Jean Bart would pull the sub back out after we all got off of it. Then there was the sword in the corner of the room. Turning to face it, I hesitated about thinking of bringing it with me. Putting the fears behind me I grabbed it and tied the lavender ribbon around a belt loop on my shorts, and tugged the white long tee over the top of the hem. Taking the coat, I draped it over my left arm, and the knapsack over my right shoulder.

Getting back out of the deck, I could see Law waiting for me. Walking off the brown, Jean Bart took it back to the deck and walked back into the sub. Moments later it was leaving, and we were making our way through the town. The bustle of the Marines and pirates was a sight to see, and I'd only even been to a place like this once. Pops had to speak to an informant and the island was perfect for it. That one had been a winter island, so we were all busy playing in the snow to bother him.

"This place is peculiar." Turning towards my captain, I arched a brow.

"I've been to one before, but it was a winter island. The Marines sure knew how to drink but we put them under the table nicely." I let myself skip a bit at the happy memories.

"Under White Beard-ya I presume." He turned his head toward me, but I didn't look at him. Spending the nights with him was messing with my head.

"Yup, a number of us went playing in the snow while he was conducting business." I smiled at the fact that off all people Ace had caught a cold in the end of hours in the cold.

"Sounds familiar." I tilted my head to look up at him, and he just kept an impassive face.

Rolling my eyes at him, I kept the skip in my step as we kept walking to the temporary home. Finally making it there, I didn't realize it was hidden in trees away from the main streets. Taking a second to turn to the trees and take in the different shades of yellow, orange and red. I like seeing them this way. It was familiar… something about it made me want to be a child again. I could almost hear wind chimes in the distance.

"Ana-ya?" I snapped my head to look at Law. Arching an eye brow in question. "I asked what you were looking at."

I just shrugged and made my way into the large house only to find the guys three sheets to the wind already. The elderly lady who I spoke to earlier just gave me a sheepish smile. Matt was hanging off of Jackson and I sighed at the thought of having to deal with what they were going to do tonight. The two of them have taken to pranking people while their drunk as hell. Never mind the fact that I was supposed to share a room with the young man who looked and now acted more like my younger brother. He would be snoring up a storm and no doubt Jackson would be joining us, probably on the floor. The two seemed to be joined at the hips lately.

Turning towards the stairs that lead to the bed rooms, I looked for the second door on the right it was where I would be sleeping. Opening the door, I felt my eye twitch at the fact it was a one bed room. Meaning Matt and I would have to share the bed for the time we were here. Feeling someone behind me I stepped into the room and turned to face our fearless captain. He seemed to be scoping out the room just as I was. He didn't look to happy. Setting my things on the left-hand side of the bed, I took to the window. Lo and behold, the scene was an orchid. My right hand made its way to the window as I stared out at it. The wind rustling the leaves as I stood and watched them move.

Hearing someone sit on the bed I glanced at Law's reflection in the mirror his eyes catching mine. Spinning around on my heel, he just stared at me. It was kind of unnerving as he seemed to be trying to read my mind. I just kept my stare on him just as well. Like some kind of competition to see who could stare the longest at one another, but he looked away. Rather past me at the trees moving in the distance. Turning my head to see the trees, I watched with him in silence.

"I'll be staying here with you." Before I could turn and argue with him, he was gone from the room.

* * *

This was my third bottle to myself, and I had split two with Keith and Marcus. Celebrating our awesome find of this place. The elderly woman lived here by herself, and had a shit ton of alcohol since her husband had passed years ago. We of course payed her for the beverages, but as the sun was starting to set I couldn't take my mind off of the orchid. I was curious about it. Getting up, and laughing as Bepo was hiccupping since someone spiked his lemonade. I didn't bother going and grabbing my coat as I took to the outdoors.

The small worn trail brought me some kind of comfort. Stuffing my hands in my front pockets, I could feel the chilly breeze come through the trees. I smiled as the leaves danced in its wake. I could see apples on them, as well as the ground since it was well past time for them to be harvested. Wondering around these trees brought back memories of home. I could see myself and Matt running around them. Laughing like the children we were, playing Marine and pirates. Matt being the pirate and myself the Marine. The smile on my face started to fade as I could remember us sneaking up into the trees to steal a sweet fruit. It was there that I found the Devil Fruit that changed my life.

A small laugh escaped my lips as I leaned against a tree. I could remember eating something that tasted so horrible. I couldn't stand it, so I spat it out after ingesting the one small piece that made me who I am today. When Matt was down playing in the waves, I was here with my mother. Mother… She alone hadn't crossed my mind in a while. The woman was gentle and caring to a fault. How my father had ever got a woman like her I'll never know.

Feeling the need to be off the ground, I looked for a low hanging branch. Jumping up, I gripped onto it, and swung my leg over it. Getting up and looking for the next branch I started my way up in to the living form beneath me. Once I found the branches above me too weak to hold my weight I stopped. Leaning against the trunk I laid my legs out and took a deep breath. The last time I had been able to do this was the day I ran into that leopard. Which brought me to Bepo…then to Law. Letting my eyes close, I let the natural sounds around me lull me to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, I could hear someone walking around below me. The sun had set long ago, since the moon was bright in the sky. Looking down around me, I couldn't see who was walking through the woods. The birds, and insects nearby had stopped their melody since they didn't trust whoever was here. Finally, I spotted a familiar hat, and let myself relax. I studied him, like he would a new test subject. He seemed to be looking for something, or maybe me. I wouldn't be found just that quickly though I wasn't that deep in the orchid for him to wonder that long before I snuck up on him.

Letting him pass me for a few more yards, I started to silently move from one tree to the next, slowly going down the branches. The breeze covered up my rustling of the leaves. Once I was finally on the floor, I walked around him, in the shadows until I was a head of him. He stopped just a few feet from me and it was good enough. Jumping out soundlessly I was surprised when my back hit bark. His steel eyes relaxed when he realized it was me. The breath I was holding released as he slightly let go of my arms he had pinned by my head.

"It's well past midnight, what are you doing out here." It wasn't a question, though it barely was when it came from him.

"I wanted to go on a walk, and I'm not that far from the house." The breathlessness was from the blow he had just given me. My captain was always good looking, but the moonlight was enhancing all the right places. When I tried to move my hands, he held them firm against the tree.

"The crew saw you walk out more than 7 hours ago." His words just as firm as his grip, and now I was trying to get them free.

"I'm surprised they could tell it was me leaving." I wasn't wrong, most of the crew was wasted when I left. Hell, Chef was already asleep under some table.

He didn't say anything else as he brought his lips to my own. I instantly kissed him back as I let myself drown in him. My right hand released, as he went for the button on my shorts. I grasped onto to his shoulder and dug my nails into him. Finding some kind of purchase as his hand slid into my bottoms. Moaning as his fore finger started to draw circles on my clit. I could feel him smirk against my lips for a few moments, before they were released and he traveled down my neck. I didn't realize how much I needed this until seconds later I could feel the coil inside of my threatening to snap. I gasped loudly as he shoved two finger inside of me, replacing his fore finger with his thumb.

"Tell me Man-Eater Anastasia, who is giving you this pleasure?" The husky voice on my neck trailed to my ear. Where he nipped at it playfully. My only response was to buck my his into his hand, whining when he pulled them away slightly.

"Who Anastasia?" I growled at him when he stopped his ministrations.

I just noticed that he let my other hand go, and I was going to make him see that teasing me wasn't a thing. Throwing all my weight to the right, his eyes widened as I turned the tables on him. He was pinned against the trees and my legs were trapping him in place. Not wasting any time, I had his pants unzipped and around his ankles in seconds flat. Grabbing his hard member in my small hand, I let it run up and down his shaft. While his hat might cover his yes, I could see him bite his lip.

"Tell me Trafalgar Law, who is giving you this pleasure?" I asked him, and I could see him trying to regain what little composure he might have.

Dropping to my knees, I licked the tip in a slow methodical manner. The sharp intake of breath was the only sign I needed. Grabbing him at the base, I swallowed him in one go. Humming as I hollowed out my mouth and drew back. Not giving him any time to adjust I started a fast, deep pace. I could hear him sighing and groaning in pleasure, large hands came into my hair and ripped the bun out so he could get a better hold on me. Using my free hand, I dragged my fingers down his abs under his sweater shirt and under shirt. Looking up I could see the lust in those stormy eyes and I relished in it. Keeping my pace fast, I could feel his hands tighten on my scalp and he bite his own lip. Picking up my pace, I took as much as I could into my mouth and pumped the rest with my right hand. The other hand being used to keep him from thrusting his hips to hard against me. Humming in delight, I could feel a shiver run through his body. _Oh, so he liked that hm?_ Doing it once more but prolonging it as I continued to bob my head up and down on him.

"A-ana…" The only sign that he was coming, and I took it all. The saltiness was weird, but I let it go as I kept moving my head to milk it out. When his legs started to slack, I pulled away. Sensually licking my lips as I moved up his body back to my normal height.

"Don't you damn forget it." Was my only response as I started to walk to the in, looking back I could see him take the hat off his head and run his hand threw his hair. The pink tinge on his cheeks giving me some satisfaction. I might be a rookie when it came to sexual encounters, but I'm damn good at faking it till I make it. Not looking back again, I headed straight for the room we were sharing. The need to rub my skin raw was something I couldn't shake off. Even if I did get some pleasure out of it.

* * *

Alrighty so this si the end of this chapter, but I'll have the next one out as soon as possible. Leave some reviews and I'll get it up faster than normally, I tend to get home form work and not want to do much. More reviews make me very excited so I my ass in gear and post them up.

Leave a review/follow/favorite to let me know that you guys like it or give me some critics I accept all!


	21. Christmas

Hey all! Tis the season to be jolly, so here is just a little thing for the holidays. I wanted to write about how I think the festive day would go for Ana's firs Christmas with the crew. This doesn't go along with the story line, just something I threw together after a few thoughts of how it would be.

Also, I will hopefully have a plot related chapter out either just before the new year or after it so stay tuned! Now enjoy the show!

* * *

"Ana-chan!" Turning away from the vendor I was getting a sun hat from, I placed it on my head and stared as Penguin and Shachi came running up to me. Both clung to my arms and were blabbering about Law for some reason. Both had tears streaming down their faces and yelling about how awful our captain is. Rolling my eyes, I stepped away from the vendors and many other who were staring at us like a bunch of idiots. Finally, out from the hot heat of the sun, on this desert island, and under the shade a few scattered palm trees, I shook them off.

"What the flying fuck is wrong with you guys?" They stopped blabbering and Shachi hit Penguin in the arm.

"Captain won't let us celebrate Christmas!" I could feel the world slowly coming to a stop as he spoke.

"That's it?" Both looked at me like I said they were dying in a few hours and they left me in the dust as they ran someone else who might actually care.

Not that I didn't like Christmas, but I just didn't really like to celebrate it. It was a time where people would gather with their loved ones and be thankful for random shit. I hadn't celebrated it since I was about 13. Marco and Vista had gotten Ace so wasted that he didn't even know what he had gotten me for Christmas. Pops had tied us to the mast after I tried to throw him overboard, and it wasn't even snowing. Not that I've ever had a white Christmas. Matty and I would decorate the willow tree next to our house and Mama would keep the presents inside. Glancing around, I took in the sand and spare palm trees.

Shrugging to myself, I started walking towards the beach the sub was docked at. I had gotten gifts for everyone, well except my tall, dark and handsome captain. He seemed a bit trickier to get something for. Bepo was by far the easiest, I got him a new comb, and some nunchakus. Penguin and Shachi both needed new costume hats since they pissed off Law to the point he cut them up, and put them back together incorrectly. Being the nice person I am, I decided to get them new hats for the jolly season. Sighing once more, I felt eyes on my practically nude form. The big sun hat, the crisp white starting to get dirty from the red sand. My white bikini top barely covering my breast, and the white shorts were rolled incredibly high. I had them rolled down, and the top more conservative but the heat had gotten to me.

Twirling a hand in the air, the sand around me became volatile as I made my way to the tops of the buildings. Looking down I saw three men looking around for me. Smirking under the shade of my new hat, I kept walking towards the sub. I had originally come here to get an eternal log post for Jean Bart, he mentioned that the crew he had before came here just before they were attacked. It was currently on a chain around my chest, dipping low between my breast. I felt sticky from the sheen of sweat from the dry heat. Rolling my eyes from the deathly heat, I wiped the back of my right hand on my forehead to alleviate me. Looking down, I saw a familiar white bear in the shade with another figure leaning on him.

Jumping down the dust around me plumed slightly as I looked at stormy grey eyes. Smiling down at him, I looked at Bepo who seemed to be struggling in the heat. Feeling someone hug me from behind I turned to see Matt on his knees hiding his face in my sweaty back. Turning back to our captain, I raised an eyebrow. Hearing the giggles of females from somewhere behind me I rolled my eyes once more. Removing his arms from my body, I took to the open bar near us. Reminding the bartender to keep his eyes above the chest I got my bloody mary. Heading back to the table where Jackson and Keith were drunk, both gave me weird looks as I sat down.

"What?" I asked as I took a sip and crunched on the celery.

"Ana-chan, what happened to your clothes?" Jackson asked boldly as he looked down at my chest.

"My face is up here." Taking a finger, I guided his face back to mine.

"Anyway, what log post is that?" Keith asked as he eyed it, then brought his face back to my own out of fear.

"Don't worry about it, where's the rest of the crew?" I looked around but couldn't find anyone. They weren't in their normal boiler suites since the temperature here would death. The two in front of me were in light blue shirts, Keith had white board shorts and Jackson had on khaki ones.

"They're out doing things I think." Keith shrugged at me.

"Well, I need to get back to the sub, got some things to do." I finished my drink and sauntered off as they said bye.

Stepping onto the brow, I noticed Shachi and Penguin huddled with Caleb and Jacob, all looking surprised as me. Raising an eye brow, I stepped into the cool sub. Pushing my door open I closed it with my foot. Taking the log post off, I put it in a small bag in my closet, with the name tag saying _Jean Bart_. Sighing to myself, I sat on the ground looking over the different gifts. I had one for everyone, except Law. I didn't know what to get the Dark Doctor, he didn't need more medical text or tools. Running a hand through my hair and letting the bun fall.

What do I fucking get him?

Christmas is in one week.

* * *

Feeling the sub come to a stop, I sat up in my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and looked around the port hole, surprised to see snow falling. Not bothering to get my hair up or put on clothes, I walked out of my room and into the rec room. Chef was handing out shots and the crew gave a cheer. Seeing Matt turn to me, he gave a smile and held a shot up for me. Crossing the distance, I took it and slammed it back.

"Yeah Ana-chan is on board with our idea!" I looked back at Shachi and Penguin who looked sure of themselves.

"What did I just get myself into?" I looked around the room, and no one said a word.

"We need you to do something for us." Arching a brow, I turned back to Matt.

"Like what?" I asked with a healthy amount of skepticism.

"Captain needs to be distracted all day." I looked at everyone I sighed.

"Fine…" They gave a cheer which stopped in two second. _Fuck_.

Swiveling on my heel, I made a beeline for the captain of the ship. Grabbing him by the arm, I dragged him out of the room. He didn't resist as I brought him back to my room. Letting go of him, and taking to my closet, I opened it slightly to pull out the black coat I had. Tossing it at Law, I pulled out a long sleeved red shirt and black jeans. Tugging them on, I went for my combat boots. Once I was done, I turned back to him. He seemed to be dressed already for the weather. Boots on, with his spotted jeans, and the black trench coat. His hat sitting prettily on his head as he took me in and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, I need to get some things and you're the only person who won't tell the others." He just nodded and got up. Walking out of the room, I saw he stepped into his own to grab his nodachi.

When we made it to the brow, I shivered slightly, but otherwise I was fond of the place already. There was, festive lights all around and I stared at them for a few seconds. Stepping into town, a few kids ran by me and I laughed slightly as one grabbed my hand. Letting the little girl drag me into the center of town she pointed to a large tree. Looking at it, I craned my neck to look up at the star on top of it. The bow and ornaments made me smile even wider. It was everything I'd wish for back with my family. The snow falling down on it, made everything better. Turning around, I could see Law looking at me with some weird kind of look.

Hearing singing from around us, I took his hand and dragged him to where it was coming from. There was a few men and woman singing from papers on their hands. Grasping onto the hand in my own tighter, as I gasped at them. The soft singing had children attracted to it as they danced around the adults. Seeing some stores of to the side, I pulled Law with me to them and out of the crowd. Looking in the stores, I saw a hat store there. A familiar spotted hat came to my attention. This one had a bill though, unlike the one Law sported on his head. Stepping into the store, I immediately took to the hat. Placing it on my head, I heard a chuckle as it slid down slightly. Looking up, I felt his cold hands brush the sides of my face as he settled it on my head. Smiling widely, I gasped lightly as his lips grazed my own.

"Looks good on you." He pulled away before I could respond. Smirking at him, I walked up to the cashier and the little old man chuckled.

"Maybe it's the season, but that'll be on the house." He smiled at me then at Law.

"Sir, I couldn't." Pulling out some money from Law's pocket I put the money down on the counter and left before he could object.

"Really, he was going to give it to us for free." Law drawled out and looked down at me. Keeping my eyes on the road in front of us, I tried to find a place to eat. I was starving. Seeing a small place on the left, I dragged us over to it.

"Come on I'm hungry." I said ignoring his statement.

The hostess gave Law a sultry look, and rolled my as at her. Having her lead us to the table she gave him on last look and I felt the need to gag. Feeling his eyes on me, I flipped him off as I took in the small, cozy place. It was nice, nothing like the usual places we went into with the crew. Turning my attention to the menu, I instantly flipped it over for the alcoholic beverages. Law seemed to be engrossed in the menu, and I looked over at him. He had taken off his coat, and placed the hat down on the table. His tousled hair looked even better in the soft glow of the candles that lit the place. Smiling at him, I removed my own coat. Keeping the hat on my head, I just noticed that I didn't have my hair up, frowning for a second I saw Law's hand in front of me. Holding a black hair tie. Looking up at him, I saw he was still looking at the menu. Taking the hair tie and placing my new hat on the table and tying my hair into a simple pony tail.

"Hello, I'm Kelvin and I'll be your waiter for the evening." Looking up I was seeing a very handsome man. His own dark hair tousled in a stylish way, and his deep green eyes looked into my own pale blue ones. "Can I start you with some drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll take the strongest mixed drink you have." I smiled up at him, and then looked at Law.

"I'll take red wine." He seemed off but I shrugged it off. The waiter promptly left us. I arched an eye brow at my captain but he went back to the menu.

"You alright?" He didn't say anything. "Come one, Law what's up?"

"Seem, pretty dazed by that waiter." I couldn't help it, I started to laugh a little.

"You're jealous." I put my hand over my lips as I tried to stop my laughing, but the deadpanned look he was giving me was too much. "Any ways, what are you going to get?"

"Have you decided what you're going to order?" Turning my attention back to the waiter, I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll have the steak and she'll be having the basil chicken. Caesar salad for her side as well." I gave Law a weird look, but the waiter simply smiled and walked off.

"How did you know?" I asked him, but he just shrugged at me and smirked. Rolling my eyes at him, I took in the silence, it was comfortable.

"I like this, being able to get out and not have to deal with the guys." Placing my elbow on the table, and then my chin in the hand.

"Being alone with me?" I didn't let my smirk fall as I kept eye contact with him.

"Maybe." His smirk grew.

* * *

When we left the restaurant, I was happily full, and Law seemed disgruntled. I looped my arm in his free one, and happily skipped around with him. I might have shamelessly flirted with the waiter at the end, but it was well worth it when Law dragged me out by my arm. The sun was setting, and sure enough I was bringing Law back to the sub. Once on board, I lead him into the rec room.

"Merry Christmas Captain!" The crew shouted and I looked over to the Christmas tree, which was filled with garland and trinkets. Though it was missing the star on top. Looking back at the dynamic duo they gave me a large smile and held out the large star in hand. Shoving it into my own, I was then picked up under my arms by Jean Bart. Who for some reason had a Santa hat on top of his head. Once in front of the tree, I place the star on, the crew gave another cheer. The drink started flowing and I took Matt back to my room. Gathering the gifts, we made the mad dash to the rec room. Penguin and Shachi looked at us with wide eyes and screamed like little girls.

"WAIT!" I screamed out at the men trying to bum rush us. "I'm putting these down under the tree and I have a surprise for you guys. Go get on your coats!"

Once everyone had them on, I walked us off of the sub, and onto the island again. Making our way through the town I didn't stop until we were well into the woods. I heard something from the locals and I wanted to bring the guys. Passing some brush, I stepped into a clearing. Turning around I smiled at the guys who just looked confused as hell. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Caleb and pushed him like 5 feet in front of me. He started to skid around then flail and fall on his ass. Running out to him, I felt the slick ice under me. Pushing my way over to him, I helped him up.

"I've only done it a few times, but I wasn't sure if any of you have gone ice skating before." I spoke to them once Caleb was back on his feet. Their faces lit up and they all came onto the ice. Bepo and Law were standing on the side lines, and I took to skating with the guys. Penguin and Shachi were holding hands and knocking people over by their legs. I jumped over their arms and procced to link arms with Keith who looked like he was struggling. Jacob and Caleb were doing some kind of improve routine across the lake. I laughed as Caleb tried to life the other man over his head only to fall on his ass with Jacob on him.

Everything was going great until a snow ball hit me in the side of my face. Turning around to the source, I saw Matt and Jacob looking at me with pure fear. Growling for a few seconds, I took to the outer banks of the frozen lake. Scooping up some snow I threw it with accuracy right into both of their faces. Making a fort on one side they manned on one on the other. Having Keith and Jackson join me. We started to have an all-out fight. Hearing the crew laugh, we ended up covered in snow with in the last thirty minutes.

"Are you all finished?" The guys sighed heavily and whined at Law, but I nodded to him and skated off the island. Jumping at the last moment, I landed on Law's back and didn't let go even as he gave me a dirty look. Dangling my legs from his narrow waist, I swung them back and forth all the way back to the sub. Dashing off him and into the rec room and to Jean Bart who was by the tree.

"Presents!"

Having the crew gather around and Chef had shots of something with egg nog in it. Passing the large ex-pirate captain his bag, He first pulled out the eternal log post, and then some custom-made slippers. I noticed that he didn't have any comfortable shoes to wear around the sub. He lifted them up and smiled slightly at them. Penguin and Shachi had gotten new hats, because I couldn't get stand to hear them bitch and complain any longer. Also, I had gotten them some new body wash and deodorant because it was an inside joke about how bad they smelt from working on the engines all day. Matt got a new medical book, I noticed wasn't on board the ship. Keith got a new porn magazine he was dying for and also some shades since he kept on taking Penguins and Shachi's. Jacob and chef got some new utensils for the kitchen that they had been begging Law for. Jackson got some googles since he complained he couldn't weld things with that huge mask on anymore. Bepo was ecstatic about his new comb and fighting tools. Caleb got a new beanie for his head and some pleasure reading books since he complained he was out of them.

Smiling to myself widely, I saw them showing off to each other. Laughing as Keith took Bepo's num-chuks and trying swinging them around only to hit himself in the head. Matt had Jackson's googles on and ran right into the bar, with Penguin chasing Bepo around the room swearing to wash him in his new body wash. Jean Bart was content still looking at his slippers, and I relaxed on the floor. Hands behind me as I leaned on to them. My smile widened as they started to settle down and started telling stories. Feeling someone sit on my left, I turned to face out fearless captain and smiled at him. He had a softer smirk on his face, as he watched the crew interact and drink. Feeling the hat on my head I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes, I listened to the discord of the room made me feel safe strangely.

Stretching my arms above my head, I nodded to him, and walked back to my room. Stripping my clothes, I went into my bureau pulling out some things, I had bought a while ago. Slipping on the white corset, I tied it up in the front. I had bought it for that fact, I didn't want it to have to struggle to look good. Slipping on the garter belt, and rolling on some white stockings that had a little bow on each at the top. Grabbing my white stilettos, I then grabbed the hat I had just bought as well. Deciding the keep my hair in the pony tail, I peeked open the door. Not seeing anyone, I crept over into Law's room. The lights were out, and I knew he wasn't in here yet. Sitting down at his desk and turning on the lamp, I pulled out my file, looking where it said abilities. Grabbing a pen, I started listing them as I could remember what order I had gotten them. Just as I put the file away, I heard the door open, as I stood Law walked in. I stared at him for a few seconds as he took me in then I gave what I hope was more of a sexy smile than a sheepish one.

"Merry Christmas Law." I spoke softly, and his eyes snapped from my corset to my face.

Walking over to him, I reached past his waist to push the door shut. As soon as I was close enough he pulled me into him, and the lust in his eyes made me shiver in delight. I liked this, no _loved_ it. The way I could make him glaze over with want, _for me_. Feeling my legs give way from under me, I was pinned against the door. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I felt his lips on mine. It was hard and full of passion. Teeth clashing, as tongues met. The first time he pulled away I could see some of our mixed saliva string between us. Putting my hands in his hand I tugged him back to me. Nipping on his bottom lips as I savored the low groan in the back of his throat. One hand massaging his scalp and the other clawing at his back now, I moved my hips against his. His grip on my waist tighten as I moved in a circular motion.

When the wall left my back, and was replaced by his bed, I flipped us over. His cheeks were slightly flushed as I gyrated on him once more. His hands made to grab my face, but I moved back in time to miss them. Reaching down I tugged at his sweatshirt, then at his under shirt. Once both were removed, I went back in for a kiss at my own pace now. Nice and slow, he growled and tried to deepen it by angling his face. In turn I moved from his lips to his neck, alternating between kissing and sucking on the skin. My finger nails digging into the hot flesh on his chest and abs. Making my way down the slender column I moved onto his chest. Even making sure I placed a well thought kiss on each of his nipples, then blowing softly on them once they were moist. Placing a bold hand on the bulge in his jeans, I smirked up at him and gave it a slow rub from the top to the bottom. His eyes were alive with passion and lust, and his slightly contorted face let me know he wasn't liking the pace.

With quick fingers, I undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He lifted his hips and I gave a sharp tug on the material until this member sprang free. Slightly licking my lips, I held him firmly in my hands. Bending down, I licked from his navel to base of his penis. Feeling his hips buck, I graced him by giving him a slow lick from the base to the tip, I engulfed it slightly. Swirling my tongue around it as I watched him groan heavily. Taking in a bit more, I repeated the motion while bobbing my head up and down it. As his half, lidded eyes began to shut, I took it all in my mouth. Keeping the ministration on the whole length. Reaching a hand down I cupped his balls in my hands and began to kneed them gently. His hands made their way into my hair and the pony tail was gone. His hips started to move in tandem with my head as his breathing started to pick up rapidly. Making eye contact with me, the world shifted.

My back hit the mattress and my hands were pinned by my head. Feeling his breath hovering over my lips, I let out a low moan as he touched my bare wetness. I knew panties would be pointless so I didn't bother putting them on. My moan was swallowed by him when he roughly attacked my lips. I didn't have time to adjust as he shoved two fingers inside of me and his thumb ruthlessly attacked my clit. Moaning loudly as my body shuddered at the ministrations he as providing to my body. I felt his other hand let my hand go as he made to untie the corset. It was ripped off my body seconds later.

"You better have not ruined that I paid good money for-" My words cut off as he pinched my right nipple.

He didn't answer as he rolled the bud in between his fingers. Moving my fingers through his hair, I tried to find purchase to this world. The coil inside of me was threatening to snap at any second. Feeling myself climb to the edge of the peak, I growled as he dropped everything. Opening my eyes that I didn't noticed I had screwed shut, I opened my mouth to say something when he pushed into me. All that came out was a moan as he filled me to the brim. A hand on my hip held me down as he pulled out and slammed back into me slowly. Giving him a whine, I tried to move my hips to meet his slow thrust. Looking up at him I saw the drop dead sexy smirk on his face and I glared at him through the haziness that was taking over.

The hand on my hip lifted them, and he started to pound into me. My reach on his hair stopped as he lifted his torso up. Gripping the sheets next to me, I couldn't stop the moans coming out, or his name that fell off my lips like a prayer. Feeling my skin become sticky with sweat I moved my hips in time with his. To some unknown song that we both knew. He threw a leg over his shoulder and I felt him even deeper inside of me. The moans just came louder as he pounded away. My body shuddering from the nearly violent movements that brought me so much pleasure. His thumb over my sensitive slit, snapped the coil inside of me hard. Screwing my eyes shut again, I let the waves of euphoria crash down on me. I heard his name rip threw my lips as it hit me. It wasn't too long after that I felt him still and a warmth filled me.

He collapsed next to me, and I felt my heart rate calmed down as I came down from my high. Kicking off my heels, I untied the garter belt but left the stockings on. Feeling the bed shift slightly, I was under the covers. Turning toward Law, he pulled me into him. Laying my head on his chest, I could feel his heart beat underneath my ear. Entangling my legs with his, I let out a sigh of content. He was drawling circles on my heated flesh as he basked in the left-over euphoria of our heated sex.

"I'll gladly buy you a new one." He spoke breaking the silence, and I knew what he meant.

"Oh, and the hat is yours." I said tiredly as I nuzzled more into his warmth.

"Merry Christmas Ana." I hummed in agreement as my eyes fell shut.

Probably the best Christmas in years.

* * *

Alright well, how was it? Did you guys like it, or not?

Please drop a review/favorite/follow to let me know! See you guys next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Alright so here is the chapter that I had promised you guys! I hope everyone had happy holidays, and a happy new year!

 **Sarge1130:** So happy that you enjoyed the Christmas special I threw together :), I believe that the crew has childish tendencies much like the Straw Hat pirates. So I wanted to take another occasion to show that side again. Law's soon going to learn that he won't always have the advantage, because Ana isn't going to let him. The sword is amplifying those crazy emotions that Ana had locked away, but they'll be coming up soon. I love to hear from you, it really means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest to come!

* * *

The shower had been amazing, and when I climbed into bed with nothing but the towel I had dried myself off with. I couldn't be happier, my skin felt clean again and I was ready for bed. Going to bed wasn't the problem, oh no it was walking up. I could feel the sheets moving around me, but I just turned to my right and curled up in a ball. When they started to caress me, I allowed them to. It felt great, the warmth of the sun on my back, the warm pillow I had my head on. Not to mention the rhythmic heartbeat I could feel just under my head. Opening one eye lazily, I could see that the sheets had not been pulled over the body next to me.

"Ana-ya, time to wake up." Hitting the man's chest, I rolled towards the sun. I wanted at least a few more hours of rest.

"No." My own voice sounding childish to me, but I sighed happily when he embraced me from behind.

"Yes, we have things to do today." I groaned aloud to him, but otherwise didn't move. That was until I felt a familiar hand make its way to between my thighs. Trying to move, his legs intertwined with my own and I let out a whimper. Oh, god that was embarrassing. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he was just toying with me. Not even really touching me, just going around the inside of my thighs. Unintentionally I bucked my hips toward his hand. When he chuckled, I growled at him.

"If you won't do it, then I will myself." I let the empty threat pass my lips, I had never done such a thing and I wouldn't be now.

The threat worked well enough, because now he was going to town. Playing dirty he even pinched the sensitive numb and I let out a loud moan. I didn't hold back the noises as I could feel myself climbing higher to reach my goal. I was stuck though, just enough where I knew I couldn't last much longer, but I just couldn't get over the edge. Letting out an annoyed whimper, I gasped as it fell over me. My body convulsing as he bites down on my bare shoulder hard. He might have drawn blood, but I didn't care. This release was so desperately needed, and I let it go last night because he wanted to play games. Feeling sweat form on my forehead, I forcefully removed his hand from my body. Taking in depth labored breathes I tried to calm my racing heart. Letting myself sag against him and the bed, my head rolled towards him.

He was staring down at me with such an intense gaze. Dipping his head, he brushed my lips with his own. Turning towards him, I relished in his warmth, letting myself once again get lost in his being. Just as quickly as it happened it was over; he was out of the bed and making his way towards to bathroom. Not even questioning him, I just laid on my back and pulled the covers up to my chin. Letting my eyes close, I could feel something warm in my chest. I liked the feeling it was comforting. Hearing the running water, I shut my mind down and zoned out.

I could hear children's laughter in the distance, carried on the wind. Relishing in the sounds I smiled to myself as I was brought back to memory lane once again. I could see Declan, Matty and myself running circles in the orchid while our parents were in town or at home. Staying out past sunset and having to try and make it back to the house before father came looking for us. Mother would always have a smile on her face, that would melt his heart and he'd cave in and not let us fend for ourselves out in the forest. It was almost like being there again, my small body bounding all around the house with my younger brother in tow when Declan would have to leave. The chimney smoking as mother would be cooking. Smoke… Just like when the town was up in flames. I could remember the heat vividly, red tints on the walls and ground. Smell of charred bodies, it was repulsive to me even today. My cognitive mind faded as everything came back to me once more in my sleep.

* * *

When he stepped back into the room from his cold shower, Law wasn't surprised she was asleep again. Since they had encountered those Marines back out at sea she didn't seem to want to sleep. Even if she did, it was only in his embrace that soothed what-ever was getting to her. Settling down on the bed, and turning his body to the right he got a better look at her. Her cheeks still flush from the climax she had only 20 minutes ago, long lashes resting on them gently. Her pastel covered hair was flared over the pillow like a halo. He fought the strange urge to run his fingers through her hair. While he had been set on claiming her as his own, he couldn't help but feel something had changed.

She wasn't as shy or defensive since he had taken her back on their previous island. Rather she chose to ignore him as much as possible before the Marines. He let her have her space, not really knowing how to go about her at the moment. She was finally giving him some of what he wanted, now he just needed a way to get the rest. A certain crew member came to mind. She was close with Matt-ya on some level that she wouldn't share with him. It unnerved him to no end. He wasn't sure what was really going on with them at the moment. He didn't know what to do with her, but a call from Vista-ya came in for her yesterday. She was in the rec room working out when he had answered. Law could feel his eyes narrow at the message giving to him.

 _Expect contact soon._

Looking down at the sleeping woman, he could see her frown and scrunch up her nose. Like she did when she was annoyed or mad. Mostly at the crew for some time and not him. Then as she started to thrash around, he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it slightly with his thumb. Her frown remained but otherwise she had calmed down. Letting his other hand scratch his scalp he tried to think of a way to prevent her from getting hurt, along with the rest of the crew. Once the frown had faded, he stared at her for a few more moments, before getting up and placing his hat on his head. Leaving the room silently to not disturb her.

* * *

When I came too, I noticed I could still hear the singing of children in the distance. Getting in a sitting position, I let my hair fall freely over my shoulder and back. The room was quiet and I knew Law wasn't here anymore. Getting up the sheets fell from my form as I made my way to the bag I brought full of clothes. The red, lacey bra and panties set waiting for me. Slipping them on, I also tugged on a long sleeved black shirt and some plain jeans. Next came the bright blue socks and my combat boots. Walking over to the bathroom it had a lingering heat to it. Suggesting Law had been in it about an hour or so ago. Brushing my teeth, I took the comb to my hair and after staring it for about 10 mins I decided to keep it down.

Stepping out of the room, I quickly made my way down the stairs and into the tavern part of it. Strangely only Matt was there. He sat at the bar, looking out the window to his right. Silently I made my way over, the scratching of the seat made noise causing him to look at me. Smiling a little at him, he gave me one back but it didn't quite meet his eyes like usual.

"Everything okay?" He tilted his head side to side considering his answer. Not weird at all Matt.

"There are people in town who recognize you." I lifted an eye brow at that and rolling my hand as to get him to talk more.

"They were talking about how they knew you and strangely enough they knew my name." He looked me straight in the eyes and I did my best to think of how they'd know that. But I simply couldn't think of anyway how they would.

"Well, let's go down and see how then. Start our own investigation." He nodded to me and we both got up.

The walk to town was silent, which isn't something I'd expect from Matt. He usually wouldn't shut up about something and lasts night shenanigans were something. The crew had partied their little brains out and I had left when things were beginning to get rowdy. Something about the connection the people made between us was making him very unsettled though I couldn't think of a reason why. More importantly where was the rest of the crew? Some would still be asleep trying to sober up before they cause hell around town. The whole thing seemed too weird for me at only 9 in the morning. It was when we made it to the port that they had on the island, that things got weird for me.

Law and Bepo could be seen talking to someone, and as Bepo spotted us he turned and looked at Law. Following the bears eyes, he noticed us. Saying something to the man in front of him, he turned around. The old man must have been in his early 60's, I couldn't tell his eye color from here, but he had a small prize looking pin on his chest. As we got closer I noticed the crow's feet on his face wrinkling as he smiled. The laugh lines set deep into his cheeks as his lips tugged up. The warm brown colors of his eyes and I felt my world come to a slow stop.

"Ah, Ana we were just talking about you." His voice was still deep like I remembered and I could feel my feet propelling me forward.

"O-old man!" I cried as I jumped in front of him, hugging him dearly to me. I didn't let go for the longest time. Looking up at from he now only stood a few inches taller than me.

"It's been such a long-time Ana, why don't we grab a drink?" Nodding my head to him feverishly, I looped my arm with the elderly man I didn't even realize the others had followed us. The bar we went in to had a lot of Marines and pirates equally. Sitting down in a booth that was circular I sat right in the middle. Law on my right with Bepo next to him, Matt took the seat next to my old mayor.

"Well, Mayor how have you been since we last saw each other?" I didn't really know how to phrase it, I couldn't ask how he escaped alive form the torched place we called home.

"I've been as well as I can for a man my age I suppose, not that long of a ride from there to here though." The smile fell as we placed our drinks, both me and the old man getting a bottle of rum a piece. We knew we'd need it.

"How long?" I asked him tensely.

"Only one day at sea." He saw the frown on my face, and the confused one.

"Only one day? From the South Blue to here?" I tried to think of what he was saying, but I realized somethings maybe weren't as I knew them. "Grove, old man. Start from the beginning for me for a second. Where is, our island located?"

He looked at me like I was crazy for a few moments, then pointed out the window just behind me. Turning around completely, I could see something on the horizon, along with buoys taped in a caution way. Marines had been there stating it a no go zone. No one was supposed to visit there for any reason what so ever. The government had closed it off to the rest of the world until sometime later when it would be debriefed and open for inhabitants again.

"Ana, I don't know who told you that we were from the South Blue but they lied. I was there when you were born on that island. Nueva Isla is right there on the Grand Line." I think the world froze for more than three seconds this time. Then I turned to face my captain, he had a schooled face on so I couldn't see his emotions.

"I want to go there." My eyes narrowed at him, I wasn't asking I was telling him. I would get there one way or another. He looked at me and then Mayor Grove.

"We'd have to get by Marines." Rolling my eyes at his statement of the century, I nodded to him.

"I won't put the crew in danger like that." I gaped at him and then turned to my old mayor. He was giving me the same look he would before covering for me with my father. Nodding to me, I looked back at Law.

"Then I'll go alone."

Grabbing the bottle, I had paid for I jumped the table and was out the door in no time. I could hear someone call my name but I didn't really care at the moment, but it seemed that my day was just getting better as I ran down the port. Not really watching where I was going, I ran straight into something very solid. Feeling my head collide with someone else's, I reeled back and fell. Gripping my skull for a few seconds in pain, I could hear someone calling my name. Getting up, I didn't even apologize to the person I had run into. Getting no more than 5 feet from him, I groaned heavily as I heard a familiar voice call my name. Oh no, anyone but him. The world around me went blue tinted and I felt my body being moved. Looking up, even with my left hand covering my left eye, I could see the seething in Law's eyes. Giving him an apologetic smile, his frown just grew. I could see the calculating glare hone in on my wide blue eye.

"Ana, what the hell is going on." I glanced over at the man I had ran into and sheepishly smiled. Law's right arm had effectively trapped me against his body. My own right hand gripping onto his limb as my left hand covered my left eye. The vest he wore had caught something in my eye as we collided. Feeling my brain working in some cognitive way again, I felt my smile turn into something else.

"Oh, dear brother of mine, I have so many god damn questions for you." My sickly-sweet tone had him arching a dark brow at me and I turned and leaned against my captain. "Tell my brother dearest, did you know the island that you had rescued me from is just behind you a day's travel away?"

"Of course, it is- oh shit." The wide amber eyes boring into my own registered my blazing fury. "Now, Ana I think we need to have discussion- "

"You think?" The volume of my sarcastic tone was quiet. "YOU THINK!?"

Law was now holding me with both arms against him, as I tried to get away and scramble over to the man across me from. His stupid orange hat with the smiley face buckle. The damn vest that never had a shirt underneath it, and his damn shorts that only went down to his knees. I was going to rip them all apart when I got my hands on him. His freckled cheeks stretching as I tried to get my captain to release me so I could pound his face into the ground.

"How about over a bottle of rum, like the one you have right there?" His charming voice fell on deaf ears, as I thought about shredding him limb from limb. Then green eye and blond hair crossed my vision. Stopping my flailing limbs, I huffed like a child and turned my body into Law's. Not giving my brother the time of day at the moment.

"You must be Fire Fist-ya." I could feel the vibrations as Law talked to him. A hand on the back of my head, and the other around my shoulders. Feeling the fight completely leave my body, I slightly sagged into him. I knew that his hands were placed so if I should have started to struggle again, he'd have no problem keeping me close to his body. Sighing heavily, I felt my life end a few years shorter than necessary. This morning had been a great way to wake up, why did the days have to be like this.

Finding a new place to drink since I had rushed out without paying for a whole bottle of rum. I was shocked to see it was just Ace, Law and myself. Not really wanting to have this conversation with Law here, I hoped my glare was enough for him to get the picture, but it hadn't been so I had been glancing at Ace every so often. He seemed to be picking up what I was trying to convey to him, and when I saw a nod with a smile, I knew my plan was locked into action. Smirking at him as he sat across from me, and Law sat to my right, I knew we had this in the bag.

So, Ana…" Ace's smile dropped as he gave me a hard look. "How exactly did you end up out here and not on that cozy island I had brought you too?"

Feeling the sheepish smile form on my face again, I scratched the side of my cheek while looking out the window. "Well, you know how you had left me in the care of Alec?"

A nod.

"Obliviously you knew about Patty."

Another nod and a tap of his finger on the table.

"So, you see. The Heart Pirates had pulled in, most likely to restock, and one of their men had been captured by Patty- "

"Ana, get on with how you ended up here." He cut me off, not really wanting to know the back story.

"I am getting there hold on. So anywho, Patty caused some trouble in town that I couldn't let him get away with so I had been on my way up to his mansion when I ran into the rescue party." Giving a glance to Law, hinting that he had been there.

"So, you went there busted some skulls open and burned down the mansion because he started trouble in the town that Alec was supposed to be protecting. Where was he in all of this?" He downed the shot of rum in front of him, and I eagerly poured him and myself another one. Finishing my own quickly and pouring yet another for myself.

"Alec has been getting worse. He can't really do anything with his abilities for they cause more harm to him than good for anyone else. So back to what I was saying, you know how the locals are they wanted to party till the break of dawn and I was pretty plastered." He took his shot and held the glass out for me. Which I poured him another. "That was when Captain over here had asked me to join his crew. Well, feeling undecided about it I made my way back to my home where Alec had meet me there. Long story short after that. The bastard threw me off the cliff and sailing into one Trafalgar Law's arms and whoosh here I am." Smiling to him, I forgo the shot I had poured and drank right from the bottle. Pushing the shot over Ace as he finished his last one.

"So now, what were my instructions as I left you there?" He took the bottle from me and poured himself two more shots. Placing the bottle down with a sigh.

"Not to move from there until you got me?" I gave him another sheepish smile as he glared right back at me. The playful, loving Ace I knew hidden under his anger.

"Damn, right. Look where you are now. Do you know how much trouble you've caused since you got back into action?" I looked at Law, but he was staring intently at my brother. "Pops is furious at you right now. Marco had mentioned that you were off the island, but I thought he was joking with me, so here I am down the Grand Line away from the New World to see if it was true."

Downing the rest of the half-filled bottle I turned my head to look out the small window just past Law. Weighing my options here, I tried to think of a way to get him into a better mood so we could just go on with my plan that we needed to really discuss. Running a hand through my hair, I just now remembered that I hadn't tied it up this morning and I didn't have a hair elastic to put it up with. Seeing Ace move, I saw a small elastic in his pinched fingers towards me. Smiling at it, I took it and put my hair up in its usual bun on top of my head.

"Well, aren't you curious to see who I've been with for the last I don't know 6 months or so?" The grin that came on his face was feral to most, but I knew he had ever intention to get them hammered. Law included and it was something I was counting on at the moment. Having him nod to me, I pulled out some berries and placed them on the table. All three of us getting up, I walked out of the little bar and we started to trek through the mess of people swarming around us. Me in the middle of the both of them, I could sense them staring each other down as I happily lopped my arms through one of their own as we headed back to the bed and breakfast we were staying in. Smiling the whole way back, with not much fear that I knew should be lingering in the back of my mind.

* * *

The purring of the den den mushi on his desk caught his attention as he was going through some reports lingering about it. Glaring at the offensive thing, he let it ring for a few more moments before he picked it up. Grunting in an annoyed fashion to let the speaker know he was there.

"Sir, I have some news for you." The timid voice called out to him.

"It better be good, I'm in the middle of something right now." He growled out.

"I have a positive sighting of Man-Eater Anastasia." Letting the reports scatter on his desk he paid more attention to the communications device.

"Go on." He waited for a response eagerly.

"She's here on Free Island. We cannot touch her with the laws here-" He cut of the other man on the phone.

"That's fortunate for me, seeing as how I'm in the area. If she leaves let me know immediately." Ending the call, he glanced at the sword resting against the desk on his right. The black sheath and hilt were calling to him as he smiled at it. Maybe he'd actually have some fun for once.

* * *

Alrighty! So Ana has just found out her home was not in the south Blue, but there on the Grand Line! How is she going to get past Law and see her old home? Is there danger lurking for when she arrives? Who knows, you'll just have to stay tuned until next time!

Please Review, follow, favorite, let me know you like what I'm writting!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! so here is another chapter for you all to enjoy, I hop that this somewhat clears up to how Ana became who she is!

 ** _Sarge1130:_** _While Ana was lied to at a young age she never really knew where her island was. Not that one her age would really know. So I hope his helps you out. And Ace is really protective of his younger sister. Doing everything he can to help her towards a better future. Though it seems Law has been helpful in that area. Her life before him is supposed to be shrouded in secret. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

Enjoy all!

* * *

The loud cheerful crew was more than welcomed at the moment. I had come back to bed and breakfast with Ace and Law, with the crew being two sheets to the wind. In the middle of the day. Where ever they had gone, I didn't really care they were back now. Matt was talking to Mayor Grove who was drunk beyond belief. Shachi and Penguin rushed to tackle me in a hug as they complained about not seeing me for the whole damn day. Forcing me to sit down with them and Jackson as we all played a quick round of poker only for them to be reminded not to play with me. Slipping away from them, I went upstairs to my room. Taking off the long sleeved black shirt, I traded it for one of Law's sweatshirts that I had taken from his room. Letting it fall down to mid thighs, I grabbed the cursed blade from my room and made my way down stairs.

Ace was getting it on with the crew, asking a million and one questions about my travels with them. Everyone taking shot after shot with him, and while he might seem to be drunk, I knew better than anyone else here that he wasn't. Getting the crew to pass out before dinner wasn't the problem however. It was our fearless Captain that would need more goading for him to let his guard down with Ace being around. He was still sipping on the bourbon that he had gotten when we first walked in. Making my way around the drunk fools, I plopped myself next to him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked me lazily as he kept an eye on the crew.

"Nope, just grabbing this so that way Ace can see that it's not where we had left it." I gave him the half honest answer. Marcus came up and asked if we wanted more to drink, telling him to grab a few bottles he smiled at me and went to go grab them.

"Plan on getting wasted before dinner Ana-ya?" He looked at me and I just shrugged to him.

"Tends to happen when Ace is around. Lots of booze, and hell he might not even fall asleep- "My voice stopped as he went face first into the ground. Sighing out loud and heavily, Keith poked him in the face for a few minutes but the crew rejoiced as Ace got a second wind and started to tell them stories about the New World once again. Marcus came back with some bottles and I took Laws glace and poured some in.

"Might as well get comfy Captain, this is going to be a long day for the crew." I laughed a little as I started to drink straight from the bottle. Watching him take a sizable gulp from the cup, I smiled at him.

It wasn't long before most of the crew was out, and a few were left standing with Ace. Shachi and Penguin were singing some old pirate song that my brother knew and they all sung it at the top of their lungs. It was so off key that me and Law had actually finished all three bottles that Marcus had given us. With the man in question knocked out upstairs in his room. Matt was trying to stand up with no help, but kept on slinking down into the ground. I laughed at him, enjoying the buzz that I had gotten with Law. Speaking of him, he looked tipsy but other than that noting seemed to cry out pass out drunk about him. I was just going to have to change that.

Getting up, I saw the world tilt slightly as I made my way for the cellar that contained the liquor. Getting down the steps into the cooler room, I picked a few more spiced and white rums before heading back up. Looking around the room, I could see that Shachi and Penguin were on their last leg and Ace was now talking to Law. Narrowing my eyes on my brothers vest clad back. I made my way over. He had taken my chair and I looked around for another, but was quickly drawn onto Ace's lap. Looking up to glare at him, he just smiled and took a bottle from my hands.

"Now, let's play a little game." The fun tone of my brother's words caused an eye brow on my captains face to go up pretty far.

"Like what Fire Fist-ya?" He seemed hesitant to play the game in question/

"You can ask me question and I'll do the same, but for every question you have to take a shot." I rolled my eyes at Ace's stupid game. It was one that he'd use on crews that wanted to join Pops. No better way to get the truth out of someone like when they're piss drunk. Law seemed to be contemplating it and looked at me from under hood eyes. I simply nodded to him with a roll of my own as I got more comfortable on Ace's lap.

"Fine, you can go first." The calculating look that my captain had was something I was used to by now. He was trying to gauge the questions that Ace would ask so he could ask his own.

"Why did you pick Ana for joining your crew?" His amber eyes were glossed with alcohol but his judgment was clear as day. Law seemed to consider the question for a few brief moments, and watched as Ace took a swig out of the spiced rum.

"She had great potential with her abilities, I would be a fool to leave her behind." I glared at him slightly, but shrugged as I took a swig of my own rum. Knowing I'd have to be pretty hammered to do what I wanted to do. "Now Fire Fist-ya, why did you leave her there?"

I watched as Law took a heavy drink from his glass. Putting it down and simply grabbing a bottle like the two of us had done. Looking up at Ace he also seemed to be trying to piece his words together in order for the response to raise any more questions.

"To keep her safe, she has this tendency to do first and then repercussions later." Snorting at him, I rolled my eyes once again. This conversation was getting nowhere with me here, so I got up. Putting the bottle down on a table to my right, I started on getting the crew up and into their beds.

Law kept his eye on her as she picked up the men and one by one started to bring them upstairs. Looking back at the man who called himself her brother, he felt his eyes narrow. There was a point to this game, and he was going to figure it out before things got to out of hand. While he wasn't much of a drinker, he could still hold his own for the most part. Against the man sitting in front of him he didn't really have a clue when this charade would end. Before or after Law was to intoxicated to realize what was going on.

"Now," The shirtless man called grabbing his attention once more. "What do you plan on doing with her vast knowledge and abilities that captured your attention so." It wasn't a question, it was a stamen, more like an accusation. None the less he took another swig of his drink.

"To get me into the New World of course." The words seemed to cause Fire Fist Ace some discomfort. Before he could open his mouth to rebuttal Law asked him his next question. "What is the story with the blade."

The fire user seemed to be contemplating this more than the last one. Fluttering his eyes to the lavender girl and then back to his own for a few more moments.

"It's a family heirloom from someone in her family." He left it at that while Law took a swig of the rum. Everything was getting pleasantly warm, too much for his preference. "How does she get on with your crew?"

"She seems to have them all smitten with her from the beginning." It wasn't a lie the men had been bugging him for some time about getting a female on board. Or to get more frequent visits to island where they could have their fun and gawk at the other sex for hours on end. "How was she with White Beard-ya?"

Ace just started laughing like Law had told him the best joke in the world. Letting him get it out of his system, Law's curiosity grew more. "I can't imagine any different than she is with you guys. Always going in head first, laughing the loudest out of anyone, drinking almost every chance she gets, oh and she probably sings a shit ton too."

She sings? He had heard her hum on a few different occasions but Law had never once heard her sing. His silence must have grabbed the other man's attention as he lifted an eye brow at Law.

"So, she doesn't do those things?" Though the question wasn't meant to be a part of the game, Ace took a heavy swig. Law followed him, but took two more. Sighing at the taste of the bitter drink.

"No, she does some of them, but I haven't heard her sing." He eyed the other man to get a reaction. Both eye brows went up pretty fast and he returned his gaze to the one person they had in common. Then back to him, like he was debating telling him something. Shaking his head, he just drank. Law himself was shaking his head, the world was starting to get fuzzy. Getting up, he wasn't really surprised when the rum bottle in his hand was now in Ana's.

"Come on Law, let's get you to bed." She smiled at him.

* * *

I felt myself smile at him, while his unfocused eyes looked at my own. The striking gray eyes peered into my own. Maneuvering myself so he had one arm over my shoulders, and my right arm around his waist. I started to go up the stairs with him. All of the guys who were here at the bed and breakfast were tucked in bed, and it was only 5 in the afternoon. Law was the last one standing and I needed him to out completely for me to go anywhere. Standing in front of the door to our room, I opened it with my left hand and got us through the door.

Laying him on the bed, I turned my attention to getting him comfy so he wasn't likely to wake up. Taking off his boots, and socks I placed them at the end of the bed on the floor. Removing his hat from his head, I placed it on the night stand next to him. His eyes never left my form even as I started to bring the blanket from the end of the bed, good forward thinking on my end, up to his chest. Just as I was going to walk away he caught my arm.

"Where are, you going Ana?" I smiled down at him, placing the arm he had on me over chest under the blanket.

"I'm going to spend some time with Ace, I'll be back. I promise." He smiled back, and it made me stop moving for a few seconds. The small smile he had given me was a real one, and it only made my heart flutter in a good way and a bad one. I had deliberately gotten him so drunk that he was smiling at me.

"I'll be waiting." He spoke in a soft voice, letting his eyes close I waited a few more seconds until his breathing evened out for me to leave the room.

Quietly as possible I moved past the rooms of the sleeping crew members, and down the stairs to Ace. He was still sitting in the chair I left him in, but got up when he saw me. Nodding to me, we both left out the door and made our way down towards the docks. It had been silent for the most part, other than Ace asking if Law was really out. I simply nodded to him.

"Don't feel right knocking out with alcohol, do you?" Looking at from under the fringe on my left eye, I nodded once again. He shrugged at me, while we made our way down. Out of all the ships he could have come here one, it had to be the dingy he claimed to be his own. Sitting down in the small boat, he let us drift out into the sea. The sun was setting now, it'd be easy for us to slip pass any Marines guarding the taped buoys.

"So, let's hear it. You told me that you picked me up in the South Blue." I started the conversation he was dreading.

"It wasn't my idea." He told me as he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"So, whose, was it?" I tried to get him to look at me, but he wouldn't. Sighing heavily, I leaned back against the small boat. He didn't answer me what so ever. The way he was being, wasn't like him what so ever. Ace normally couldn't talk enough, like he had to voice every little thing going on in his mind. The only motion he made was to get up and list the tape so it wouldn't get caught on his small mast. After that, we were still just listening to the waves as they rocked the boat.

The wind had picked up, and it was moving us faster than I had anticipated. Mayor Grove said it was a day's trip away, but after only a few hours I could see the waves crash into the shore. Maybe it was longer for him since the Marines would have been checking the ships high and low looking for someone or something that shouldn't have been there.

Letting my head fall back, I could see the island that we had just left. The crew would still be dead asleep, but I wasn't too sure about Law. Sure, we had put a considerable amount of rum in his system before we left, but one could never be too sure about the Surgeon of Death. The man could smell something suspicious a mile away. I wouldn't be surprised if he had just let us get him tipsy so he could see what happened after I put him to bed. I shivered at the thought of him coming after us. It wasn't going to bed a pretty sight. Looking back at Ace, I saw the way he was reading my face, not really sure how many emotions flickered across it in the moments I had been thinking of my Captain. Looking past him, I could feel the air warming up. This island would have been a summer island, perfect for telling me that it was just a regular island in the South Blue. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of where we were landing on the island, obliviously the port wasn't in sight so we were on the back side of it. I grimaced as I thought of the fire that raged through the town.

Opening them once more, I could see the shore much better. Annoyed at the fact that I didn't put on the bikini top that was left in my room back at bed and breakfast, but I had put on a tank top while putting Matt to sleep with Marcus and Keith. Keeping my eyes on the shore line, I was getting more annoyed at the fact that Ace wasn't being his cheerful self. Then I saw that he was watching something behind us. Tsking in annoyance I saw a familiar yellow sub, it didn't look to be moving but I couldn't be sure since we were so far away at the moment.

"They're coming for you." Was the first thing he said to me since we left the port.

"It doesn't look like it's moving, plus Law wouldn't be functional right now. We put a lot of rum into him in the final moments. He might be trashed even." I let out a chuckle at that, what I couldn't give to see that man trying to conduct himself hammered while the crew was equally hammered.

"They care for you, just like the rest of us." I saw the seriousness on his face and in his words.

"I care for them as well, are you going to lecture me on how stupid I am for coming out here without telling them?" I raised a pale eye brow at him, but he just shook his head.

"No, because once you're set on something you'll do it. Even if it means going alone, at least I'm here with you idiot." I let out a small laugh at his choice of words.

"Like you haven't done this to Pops a number of times. Speaking of which, what really brought you into the Grand Line?" I asked him innocently enough.

"My brother has a crew, said to be somewhere just behind you. I planned on going to see him, and then you. As you can tell the order of it switched up." He gave me his usual megawatt smile, causing me to give him my own.

"Didn't mean to dampen your plans, but I've got shit to do also." His smile dimmed a bit, but he didn't comment on my words. Soon enough we were at a point where we could get out of the boat. The humidity was creeping up on me, and I took off Law's sweatshirt, and placed it in the boat as we dragged it up onto land.

Looking around I tried to gather my bearings on where we were. To my left was some rock formations that I used to play on with some of the other kids. Making my way there, I could feel Ace's stare in my back, as we rounded the rocks. The beach in front of us was a straight shot to the port, but I knew a better way of getting there. Stepping into the foliage around the sandy area, I let my instincts kick in though I nearly tripped on a couple of rocks and tree roots in the process. Ace did nothing but chuckle behind me as I pushed through it. Then the forest broke and we were suddenly by a large house. The wear and tear from the elements evident enough form the way branches were hanging off the roof and littered about the ground.

"Mayor Grove's home." Was all I said as I walked around the house.

Not bothering to go inside, the old man probably already took what he deemed important when he left. The old cobble stone path in front of us lead to the place I wanted to see, following it on the slight slop downwards, I kept my eyes on the old stones to make sure I didn't take a tumble down them. The tops of what used to be stores and houses come into view and at some point, my gait slowed and I stopped completely. I could see the flames licking at them in my mind, the smoke coming off them in plumes bigger than clouds. The whole place was burnt to a crisp. Most had been knocked down form the past years of neglect.

Moving my feet again, Ace and I made our way into the heart of the town. Old signs charred to the point I couldn't read them, but I knew what places they were. To my right was the deli where my mother would send me and Matty to pick up meat every other week. On the left coming up was a small clothing store just for kids, it was where we got our clothes. Turning the corner on it, I could feel my pulse sky rocket. There in front of me was the gallows. Not burnt like the rest of the place, no they stood just as I saw them that night. The four nooses were weathered but stood strong. I cautiously made my way up to it. Standing right by the leaver that would drop a person to their death. Jumping slightly as Ace put a hand on my shoulder. His eyes screamed pity and sadness. Swallowing my thick saliva, I made it a point to walk towards the small ramp that numerous people in my home had walked. Standing in front of the first noose, I looked down to see the pit below. There were no bodies in it. Looking around, I tried to see what I could from my vantage point. Across the sea, I could pin point where Ace's ship had been when he threw me on board of it. The memories of the night passed over me as I relived every moment. I didn't actually know how long I was standing there.

Looking back down at him, I could now see how worried he was for me. This was actually the place of my nightmares. I could tell this place hadn't been touched since nearly it had happened. Seeing a trail just out of the corner of my eye. Jumping off of the platform I made my way over to it. There was an eagerness about me that I didn't want to acknowledge what so ever. There was just something that I had to know. I broke into a run. Ace was calling after me, but I didn't care. I moved as fast as my legs could carry me. The brush had grown in the way of the path scratching me somewhat as I sped through it. Then it all came into sight.

The house that stood barely two stories tall, the huge willow tree, and even the small pond. Not moving from my spot for a few moments, my legs brought me over to the tree first. There were small notches made in it, I could see the tree growing over the initials sprawled over it.

 _ADD MDD_

Both where at my thigh level, but I could remember the sunny day where we had gotten into our father's knife stash and carved our names into it, only for him to get hurt.

" _Anastasia and Matthew just what do you think you're doing?!"_

Her voice bounced off of the walls that night as we finally came back inside to face her wrath. Declan was sitting at the table laughing about how he had done the same thing on the other side of the tree. Mother wasn't so happy about it. Turning my head toward the small house I could feel nothing but a numbness in my bones. It gave me chills but I put those aside as I tried to steel myself for going inside. Hearing someone coming through the brush I shrugged it off as Ace would have caught up by now.

Stepping to the white washed fence surrounding the front of the house, I rested my hand on the little door hatch. It was chipped paint now, but in my mind, it was still a bright white. Pushing past it, I warily made my way to the door. It was still slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath, I pushed it open some more, looking down I could see little lines with me and my sibling's initials on it. They were marks to see how much we grew each birthday. Looking up I could see Declan's last one when he was 17. A humorless laugh made its way past my lips as I realized he was still taller than me and I was 20. Looking into the house, I wasn't surprised to see dirt and leaves littered about it. Taking one step in, I turned to my right, there was the kitchen.

 _She stood there going between the fridge, sink and stove in fluid motions. The stew was cooking, and the meat being cooked. I was sitting there at the kitchen table swinging my little legs as I hummed a song to myself. My mother wearing her long lavender hair in a bun, like I was, just stopped for a few moments and smiled at me._

The sink had no dishes in it, because she never liked having them sit over night when she could just do them at that moment. My eyes got glossy for a second but I pushed past it, when I looked down the hall. Walking down towards the end I saw the door on my right open. It was my parents, the dark wood floors and single carpet under the queen size bed. It wasn't made up like it usually was. The white sheets thrown aside like the last occupant was in a hurry, but that just on the left side of the bed. The right side closest to me was made up. Because mother slept on the left side. Turning to the bureau on my left, I stepped towards it. Opening the hidden drawer right at the top, I could see that my mother's jewelry was still all here. Including her wedding band…that she had on the night she was killed. Taking the band, I slipped it onto my right ring finger. It was simply white gold, and nothing else to it. Simple just like the woman my mother was. There was also a set of earrings that she wore every day, simple studs. The diamonds in it were the only expensive things that she wore ever. None of the other jewelry meant anything to me, so I shut the drawer. My pierced ears now wore the gems.

Moving from their room to the room across from it, I remembered it was just the bathroom. Turning back to my right I saw the steps that lead upstairs. Going up them, I had forgotten I had brought the sword with me until I heard it hitting the steps. Looking down, I sneered at it until I made it to the last step. In front of me was a shut door. Walking over to it, I opened it only to see Marine posters and signs hanging around it. Wanted posters of big names, I could even see Pops in a few of them. The disgust sitting in my gut was too much, so I left the room and shut the door firmly behind me. Going to the one on my right, I opened it and saw light pink hit me square in the face. The little twin size bed in the left corner by the window showing the entrance to the orchid. My small closet to the right upon opening it was still full of bright colors clothing that all happy little girls wore. This room meant nothing to me now, and it made me feel hollow about it all. Nothing in this room seemed worthy to take. It would just be a reminder to me of the little girl I used to be. Closing the door behind me, I looked at the final room across from me.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Declan's room was light blue and filled to the brim with Marine posters. Matty's was dark blue and full of pirates and marine life. The fish my mother had painted on the wall. Swords drawn between two classic pirates one with a peg leg and the other with an eye patch. Funny, I actually knew a few who had one or the other of theses. His dark blue covers were thrown just like mother's and mine. Sitting on the old twin sized mattress it creaked under my weight. There were so many nights, we would sit in here and read the marine biology books from the port. Right by the door there was mellow pox, and even a don angel fish. I could name all the fish on these walls. I could hear Matty's voice reverberating off of them, telling me the story of all the fish that he could read. Tears filled my vision one more time, but I didn't care now. There was no one here.

There was no one in my family that I loved alive anymore.

And it hurt on so many levels to actually accept that. My mother had been taken from me, and Matty as well. Declan and father didn't do a damn thing to stop it. Both being in top positions in the Marines, they just stood by and let them be hung. Like pigs at the butcher shop, to be sold at the best price for people to feast on. My face contorted into something full of hate and sorrow.

After a few more moments, I got up, I couldn't stand to be in this room any longer. Gently shutting the door behind me, I raced down the stairs. A desperate need to get out of the house filled me. To get away from the memories. Leaving with the front door slamming shut behind me, I could feel the wood shake from the force. My chest heaved up and down as I took large gulps of air to calm down. Looking up at the sky, it was an over cast with a threat of rain to fall with it. And it did. The heavens opened and with them my sorrowful scream of agony. I felt myself slip to the ground outside the door. Moving my hands into my hair, the bun gave way with the added weight of my heavy hair. It tumbled down and I didn't care. I let out another scream. Feeling something warm near me, I looked up.

His large jacket was pulled so I was sheltered from the rain. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing as his eyes mimicked the color of the sky. My tears were still falling, as I regarded him with a questioning stare. We both didn't move for the longest time, and I threw myself at him. Burring my face into his sweatshirt clad chest and my hands taking fistfuls of it. _It wasn't fair…_ All I could think was that it wasn't fair. Why couldn't I die with them. Why had I somehow managed to escape from death and they weren't. I felt his arms rest lightly on my trembling form.

"Come one Ana, let's go home."

The world was starting to go black, and I welcomed it with greedy arms.

* * *

So here is one of the first chapters of the new year, I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Please REVIEW/favorite/follow so I know that you're all enjoying what I've created so far!


End file.
